El Destello Blanco
by Reila Vann
Summary: Lincoln escapa de su casa despues de una fuerte pelea con su hermana Lori, queriendo desquitar su furia y su frustracion decide ir con Clyde al parque apesar de las altas horas de la noche, un error que resultara ser fatal
1. Prologo

Bueno bueno, eh aquí mi Fanfic, perdonen los errores ortográficos y asi hahaha... espero que les guste, pues llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esto, sin embargo jamas tuve exactametne el valor ni el tiempo para lanzarlo, por eso aprovecho que es la 1:43 am y que estoy de vacasiones, háganme saber es de su agrado o no, hasta entonces, DISFRUTEN!

Las calles de Royalwoods siempre habían sido seguras, una ciudad que siempre había presumido de su falta de crímenes, por eso mismo, no era anormal que un niño pudiera andar en la calle a las 8 de la noche, este era Lincoln, el cual caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y un aura de tristeza e impotencia. Si, era sabido que en la famosa causa Loud abundaban las peleas, por eso, tampoco era de extrañarse que por simple odio o cansancio alguna de sus hijas saliera a dar paseos largos fuera de ese ambiente tenso, sin embargo, Lincoln era diferente, el niño de cabello blanco tenía una fortaleza mental bastante elevada y una paciencia sobrehumana, por eso mismo, solo los problemas más grandes y tenaces eran capaz de sacar de sus casillas al pobre jovencito, y aun asi obligarlo a salir a dar uno de esos pequeños "paceos relajantes".  
No tardó mucho en llegar a cierta casa bastante lujosa muy conocida para él. Sin titubeos exhalo suavemente mientras tocaba el timbre de aquella puerta, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un joven niño moreno y con lentes abriera la puerta después de confirmar quien era…  
-¿Lincoln?—Pregunto Clyde ajustándose un poco los lentes antes de volver a hablar -¡Hermano! Que haces aquí, a esta hora, por lo regular me avisas antes por el comunicador. ¿quieres pasar? — le dijo Clyde moviéndose a un lado, sin embargo solo recibió una negativa con la cabeza de parte de Lincoln. Clyde conocía muy bien a Lincoln, era mejores amigos prácticamente desde infantes, y sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, posiblemente debido a 9 razones  
\- Clyde, ¿te importaría acompañarme?—pregunto Lincoln de forma directa  
-No lo se Lincoln, mis padres fueron a una ópera, y …. Me dijeron que debía quedarme en casa…- Respondió Clyde de forma insegura, la cual fue aumentada al ver la cara de decepción de su mejor amigo. Lincoln siempre había lo posible para ayudarlo, no importaba que, sin embargo, ahora que el necesitaba ayuda… no había nadie con el…  
-Está bien Lincoln, vamos—dijo Clyde tratando de sonar algo alegre, si algo le había dicho su psicóloga, era que la buena vibra se podía contagiar, y al parecer no mentía, por un momento Lincoln volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, si… por eso eran grandes amigos -Gracias Hermano- respondió Lincoln quien se dispuso a esperar a que su amigo se colocara los zapatos,  
-Pero debemos llegar antes de las 10, si mis padres se enteran de esto, ¡estare muerto!- dijo Clyde después de acomodarse bien su zapato y salir junto con Lincoln a vagar un poco por el parque.

Las horas habían pasado, sin embargo los dos niños no habían dado cuenta de las horas, sin embargo la oscuridad que se envolvía alrededor de ellos era evidentemente una clara señal de lo tarde que era, sin embargo Lincoln resulto tener mas frustración que sacar de la que esperaba Clyde.  
-Cielos Lincoln, se que es algo problemático, sin embargo… ¿Por qué no intentas ponerte en la misma situación que Lori?- Le dijo Clyde a Lincoln hablando sobre el problema que había pasado en su casa… la cual al parecer le había costado estar castigado  
-Clyde, se que intentas apoyar a mi hermana, pero… lo doy todo por ellas, intento siempre estar cuando lo necesitan, intento ayudarlas siempre que puedo, trato de arreglar sus problemas… y lo único que recibo a cambio son insultos y… mas trabajo- Respondió Lincoln con la cabeza baja –No espero mucho… ni siquiera espero las gracias u otra cosa, y aun asi, tampoco esperaba que Lori …. Hiciera eso…- Dijo son un semblante mas oscuro mientras posaba su mano sobre su mejilla, al parecer hubo una pelea entre la mayor de los Loud y Lincoln, por lo que contaba Lincoln tuvo mas que suficiente de la autoría de Lori la cual había roto su paciencia, sin embargo la mayor no había actuado de la forma mas correcta, llegando incluso a abofetear a Lincoln tiempo antes de que el muchacho saliera corriendo de la casa  
-Esto ya no lo digo solo por Lori, estoy cansado Clyde, estoy cansado de todas ellas-Termino de decir el peliblanco el cual simplemente miro hacia el piso. Clyde no sabía que hacer, ser hijo único lo hacía un completo extraño a esos casos, él nunca tuvo que ser autoritario frente a un menor, y al mismo tiempo no tenía la experiencia para tratar con un hermano o hermana mayor. Si bien Clyde estaba frustrado por no por ayudar como quería aun intentaría subir el ánimo a su amigo, intentando eso ya habían perdido 2 horas completas.  
-Lincoln… yo… no soy el mejor para decirte que debas hacer, y lo sabes amigo…. Sin embargo, trata de recordar, todo lo que más has contando que ha pasado con tus hermanas, esa vez que Lori gasto su propio dinero en las gafas que te rompió- Dijo Clyde tratando de sonar de una forma convincente para que su amigo recapacitara  
-Si.. el dinero no es algo que abunde- Respondió Lincoln formando una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡No solo eso! -Dijo el niño afroamericano, sabía que había dado en el clavo –que tal todas esas veces que te sentías mal- Lincoln frunció el ceño ante esos recuerdos, pero rápidamente cambio a una tranquila sonrisa, era cierto, esa atención que le daban cuando se sentía enfermo o lastimado, no era sino un recordatorio de lo mucho que se preocupaban por el, no solo Lori, si no todas sus hermanas, era una de las muchas maneras en que demostraban su amor. Es increíble como el odio puede cegarte y dejar de lado todas las cosas que te hacen sentir feliz, claro, Lincoln seguía enojado con Lori, pero, ¿Por qué no regresar y hacer que lo siempre había hecho?  
-Gracias Clyde, aunque al final también necesitaba desahogarme un poco haha… y pensar que solo nos tomó… ¿¡3 HORAS?!- Grito Lincoln viendo su reloj  
-¿¡3 horas!? Diablos, mis papas van a matarme- Sentencio Clyde mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos  
-Demonios, si estuvieran mis hermanas nos cubrirán- dijo Lincoln mientras tomaba a Clyde de la mano para comenzar a correr –Vaya otro punto bueno para ellas- Clyde podía notar como Lincoln a pesar de esa situación e le veía más feliz, y eso lo volvía feliz, había cumplido con su papel de mejores amigos, no habían notado que al momento que empezaban a correr una furgoneta comenzó a seguirlos

Ninguno de los dos era exactamente un buen deportista, asi que en cuestión de 4 cuadras corriendo los dejo totalmente exhaustos y ahora caminaban tratando de mantener un paso rápido, mientras Clyde podría estar pensando en que decir, no, no había que decir había desobedecido, sin embargo si les decía que era para una buena causa, no, eso metería a Lincoln en problemas talvez, ¿y si talvez no habían llegado?, apenas eran las 10, ningunos padres son tan puntuales… toda esa idea se formaba Clyde mientras no prestaba atención alrededor, cosa que Lincoln si hacia, a pesar de estar sola la calle se podía escuchar un motor a lo lejos, sin embargo por mas que caminaron ese ruido no se iba, incluso parecía estar acercándose… debe ser solo paranoia, en verdad todas esas cosas que decían sus padres y sus hermanas de estar solos en la noche debían estar haciéndole imaginar cosas… o eso creía hasta que delante de ellos a unas cuadras dos hombres con chaquetas y sombreros salieron de una esquina y caminaron a paso lento. Lincoln ahora en verdad estaba poniéndose nervioso y mas cuando una furgoneta apareció detrás de ellos, sin embargo, parecía que solo Lincoln la notaba, su amigo seguía haciéndose suposiciones acerca de que diría al momento de llegar a su casa. Lincoln comenzó a apresurar su paso sujetando la mano de Clyde con fuerza el cual no tardo en notar como su paso se apresuraba a pesar de su cansancio  
-¿Uh..?¿Lincoln? hermano ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Clyde sin embargo no recibió respuestas, Lincoln pensaba que podía hacer, si podían o no ser lo que el creía que eran, lo importante era que había metido a su mejor amigo a esto solo por un momento de desahogo…  
si corrían no les sería muy difícil alcanzarlos e igual estaba la furgoneta detrás de ellos, si intentaban correr a lados diferentes resultaría lo mismo, pero en ese momento recordó, si, a la siguiente vuelta había un callejón que daba a la siguiente avenida, los hombres estaban lo suficientemente lejos para ganar suficiente ventaja, y la furgoneta tendría que darle la vuelta entera, eso les daba mas tiempo, si talvez podían hacerlo, fue entonces cuando llego a esa esquina Lincoln como con fuerza la muñeca de Clyde y lo jalo corriendo hacia la vuelta.

… no había nada mas que una pared y botes de basura  
-¡¿Lincoln que diablos pasa?!- Le grito Clyde a Lincoln el cual volteo a verlo totalmente nervioso y asustado justo después de que un arrancon se escuchara y unas voces se hicieran a notar.  
Clyde volteo a ver y después noto como su amigo se aferró con fuerza a su mano  
-Clyde, no quería decírtelo, en serio no quería que estuvieras nervioso, pero creo que nos estaban siguiendo y creo que viene para acá-  
Esa revelación fue lo suficientemente pesada como para que Clyde comenzara a asustarse y más con las pruebas de los pasos, gritos y el sonido de las llantas de la furgoneta  
-Dios mio, dios mio, ¿¡Lincoln que vamos a hacer?!- grito el pobre de Clyde mientras Lincoln veía alrededor, si, era difícil pensar estando tan nervioso, sin embargo… volteo a ver a Clyde… tan asustado, tan nervios, el nisiquiera debía estar ahí, estaba ahí por el, porque intento ayudarlo, Lincoln volteo a ver la barda que los separaba, los dos estaban cansados, pero si el hacia el esfuerzo…. Talvez….  
-Clyde rápido, tengo una idea, ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos cuando escapamos del perro del señor Mcgwenin?, simplemente ven y apoya tu pie en mis manos y te arrojare al otro lado- le dijo con prisa Lincoln mientras se escuchaban algunas ordenes de los hombres que se aproximaban hacia ellos, Clyde no perdió tiempo y se acerco a Lincoln tomándolo de los hombros mientras colocaba su pie en sus manos entrelazadas y Lincoln lo arrojaba con fuerza hacia arriba, mas como un acto desesperado que como un acto planeado Clyde apenas logro alcanzar la orilla de la barda mientras trataba de voltearse y darle la mano a Lincoln  
-Ahora tu hermano, vámonos- Le dijo Clyde quien simplemente vio que Lincoln volteaba a ver atrás  
-Clyde escapa, corre hacia allá, yo los distraeré!- Le dijo Lincoln mientras volteaba nerviosamente hacia atrás  
-¡NO! Lincoln, ven rápido y dame la mano- Le grito Clyde a su amigo el cual se hiperventilaba ante la estupidez que iba a cometer  
-Clyde! Entiende, si voy contigo sabrán que dimos la vuelta nos atraparan, si corro para hacia este lado les dare algo que atrapar y te daré tiempo para correr, no estarías aquí de no ser por mi, fue mi culpa que estes aqui- Le dijo Lincoln con una voz llena de sentimientos, miedo, angustia, pero también llena de decisión -Vete Clyde- fue lo último que dijo Lincoln mientras a pesar de su cansancio comenzaba a correr hacia la calle  
-Lincoln….- Clyde intento gritar pero el miedo comenzó a pasarle factura… lo que había dicho era verdad, pasando su mano por su cara solo podía ver como su mejor amigo… corria con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de ganarle tiempo…. Clyde solo se dejo caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una pila de basura para después levantarse y correr a toda prisa… quería regresar, no debía abandonar a Lincoln… pero … el…. Sobre todo el… no podía hacer nada.  
Lincoln corrió a toda velocidad cerrando sus ojos por miedo al momento de pasar a los dos hombres que sin prisa se acercaban a lo que ellos sabían que era un callejón sin salida, pero al momento de que el muchacho paso corriendo ambos se quedaron estupefactos… aunque no lo suficiente para correr hacia Lincoln.  
-¡Se dio cuenta!, George, trae aquí la maldita furgoneta, ¡Mack atrápalo!- Grito uno de los hombres mientras su compañero comenzaba a perseguir a Lincoln quien desesperadamente trataba de alcanzar la otra cuadra para girar y buscar ayuda, su garganta estaba seca y estaba nervioso quería gritar y sin embargo su voz no salía, podía escuchar la furgoneta tomar velocidad mientras al mismo tiempo escuchaba los bufidos del hombre que estaba corriendo para atraparlo, solo entonces los nervios de Lincoln pudieron mas y cuando se disponía gritar por ayuda con todas sus fuerzas…. El hombre alcanzo a golpear su pierna con una especie de macana con suficiente fuerza como para que la pierna de Lincoln fallara, su grito por ayuda fue rápidamente reemplazado por un grito de dolor el cual fue callado rápidamente cuando aquel hombre sacaba un paño y lo colocaba con violencia en la boca de Lincoln…. Lincoln estaba en su limite, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mientras trataba de forcejear contra aquel pesado hombre que se encontraba sobre el con el paño en su boca con violencia, Lincoln sentía como ese olor fuerte comenzaba a travesar su nariz y como estaba perdiendo la conciencia mientras se aferraba aquel sujeto tratando de liberarse…. ¿Por qué a mi…?... fue lo que pensó Lincoln mientras perdia el control de su cansado y débil cuerpo y lentamente dejaba de luchar… Clyde… al menos el… escapo.

3 horas antes

La casa Loud era ruidosa, demasiado, a todas horas y en todo momento se podía escuchar los solos sin fin de una guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen, los incesantes golpes de balones por todos lados, los usales gritos de cada una de las integrantes hacían de vivir cerca de los Loud algo hecho solo para los mas resistentes…. Por eso mismo, los días en que casi no había nadie eran muy extraños, este era uno de esos días, sin embargo un sonido seco arruino el ambiente dentro de la casa, el sonido de una bofetada con gran fuerza, en el interior de la casa en la segunda planta se podía ver a una Lori muy enfadad con su mano en el aire y a Lincoln tirado en el piso sujetándose con ambas manos su mejilla enrojecida…  
-¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi?- Dijo Lori con un semblante oscuro, no se escuchaba enojada ni furiosa…. Eso hacia que un miedo espectral cruzara por el cuerpo del pobre niño en el piso que se vio aumentada cuando la joven adolecente comenzaba a caminar hacia el viéndolo a los ojos.

-Te estoy preguntando algo torpe, ¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi?- dijo una ultima vez Lori antes de inclinarse frente al asustado Lincoln en el piso el cual sujeto del cuello de la camisa  
-Eh tenido que soportar todas tus tonterías, y ahora ¿tengo que soportar que me hables de esa manera? Estoy harta de ti- grito Lori con furia mientras de un empuje soltaba la camisa de Lincoln, aquel pobre niño solo podía soportar su llanto con una respiración inusual mientras trataba de alejarse de Lori y con su mano tapa su mejilla, ¿Por qué siempre Lori lo tenia que tratar asi?¿fue acaso porque intento defenderse?, Lincoln no lo sabia el solo sabia que su odio y su tristeza peleaban una contra la otra por ganar el control… pero al fina las lagrimas empezaron a salir, lo cual hizo una mueca de disgusto en la enojada rubia  
-¡MALDICION LINCOLN! ACTUA YA COMO UN MALDITO HOMBRE- le grito con fuerza Lori –Ese golpe no fue tan fuerte, te gusta sobreactuar todo, no sabes soportar nada, ¡eres una desgracia para un hombre!- Lori levanto su mano otravez para plantar otra bofetada en la cara de Lincoln cuando dos manos la sujetaron con fuerza de la muñeca  
-¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ LORI!- aquella dulce voz hizo que Lori y Lincoln se sorprendiera volteando su mirada hacia la que intentaba detenerla  
-Leni, te doy exactamente 5 segundos para que me sueltes, ahora- Le dijo Lori con un tono mas de molestia que de autoritarismo, sin embargo rápidamente cambio su expresión de nuevo a una de sorpresa cuando Leni le respondió tajantemente  
-No- Esa sola respuesta hizo que Lori volteara a ver con furia a Lincoln, primero el, ahora Leni, su expresión no hizo que asustar más a Lincoln quien no pudo soportar mas y se levanto corriendo aprovechando que Leni sujetaba a Lori mientras sollozaba lleno de furia e impotencia  
-Maldicion Lincoln! Regresa- Grito Lori con furia mientras se disponía a seguir a Lincoln antes de sentir como un fuerte jalón la hacía voltear y recibir una potente cachetada.  
¿En serio? ¿Leni lo había hecho?... el dolor y la comezón en su mejilla no mentían, por la potencia del golpe Lori había volteado y veía al piso, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue rápidamente suplantada por la misma furia con la que golpeo a Lincoln, volteo con fuerza dispues a hacer trizas a su hermana por lo que acaban de hacer sin embargo… la expresión de Leni fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviera…  
-¿¡porque lo odias tanto?!-Le dijo Leni mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, ella jamas fue alguien que le gustara ser agresiva pero al ver a su pequeño hermano en el piso la había hecho actuar asi…  
-¿Porque tienes que ser asi con el?- esto hizo que Lori comenzara a recapacitar lo que había hecho, pensando y recordando como se encontraba Lincoln en el piso luchando por no llorar… en una pose tan lamentable al que ella había inducido…  
-Yo… yo no lo odio…- Se dijo en voz muy baja como si intentara decírselo a si misma en lugar de responder ante aquel pregunta que Leni le había hecho…  
-Yo no lo odio- Dijo con mas fuerza mientras no su cabeza no dejaba de reptir el momento en que Lincoln la veía con tanto miedo  
-¿Entonces porque lo tratas asi?- Le dijo Leni con una voz quebrada mientras lloraba y tomaba de la mano a Lori y acariciaba su mejilla. En verdad lamentaba haber golpeado a su hermana de esa manera, pero no encontró otra forma de reaccionar en el momento  
-Yo… yo….- suspiro ante tal pregunta. –Leni, yo lo amo, lo amo como a todas ustedes… por soy dura con el, quiero que el aprenda…- respondio Lori mientras volteaba a ver al piso  
-Si en verdad lo quieres, ¿Por qué quieres cambiarlo? Linky es dulce y amable con todas… ¿en donde es malo eso?- Leni no dijo mas y solo se limito a levantarse y tratar de alcanzar a un Lincoln con mucha ventaja…

Lori solo puso su mano en su mejilla… talvez se había excedido… a quien engañaba, estaba de malas y se había desquitado horriblemente con el pobre peliblanco que solo hacia lo mejor que podía para ayudarla… -Yo no te odio Linc…- fue el único susurro que salio de su boca antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y caminar a su habitación, al menos solo estaban ellos 3 en la casa… no tenia que explicar porque parecía llorar.

Ya habían pasado las horas, Leni había regresado sin poder alcanzar a Lincoln, de todas formas Lori no esperaba que lo alcanzara. Luna del ensayo de su grupo, Luan de una fiesta, Lucy regresaba de la casa de su amiga Haiku, las gemelas volvían alegres junto con Lisa y Lily del dia que tuvieron de compras junto con sus padres, los cuales regresaban exhaustos.  
Sin embargo…. Lincoln no regresaba…  
pasaron las horas, las 7 se convirtieron en las 8 y las 8 en las 9… y Lincoln no regresaba, y por extraño que parezca ni siquiera parecía que le interesara que no estuviera, en una casa con tanto caos al unisono era de esperarse que la falta de uno solo no se notara, pero esa sola falta hacia que Lori entrara en nerviosismo, ella estaba preocupada, 9 y 10… y Lincoln no regresaba…  
fue entonces cuando sus padres llamaron a todos para comer pizza, de los pocos eventos donde todos podían comer en la misma mesa y fue solo cuando se dieron cuenta de la falta del único muchacho de la casa  
-¿Dónde esta Lincoln?- pregunto su madre a las niñas que estaban tomando su pieza  
-Creo que estaba con Clyde en el parque, lo vi cuando venía de regreso de mi practica- Respondio Lynn quien trataba de evitar que el queso de su rebanada se derramara, esas palabras calmaron un poco mas a Lori, si… talvez Lincoln planeaba quedarse con su amigo.  
-En serio ese muchacho, si tiene planeado quedarse en la casa de los McBride debio al menos avisarnos antes- Respondio Lynn Padre algo molesto, hasta que sonó el teléfono.  
-Yo ire- respondio Rita mientras pasaba por un lado de la mesa –Aproechare para marcarle a los McBride y preguntar si Lincoln se quedara o iremos por el- Lo ultimo comentado hizo que el señor Lynn tosiera un poco –Sabes que tenemos que esperar a que el auto caliente para que funcione- fue lo único que comento antes de recibir una mirada de furia por parte de su esposa… -Es decir… si para ir por el si es necesario-

Rita tomo el teléfono y contesto, no era algo que le importara mucho al resto de la familia que seguía comiendo sin problemas, Sin embargo eso no evito que muchas pararan oreja al escuchar el apellido McBride…. Lori dio un enorme suspiro, talvez eran ellos para hablar acerca de Lincoln, si podía quedarse en su casa, estaba muy preocupada pero eso la tranquilizo, se había excedido en su trato con Lincoln, y lo llevo a limites bastante grandes buscando solo una excusa perfecta para desquitarse con el… si…. cuando volviera ella se disculparía… se dispuso a comer de una forma mas tranquila cuando el sonido de golpe de una caída se hacia notar…  
-No… no …. No no no- fue lo único que se escucho antes de que Rita sin importarle que el teléfono se callera corriera hacia la puerta, toda la familia se alarmo sin embargo su padre les ordeno que se quedaran sentadas mientras el corria para alcanzar a su esposa que desperadamente intentaba hacer arrancar el auto, todas corrieron hacia la ventaja y vieron como ambos padres hablaban de manera muy nerviosa… y lo peor es que podían notar como su madre no dejaba de llorar mientras hablaba con su padre de forma incluso esterica, fue entonces cuando el señor Lynn camino rápidamente hacia la casa  
-¡NIÑAS! TODAS A DORMIR, ¡AHORA!- grito su padre mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia su cuarto, las menores nisiquiera parpadearon y corrieron hacia sus habitaciones mientras las mayores quedaron atónitas, su padre no era ese tipo de personas que gritaban sin razón alguna, Lori miro fijamente a todas antes de hacerles una señal hacia la segunda planta las cuales asintieron con sus cabezas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras Lori por su parte se acerco lentamente hacia el cuarto donde su padre buscaba desesperadamente papeles en un viejo baúl.

-¿Papa…?- Pregunto temerosa Lori -¿Sucede algo?  
-Hija, quedas a cargo, que todas duerman, no nos esperen- fue la única cosa que su padre le dijo mientras encontraba unas hojas y las metia dentro de una carpeta y se levantaba rápidamente hacia la puerta antes de que Lori sujetara su manga  
-Papa ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque mama esta asi?- Dijo Lori tratando de obtener información pero su padre simplemente se volteo  
-Hija te diremos cuando regresemos, ahora hazme caso y cuida a tus hermanas- Termino de decir su padre quien simplemente hacia jalar su brazo para safarse del agarre de su hija descuidando una foto que caia lentamente pero sin notarse, Su padre corrió hacia el Vanzilla arrancando de manera brusca y rápidamente alejándose en el camino a toda velocidad…  
-¿Sucedió algo sis?- Luna fue la primera en preguntar mientras baja lentamente de las escaleras  
-Si… papá se veía demasiado…. Nervioso- Agrego Luan quien se sujetaba del brazo mientras bajaba –Y mama muy histérica-….  
Lori ni siquiera presto atención a lo que sus hermanas decían, su mente estaba enfocada en esa foto que había caído de la carpeta que llevaba su padre…  
-¿Lori?- Dijo Leni al ver como su hermana quedaba inmovilsada frente a la puerta –¿estas bien?-  
Lori simplemente se inclino lentamente hasta tomar aquella foto…. ¿Podria ser…? Debe ser una coincidencia… o acaso… ¿el destino puede ser tan maldito…?, Luna tomo del hombro a Lori quien simplemente volteo con lagrimas sujetando la foto de Lincoln en sus manos  
-Lori….- intento increpar Luna pero rápidamente una orden salio de los labios de aquella rubia…  
-vayan a dormir- Luan y Luna se sorprendieron pero intentaron alegar con ella  
-Lori ¿que sucedió?, porque papa se llevo… ¿eso?- Dijo una expectante Leni antes de que Lori volviera a repetir su orden…. –Vayan a dormir…. Ahora- Luna, Leni y Luan retrocedieron rápidamente al notar como su hermana mayor temblaba y apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus dientes… no era el mejor momento… -¡LES DIJE QUE FUERAN A DORMIR!- les grito Lori con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus hermanas subían las escaleras, fuera lo que fuera… Lori tenia una idea… pero no la obligarían a contarla, y decidieron todas regresar a la segunda planta… Lori no soporto mas y después de ese grito vio la foto de Lincoln de nuevo… ¿Qué sucedió?... Solo podía haber una razón para que su madre se pusiera de esa forma por una simple llamada, y que su padre cambiara su actitud de forma tan radica… -Lincoln… -se dijo asi misma mientras acercaba esa foto a su pecho –Por favor…. Que no sea Lincoln- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la tristeza invadiera totalmente su realidad

En la oscuridad de una pequeña celda Lincoln comenazaba a despertar….  
¿Qué había sucedido? Su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolia su pierna… y sentía una comezón inquietante en su pecho….los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro bombardeando su realidad mientras intentaba levantarse, una muy mala convinacion logrando solo que cayera de golpe, sin embargo ese golpe acelero las cosas haciéndole recordar plenamente… había unos hombres detrás de el… un auto… y… Clyde….  
-¡Clyde!- Grito con fuerza pero no escucho nada mas que unos pasos y un hombre alto con pasamontañas y armado con un Fusil de ataque apareció frente a el  
-A…ayuda…-fue lo único que pudo decir Lincoln mientras se aferraba a los barrotes de aquella celda inmunda peor solo recibió el culatazo del arma en las rejas lo cual por miedo hizo caer al pobre peliblanco al piso  
-Guarda Silencio numero 49- Fue lo ultimo que dijo aquel soldado antes de regresar a donde estaba….  
Lincoln se arrincono en la esquina de aquella celda… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?... oculto su cabeza entre sus piernas a las cuales se aferraba con sus manos con fuerza, el no quería estar solo ahí… tenia miedo….  
-Mamá…. Papá….. tengo miedo….. tengo miedo- sus palabras comenzaron a llenarse de miedo y tristeza antes de romper en un silencioso llanto….  
¿Que pasaría….?

Hasta aquí lo dejare, como dije son las 1:44 aquí en mi ciudad, espero poder actualizar seguido antes de entrar a la escuela, pues como decía en verdad tenia pensado mucho este fanfic.  
Me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran, sugiriendo cosas que puedan ser de su gusto y asi hahaha, cualquier duda háganmela saber y procurare responderles, hasta la próxima y que el Emperador los protega! (Y)


	2. El infierno

**Bueno, antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles que este capitulo solo tratar de lo que le pasa a Lincoln, la verdad se me hizo algo tedioso, porque no se expresar bien los sentimientos, me siento repetitiva, espero tampoco haber sonado tan agresiva, además de que saltare varias operaciones que le hicieron, después les hare un "reporte medico" donde especificare todo lo que le hicieron, lo cual se me hace mas fácil y rápido que contarlo desde la vista de un niño que lentamente pierde su conciencia y cordura, otra es que vayaaa no soy medica, si notan algunas incongruencias… fue la magia de la televisión hahaha, sin nada mas que pasar a decir, disfruten**

* * *

La oscuridad del lugar era apenas combatida por unos cuantos focos que se extendían en lo que parecía ser un corredor, en el cual era transitado constantemente por los hombres encapuchados, Lincoln seguía arrinconado en esa esquina, sollozando en silencio, sin embargo había algo que no dejaba de molestarlo… esa persistente comenzó en el pecho que no hacia mas que aumentar sus niveles de estrés, aunque… al momento de meter su mano por el cuello de su polo naranja... la sensación que sentiría lo haría helarse de miedo.

Ahí… en medio de su pecho el podía sentir una sutura, con pánico alejo su camisa de su piel dejando ver una horrible marca con puntadas que partían a la mitad su pecho, una marca grande y reciente, Lincoln no podía mas, corrió hacia los barrotes y comenzó a jalarlos con fuerza mientras gritaba "¡AYUDA!" sin embargo su escandalo no pasaría desapercibido, pues rápidamente llego aquel carcelero y sin dudarlo golpeo con la culata de su fusil los barrotes haciendo que Lincoln cayera de espaldas por el miedo y la impresión  
-¡Te dije que te quedaras callado 49!- Grito aquel hombre mientras metia la bocaza del fusil entre los barrotes apuntando a un lamentable Lincoln que no dejaba de llorar  
-Por favor, no, no, no- Dijo Lincoln mientras el miedo lo hacia llorar mas y mas –Por favor ayuda, ¡no quiero estar aquí!- Grito con fuerza mientras intento levantarse hacia los barrotes antes de que un ensordecedor sonido lo paralizara….  
la bocaza del arma despedía humo… aquel sujeto había disparado a su lado…. Lincoln sin mas fuerza en sus piernas se tambaleo hasta caer, esa bala no le había dado… no había sido la intención de aquel sujeto, pero su logro lo que deseaba, Lincoln ahora estaba paralizado en el piso por el miedo  
-La siguiente ira entre tus ojos maldito pedazo de… -Continuo diciendo aquel soldado hasta que una mano lo tomo del hombro…  
-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo soldado?- pregunto un hombre mas bajo de estatura que el soldado, sin embargo el soldado simplemente se puso nervioso al escucharlo  
-¡N-Nada señor!, solo tenia problemas para tratar con el número 49- Respondió el soldado mientras se hacía a un lado dejando ver a Lincoln a aquel hombre, vestido con una bata blanca como un científico y un cabello castaño decorado con una clara línea de canas que iban por la base de su pelo  
-Pude escuchar todo el alboroto, y es por eso que vine- Dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la celda… -¿Por qué tienes tantas energías?- Pregunto con auténtica curiosidad mientras acomodaba bien sus lentes  
-A caso… ¿no te sientes débil? ¿no sientes dolor?- Dijo mientras se le acercaba más a la reja.  
Lincoln no pudo más responder lo que anteriormente había dicho  
-Por favor ayuda….-  
-Soldado, inyéctelo- Dijo mientras le daba una jeringa  
-el muchacho parece estar reaccionando bien ante la implantación, llévelo a la sala de operaciones- Dijo aquel hombre científico mientras el soldado sin perder tiempo comenzó a abrir la reja, Lincoln intento arrastrarse hacia atrás, no quería que ese sujeto lo llevara, su llanto comenzó a hacerse más fuerte mientras el soldado levanta aquella jeringa y la acercaba a Lincoln mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza del hombro e inyectaba en su cuello  
-Tengo una corazonada soldado…. Este niño…. Funcionará en este niño…- Fue lo último que escucho Lincoln antes de que su conciencia lo abandonara…

Para Lincoln no pasaron mas que unos minutos mientras levemente abria los ojos, una fuerte luz golpeo sus pupilas mientras este intentaba taparse con su mano pero al momento de levantarla algo detuvo su muñeca, fue entonces que Lincoln comenzo a ver a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto grande pero increíblemente vacio solo por unos estantes… por eso no tardo en notar al mismo científico sentado a su lado escribiendo en un bloc de notas… intento decir algo pero solo entocnes sintió una horrible mordaza en su boca. Comenzó9 a hacer ruidos incomprensibles haciendo que el científico lo notara….  
-Increíble… increíble, solo... 40 minutos- Dijo el científico sacando un reloj de su bolsillo –Suficiente sedante para tranquilizar a un rinoceronte y solo tomo 40 minutos neutralizarlo- la voz de aquel científico empezaba a sonar mas animada  
-¿Sabes lo que significa pequeño amigo?- Aquel loco científico se levanto con cuidado mientras le daba la espalda –Significa que esta funcionado…. El implante esta funcionando, ¡ESTA FUNCIONANDO!- grito al aire antes de regresar de golpe acercándose a Lincoln, Lincoln no sabia que hacer, no podía decir nada y estaba sujeto aquella mesa para operaciones, estaba aterrado y no podía mas que ver a ese loco que se le acercaba.  
-Si esto esta funcionando, podremos proseguir, oh pequeño amigo, estábamos perdiendo la esperanza, y ahora tu llegas a darnos la luz… - Dijo mientras palmeaba suavemente la mejilla de Lincoln haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos por miedo a lo que le hiciera  
-Sabes… estas a vísperas de volverte mi mayor creación, por desgracia…- Dijo mientras se alejaba sujetando su barbilla –Solo tenemos los materiales para una sola persona, claro, cuando acabe contigo, podrias conseguirnos mas, tendremos…. Pero… ¿Dónde esta mi educación? Claro me presentare- Dijo mientras retiraba sus lentes…  
-Soy… el Doctor Albert Larram, asi que… ahora que sabes quien soy, me gustaría saber quien eres tu- Lentamente comenzo a quitar los seguros de la morzada que tenia. –Pero… ni se te ocurra gritar por favor, solo lastimarías mis oídos, al fin y al cabo este lugar es… aprueba de sonido, nadie mas te escucharía- Termino de hablar mientras liberaba la boca de Lincoln y este solo pudo relamerse sus labios mientras asentía…  
-M-mi nombre es.. es... L-Lincoln-  
-Interesante Lincoln, interesante. ¿A caso sabes porque estas aquí?- Lincoln simplemente negó con su cabeza temiendo de su captor…  
-Porque, mi pequeño amigo, eres compatible con mi… obra maesta… - Dijo con arrogancia el doctor mientras tomaba un frasco con un liquido verde y lo acercaba a la luz.  
-Este mi pequeño amigo, es mi obra maestra, la llamo… El órgano Larram- Lincoln podía ver una especie de pedazo de carne del tamaño de una pelota de golf flotando en ese liquido misterioso con tiras parecidas a venas sobresaliendo de toda su estructura… Lincoln volteo con miedo a ver su pecho… ¿eso era? ¿eso era lo que le habían metido en su pecho?  
-Asi es, mi pequeño amigo albino- Respondio el doctor ante la mirada estupefacta del niño hacia su pecho –Esto es lo que ahora se encuentra… integrado a tu corazón, pero, no te preocupes, no te hara daño, al menos… no a ti, ya no- Dijo el doctor mientras alejaba aquel frasco y lo colocaba de nuevo en la vitrina  
-Veras… Lincoln, este pequeño órgano que cree, es… una maravilla en una tierra de milagros desastrosos, este pequeño organo genera células especiales, a las cuales llamo de manera poética, Ángeles, estos pequeños ángeles se liberan por todo tu torrente sanguíneo junto con tus leucocitos, sin embargo serán mas útiles que estos, pues pueden simplemente neutralizar todo tipo de agente dañino en tu cuerpo, eliminar todo aquello que pueda simplemente afectarte, y sin embargo, el temor de que simplemente neutralice todo en tu cuerpo y te asesine, desaparece gracias a la implantación de mi genio… esto mi niño es no bionanotecnologia… no… mis células son mas especiales, son puramente biológicas, y pueden reproducirse dentro de tu cuerpo hasta el numero necesario y aun asi casi… pensar de manera autóctona para saber que agentes en tu cuerpo deben ser eliminados y cuales no… ah… como si fuesen… angeles ¿no cres?- Aquel doctor miro con una sonrisa casi maniaca al pobre Lincoln quien no había dejado de escuchar con miedo, ¿lo estaban usando como un animal de pruebas?... Larram noto esa mirada de miedo y angustia… y no le gusto  
-Se lo que debes estar pensando- Respondió mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco  
-¿Cómo alguien logro crear tal… órgano milagroso, y aun asi no supiste nada?  
Sin previo aviso azoto con fuerza la mesa donde Lincoln se hallaba atrapado haciendo que este simplemente no pudiera dejar de temblar, ¿había hecho algo mal?¿se desquitaría con el?... pero aquel hombre simplemente se alejó un poco  
-Es… por ellos- Dijo levantando su dedo hacia el cielo  
-por los grandes jefes... ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que el gobierno es controlado por un grupo selecto de personas poderosas? Bueno… no es un selecto grupo, son LOS grupos… aquellas grandes farmacéuticas, aquellas grandes corporaciones, el gobierno nos controla, pero ¿Quién controla al gobierno? Son ese grupo de personas a quienes ni siquiera les importan el resto de gente, simplemente les importa… la ganancia- Como si quisiera remarcar su punto frotaba suavemente su dedo pulgar con su dedo índice mientras veía a Lincoln con odio…  
-Este organo, no fue mi única creación, Lincoln, soy la mente mas brillante del mundo, cuando termine mi doctorado me di cuenta de estas super células, capaces desarrollarse asi mismas, evolucionar y eliminar cepas peligrosas para el ser humano, capaces de eliminar mutagenos peligrosos. capaces de destruir cosas como… el cáncer… negocios redondos para ellos - Larram volteo a ver como su mano se torcia por la furia cosa que Lincoln noto con miedo  
-Y… ¿Qué paso cuando intente darles estas maravillas al mundo?- Finalmente cerro su puño mientras cerraba sus ojos  
-Me destruyeron, acabaron con mi investigación, me desacreditaron, y aun cuando me negué a detener mi investigación… me quitaron lo que mas amaba en el mundo… - y lentamente abrió su puño más por resignación que por tranquilidad.  
-Bueno… ellos me destruyeron… y yo ahora los destruiré a ellos… pero no puedo hacerlo solo, no, incluso con mis fieles compañeros aquí afuera me seria imposible, pero tu- Comenzo a mirar a Lincoln con una esperanza renovada…. Una retorcida esperanza

-Con todas las mejoras que te hare, te volveras nuestro as bajo la manga, aprenderán a temernos, muchos buenos colegas dieron sus vidas para conseguir todo lo necesario, y tu seras el pináculo de su esfuerzo, de nuestra voluntad, de nuestra decisión-  
-P-Pero… y-yo no quiero…- Fue lo único que logro articular Lincoln antes de que un fuerte agarre lo tomara de la mandibula y comenzara apretar con fuerza presionando sus musculos causando un dolor incesantemente fuerte  
-Es que ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, te convertiré en un héroe, un superhéroe, digno de las caricaturas que vieras, seras fuerte poderoso, y con una meta justa, MI META- Dijo aquel maldito loco mientras lo soltaba…  
-Es suficiente platica…- Dijo mientras la puerta se abria y entraba una docena de enfermeros y enfermeras llevando consigo un carrito lleno de materiales y utensilios de operaciones, algo que ni siquiera reconocía, típicos de una película de terror.

-No podemos perder tiempo, cuanto mas tiempo pase los implantes reaccionara mas lento al organo que te coloque, es necesaria… la precisión- Dijo mientras se ponía un cubrebocas y tomaba un bisturí.  
Lincoln no pudo más, sabia lo que le iban a hacer, ese loco con deseos de venganza lo iba a destrozar para sus planes, fueran o no a funcionar… pero antes de que pudiera siquiera a pedir clemencia sintió como la mordaza volvia a cubrir su boca y el doctor se la ajustaba con fuerza mientras Lincoln comenzaba de nuevo a llorar tratando de hablar cosas incomprensibles sonadas mas como gemidos y mientras jalaba con fuerza sus débiles brazos tratando de zafarse, pero… era imposible.  
-No debes llorar… - Dijo mientras sacaba otra jeringa como la primera –Seras un héroe… solo debes soportarlo, los mártires… son… la semilla… de la… esperanza….- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho mientras aquel liquido entraba en su cuerpo de nuevo induciéndole a abandonar la conciencia.

Lincoln despertó de nuevo, ya no estaba en aquella mesa, por desgracia nada habia sido un sueño, y la fría sensación del piso lo decía todo, sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar sin lograr nada… simplemente se quedo quieto en el piso, si eso era despertar… no quería volver a hacerlo.

Súbitamente escucho como la celda de a lado de abria y entre abrió los ojos… viendo algo que jamas hubiera querido ver.  
Un guardia sacaba a una niña de la celda de a lado antes de toparse con su compañero.  
-Otra que no soporto el implante- ¿Eso era lo que me pasara? Penso Lincoln mas con resignación que con mido u odio…  
-Bueno… es una desgracia- ¿En serio una vida arrebatada valia tan poco? Hablaban como si una mascota se hubiera perdido…  
-Si, al parecer el organo de Larram termino por colpsar su sistema circulatorio, eso hace que oficialmente todos los… primeros niños estén muertos….- ¿Todos? Pensó Lincoln…  
-Todos excepto… este- Dijo el guardia mientras se inclinaba frente a la celda de Lincoln –Al parecer están funcionando en el- Lincoln solo… se puso en posición fetal, no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Hora de comer.  
Un guardia entro y le dejo un plato lleno de píldoras, lo que parecía ser… ¿pure de papas? Un pedazo de carne y agua. Lincoln apenas noto ese aroma e intento arrastrarse hacia la comida recibiendo una amenaza por parte del guardia que le ordeno que se arrinconara hasta que el saliera. Lincoln cada vez era tratado mas como animal, y actuaba como tal  
una vez el guardia salio Lincoln se acerco al plato, y comenzó a comer el pure con las manos y a morder el pedazo de carne frio y seco, pero entonces noto una voz desde afuera de la celda  
-Las píldoras, también debes tomártelas- Lincoln volteo a ver como Larram se encontraba afuera de la celda viéndolo  
-Vamos, presta atención, las píldoras- Dijo mientras con un baston golpeaba suavemente la celda… Lincoln decidio no hacerle caso y a tomar agua aprisa mientras seguía comiendo, una muy mala decisión, Larram fruncio el ceño y se levanto mientras le pedia al guardia que abriera, Lincoln estaba tan preocupado en comer que no se dio cuenta cuando Larram entro y con su baston le dio un potente golpe en la boca lo cual hizo que Lincoln se fuera para atrás, no agusto con eso Larram tomo de la quijada a Lincoln el cual estaba adolorido y débil y comenzó a presionarla hasta que este empezó abrir la boca  
-Eh dicho, que te tomes, las malditas, ¡PILDORAS!- sin prestar atención comenzó arrojar el puño de píldoras en la boca de Lincoln y tomo el vaso de agua dejando caer el chorro de agua directo a su garganta, Lincoln no sabia que hacer, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía pasarlas todas a la vez, y el agua no hacia mas que empeorarlo, sintiendo como lo mataba, Larram simplemente lo solto, con lo cual Lincoln se arrojo al piso tosiendo y dando arcadas para vomitar todo lo que seguía en su tracto hasta que regreso unas cuantas, Lincoln se dejo caer en el piso respiraba rápidamente mientras la saliva se dejaba caer por su boca  
-A partir de ahora, te tomaras esas píldoras- Dijo antes de salir y que el soldado volviera a poner el seguro.  
Lincoln solo pudo arrastrarse lentamente hasta la esquina de nuevo y abrazarse asi mismo, el no quería estar ahí… el no quería comer eso… el quería estar en casa, comer la comida de mamá, estar con su familia, con sus hermanas…  
sus hermanas... pensó mientras se abrazo con mas fuerza, tenia frio, tenia miedo y en su mente recordó aquel bello momento, cuando en un dia helado y con tormenta unos calidos brazos lo envolvían, volteando a ver aquella chica rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa segura y firme.  
-Lori…- dijo apenas como un susurro –Por favor… tengo…. Miedo- Se dijo a si mismo como si se lo dijera a la persona con mas autoridad en su casa después de sus padres, a quien el en secreto admiraba… a quien pensó que siempre lo protegería… y de esa manera, solo entonces logro dormir.

Lincoln despertó de golpe cuando la reja choco contra si misma por un empuje, volteo con miedo mientras abandonaba su posición en la cual había dormido y sollozado y observo como un destello la culata de un arma que golpeaba brutalmente contra el.  
Su cabeza daba vueltas, y el dolor era inmenso, pero aun asi notaba como lo metían de nuevo hacia la "Sala de Operaciones" y lo volvían a apresar ahí, No le tomo mas tiempo identificar a Larram quien estaba a su lado otra vez pero junto a los enfermeros y enfermeras.  
-Lincoln, buenos días, se que es temprano, pero es hora de el siguiente implante, pero escucha, después de este no habrá otro hasta las siguientes semanas ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo como si le ofreciera un trato a un niño…, lo cual Lincoln simplemente negó con su cabeza  
-Bueno no es que tengas opción- Dijo mientras el equipo se colocaba a su alrededor y súbitamente una enfermera tapaba sus ojos con una venda y otra aseguraba la mordaza en su boca  
-La mala noticia es…. Que bueno, Las células angeles, cada vez se están volviendo mas en tu cuerpo, lo cual aumenta su efectividad a la hora de eliminar las sustancias que puedan entorpecer tus actos, por lo que, tendre que pedirte que seas fuerte...-  
Fuerte…  
Fuerte…?  
Lincoln comenzó a agitarse, ¿Porque le pedia eso? ¿Qué quería decir?... fue entonces cuando el verdadero infierno comenzó a desatarse con unas simples palabras  
"Inicien la operación"  
Se supone que tenían que dormirlo ¿no?, talvez solo talvez con eso empezarían a inyectarle el sedante, talvez, talvez.  
Esos talvez fueron destruidos cuando Lincoln comenzó a sentir como una punta atravesaba su tórax y comenzaba un seguimiento rectilíneo hacia abajo, el dolor…. El dolor, Lincoln quería gritar sin embargo de su boca solo salían mugidos y gemidos incomprensibles mientras respiraba con fuerza y trataba de liberarse pero todo estaba asegurado, no podía siquiera moverse, era desesperante y el dolor era horrible, pero nada comparado cuando comenzó a sentir unos pinchos que alejaban su piel y las personas comenzaban a meter sus manos dentro de el.  
La verdadera tortura habia empezado, y no iba a terminar bien para el.

Habia pasado dos año ya, y aquel jovial y hermoso niño de cabello blanco que alguna vez corrió feliz por las calles de RoyalWoods habia muerto y ahora tomaba su lugar un muchacho sentado y arrinconado en una esquina de una celda, ahí estaba el, dos años de operaciones, momentos horribles y de dolor extremo. Un año donde intento matarse sin lograr nada. Un año de esperanza de que su familia lo volviera a encontrar. Un año para matar esa imagen de su familia amorosa. Dos… año para matar a Lincoln Loud de la manera mas horrible. Desde placas de metal en puntos clave bajo su piel, hasta las pruebas reales para comprobar la resistencia de sus nuevos huesos de fibra de carbono reforzados… nisiquiera sus dientes se habían salvado… el doloroso recuerdo de como cada diente era extraido con fuerza y al mismo tiempo eran reemplazados por una placa dental de nitruro de boro que fue clavado en sus huesos antes de que se reforzaran. Una forma de vida forma de vida arruinada, devastada… y ahora… mejorada.  
Y ahí estaba, sentado y arrinconado, sin siquiera llevar ropa, Aquella persona nisiquiera parecería que era Lincoln mas que por su cabello blanco y aquellas pecas tan notorias en el, pero por el exterior habia cambiado, mostraba musculos pronunciados y un cabello blanco y largo, y una mirada vacia… sin vida, hacia tiempo que dejo de hablar, incluso por mas platica que intento hacerle el doctor Larram, Lincoln simplemente dejo de hablar, y asi como dejo de hablar incluso dejo de oponer resistencia.  
-Vamos 49, sal de la celda, hoy será el ultimo implante- Dijo el soldado quien abria simplemente la celda, y Lincoln salía de ella sin importar que estuviera desnudo, Increiblemente, su cuerpo no parecía demostrar signos de ninguna operación, mas que la horrible primer marca que estaba en su pecho.

Camino junto al soldado hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones y se quedo inmóvil hasta que el soldado le indico que se acostara, parecía un robot. Sin perder el tiempo el soldado y unos enfermeros comenzaron a ajustar con fuerza los seguros que mantenían sus piernas, sus brazos, su cintura y su cabeza, se tomaban su tiempo pues una vez por tanto dolor y con su nueva fuerza habia sido capaz de romper en una ocacion sus cadenas.  
-Esta bien señores- Dijo Larram mientras le acercaban un micrófono el cual hizo que su voz sonara por todo el edificio  
-Esta noche, es la ultima noche. Hoy nuestra… dolor será recompenzado. Hemos perdido compañeros y familiares, hemos sufrido, pero Esta noche, nuestro caballero Blanco, nuestra esperanza se hara realidad. Por fin, podremos contraatacar a aquellos que nos quitaron a nuestros familiares, aquellos que se aprovecharon de nosotros, de nuestras familias, de nuestros amigos, por fin esta noche ¡los haremos caer en anarquía!- Grito mientras los doctores comenzaban a aplaudir y los soldados comenzaban a gritar con fuerza… una noche de locos y monstruos.  
Sin embargo sin que se dieran cuenta, a las afueras una camioneta negra se estacionaba cerca de un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad mientras que de el bajan lo que parecían ser soldados comandos bien armados, y al final una hermosa chica con el mismo uniforme militar pero con solo un tapabocas y un cabello rubio peinado en coleta y decorado con dos palillos bajaba lentamente mientras tocaba su dedo en el comunicador en su oído  
-Equipo Joker listo, estamos en posición, cambio y corto- Dijo con una voz sutil mientras los soldados se organizaban a su alrededor  
-Es hora de cazar ratas de laboratorio- Dijo mientras hacia una marca con su mano y los soldados corrian en silencio sepulcral hacia el edificio.

* * *

 **¡Bueno hasta aquí dejare este capitulo, como dije solo quería que se notara lo que le paso a Lincoln, a pesar de que tuve que abreviarlo mucho, el siguiente capitulo mostrare como fueron esos 2 años para la causa Loud, y un ligero "¡Reencuentro", como una adicion, el ultimo implante será la colcacion de una capa de "blindaje vivo" dejabo de su piel original, lo cual… va a doler, si hay alguien que reconozca el proceso, marcamee 3 quiziera hablar contigo, sin mas por el momento! Me despido y… Que el Emperador los protega (Y)**


	3. Cruel destino

**Y aqui estoy otravez, intente subir esta cosa hac dias, pero estaba recluida en una maldita montaña sin conexion :V!**  
 **encotnra mi voluntad!, total eh aqui el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

Lori se encontraba en el cuarto del joven peliblanco ordenándolo y limpiando la suciedad que se había acumulado, no había sido la misma desde hacia tanto tiempo, nadie en la casa Loud. Tomo con cuidado una de las camisetas polo naranja de aquel alegre niño de cabello blanco y sintió… tristeza. En sus recuerdos aun podía sentir el dolor de ver a sus padres regresando del Vanzilla, aun podía sentir el dolor de saber que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, aun podía sentir el dolor de su madre, y el pesar de su padre al tener que contárselo, un recuerdo de hace 2 que hacia arder su alma con dolor como si lo viviese ese mismo momento, un recuerdo que ella podía ver como si hubiese sido solo ayer.

Lori se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, viendo aquella foto que su padre dejo caer de forma tan apresurada al salir, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa foto? Paso suavemente su dedo índice como si quisiera acariciar su cabello, y después soltó un gran suspiro antes de abrir su celular, eran las 3:15 de la mañana, ni siquiera su tan amado osito bubu podía estar despierto a esa hora, aunque ella lo necesitara. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio antes de que el sonido de un motor viejo se escucho, un sonido que ella sabia identificar bien, Sus padres, habían regresado y estacionaban la vieja van en el garaje como siempre, Lori estaba nerviosa, quería salir y preguntar…. Exigir que había pasado y porque Lincoln no estaba, pero tenia miedo de escuchar lo que fuera a salir de los labios de sus padres, por un momento el silencio reino de nuevo, a pesar de estar afuera sus padres no entraban, y eso la ponía mas nerviosa… ¿Por qué?... volvió su mirada a la foto de su pequeño hermano y como si intentara protegerlo la abrazo con fuerza, ¿Por qué sus padres no entraban? Y entonces la puerta del auto se escucho… y con ello un suave sollozo y un lamento que apenas podía contenerse, su padre y su madre entraron en la casa, en Lori se marcó en piedra la vista de su madre destrozada, tratando de llorar en silencio para no despertar a toda la casa… siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y aun asi…  
-L-Lori- Remarco su padre quien trataba de abrazar a su esposa de los hombros  
-Crei haberte dicho todas a la cama, y eso te incluye- Dijo su padre con un voz mas cansada que autoritaria.  
-Papa…- replico Lori mientras sostenía aquella foto en su pecho antes de mostrarla lentamente -¿Qué fue lo que paso?-  
ante aquella pregunta Rita solo puso tapar de nuevo su cara para ahogar un llanto que pedia a gritos salir, eso destrozaba a Lori, ¿por solo una pregunta? ¿Qué tan malo había sido…? Y… ¿Por qué Lincoln no estaba con ellos…?  
-Cariño- Dijo el señor Lynn a su esposa –Vamos al cuarto por favor… yo hablare con Lori- fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaban de lado a Lori y la guiaba al cuarto antes de salir y sentarse en la sala.  
Lori bajo lentamente las escaleras, como si fuese a ser regañada, estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo, quería saber que paso, pero al mismo tiempo temía lo que fuera a decirle.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón sujetando ambas manos frente a su frente moviéndolas constantemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Estaba nervioso, no encontraba como decir lo que seguía, incluso evitaba todo contacto visual con su hija… Lori estuvo apunto de hablar hasta que su padre gano la palabra  
-Todas… tus hermanas están dormidas ¿verdad?- Dijo en un tono serio mientras por fin despegaba su vista del suelo  
-S-si papá, todas qu…- Lori iba a seguir hablando hasta que su padre levanto un dedo en señal de que guardara silencio  
-¿Todas?- Remarco con un tono serio su padre  
-Si papá… todas – Respondio Lori mientras asentia con su cabeza, su padre se llevo las manos a la cara, en verdad… trataba de ser fuerte, lo intentaba, y le dolia tanto.  
-Hija- Dijo su padre de una manera cansada –A… tu madre le marcaron los McBrite- Y entonces de nuevo su vista se fijo en el piso…  
-¿Y? ¿Lincoln esta con ellos? ¿Hizo alguna tontería? – Pregunto Lori con nerviosismo, ella quería saber que había pasado  
-Hija, no… no- Tartamudeo un poco su madre ella podía ver como se llevaba las manos a la frente para evitar que su hija notara su vista, pero era tan claras las gotas que salían por debajo ella podía notarlas  
-Hija tu hermano estaba con su amigo Clyde, pero al parecer… Clyde llego su casa asustado y casi muriendo del cansancio… dijo…. Dijo… dijo que un…- Repentinamente su padre azoto con fuerza la mesita de a lado, Lori ni siquiera había notado aquel golpe… no podía siquiera procesar lo de Clyde llegando tan asustado y cansado… pero sus labios preguntaron lo que a su mente la torturaba…  
-¿Qué paso con Lincoln?- Dijo ella mientras miraba a un punto muerto en su padre y este comenzaba a sollozar…  
-Mi campeón… mi niño…. El hijo de los McBrite dijo que… una camioneta y unos hombres los comenzaron a seguir en el parque…- Era tan difícil seguir las palabras de su padre apropiadamente, entre los respiros involuntarios y pesados, sin embargo cada palabra formaba lo que a Lori la torturaría apartir de ese dia…  
-Esos hombres los acorralaron en un callejón… y… Lincoln logro arrojar a Clyde al otro lado…. Mi niño… mi niño es un héroe- Comenzo a decirse a si mismo en voz alta….  
-Pero... el no pudo escapar… - y fue todo antes de colapsar por la tristeza.

Lori no se había movido en ningún aspecto… su mirada se mantenía en ese punto muerto… en su mente solo se repetía la misma frase… "El no pudo escapar", y solo hasta que una lagrima surco su mejilla hasta caer sobre su mano la hizo reaccionar… ella seguía con aquella foto en las manos la cual comenzó a mojarse cuando mas lagrimas comenzaban a caer, "El no pudo escapar", aquel niño con el que crecio… aquel niño al que tanto cuido de pequeña, ella amaba a su hermanito… y ahora… "El no pudo escapar"  
-P…papá- Intento articular aquella palabra… cualquier palabra y aun asi no hubiese funcionado, su garganta se estaba cerrando, su respiración estaba acelerándose  
No… no… ¿Por qué de entre todos…? ¿Por qué tenia que ser su hermanito? ¿Por qué tenia que ser su Lincoln?  
Lori se levanto rápidamente mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse y se apoyaba en la pared, Por esa tonta pelea, por ese maldito desquite, Lincoln había salido, Lincoln estaba desquitando su furia alla afuera. Si no hubiese sido por esa maldita pelea Lincoln aun estaría en casa… Lori no pudo resistir mas y corrió a su habitación, sin importarle que Leni estuviera ella abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza antes de arrojarse a su cama mientras abrazaba con fuerza la foto de su hermano, no podía ser cierto, no podían perder a su hermano, no, no, no… todo era una pesadilla, si, debía ser eso. Una maldita Pesadilla…..

Antes de que Lori pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba de rodillas en el cuarto de su hermano sujetando aquella camisa con fuerza en su pecho…. No había sido una pesadilla… había ocurrido… hace ya 2 años.  
Alejo la camisa de su pecho con tristeza, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos y volvia a doblar aquella camisa antes de voltear a ver atrás de ella, La casa Loud, aquella… ruidosa casa ahora en silencio, ella guardo aquellas camisas de nuevo en el cajón antes de ir al marco de la puerta… era una habitación pequeña. Se dirigió hacia el corredor, ahora en silencio, la casa había cambiado en más de una manera… y al detenerse en el cuarto abierto y solo de sus hermanas Luna y Luan se podía notar con claridad…  
Haberle contado a sus hermanas Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn había sido un verdadero dolor en su corazón, ella se encontraba cerca de las escaleras cuando un grito la hizo salir de su trance, era Lynn quien pasaba corriendo hacia la puerta gritando que era imposible que eso hubiera pasado... ella era fuerte, pero Lori pudo notar como lloraba mientras corria a "Encontrar a Lincoln", Luna había roto en llanto en la silla de la cocina, la pobre no se pudo ni mover cuando escucho que habían secuestrado a Lincoln, Luan trataba de calmar a Luna… pero es difícil calmar a una persona cuando tu voz se corta y las lágrimas no dejan de brotar… Luan estaba sufriendo y aun asi trataba de consolar a Luna… pero de entre todas, Leni. La dulce y tierna Leni, una vez que su padre termino de contarles, una vez que Lynn había corrido con fuerza… una vez que Luan logro llevarse a Luna al cuarto, Leni se levantó y camino hacia su cuarto… Lori estaba tan sorprendida cuando Leni la miro… nunca había sido la chica más lista, si había o no entendido la complejidad del asunto no le quedó claro, pero en esa vista ella se sintió desnuda ante esa mirada casi sin vida de Leni antes de recibir un abrazo de su parte…  
-Lincoln volver ¿verdad?- Dijo ella mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de Lori, la cual solo pudo responder abrazándola con mas fuerza  
-Lincoln volverá ¿verdad Lori? … P-papá y Ma-má no dijeron que el esta… M-m-muerto…- Lori sintió un horrible cuchillo atravesando su corazón, esa palabra, esa maldita palabra… Muerto, La policía les había dicho que aguardaran a que el secuestrador hablara para pedir rescate, pero llevaban más de un secuestro, y no habían tardado en aparecer los cuerpos de los niños desaparecidos… pero eso era algo que solo Lori y sus padres sabían, y era algo que debía quedarse así, aunque el pensamiento fue tan profundo, que antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba llorando en los brazos de Leni en busca de apoyo.

Y cerro aquella puerta, Luna estaba en la televisión, a cualquier noticia, cualquier reporte policiaco, ella solo quería escuchar el nombre de su hermanito en la televisión, y escuchar que estaba bien, Luan por otro lado no dejaba de salir y entrar de la casa, había pedido ayuda por internet a muchas personas, y siempre que parecía haber una pista ella salía solo para regresar sin nada, Lynn por su parte no tocaba la casa hasta en la noche, sus padres trataban de detenerla, pero ella seguía dispuesta a "Encontrar a Lincoln", Leni… Leni… Ella se quedaba en su habitación, salía muy pocas veces e incluso comía muy poco, intentaba llevar la falta de Lincoln de la mejor manera que podía, tratando de no ser una carga para los demás, aunque eso fuese lastimándola a ella. Pero lo peor para Lori fue contarles a sus hermanas menores… Lisa ya estaba indagando sobre el porqué su hermano no estaba, llegando a conclusiones como "Lincoln se había cambiado de familia" o "Lincoln había descubierto que era adoptado y se fue…", sonaba triste cuando las decía… pero cuando sus padres le dijeron la verdad… dejo caer sus lentes antes comenzar a llorar como la pequeña niña que era… dios tenia 6 años… ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por esa horrible situación? Lola y Lana… ambas no lo tomaron mejor, Lola seguía negándose a creer que Lincoln posiblemente estuviera… muerto… en cierta medida su actitud era parecida a la de Lynn, negándose a perder a su querido hermano, pero cuando comenzó a culparse asi misma por ser demasiado caprichosa con el, o demasiado exigente, su padre tuvo que intervenir, ella se culpaba, ella decía que cambiaría si Lincoln volvia… ella solo quería volver a verlo.  
Lana por otro lado, se volvió mas apegada a Lola, a pesar de que la princesa no dejaba que se le acercara al inicio… pasados los días, Lana se volvió mas y mas sensible, tenia miedo, acababa de perder a su hermano, y veía como su gemela cambiaba radicalmente, mas bien todos en la casa cambiaban radicalmente, ella no quería, no podía.  
Lucy… que mas se podría decir de Lucy, en muchas maneras era incomprendida, solitaria, nadie en la casa había hecho intentos verdaderamente… grandes para entenderla, solo una persona, y ahora no estaba con ella, recibió especial atención por parte de su padre, el no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, sin embargo, el hecho de tener que ser un pilar en la familia… ahora que mama no podía serlo, lo agotaba totalmente, lo cual volvia a Lucy una bomba de tiempo emocional, algo que estuvo a punto de explotar de no ser, porque la persona menos pensada hablo con ella y evito que esta… se hiciera mas daño a si misma.

-Lily…- susurro Lori mientras pasaba por las habitaciones cerrándolas hasta llegar a la de su pequeña hermanita, Lily ahora tenía 3 años…. Esa pobre pequeña no tenia porque saber, crecio esos últimos dos años en una casa donde se podía sentir la tristeza y la culpa… pero sobre todo eso ella solo se aferraba a algo, al pequeño bum-bum.  
Lori se acercó lentamente hasta la pequeña niña que no dejaba de jugar con el pequeño conejo, a pesar de apenas recordar a Lincoln, ella era capaz de decir que le hacia falta alguien, en sus recuerdos estaba esa persona, pero ella no podía verlo ahora, aunque algo que si veía y recordaba era ese pequeño conejo, y no lo dejaría ir como esa persona se fue tiempo atrás…  
-Lily- volvió a decir Lori antes de que la pequeña niña rubia volteara, ella se acerco y vio como Lily se aferró más a Bum-Bum, en verdad su pequeña hermanita había sacado muchas cosas parecidas a Lincoln. Lori simplemente la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente  
-Recuerda, dejar la basura afuera para sacarla antes de que sea mas de noche ¿si?- Le dijo Lori de una forma cariñosa mientras la pequeña niña solo asentía suavemente.

En verdad ella una de las pocas esperanzas que había dentro de la casa, junto con la esperanza de que algún dia ese teléfono sonara y les dijeran que habían encontrado a Lincoln, esa esperanza cada dia se hacía cada vez más pequeña…. Hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa…

3 horas antes  
A las afueras de la ciudad, mas específicamente afuera de un edificio solo y abandonado un equipo de 7 soldados acorazados avanzaba en un silencio sepulcral hacia su objetivo antes de que una voz a través de su comunicador en la oreja los detuviera  
-equipo joker divídanse en dos. Joker 02, 03 y 04 irán por arriba- mientras terminaba de decir 3 de los soldados disparaban unas cuerdas hacia el techo y comenzaban a caminar por la pared hacia su objetivo.  
-Joker 05, 06 y 07 irrumpirán por la puerta delantera- como anteriormente, otros 3 soldados comenzaban a acechar con sus armas a los 2 guardias desprevenidos que se encontraban en la puerta  
-Joker 1, usted ira conmigo, recuerden, tenemos 30 min antes de que se haga la llamada "anónima" que alerte a nuestro equipo en la policía local, no debe haber sobrevivientes además de los niños, aunque… si no pueden ser salvados déjenlos morir, no son nuestro objetivo, el objetivo es el Doctor, Larram, un desquiciado que puso de nervios a los jefes, su eliminación será nuestro buen objetivo, cambio y corto-  
La joven terminaba de hablar y se desprendió el comunicador mientras un soldado, El Joker 01 se acercaba, ella simplemente alzo su vista para observar como su plan se ejecutaba y sonrrio.  
-es hora de ganarse el sueldo- dijo de forma picara mientras alzaba una suave tela que cubria su boca y su nariz, fuera de eso a diferencia de sus soldados ella no usaba una mascara táctica, simplemente usaba el traje blindado, pero tenia su cabello peinado en una larga cola de caballo adornado de forma estética con dos palillos que atravesaban la liga, por lo que se notaba era totalmente rubia. Ella junto con Joker 01 caminaron en silencio con sus armas listas llegando a la puerta trasera, había otros dos guardias en la puerta a los cuales simplemente les apuntaron mientras veía e su muñeca un reloj con un temporizador…  
3… 2… 1…

Un sonido fugaz atravesó el aire mientras los dos cuerpos sin vida caían a lado de la puerta, sin perder tiempo la chica junto con el soldado se acomodaban en la puerta antes de que el soldado le diera una poderosa patada abriéndola mientras dos grandes explosiones se escuchaban tanto en el techo como al otro lado. Habia comenzado la operación.

El shock inicial por la explosión había hecho que todos los guardias del lugar se concentraran en la dirección opuesta por la que venían aquel comando y su seguidor, haciendo la tarea de segar vidas mucho mas fácil y rápida para ellos dos, sin embargo el sonido arriba era mas fuerte y estrambótico, los 3 soldados se abrían paso por la puerta principal a base de cuerpos, mientras los otros 3 bajaban por la escaleras derribando aquel pobre diablo que intentaba llegar de refuerzo hacia la puerta principal. La conmoción no había sido ajena al cuarto de operaciones, donde los enfermeros y médicos tomaban armas de pequeño calibre

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – se escucho a travez del comunicador  
-Responda sargento, ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo alla arriba?- contesto Larram mientras tomaba una arma con su otra mano  
-Doctor, un escuadron de comandos se encuentra aquí, han entrado por la puerta principal y según el reporte también están en el techo- dijo el guardia con un tono de preocupación  
-¿Nuestra via de escape se encuentra donde siempre?- pregunto el doctor mientras daba indicaciones con las manos para que su personal comenzara a desalojar el luar  
-Envie a unos guardias a reforzar la zona doctor, asi que debe estar segura- respondio  
-Esta bien sargento, envie a todos los posibles a detener a esos comandos, el resto que apoyen en la extracción del equipo, nos veremos en el punto de encuentro- Respondio Larram antes de guardar el comunicador en su bata, volteo a ver como Lincoln se encontraba todavía preso sobre la silla, este respiraba con fuerza y no dejaba de tener temblores y ligeros ataques, acababa de sufrir el ultimo y mas severo implante.  
-Lo siento pequeño amigo, pero… no hay tiempo debemos moverte- Dijo Larram mientras dos soldados desprendían aquella cama metalica y la colocaban sobre una base móvil para comenzar a sacarlo del lugar. Larram por su parte se dirigio al lado contrario, debía tomar todo lo concerniente a su trabajo y destruir lo que no podía salvar.

Larram iba a paso rápido hasta llegar a su oficina, el lugar era un desesastre, pero era un desastre que el entendia bien y sin perder tiempo comenzó a tomar las grabadoras con notas de voz y los documentos que el había hecho en base de reportes sobre el seguimiento de Lincoln con sus ultimas operaciones e implantes, no fue hasta haber reuindo lo mas importante que el sonido de un chasquido le hizo helar…  
-vaya… vaya… vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tal parece que el zorro corrió al lado equivocado- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de el.  
-Supongo que… al final los perros siguen siendo perros… ¿Acaso cumples todo lo que ellos te dicen perra?- Respondio el Doctor Larram tratando de enderezarse  
-Los jefes te quieren muerto, y a mi me pagan por hacerlo, ¿debe haber otra razón para desobedecerlos?- respondio la chica mientras se acercaba a el apuntándole con el arma  
-Si es asi ¿Por qué sigo vivo?, me hubieses disparado desde antes y no te arriesgarías a que llegara mi equipo de seguridad- Dijo Larram volteando la cabeza  
-Me doy el lujo porque se que mi equipo puede con tu perfecto "Equipo de seguridad", aunque la verdad… si estoy interesada en algo- Le dijo mientras levantaba el arma y la apuntaba al techo flexionando su brazo  
-Quiero saber que hacias y porque los jefes estaban tan nerviosos tratando de encontrarte-  
Larram simplemente solto una pequeña risa cosa que frustro a la chica comando  
-¿Qué hice?... hice un milagro, un milagro que para ellos es una condena- Dijo mientras se volteaba a verla  
-Oh… ¿joven…?-  
-Katherine, maldito muerto viviente- respondio ante aquel tono de duda  
-Joven Katherine, has vivido toda tu vida con una correa, e incluso la defiendes por simples huesos, esos malditos te han sabido controlar bien, a ti y a todos esos malditos grupos de comandos que tienen como peones para defenderlos, ¡YO SOY DIFERENTE! Sus malditas cadenas no pudieron conmigo, y tu eres el ejemplo de me temen, y temen mi creación, una creación que ni ellos ni una simple perra de casería como tu van a detener, UNA CREACION QU- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes del fino disparo del arma que sujetaba Katherine.  
-Aprende maldito cadáver, no se debe molestar a quien te apunta con un arma- Dijo Katherine mientras pasaba sobre el cadáver del doctor Larram.  
-Pero debo admitir que tu "creación" me ha interesado- agrego mientras se inclinaba a tomar los papeles que intentaba esconder, lo que vio era simplemente… horrendo, horrendo y demoniacamente funcional…  
-Organo de Larram… ¿Oxmedula?, placas de blindaje ligero… ¿huesos… con aleación de fibra de carbono?.. Ha… nisiquiera sus dientes… - se dijo asi misma casi como un susurro…  
-Maldito viejo loco… si esto en verdad vive… lo quiero- Dijo mientras tomaba las notas de voz y los archivos importantes antes de poner una carga explosiva sobre el cuerpo y salir de ahí  
-Lider rojo, aquí Joker 05, la zona esta libre y no hay sobrevivientes- se escucho atravez del comunicador en su mano, pero ella seguía leyendo los reportes con mas interés.  
-Lider rojo, aquí Joker 03, encontramos su ruta de escape, todos se encuentran muertos, pasamos a eliminar la via  
-Lider rojo, aquí joker 01, los resegados se encuentran eliminados, no hay mas sobrevivientes-  
Katherine sonrio, como siempre, su plan había funcionado, y de nuevo demostraba porque era la mejor en eso, pero aun asi seguía su caminar lento y seguro mientras veía los documentos,  
-Joker 01, 02 y 04, véanme en la planta baja sección 4, necesitare de ustedes para extraer a los niños-

Los tres soldados ya estaban detrás de Katherine mientras llegaban a las celdas, eran un total de 48 niños, no habían comido en días, y algunos de ellos ya estaban enfermos a punto de gravedad. Katherine decidio bajar la tela que cubria su boca y su nariz y ordeno que sus soldados comenzaran a abrir las celdas  
-Mis niños ¡Por favor no se preocupen!, somos la policía y venimos a rescatarlos- Dijo con un tono de voz una sonrisa maternal totalmente practicada apunto de perfección, hacia su trabajo los niños comenzaban a salir de sus celdas temerosos  
-Por favor solo queremos ayudarlos somos la policía, nosotros los llevaremos con sus padres- Dijo nuevamente, los niños se comenzaban a llenar de esperanza y alegría al escucharla, habían sufrido un calvario, pero al menos ninguno tenia el implante como podía ver ella  
-Por favor, formen una fila frente a mis compañeros, ellos los llevaran con sus padres, no dejen a ninguno de sus compañeros atrás- Katherine tomo el comunicador pegándoselo al oído  
-que nuestro equipo policiaco se prepare, mis agentes les llevaran los niños cambio- alejo de nuevo su comunicador y se lo arrojo a uno de sus soldados  
-¿Mi señora?- Respondió joker 01 quien atrapo el comunicador  
-evacuen a los niños, nuestro equipo policiaco ya esta arriba, yo ire mas abajo, me asegurare personalmente de que nadie se este escondiendo- mentia, ella sabia donde habían intentado esconder su "creación", estaba especificado en caso de que la ruta de escape fallara.

Ella había bajado por unas escaleras de servicio tapadas apresuradamente por unos cuantos escombros, los pobres que lo taparon nisiquiera pudieron reaccionar cunado ella llego. Al llegar abajo pudo notar un corredor corto que llegaba hasta una zona de incineradores y en medio de todo, frente a la luz de la lámpara se podía ver la camilla sobre la que se encontraba Lincoln  
-Asi que… encontré a mi bello conejito blanco- Dijo Katherine mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa triunfal, a sus ojos, ese niño era tan bello, no apartaba su mirada del punto en la pared, con un cabello mas o menos largo y de un hermoso color blanco como la nieve, su cuerpo ni siquiera parecía haber pasado por todo lo que decían los reportes, pero la larga marca en su pecho decía lo contrario  
-Eres… tan… hermoso- aquellas palabras se le habían escapado de su pensamiento, pero no le importaba, ¿Quién podía verlos? Ella paso suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Lincoln haciendo que este reaccionara posando su vista hacia ella  
-Lori…- Dijo de una forma vaga y poco entendible, pero ella entendio eso  
-¿Lori?- respondio ella mientras volvia a pasar su mano suavemente por su cabello blanco, pero al parecer escuchar ese nombre hizo que Lincoln cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y miedo antes de volver a abrirlos con un semblante muerto y melancólico como al inicio.  
-¿Quién…. Soy… yo?- pregunto entre pausado Lincoln mientras notaba como aquella hermosa chica no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, esto era perfecto, el pobre Lincoln había sido destrozado mentalmente hasta el punto de no poder reconocerse…. Y Katherine aprovecharía eso a su favor  
-Eres Lincoln…- Le respondió ella haciendo su sonrisa falsa y usando su tono maternal practicado hace tanto tiempo, Lincoln simplemente cerro sus ojos un par de instantes antes de abrirlos y preguntar  
-¿Quién eres tu?-  
-Soy yo mi pequeño, soy yo… tu madre, Katherine, he venido por ti mi bebe- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente abrazarlo, el pobre y destrozado Lincoln no sabia como reaccionar, ¿madre?... ¿madre?... antes de que pudiera notarlo Lincoln comenzó a derramar lagrimas… ¿pero por qué?, no lo entendía, no quería entenderlo, esa mujer frente a el… era un esperanza, representaba algo que el había perdido hace tanto tiempo, algo que en lo que el siempre pensó antes de ser roto mentalmente.  
-Familia- Dijo involuntariamente Lincoln  
-Asi es mi pequeño, volveremos a ser una familia tu y yo- Dijo de forma tierna Katherine mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maligna  
-Esperanza- Dijo otra vez de forma involuntaria…. –Madre-…..

-Buenas noches, ¿residencia Loud?, en estos momentos marcamos de la comisaria, es importante que acudan en estos momentos a las afueras de RoyalWoods medio kilometro hacia Allenstown, nuestros elementos policiacos han encontrado a los secuestradores, puede haber indicios de su hijo, pero necesitamos que lo identifiquen- Rita cayo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir de nuevo, su esposo el señor Lynn corrió desde la cocina al escuchar el golpe  
-Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Que sucedió? – pregunto tratando de ayudar a su esposa pero ella simplemente lo miro llena de esperanza, lo abrazo con fuerza y grito  
-¡MI BEBE, ENCONTRARON A MI BEBE!-  
Lori estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho eso… ¿era verdad? ¿en serio? Lincoln…. Habían encontrado a Lincoln… presiono fuertemente su pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar como su madre, ¡Lincoln!, por fin esa esperanza volvia.

* * *

 **Espero haberlo hecho bien, si en realidad como dije no se expresarme bien, y se que lo hice muy poco en cuanto a las menores, espero que me comprendan, hay varios flashbacks... y espero que los noten porque poner "flashbacks" se me hacia que rompia demaciado la trama, sin mas por disculparme... hahaha disfruten! y que el Emperador este con ustedes (Y)!**

 **si tienen alguna pregunta tratare de responderlas, en caso contrario alguna sugerencia, asi como otra cosa, yo las tomo en cuenta en serio 3 :3 gracias  
**


	4. El joven de cabello blanco

Bueno, para empezar, la verdad perdonen chicos, me puse a... releer la historia,... y neta ... estoy bien mal para redactar, y para... muchas cosas dios hahaha me dio pena leerla historia, meh...  
whatever, solo queria decirlo, espero poder hacerlo mejor, sin mas aqui esta el capitulo 3...

* * *

Lori no podia creerlo... en verdad, dos horribles años de tormento donde su unico sueño era que esa llamada ocurriera, y estaba sucediendo, rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ver como su madre casi dejaba caer el telefono mientras corria por un abrigo y su padre tomaba el telefono,para seguir hablando

-Si señorita, perdone pero ¿en donde me dijo?, aja- su padre en verdad no podia dejar de temblar, la felicidad lo inundaba como a su esposa, Lori se acerco mas mientras la puerta se abría lentamente entrando Luna con la cabeza baja

-Asi es señorita, en verdad muchas gracias, iremos hacia alla entonces- Sin perder el tiempo su padre colgo con fuerza mientras corria hacia donde estaba su saco para buscar las llaves del vanzilla, tanto movimiento hizo que Luna levantara la vista viendo a sus padres muy apresurados y viendo como Lori se encontraba sentada en las escaleras casi al borde del llanto por la felicidad

-¿Sis...? ¿que sucede?- Dijo mientras se le acercaba a Lori

-Linc... Lincoln- Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a Luna -Ellos encontraron a Lincoln- fueron sus unicas palabras. esas simples palabras que hicieron que Luna comenzar a temblar, ella al igual que su pobre hermana Luan estuvieron durante esos dos años tratando sin exito encontrar a gente que les pudiera ayudar, gente que les pudiera dar informacion, de manera frustrante ella a diferencia de su hermana Luan... se habia dado por vencida, algo nada facil para una chica tan pasional como ella, aceptar que su hermanito, aquel bebe al que le dedico tantas canciones de cuna ya no estaria, eso hizo que su pobre corazón y pasión decayeran de una manera atroz... hasta ese momento, algo dentro de ella volvio a vivir, la vieja Luna comenzaba a gritar internamente, volteando ver rapidamente a su padre que no encontraba las malditas llaves

-¿P...Papa?- pregunto con mucho miedo pero a la vez de forma impaciente sin soltar a Lori, su padre la vio mientras sacaba aquellas viejas llaves

-Lori, Luna por favor- Dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a abrazarlas -Niñas, esto es duro por favor pero necesitan quedarse a cuidar a las niñas-  
-¿Q-que? Papa, por favor, literalmente tenemos que ver a Lincoln- dijo Lori soltandose del abrazo

-Asi es papa- replico Luna al mismo tiempo -He-hemos estado buscando a Lincoln durante tanto tiempo, no puedes hacernos esto-

El señor Loud las miro de forma severa, pero llena de comprencion, sabia lo que habian sentido, sabia lo que habian pasado, toda la casa estaba igual, pero...

-Niñas por favor, tanto Lynn como Luan se encuentan en casa de sus amigas Maggie y Polly, no es porque no quiera que lo vean, es porque deben cuidar a sus hermanas menores- Respondio el señor Loud haciendo que ambas chicas bajaran sus hombros pensando seriamente, en verdad querian ver a su hermanito... pero no por eso iban a descuidar al resto de su familia... Lori tomo el brazo de su madre mientras lo veia y sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar, a diferencia de Luna a ella era devorada por la culpa de no solo no poder proteger a su preciado hermanito, si no que ademas se culpaba por ser la causa de que el pobre niño estuviera afuera a tales horas.

-Papa... por favor- Dijo Lori mientras ejercía presión sobre el brazo de su padre llorando haciendo que su padre dejara de verlas con severidad y comenzara a dudar pero empezo a agitar su cabeza

-Niñas... no ..- estuvo apunto de decir cuando otra voz se escucho bajando las escaleras

-¡Papa por favor!, yo cuidare de ellas, yo me encargare de todo- Dijo la dulce Leni

-Leni...- Dijo su madre quien se acercaba lista para irse pero fue interrumpida abruptamente de nuevo por Leni  
-Por favor, Lola y Lana ya estan dormidas, y... y... si tengo problemas se que Lisa me ayudara. todo estara bien, por favor confien en mi-

Lori podia notar, Leni estuvo siempre tratando de evitar verse tan destrozada como todas por la perdida de Lincoln, siempre intento llevarse todo lejos de los demas, ocultandolo, era su forma de ayudar... evitando ser una carga para el resto de la familia, y ahora estaba de nuevo ahi, sabia lo importante que esto era para Luna... para Lori, no podia estropearlo, no, incluso ella queria verlo con todas sus ganas, pero antepondria su felicidad por la de sus hermanas, ella podria pasar todo el tiempo con Lincoln cuando volviera, por ahora... era todo lo que podia hacer.

Su padre miro a las 3, era asediado por todos lados, con resignacion y despues de que Rita tambien lo tomara del brazo viendolo con aquellos ojos tan llenos de esperanza, aquellos ojos que con toda la seguridad del mundo le decian, todo estara bien, debemos ir

-Esta bien- Dijo su padre dando un gran suspiro -Leni estas a cargo cuida a tus hermanas por favor, regresaremos pronto-

Leni sonrio mientras veia a Lori y a Luna las cuales trataban de limpiar sus lagrimas. Lori le regreso la mirada a Leni y se acerco un poco a ella.

-Leni ¿estas segura de esto?- Pregunto en voz baja Lori recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Leni  
-Lori, trae devuelta a Lincoln, si lo vez, dile que... que lo amo... y... y... que lo extraño y... y... que lo siento por... por todo...- Decia Leni mientras comenzaba a sollozar en silencio y tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas antes de que salieran de forma torpe antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de Lori

-Volveremos con el Leni- le dijo Lori mientras pasaba su dedo por la mejilla de su hermana -Lo traeremos de regreso Leni, tu podras decirle todo eso- una vez acabado de hablar la volvio a abrazar con fuerza, ella estaba sufriendo como todas en la casa Loud, pero en contraste a su inteligencia, el amor de Leni la hizo callar todo para ayudar a su familia de forma tan pasiva, pero incluso ella necesitaba llorar en los brazos de alguien, y por eso Lori era su hermana mas cercana y su mejor amiga, porque con ella, se sentia segura.

Lori se separo del abrazo, en verdad Luna y sus padres no habian perdido tiempo en salir al Vanzilla y ella era la unica todabia en la casa, debia apresurarse o en verdad no la esperarian, tomo las manos de Leni una ultima vez mientras se despedia y corria hacia la van.

"Madre santa, no se que hacer con todo esto" penso para si mismo el señor Loud mientras veia a Lori entrar a la van junto con Luna y sintio la mano de su esposa tomar su pierna, al voltear a verla ella solo le sonrio, en verdad Rita habia cambiado demaciado durante el tiempo que Lincoln dejo de estar en sus vidas habia afectado a Rita como solo una madre que ama a sus hijos podria hacerlo, no soportaba la idea de no poder ver a su bebe, habia dejado de hablar por mucho tiempo, y ahora la veia con una esperanza renovada -Todo estara bien cariño- Dijo con un tono suave mientras volvia a ver al frente, "Al menos no me tendre que preocupar por Luan y Lynn" penso de nuevo para si mismo y arrancaba el vanzilla.

Lynn salia de la ducha en casa de su amiga Polly, en realidad, no eran tan cercanas, no hace mucho, sin embargo con las seguidas salidas de Lynn a la calle, y con sus padres tratando de evitar que siguiera saliendo encontró rápidamente un buen refugio y "base de partida" en la casa de Polly, sin contar que ella sin importar que siempre prestaba su ayuda en cuanto a pedir permiso o cubrirla. Polly estaba en su cuarto viendo la television mientras esperaba a Lynn, en verdad ser su amiga la habia hecho hacer que se preocupara mucho por ella, aunque podia comprenderla un poco, ella misma habia conocido a Lincoln, un chico que sabia adaptarse muy bien, y apesar de la bochornosa situacion intento hacer lo imposible para que ella lo disfrutara, parecia un buen chico, y por los intentos de Lynn por recuperarlo un buen hermano, pero salir en las noches de forma tan erratica, y buscando a sus secuestradores, apesar de su edad... no era nada inteligente, ni prudente, era algo temerario y tonto.

-Es algo que solo Lynn haría- dijo en voz baja mientras suspiraba

-¿Que haria yo?- Pregunto Lynn mientras entraba al cuarto vestida y con la toalla sobre su cuello

-Oh... nada nada Lynn, solo, me preguntaba si ¿acaso volveras a salir?- Dijo Polly con un serio tono de preocupacion.

Lynn simplemente vio al suelo agachando la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando? llevaba 2 años que hacia lo mismo, salir y buscar a esos desgraciados, comprobar que su hermanito aun vivia... comprobarse asi misma que, el seguia con vida,para ella.. para su familia, pero despues de tanto tiempo incluso la gran y testaruda Lynn estaba tambaleandose por seguir, en secreto ademas de ser su amiga, en verdad Polly la admiraba mucho por su forma de ser, incansable hacia la victoria e invatible en toda situacion, o eso queria seguir creyendo, pero verla como cada dia luchaba una batalla para evitar dejar morir esa pequeña esperanza, esa pequeña vela, y ver que cada dia esa lucha la perdia cada dia, destrozaba el corazon de Polly, jamas creyo ver a Lynn ir decayendo de esa manera.

-Lynn...- Dijo Polly mientras Lynn solo se acercaba para despues dejarse caer a su lado sentandose, Polly en verdad le preocupaba, y aunque le dolia, debia hacer que Lynn dejara de buscar a Lincoln, era demaciado peligroso, ella lo aceptaba porque era su amiga, pero los señores Loud tenian razon, simplemente estaba actuando de forma demaciado temeraria, imprudente, de forma estupida

-Lynn, por favor, solo... solo... veamos una pelicula, eso podria calmarlos- Le dijo Polly mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Lynn la cual no despegaba su vista del piso... Polly podia escuchar su respiracion irregular, podia escucharla sollozar, sin mas que decir Polly solo tomo el control y comenzo a cambiar los canales

muchos canales que no hacian mas que poner telenovelas y aburridas series, sin embargo al pasar por el canal noticiero se lograria escuchar la premisa del logro de la policia de RoyalWoods...

-En estos momentos Jerry, me encuentro a las afueras de Royalwoods, a 2km de la gasera donde al menos 48 niños estan siendo...- sin embargo Polly quien no prestaba atencion cambio de canal, pero Lynn rapidamente le quito el control regresando a las noticias  
-Oye- Dijo Polly antes de ser silenciada por el dedo de Lynn, y ambas posaron su vista en el noticiero, donde muchos niños salian con una bata de un edificio abandonado y donde estaban sacando cuerpos en camillas

-Asi es Jerry, la policia acudio por una llamada anonima, la cual los alerto de que posiblemente se encontraran todas las victimas de secuestro en los ultimos años, y efectivamente, apenas llegar la policia entablo un fuerte tiroteo, sin embargo lograron sobreponerse ante los terroristas que se encontraban dentro y ya han asegurado a los niños- Polly rapidamente apago la television volteando a ver a Lynn con nerviosismo, la cual parecia nisiquiera haber notado que la television se habia apagado... unos tensos minutos pasaron donde ninguna dijo nada para que despues Lynn rapidamente se colocara sus tenis

-Lynn no por favor- Le dijo Polly la cual intento tomarla del brazo -Se lo que estas pensando, pero no, es demaciado peligroso-

-Polly tengo que ir, escuchaste a la reportera... si son esos malditos los que se llevaron a mi hermano, debo ir, ademas todo acabo ya, Lincoln... Lincoln puede estar ahi- Dijo Lynn quien rapidamente daba un jalon para soltarse del agarre de su amiga

-Lynn, temo que veas algo que no quieres... Lincoln lleva 2 años extraviado el... el pudo-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!- grito repentinamente Lynn antes de quedarse inmovil por un momento

-No te atrevas a decirlo...- Dijo nuevamente mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta

-Lynn...- Polly le hablo mas como un suplica que como una sugerencia o una orden.

-Polly... es mi hermano... mi Lincoln... lo extraño, todas lo extrañamos, y.. y... mientras haya un rastro de esperanza, ire por el- fue lo ultimo que dijo Lynn antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto y correr a la salida hacia donde dijo el noticiero, no le importaba toparse con lo que fuera frente a ella, ella solo corria hacia ese horrible lugar a las afueras.

Los padres Louds iban a toda velocidad apenas llegando hacia un lugar en la noche iluminado por destellos azules y rojos, muchas personas se encontraban ademas de ellos, la alegria inundaba el lugar, padres que despues de angustiosos meses se reencontraban con sus hijos, hijios que despues de escenas traumaticas se reencontraban con quienes podian darle todo su amor y comprension, La familia Loud veia todo a su al rededor, apesar del ambiente tetrico, era como el final de una pelicula de terror, cuando todo se habia acabado ya.

-Saquen los cuerpos por detras, que nadie los vea, estas personas ya han visto demaciado- Decia Katherine a dos de los oficiales, ella seguia con el uniforme tactico de blindaje sin embargo ya se habia desprendido del tapabocas, el misterioso equipo Joker ya se habia ido, para que todo fuera obra de la "policia".

-Quiero una lista de los niños, por favor que todos se reunan pero que no falten en darnos los datos, debemos asegurarnos de que sean todos los niños- Decia de una forma genuina mente preocupada, pero gracias a años de practica. Acerco a uno de los oficiales mientras le decia algo en voz mas baja

-Quiero que todos los padres que van llegando den sus datos también, e informen me si se vienen unos tales, Louds- Dijo despues de darle unas palmadas en el hombro a lo cual el policia paso a transmitirle las ordenes a todos los demas oficiales por el radio, el tiempo no tardo en hacer que los tales mencionados llegaran rapidamente en el vanzilla bajando todos sus tripulantes buscando a un oficial para poder pedir informacion

-Disculpe señor oficial- se acerco Rita a un policia que estaba terminando de rellenar informacion

-¿Si señorita? que sucede- le pregunto el oficial

-Recibimos una llamada de la comisaria, nos dijeron que ... que...- El oficial simplemente asintio, -no se preocupe, solo, deme su informacion, intentamos acelerar las cosas, pero necesitamos la informacion para asegurarnos- Dijo el oficial

-Soy Lynn Loud, y ella es mi esposa Rita Loud, nuestro hijo, es Lincoln Marie Loud- Respondio el Señor Loud colocandose a un lado de su esposa tomandola de los hombros.

El oficial recordo las instrucciones, e informo a Katherine por la radio, despues de un intercambio de palabras el oficial volteo a ver a los integrantes de la familia Loud.

-Señores Loud, por favor acompañenme, mi superior desea hablar con ustedes- les dijo el oficial cambiando su actitud agradable a una mas neutral y seria

-¿Nuestro hijo se encuentra bien señor?- Rapidamente fue abordado por Rita, sin embargo el oficial solo nego con la cabeza

-Señorita, nuestra... superior desea hablar eso con ustedes, por favor sigame- Le dijo el oficial quien miraba ademas a Luna y a Lori con una expresion de desaprovacion -Y ... sera mejor que solo sean ustedes dos, por favor-

Luna y Lori se vieron entre si, pero antes de que pudieran alegar algo el Señor Loud sentencio con severidad  
-Niñas, esta vez no pueden discutir nada, quedense aqui hasta que regresemos- y despues siguio al oficial, Lori suspiro mientras se se recargaba en un arbol antes de ver como Luna de manera sigilosa se apartaba de la vista de los oficiales. viendo esto Lori intento gritarle pero al ver la situacion simplemente pregunto de forma silenciosa

-Luna, ¿que diablos estas haciendo?-

-Tenemos derecho a saber que paso con Lincoln, y pienso escucharlo todo- respondio rapidamente Luna quien se movia mas entre los arboles, Lori intento reclamarle algo, pero... ella tambien queria escuchar sobre Lincoln asi que... aunque todo su cuerpo decia no, ella siguio a Luna.

Katherine se diriga a una pequeña casa de campaña improviasada desde donde estaban abordando la operacion de policia, el trabajo de ella ya habia acabado desde el momento en que mato a Larram, pero habia buenas razones para estar haciendo esa labor de campo, y esa era asegurar su premio mayor.  
Camino rapidamente hacia la casa donde el oficial de policia salia.

-Señora, los señores Loud se encuentran adentro-

-Bien hecho oficial, por favor, tendre que pedirle que siga asistiendo a todos los demas padres- le dedico una sonrisa llena de inspiracion que hizo que aquel hombre asintiera con animos y se fuera con paso mas rapido, Katherine sin embargo regreso su vista al cuarto y rapidamente cambio su actitud, ahi adentro se encontraba uno de los muchos obstaculos para sacar del camino si deseaba quedarse con Lincoln, ella deseaba tenerlo, aquel niño se habia vuelto una apuesta muy atractiva, y arriesgada, donde habria mucho que ganar y ella pensaba ganar.

Entro de una forma calmada viendo a los señores Loud, el señor Loud sujetaba las manos de Risa tratando de evitar sus nervios, aunque desde lejos se podia notar que Lynn tambien estaba nervioso, esto era perfecto, Katherin debia eliminar toda esperanza de reencuentro con Lincoln y sabia como hacerlo.

-Señores... ¿Loud?- Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la silla frente a ellos, el espacio que los separaba era no mas que una mesa chica pero lo suficiente para colocar diversos papeles, los cuales comenzo a colocar en forma de linea.

-Asi es, ¿Quien es usted disculpe?- pregunto el señor Lynn

-Disculpen mis modales, soy la sargento mayor Katherine Neumann, fui la encargada de esta operacio, y soy la encargada de los niños- Dijo con cierta neutralidad

-Los niños, ¿Por favor sabe algo de nuestro hijo? se llama Lincoln Marie...-pregunto Rita pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido abruptamente por Katherine quien se levanto de la silla hablando al mismo tiempo

-Lincoln... Marie... Loud ¿Me equivoco?-

-A...asi es, ese es mi bebe- Dijo Rita mientras soltaba las manos de su esposo y se acercaba mas a la mesa -¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto con muchas ansias, en verdad queria saber de su bebe.

Katherine saco de un bolsillo en su pecho un elegante caja para guardar cigarros y saco uno de una manera muy formal, encendiendolo y aspirando suavemente antes de responder de forma tajante.

-Señora... Rita, lamento decirles que... su Hijo Lincoln, murio a manos de estos terroristas- el sonido parecia haberse apagado por unos momentos antes de que una risa nerviosa comenzara a salir de los labios de Rita

-S-señora Katherine, somos concientes de que...- Intento decir Rita pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Katherine  
-¿De que el cuerpo de su hijo jamas se encontro a diferencia del cuerpo de los otros 49 niños?- Dijo Katherine con un tono bastante indiferente mientras se acercaba a la mesa. ante tal actitud el señor Lynn no pudo mantener su compostura y se levanto dispuesto a responderle

-!No tiene derecho a decir eso!, mi hijo no... - Sin embargo un golpe en la mesa hizo que este se tambaleara un poco, Katherine habia golpeado la mesa con ambas manos antes de recobrar la postura enla que estaba y sujetar el cigarro entre sus dedos

-Usted, no tiene derecho a tener un niño, si el estuviera vivo, yo misma me encargaria de que nunca mas estuviera con ustedes- Dijo con mas furia viendo al señor Lynn a los ojos

-Es suficiente, usted, usted...- Intento increpar el señor Lynn sin embargo Katherine paso a tomar una de las muchas carpetas en la mesa, abriendola con detenimiento antes de mirar de manera feroz a los padres de Lincoln

-Todos los secuestros se realizaron engañando a los diversos niños, afuera de las escuelas, prometiendoles cosas, hubo incluso 3 familias donde ambos padres tuvieron que se noqueados para poder llevarse al niño... pero ¿y Lincoln?- Dijo Katherine de forma acusatoria -De entre todos los niños, Lincoln fue el unico, de manera estupida, en ser atrapado por una horrible irresponsabilidad- Dejo caer la carpeta donde salian unas fotos tomadas desde la furgoneta donde se veia a Lincoln y a Clyde antes de cometer aquel secuestro.

-¿Que clase de padres dejan a un niño de 11 años fuera a tales horas?- el señor Loud incluso retrocedio ante tal aclaracion. -¿Tanta importancia le daban a su hijo que nisiquiera notaron su falta?- Katherine vio la indesicion en el padre Loud notando como habia golpeado en el clavo en su caso, sin embargo Rita alzo la voz sorprendiendo a Katherine.

-Por supuesto que lo amamos, ¿que sabe usted?, esto paso de una manera tan rapida, reaccionamos tan rapida como pudimos ¿que tanto necesita hacernos sufrir?- Dijo Rita mientras comenzaba a llorar...

Katherine la vio fingiendo una mirada de preocupacion, mentalmente sonrio, Rita era tan facil de leer, solo hacia falta un empuje para hacerla caer

-Señorita... Rita, ¿sabe usted para que estaban secuestrando a tantos niños?- Pregunto Katherine mientras Rita y el señor Lynn simplemente negaban lentamnete

-Eso pense...- Dijo Katherine mientras levantaba otro de las carpetas, debia destrozarlos emocionalmente para que se olvidara por completo del tema, hacer que el golpe emocional fuera tan poderoso que la simple mencion del nombre Lincoln los hiciera callar y Larram le habia dado la bitácora perfecta para esa lobotomia.

katherine saco la foto de Larram haciendola caer levemente sobre la mesa, mientras ella sujetaba la carpeta con mas fotos.

-Este maldito que ven aqui es el Profesor Edward Larram, tenia ideas fanaticas sobre el mejoramiento humano mediante organos artificiales- si bien los oficiales de mayor rango le habian prohibido hablar sobre Larram, debido a sus investigaciones y debido a sus logros cientificos, ella lo usaria perfectamente, al fin, lo difamaria, un resultado mucho mejor que el simplemente callarlo, usaria la manera perfecta, una familia deseosa de venganza y un loco muerto.

-Sus teorias fueron tachadas de... irracionales y extremistas, y fue sacado de las mejores insitutciones debido a la locura de la que se estaba volviendo presa- Termino de hablar Katherine mientras Rita tomaba esa foto con sus manos temblorosas, no por tristesa, no por dolor, si no por furia, sincera y real furia

-En algun punto, mediante transacciones ilegales logro conseguir una fuerte cantidad de dinero, con la cual no se le hizo dificil contratar a estos, esbirros, y decidido a comprobar su razonamiento, comenzo sus experimentos en... los niños- Dicho esto arrojo 3 fotos de 3 de los 49 niños encontraros sin vida -todos y cada uno de esos muchachos tenia una marca de sutura en el pecho, marca de que no pudieron soportar su "organo milagroso", causandole una muerte lenta a todos-

Rita al escuchar eso dejo caer escapar un pequeño grito -¿y... L..L...Lincoln?- pregunto despues mientras la invadia un mar de sentimientos.

Katherine dio un largo suspiro antes de arrojar otra foto evidencia del cuerpo de Lincoln lleno de suturas en el pecho, en los costados en los brazos -Lincoln logro sobrevivir al primer organo... lo cual debio desatar la locura del doctor, creyendo que tenia razon dejo descargar toda su locura sobre el pobre niño- Termino antes de arrojar otra foto de evidencia donde se mostraba a Lincoln con los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca mientras los doctores a su al rededor se veia intentando meter un pedazo carnoso de organo dentro de su pecho... -Por lo que se, todas fueron sin anestecia, Lincoln sufrio por 2 años enteros a unos locos que decian poder conseguir lo que el resto del mundo no- Dijo de nuevo arrojando otra foto, esta vez Lincoln se encontraba de espaldas, encadenado hacia el piso mientras la piel de su espalda se encontraba abierta de par en par y a los doctores colocando una especie de membrana negra, Katherine podia ver en los ojos de Rita, estaba horrorizada mientras el señor Loud simplemente no dejaba de temblar al tener aquella horrible foto en sus manos... Bingo, inconcientemente sonrio pero rapidamente cambio su semblante a una otravez seria, era hora del golpe final.

-No se exactamente, en que momento murio Lincoln Loud... cuando pudimos por fin romper las lineas de estos... terroristas... se encontraban todos los niños, exceptuando a Lincoln, en ese momento Lincoln se encontraba en los incineradores, si fue arrojado con o sin vida... es algo que Larram se llevo a la tumba, yo mismo lo arroje al infierno- Termino de decir Katherine mientas bajaba la cabeza antes de mirar furtivamente a los padres de Lincoln.

Rita seguia llorando... pero su mirada se quedo "trabada" viendo la foto de su hijo en aquella cama metalica encandenada... por su parte el señor Loud miraba al piso mientras tapaba su boca con una mano y se apoyaba en la mesa con la otra, habia sido fuerte... pero esas imagenes... esas palabras... ya no podia, Lynn Sr simplemente comenzo a llorar, Katherine por su parte simplemente comenzo a celebrar mentalmente, lo habia logrado.

Lynn corrio como nunca antes en su vida, antes de que se diera cuenta las calles de pavimento se volvieron terraseria, y cientos de arboles adornaban aquel paisaje, sin embargo a ella no le importaba que su unica luz fuera la luna, pues cuando pudo ver aquellas sirenas rojas y azules supo que habia llegado, corrio mas rapido adentrandose entre la malesa y los arbustos siguiendo aquella luz cada vez mas fuerte. Cuando por fin alcanzo aquel lugar, lo que vio fue un lugar lleno de familias reencotnrandose de nuevo despues de tantos años, Si, talvez ella tambien podria... Lincoln deberia estar ahi, ella siguio avanzando entre la malesa cuando la luz de las sirenas logro demostrarle algo, a 4 hombres armados y vestidos con un traje de blindaje tactico y con mascaras tacticas, eso a ella no le habria importado... peor llevaban caminando delante de ellos a un joven encapuchado y tapado con una cobija marron sobre una camilla, pero a pesar de esa manera de ocultarlo, por debajo de la capucha ella pudo notar unos largos mechones blancos sobresaliendo.

-¿Lincoln?- se dijo asi misma, ¿a donde se llevaban a su hermano?... no

-!Lincoln!- grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia esos hombres -¡LINCOLN!

sin embargo al hacer tanto ruido uno hombre vestido de la misma manera que los otros se puso frente a ella -¡Niña! mantente con los demas, no debes salir sin permiso de nadie o hasta que lleguen tus padres- Le ordeno el soldado pero Lynn intento zafarse con mas fuerza viendo como metian mas aprisa aquel muchacho gritando una vez mas

-!LINCOLN!-aquel grito parecio haberlo escuchado aquel joven encapuchado de donde salian aquellos mechones blancos volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba Lynn, ella pudo verlo, monetaneamente, esas pecas... ese cabello blanco... era el... defintivamente era el, debia serlo, intento gritar una vez mas pero el soldado la cargo con fuerza atrapandola e inmovilisandola

-DEJAME IR, DEBO IR CON LINCOLN, DEBO VER A MI HERMANO- gritaba con fuerza Lynn

-No es un niño niisiquiera es tu hermano, es solo otro cadaver que tenemos que sacar del lugar- respondio con severidad el soldado, sin embargo Lynn no parecia creerle, aunque asi fuera, el soldado simplemente la comenzo a cargar hacia el lugar, La jefa sabria que hacer.

Lynn no dejaba de patalear con fuerza, se queria liberar, debia ir con Lincoln, pero aquel soldado era obviamente mas fuerte y con mas experiencia inmovilisandola con mucha efectividad, llego a la carpa improvisada donde se encontraba Katherine y entro sujetando a Lynn, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a los señores ahi sentados y volteo a ver como Katherine lo veia con rabia... esto era una variable que no habia tomado en cuenta.

-¡Lynn Jr!- Grito con fuerza su padre, a lo cual el soldado la bajo y esta simplemente intento correr antes que el mismo soldado la retrocediera

-¡Muevete! debo ir con Lincoln, mi hermano me necesita- Grito Lynn casi ignorando a sus padres que la escuchaban sorprendidos

-No era tu hermano, estamos sacando los cuerpos por la zona de atras, por eso no dejabamos que nadie pasara- Le contesto el soldado rebajandose al nivel de aquella niña, sin embargo Rita rapidamente tomo a Lynn abrazandola y sujetandola hacia ella

-¿Ma..mama?- Pregunto Lynn al sentir a su madre abrazandola, Katherine solo podia ver como esa mocosa lograba desbaratar en partes lo que habia hecho.

-Lynn Jr, se supone que... no, no deberias estar aqui- Le intento decir su padre tratando de demostrar de nuevo fortaleza frente a su hija

-Lynn, ¿dijiste que viste a Lincoln?- Pregunto su madre quien a diferneica de Lynn Sr no habia podido evitar dejar de llorar

-Mama... yo...- Dijo Lynn de nuevo casi atonita, pero el soldado contesto rapidamente

-Perdonen señores, sin embargo... la niña corrio hacia donde estabamos ... retirando los cuerpos-

Ambos padres se vieron, era muy sencillo que ante toda la oscuridad la pobre Lynn se haya confundido... peor algo en Rita decia que debia creerle a su hija...

-Señorita Katherine- hablo rita entre sollozos mientras apretaba suavemente la cabeza de Lynn a su pecho tratando de que no escuchara -¿Donde... donde esta el cuerpo de mi Hijo?-

Esta pregunta sosprendio a Katherine, la cual cambio rapidamente a molestia, ya habia ganado aquel juego sin embargo, aquella niña lo habia alargado,

-Señora, en estos momentos el cuerpo...de Lincoln, esta irreconocible- respondio con un poco de molestia

-Si es asi, ¿como estan seguros de que... es mi hijo el que se encuentra .. ahi?- Esa pregunta hizo que Katherine dudara, ¿en serio ... intentarian pelear todabia por esa pequeña esperanza que les daba aquella niña castaña?... Katherine aun tenia una carta que jugar, para acabar con ese montaje de una vez sin mas problemas...

-Señorita... aunque no confie en mi, tengo mas... pruebas que podran demostrarle...- Diciendo eso se acerco a un pequeño baul a un lado sacando ciertas cosas, de una forma macabra loco sobre la mesa... un pequeño monton de dientes chamuscados en una bolsa hermetica...  
Si Rita estaba tratando de retomar fuerza, esos dientes la hicieron dudar.

-Una muestra ya fue enviada para su analisis competente, sin embargo, hay otros indicios que me orillan a saber que... ese era Lincoln- dicho eso acerco la 4 y ultima carpeta, esas malditas carpetas, cada una era como un sello maldito para los padres, cada una tenia algo horrible adentro.

-Todo se encuentra en el diario de ese... retorcido hombre- Dijo Katherine colocando la carpeta en la mesa frente a Rita la cual comenzo a acercar su mano... mas... pero... cuando su mano estuvo apunto de tocar la carpeta, decidio echarse para atras... ya habia sufrido demaciado... no soportaria ver mas... y Katherine sonrio, en esa carpeta no habia mas que fotos de todos los niños, pero necesitaba una... forma de "amenaza pasiva"

Lynn vio eso, hablaban como si Lincoln estuviera muerto pero... ella acababa de verlo, intento decir algo pero al momento en que lo intento sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que no debio haber visto... nunca... en un descuido, sus padres abandonaron las fotos de las horribles experiencias de Lincoln y cada una estaba siendo analizada por los atentos ojos de Lynn...

-¿Lin..coln...?- fue lo unico que pudo decir ante tales imagenes, horrorosas que se mostraban en esas fotos... y ante aquellas palabras Rita reacciono rapidamente tapando los ojos de Lynn y apegando de nuevo a su pecho. no no no no su niña ella no debio ver eso... no no, rapidamente comenzo a sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Lynn mientras la apegaba a ella

-¿Lincoln...?- Volvio a preguntar mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Katherine vio esa situacion, ese era la clase de golpe que necesitaba... habiendo cerrado su victoria... se levanto de nuevo y dejo aquella bolsa con dientes y la camisa rota y ensangrentada polo naranja de Lincoln...

-Señores... no tengo mas que decir... excepto... mis mas sinceras disculpas- Dijo antes de tirar el cigarrillo y dirigirse hacia la salida -Soldado... consiguales una escolta cuando esten listos para irse- dicho esto salio de la carpa escuchando ahora con mas fuerza el llanto de Lynn... de Rita... y del Señor Lynn...

Sonrio de forma cínica, lo habia logrado... pero incluso entre toda la conmicion, escucho otros dos sollozos a lado de la carpa, viendo hacia el frente y con un tono de nuevo neutral dijo tranquilamente

-La curiosidad... mato al gato- Y se retiro dejando a un lado a una muy perturbada Luna llorando sin poder controlarse en el pecho de Lori quien simplemente... estaba en Shock... habian escuchado todo... y no habian tenido fuerza para soportarlo.

Nadie iba a tener fuerza para soportarlo

* * *

 **y hasta aqui, son la 2:03 am entro al trabajo a las 7:00 hahahah... creo que me pase, espero que les guste, en verdad me gusta que los capitulos sean asi de largos pero en verdad se me dificulta mucho, de nuevo espero que les guste, sugerencias y otras cosas las tomo y son bienvenidas, gracias por tomarse un timepo y,... que el Emperador este con ustedes (Y)**


	5. Un cruel regreso

**Sere sincera... ¿soy redundante? tot**

 **hahahahahahaha lei un comentario asi y la verdad perdoneeen, regularmente escribo las cosas y al final para que no choque con otra cosa adelante me regreso y desmadro la historia no logro checar todo bien a las 2:00 am hahahaha perdonen** me **en seriooo**

* * *

El auto familiar jamas había sido tan fúnebre, nadie decía nada, nadie hacia nada. Si no fuese por el llanto de una Luna que apenas podía controlarse el auto iría en un silencio sepulcral, Lynn no había vuelto a hablar, tenia una mirada perdida hacia el suelo, Su madre Rita no estaba mejor, solo estaba recargada en el asiento, algo había muerto en ellas al ver aquellas horribles imágenes, ¿Porque el destino tenia que ser así? ¿Porque dar una esperanza antes de hacerla añicos? ¿Porque?, Lori había intentado consolar a Luna desde que ella rompió en llanto después de que saliera aquella oficial de la carpa, inútilmente seguía intentándolo ¿como podías ayudar a alguien cuando estabas igual de destrozada?, ni siquiera lo había notado, pero las lagrimas estaban presentes cada vez que recordaba las palabras de aquella mujer.

-Lincoln... mi pobre Lincoln...- Escucho Lori que su padre hablaba por accidente saliendo de sus pensamientos. Era cierto, Nadie había pensando en papá, el único que había intentando mantenerse fuerte frente a la situación, frente a ellas, frente a su esposa, frente a esa verdad y había perdido. Lori paso de nuevo sus manos por sus mejillas limpiando aquellas amargas lagrimas antes de volver a tomar a Luna entre sus brazos, Lincoln, su pobre hermanito, aquel que tanta felicidad les había traído a su familia, aquel que demostraba ser todo lo que la bondad y el cariño podian ofrecer, muerto... muerto por la locura de un maldito, por unos malditos sicarios, por unos malditos asesinos que valoraban mas el dinero que la vida humana, la vida niños, Lori no podía evitar sentir una horrible culpa, era por ella que Lincoln había estado afuera esa maldita noche, pero cada fibra de su ser comenzaba a sentir un odio hacia aquellas personas, si no fuera por ese tipo de personas, si no fuese por...

Lori era un mar de emociones, ni siquiera ella podía comprender cual era la verdad, cual era la mentira, no podía saber si ella era el culpable... o era el secuaz, comenzó a odiar con fuerza a aquellos malditos... con la misma intensidad que comenzaba a odiarse a si misma.

Lynn había visto aquellas horribles fotos, su mente no dejaba de repetirlas, aquel no podía ser Lincoln, aquel no podía ser su hermano, aquel no podia ser su mejor amigo, debía ser todo una pesadilla... Lincoln no podría, ¿Tenia que aceptar que su hermano estaba... muerto?, ese pensamiento hizo que cerrara su puño con fuerza y que comenzara a resentir de ella misma, Lo que habia visto, ella pensaba, ese era Lincoln... pero despues de ver esas fotos, comenzaba a dudar... sus ojos... ¿la habían engañado? era imposible que alguien en ese estado...

se arqueo tratando de evitar el vomito que venia al recordar esas imágenes, el shock inicial la había bloqueado, pero ahora que no podía dejar de recordar esas imágenes cada vez se le hacían mas y mas asquerosas, mas horribles, mas inhumanas, toda esta situación era impensable, lucho tanto tiempo por evitar pensar que su hermano probablemente estuviera... estuviera...

-Lincoln...- susurro ante aquellas horribles imágenes.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que sus padres y sus hermanas se habian ido y Leni seguia sentada en las escaleras, no habia tenido problemas con sus pequeñas hermanas, si bien Lily no quería dormir al principio, fue Lisa en verdad la que se ocupo de dormir la antes de desaparecer de nuevo en su habitacion, Lucy se había ido a dormir temprano, o eso decía, su toque con lo espiritual se volvio mas desesperado desde que sintió perder una parte importante de su vida, Leni sabia lo que ella había intentado, pero no tendría intenciones de decirle a nadie, ella habia confiando en que se detendría... con la esperanza de que Lincoln volveria, Lola y Lana no habían sido mas fáciles, pero el hecho de que ambas se tuvieran una a la otra habia ayudado bastante, aunque sus personalidades hubiesen cambiado mucho, todas en la casa habían cambiado, lo que destrozaba a Leni por dentro era ver, como Lily no podia recordar a Lincoln, y sin embargo, sentir su falta, pero algún día lo conocería, no cualquier dia, Esta noche lo conocería, si, Lori le habia prometido traer a Lincoln.

Lori... Lincoln, Leni poso su mano sobre su pecho presionando ante el dolor que sentia, ella jamas habia dicho que Lincoln se habia escapado por la fuerte pelea con Lori, ella no era del tipo que hecharia de cabeza a sus hermanas, sin embargo guardarse eso la hizo sentir... extraña, Leni amaba a Lincoln, el era la unica persona que se dignaba a ayudarla, a creer en ella cuando incluso sus padres se habían rendido, aquel que no se rendia cuando se trataba simplemente... de ella, Lincoln era especial para ella mas que cualquier persona en el mundo... en su mundo, y saber que el estaba afuera con hombres malos asustado... o peor aun... lastimado, la hacia sentir algo que pocas veces sentía, un horrible sentimiento en contra de la persona con la que mas tiempo pasaba. Leni no podia evitar sentir una furia incontrolable y un odio contra Lori.

comenzó a respirar con fuerza mientras apretaba mas su mano contra su pecho, no debia pensar eso, no, no esa noche, Lincoln volveria con sus padres, Luna y Lori, todo acabaría, con Lincoln ella tal vez podria de dejar de sentir esa furia que cada dia la corrompía mas y mas, saber que su pequeño y amado hermanito se encontraba bien... saber que la estúpida acción de Lori no habia hecho mas que asustar a la familia y volverian a ser una linda y unida familia.  
como antes, como siempre. sin que se diera cuenta una pequeña lagrima cayo entre sus pies, al momento en que se escucho llegar al vanzilla, rapidamente paso sus manos por sus mejillas y sus ojos y se acomodo bien su pijama, debia estar presentable para su hermanito, ella en verdad queria verlo, lo habia extrañado y ahora estaba ahí, con sus padres, Lori y Luna en el auto, Leni sonrió como pudo, pero ella sabia que si el primero en entrar fuera Lincoln, no podria resistirse a lanzarse sobre el, debía de controlarse, debía recordar lo que le habían dicho para poder calmarse, pero estaba demasiado feliz, todo acabaría ya.

...Que ilusa fue al pensar eso, la primer imagen de una destrozada Luna llorando sin poder parar mientras Lori trataba de ayudarla a caminar... un Lynn que simplemente paso corriendo hacia el baño sin poder evitar el vomito... y con una lentitud y una forma mortuoria... a sus padres llegar a la puerta, sin Lincoln.

Luna ni siquiera pudo quedarse suficiente tiempo mientras hiperventilaba y lloraba su padre Lynn tuvo que subirla mientras su madre caminaba lentamente dejando una bolsa en la mesa y entraba al cuarto, al final, solo Lori estaba para frente a la puerta mientras pasaba su mano varias veces por su frente tirandose el cabello mientras con la otra tapa su boca

-Lori ¿q-que sucedio?- Pregunto Leni nerviosa al ver el estado de Luna y Lynn, sin embargo Lori no contesto, simplemente se tapo la cara con ambas manos

-Lori, contéstame, ¿que sucedio?¿donde esta Linky?- pregunto preocupándose mas levantándose de las escaleras y yendo hacia donde estaba Lori tomandola de los hombros

-¿Donde esta Linky?- Pregunto mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar sin poder siquiera ver el rostro de Lori que cubria con sus manos

-¿Donde esta nuestro hermanito? T-tu... tu dijiste que ibas a traerlo... tu- Leni comenzo a sentir aquella horrible furia que la atrapaba teniendo a la maldita culpable de la perdida de su hermanito... frente a ella

-Tu lo mataste...- Dijo sin pensar, haciendo que Lori la mirara con perplejidad a pesar de las lagrimas y el llanto... intento encontrar una explicacion pero Leni la solto con fuerza... y con una mirada perdida... comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente hacia su cuarto...

Lori no sabia que pensar, no sabia que hacer... jamas habia visto a Leni asi, ella jamas habia sido asi... "Tu lo mataste"... esas palabras comenzaron a calar en lo profundo de su alma...

Tenia razon

* * *

 **Capitulo corto muchachos, lo se, perdonen me... lo siguiente ya sera mas largooo x,x  
** **Como siempree *h* quejas sugerencias, bien recibidas :3 gracias por leerme otravez y nos veremos a la proxima**

 **que el Emperador este con ustedes (Y)**


	6. Funeral

**Me pregunto si hara daño que estas madres solo las pueda subir muy entrada la noche XD.  
Primero una disculpa, en verdad estoy tardando en escribir esto pero tengo mis razones... solo puedo escribirla en una hora libre que tengo en el trabajo y de regreso a la casa donde solo tengo 3 horas libres que ocupo para bañarme y hacer tarea de la universidad... ando bastante ocupada, aun asi me esforzare para traer los nuevos capitulos lo mas rapido posible, gracias a todos por sus comentarios! en verdad me ayudan a seguir en esto.**

* * *

La puerta de Lisa se abrió lentamente procurándose que ningún ruido fuera escuchado, del cuarto salio Lisa, se le notaba muy cansada, con ojeras y su cabello mas que desarreglado, reviso a su al rededor una vez verificando que no hubiera nadie y procedió a salir de su cuarto, ella se había aislado por completo en su cuarto, no lo hacia porque quisiera, pero veía a sus hermanas mas como un estorbo ante lo que hacia, una implacable búsqueda. Ante la actitud de su familia para con su hermano, después de tantos abusos ella estaba preparada para el día en que Lincoln se intentara fugar de casa, pero según sus escenarios hipotéticos en el mejor de los casos Lincoln regresaría... jamas estuvo mas equivocada en su vida, cuando escucho que Lincoln había sido secuestrado, al principio pensó que era una "broma" la naturaleza humana y su necesidad constante de engañar a los de su propia especie le parecía de gran manera molesta, pero la actitud de sus padres, las reacciones de sus congéneres... se intento mantener estoica ante la situación ... en verdad lo intentaba, pero... su corazón comenzó a olerle, su cabeza comenzó a dar pulsadas... ¿que eran esos síntomas? ¿Porque, porque nublaban su mente? pero cuando sus dedos pasaron por sus mejillas... se dio cuenta, se sentía triste, no, se sentía devastada. Se había engañado así misma de que Lincoln volvería, ¿Porque no lo haría? el siempre estaba para ellas... para ella y cuando sus padres rompieron esa ilusión, cuando sus padres rompieron esa imagen, cuando sus padres le dijeron la verdad... se dio cuenta, en verdad había perdido a la única persona capaz de arriesgarse para estar con ella.

Ella bajo lentamente ante aquella oscuridad, debía seguir pensando, si bien su hermano había sido secuestrado, solo habían aparecido los cuerpos de todos los demás desaparecidos, no, es mas, en 2 años, todos los niños ya habían sido encontrado, al menos sus respectivos cuerpos, pero solo Lincoln seguía sin aparecer, eso le daba esperanzas a ella, todavía, durante esos dos años ella uso todo su intelecto para buscarlo, dar con los desaparecidos, buscaba un punto de apoyo de entrada, una manera de entrar en secciones clasificadas digitales para saber mas sobre estos secuestradores, no eran normales, ningún grupo de secuestradores se llevaría un total de 50 niños en menos de una semana, y simplemente los desecharía, ningún grupo de secuestradores podría ser tan astuto al punto de que la policía no pudiera

-Montón de ineptos- dijo en voz baja mientras prendía la luz de la cocina. nadie estaba a su nivel intelectual, ella podia comprender todo tipode conocimiento que se le pusiera por delante, y sin embargo ¿Porque no encontraba nada sobre ese grupo también?

cada paso o cada pista que encontraba la mandaba a un callejón sin salida, matriculas pre-hechas, elementos borrados, métodos menos ortodoxos como simplemente dispararle a las cámaras de seguridad que ella habia hackeado, esos secuestradores temian algo, y no era ella, era imposible que supieran de ella, y sin embargo su trabajo era tan cuidadoso que la desconcertaba.

Lisa camino lentamente hasta llegar al refrigerador, nisiquiera un pedazo de comida o bebida habia tomado desde hacia horas, abrio el refrigerador sacando la mermelada y la mantequilla de mani... y de nuevo un horrible dolor en su pecho comenzo a hacerse a notar...  
recordo con alegria y melancolia cuando Lincoln le preparaba aquellos sandwiches. Suspiro...  
pero al momento de darse la vuelta, dio en cuenta algo en la mesa... lo había pasado por al estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, en verdad poco sabia lo que había pasado en la casa, llevaba tiempo que no miraba las cámaras de seguridad instaladas, pero había quedado en claro que sus padres habían salido de imprevisto esa noche y habían regresado muy de noche, ella misma tuvo que hacer que Lily durmiera, y pese a todo pudo notar como Leni espero y espero en las escaleras su regreso pero no le había tomado importancia... no hasta ver esa bolsa transparente en la mesa con una camiseta tan conocida por ella... una polo naranja vieja, rota y sobre todo manchada, manchas secas de un rojo oscuro y viejo... Lisa se acerco con miedo a esa bolsa antes de mover la, con la horrible noticia que habían recibido sus padres y sus hermanas nadie tomo en cuenta el macabro recuerdo que Katherine les había dado para asegurar que dieran por muerto a Lincoln. Lisa tomo aquella bolsa y noto debajo de esta una pequeña bolsa con dos molares y un colmillo claramente chamuscado. Lisa tomo eso y salio corriendo sin importar despertar a nadie, viendo esa camisa vieja ensangrentada de Lincoln y aquellos dientes ella solo podía formar una hipótesis en su cabeza, una hipótesis que se negaba a creer.

Entro al cuarto, a lado de su computadora de 4 pantallas se hallaba una enorme maquina que permanecía encendida siempre, Lisa rápidamente abrió la compuerta y con miedo... y mientras sujetaba la camisa sobre esa bolsa transparente, arrojo uno de los molares y la cerro.

La maquina comenzó a hacer demasiado ruido, rompiendo esa muestra para poder analizarla, todo ese ruido despertó a Lily, si bien ella misma sabia que Lisa no dormía bien jamas había hecho tanto ruido, siempre se preocupaba por dejarla dormir a ella... pero cuando se levanto a reclamare vio como ella estaba de rodillas frente a la pantalla de aquella maquina... sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, eso hizo que Lily se bajara de su cama para acercarse a su hermana y ver junto con ella como en esa brillante pantalla aparecía un nombre, en base a la prueba que había colocado.

Lincoln Marie Loud.

Lola se encontraba acostada, no habia cerrado sus ojos, seguia despierta tratando de disimularlo todo, se rodeaba asi misma con sus brazos, tratando de recordarlo, habia noches en que el se aseguraba de dormirlas, y ella exigia mucho al pobre muchacho que sacrificaba incluso algunas horas de su sueño para estar con ella, y ahora, la casa incluso se sentia mas sola.  
Lana miro con preocupacion a su hermana gemela, intento de todo para ayudarla desde jugar con ella o hacer lo que ella quisiera, lo que hubiera funcionado con la antigua Lola. Miro al suelo mientras se sentaba en su cama y veia como Lola se acurrucaba mas entre sus propios brazos

-Lola...-

-Lana, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar...- Asi era ya todas las noches, sin embargo eso no reducia la determinacion de Lana, lo hacia por Lincoln, lo hacia por Lola ella no podia soportar ver a la familia en ese estado, era horrible, pero debia soportarlo, como lo intentaba Leni, como lo hacia Lisa, como lo hacia su padre, solo hasta que encontraran a Lincoln.

-Lola por favor- le dijo de forma molesta mientras se levantaba mirandola con lagrimas -Han pasado 2 años... ¿que mas podemos esperar?... todos dicen lo mismo a nuestras espaldas... que Lincoln esta... esta...- Lola no pudo soportar siquiera terminar esas palabras antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, Lana no sabia que hacer... ella tambien podia escuchar a todos por mas que no quisiera decir lo mismo... y Lana no era indiferente al dolor tambien le dolia y ahora... no sabia que responderle a su gemela que estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Al final hizo lo unico que creia que podria ayudarla.

Lana abrazo con fuerza a su gemela, era todo lo que podia hacer, era tood lo que estaba en sus manos.

Apesar de todo Lola... penso mas claramente... en verdad, ella admiraba a su hermana, tratando de soportar aquella horrible situacion, tratando de consolarla a ella cuando probablemente ella también estaba desquebrajándose por dentro. Nunca habia pensando de esa manera... no hasta ahora, ahora que habia ocurrido una tragedia en la familia...

Lucy se levanto de golpe al tener una horrible pesadilla, paso sus manos por su rostro... sintiendo esas ojeras que se habian formado por no poder dormir, cada noche soñaba lo mismo, ella solo queria saber si su hermano seguia vivo o no ¿porque los espiritus la seguian atormentando con imagenes tan repulsivas?... ya habia tenido suficiente con la primera vez. El mundo de las penumbras estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes habia sentido, la estaba haciendo sentir miedo... y esta vez no habia unos brazos al final del pasillo en los cuales refugiarse. Ella no se atrevía a decirle a su familia sobre lo que vio, o lo que soñaba y de todas formas la familia se encontraba bastante ocupada con sus propios problemas, al final ella solo haría lo que siempre hacia en esa familia... pasar desapercibida.  
Intento regresar a dormir, en verdad le estaba afectando no conciliar el sueño, sin embargo subitamente y a pesar de las altas horas de la noche vio entrar a Lynn de una forma casi... poseida.  
Parecia haber venido del baño... para empezar era raro que viniera, estaba en casa de su amiga y verla llegar tan.. mal... ella nisiquiera se digno a hablarle solo camino directo a la cama y se dejo caer  
Lucy podia escucharla sollozar... de algo se habia enterado, Algo que la familia sabria muy pronto.

Una joven chica gotica se encontraba viendose en el espejo de su baño, esperaba verse bien para la persona que se encontraba en su cuarto, suspiro una vez mas recordar la pobre exprecion de aquella chica tan animada...  
Maggie salio del baño vestida con su pijama para dormir y ahi estaba Luan sentada en el piso afelpado de su cuarto recostada en la base de la cama mientras veia la television de una manera un poco tetrica y abandonada

-Luan- Maggie llamo su atencion antes de sentarse a su lado y al hacerlo Luan simplemente se recosto en su hombro mientras seguia viendo la television, Maggie no dijo nada solo tomo su mano mientras la veia, apesar de no decir mas, Luan sabia que Maggie siempre estaria ahi para ella, eso al menos disminuia el dolor...

Maggie no era mucho de hablar, pero ver a su novia en ese estado en verdad la preocupaba, Luan habia perdido su sonrisa a raiz de aquel horrible accidente y aun por todos sus esfuerzos Luan no podia volver a ser la misma y eso le preocupaba a Maggie demaciado, ella misma sabia lo que el dolor podia llegar a hacerle a una persona tomaba la mano de su novia mientras la volteaba suavemente para aclarar sus sospechas, suspiro de alivio al ver que su piel seguia igual de clara y suave como siempre  
Escucho una leve risa forzada por parte de Luan

-No te preocupes... no lo hare Maggie- Le dijo Luan mientras voteaba a verla

-Perdon, solo me preocupe por ti- Respondio de forma monotona Maggie antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Luan, esta intento regresarle una sonrisa antes de volver a recostarse con aquella mirada perdida, en verdad... Luan era un huracan de emociones y pensamientos en ese momento, y Maggie sabia que teia que darle tiempo a reconstruir todos sus sentimientos. Le dolia no poder ser mas de ayuda que estar con ella... pero no podia hacer mas, de todas formas aun no encontraban al pequeñi hermano de Luan... tal vez aun habia posibilidades.  
Una posibilidad que Moriría la mañana siguiente.

Luan regresaba de la casa de Maggie, en verdad nisiquiera se veia que estuviera suficientemente descanzada... pero era mejor que dormir en casa con todos los problemas que acarreaba ese ambiente incluso mas tetrico que el de la casa de Maggie, y eso era mucho.  
Pero el regreso a la casa fue todabia peor de lo que se habia imaginado... solo entrando notaba que todos estaban en casa en la sala,ella solo saludo levemente antes de que su padre le dijera que se sentara.

todas estaban ahi... todas, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Luan, Leni, Lori, Incluso Lily quien estaba sentada en las piernas de su madre mientras esta se aferraba a ella.  
Luan no quiso... tenia miedo de aquella situacion, la ultima vez que sucedio fue para revelar lo que paso con Lincoln... su mente comenzó a imaginarse lo que posiblemente seria... y no queria escucharlo.

-Sientate Luan- le dijo de nuevo su padre y ella obedecio sentandose junto con sus hermanas, ella observo como Luna, Lori y Lynn simplemente tenian una mirada acabada y sus ojos llorosos... como ella temia algo habia sucedido...

-Chicas... algo muy... muy ... muy malo sucedio anoche- Dijo su padre con un tono tetrico, Lola y Lana rapidamente pensaron lo peor, no preguntaron pues sabían que ... temian a la respuesta... Lucy solo se quedo callada, deseaba en su interior en lo mas profundo de su alma que aquellas horribles visiones y pesadillas hubiesen sido simplemente malos sueños por causa del estres y la depresión... por primera vez queria creer en las palabras de Lisa para lo sobrenatural.

-Ayer... su madre y yo recibimos una llamada, sobre... sobre Lincoln- Esas palabras hicieron que todas abrieran sus ojos, por un momento parecia que darian buenas noticias, pero la expresion en sus hermanas mayores y Lynn hizo que Luan comenzara a dudar y comenzara a negar con su cabeza...

-Los... policias encontraron a las personas que se llevaron... a... a... Lincoln- en verdad su padre era malo para tratar de esconder sus emociones, y ese tono de inseguridad comenzo a preocupar a las gemelas y a Lucy mientras Luan pasaba sus manos por su rostro esperando que las palabras que sonaban en su cabeza no fueran a salir de los labios de su padre. Nadie queria hacerlo

-Hijas... - Dijo su padre antes de comenzar a derramar lagrimas mientras su Madre se aferraba mas a Lily -Lincoln... Lincoln esta... esta... -

-¿Muerto...?- Termino aquella oración Luan quien comenzaba a pasar sus manos por su cabello con desesperación, esas palabras helaron a toda la familia. Lisa solo agacho la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas... ella ya sabia, y no por eso era menos doloroso, Lola comenzó a llorar de forma frenética al recibir al fin... la muerte de aquella pequeña y unica esperanza, y Lana... no pudo sostenerse mas a sus propias palabras y cayo en llanto como su gemela, Lori rápidamente se acerco a ellas para abrazarlas para consolarlas, pero era demasiado incluso para ella. Lucy solo se levanto y... apretó fuerte sus puños antes de salir corriendo a su habitacion, nadie hizo nada... no habia mas que hacer... todos habian alcanzado su limite... no habia mas que pudieran hacer... no habia mas esperanza a la que se pudieran aferrar.

Era un dia gris... un dia nublado mas... no llovia... la tierra se negaba a darle siquiera sus lagrimas a aquella persona a la que enterraban en esos momentos, si, un funeral funebre sin todos los honores de la naturaleza para una vida tan bondadosa... parecia injusto.

La familiares, amigos... conocidos, personas especiales... todos vestian un negro de luto, mientras con aquel ataud se acercaba a su destino final y el sacerdote dictaminaba las ultimas palabras... un ultimo adios.  
Aquella lúgubre tumba fue colocada para despedirse una ultima vez.  
Lori se acerco a ella... Bobby estaba a su lado, ella no podia estar sola, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, intento decir algo mientras posaba su mano sobre aquel ataud... aquel frio y maldito ataud... se inclino un poco tocando aquel ataud con su frente mientras sus lagrimas recorrian la madera tallada...

-Perdóname Lincoln... perdóname... por lo que fui para ti... perdóname por no haberte protegido.. yo... yo... si yo no hubiera... fuiste lo mejor... que... que me paso en la vida... y... ahora ya no estarás conmigo... por mi culpa... si yo no hbuiera...- no pudo mas, sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas frente aquel ataud soltando un grito desgarrador y rompiendo en un llanto de dolor, Bobby solo pudo abrazarla y ayudarla a levantarse mientras esta se apegaba a su novio... no podia soportarlo mas.

Luan fue la siguiente que se acerco para decirle un ultimo adios... aquella sonrisa que mas amaba en el mundo, cerro lentamente su puño sobre el ataud y le propino un pequeño beso antes de retirarse con una mirada derrotada... y muerta.

Luna se acerco lentamente mientras lloraba en silencio

-Ey... Linc...- intento hablar como si fuera a responderle -No... no se si me escuchas... desde donde estes... desde donde nos veas... solo... nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te... amaba lo mucho que te amamos todas...- despues de decir eso saco papeles con notas musicales y letras de canciones, en otra ahora.. canciones de cuna que Luna habia hecho para su pequeño hermanito -Mi corazón siempre estará contigo Linc...- Dijo una ultima vez antes de dejar caer aquellas canciones tan atesoradas por ella al pozo...

Lola y Lana pasaron al mismo tiempo... ninguna de las dos tenia la voluntad suficiente para ir solas. Amabas se acercaron a la tumba de su hermano...

-Lola paso suavemente sus dedos por la orilla del ataud, como si fuese una ilucion, mas no cambiaba su semblante de tristeza, tampoco encontraba palabras para decirle, palabras para aquella persona que siempre cedia a sus exigencias, palabras para aquel chico que siempre estaba para ella

-mi principe... -Dijo en voz baja -A hora ya no estaras conmigo-

Lana por su parte se acerco hacia el pozo con su pequeña y amada gorra roja... y la arrojo.

-Lincoln... - Susurro -nos haces falta... a mi, a Lola... a todas... pero... ya te exigimos demasiado... yo... yo ... cuidare a la familia por ti- y comenzo a llorar, mientras lola se acercaba a ella abrazandola con fuerza para poder alejarse de aquel horrible monumento.

Lisa camino mientras acomodaba sus lentes limpiandose las ultimas lagrimas que no habia podido evitar

-es... ilogico que yo... te hable cuando... no estas en facultades para ... nada... pero... en verdad me duele, me duele irme sin despedirme, dejar que te vayas sin poder haber escuchado mi ultimo adios... estoy... orgullosa de que hayas sido mi... mi hermano- termino de decir Lisa para desues retirarse.

Clyde fue de los ultimos en acercarse... destrozado por su amigo, quien se habia sacrificado para poder ayudarlo a escapar, en verdad lo hacia sentir un cobarde, una persona horrible, un traidor a su amigo...

-Adios hermano -Dijo de forma breve Clyde mientras se retiraba los lentes -Eres la mejor persona en el mundo, eres... el mejor amigo que pude pedir, lo fuiste todo entre nosotros... lamento no haberte podido ayudar... soy... soy simplemente lo peor que puede haber en el mundo- Termino sus breves palabras antes de ser golpeado por un horrible sentimiento de culpa, nadie lo hacia... como en si, pero... el no podia evitar sentirse de otra manera, y se alejo sollozando con sus padres quienes lo abrazadon con fuerza

Lisa y Lucy no se acercaron a aquel ataud... estaban totalmente destrozadas, ellas no... no podrian soportar saber que, la persona mas cercana a ambas... estaba ahi. Leni se acerco a ambas poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Lucy y Lynn.

-A donde quiera que vaya Linc... estoy segura de que el... las ama- Les dijo Leni con una hermosa sonrisa... pero con un semblante de tristesa y miedo... una mascara que intentaba mostrar a su familia, fueron sus unicas palabras antes de alejarse de aquel funeral, ella tampoco queria estar cerca de aquel ataud, de aquella futura tumba, ahi yacía la unica persona que en verdad creia en ella.

Lori vio como su hermana menor se alejaba, y preocupada se levanto para ir con ella... Leni tenia la mentalidad de una niña pequeña... no entendia perfectamente el significado de la muerte, Lori en verdad se preocupada por ella como lo hacia por las mas chicas y mas al ver que se alejaba demaciado

dando vuelta por un mausoleo perdio de vista a Leni

-¿Leni?... ¿donde estas?- Pregunto Lori preocupada antes de que Leni apareciera detras de ella haciendo que Lori se asustara un poco, pero recobrando sus energias rapidamente volvio a hablarle

-Leni debemos regre...- Antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase Leni la tomo del cuello violentamente comenzando a ahogarla

-Tu... tu... !Tu!- decia Leni mientras comenzaba a ahorcarla con mas fuerza -Tu lo mataste... tu... tu... -Decia con una furia incontrolable

Lori estaba totalmente asustada sujetando los brazos de su hermana al no poder respirar moviendose para separarse de ella

-tu... te encargaste... de... de... matar a la unica persona que creia en mi...- Dijo con una tristesa plausible mientras comenzaba a perder fuerza en su agarre...

-La unica persona que en verdad se esforzaba por mi...- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y soltaba a Lori quien rapidamente se arrojo hacia atras para alejarse

-Linky... -susurro Leni mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas -Te extraño...- y rompio en llanto como si fuese una niña pequeña... dejando salir su tristesa... Lori solo podia ver estupefacta a Leni, no... no... esa no podia ser Leni  
Rapidamente se levanto y salio corriendo con su familia dejando a Leni ahi mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Una limusina negra con vidrios polarizados estaba cerca de aquel campo, su ocupante estaba con su ventana baja para poder observar como bajaban el ataud en el velorio. Katherine sonri perversamente, lo habia conseguido nuevamente

-Ah... los cementerios jamas han sido de mi gusto total, pocos saben cuales cuerpos se estan enterrado- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al sombrio acompañante a su lado... Lincoln

-ahora mi niño- Dijo mientras se acercaba a el y posaba sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Lincoln haciendo que este volteara a verla -Vamos a presentarse a tus futuros objetivos- termino diciendo mientras pasaba suavemente sus uñas por la boca del niño, que con una mirada perdida y muerta regresaba su vista hacia el frente

-Si... madre- respondio mientras Katherine comenzaba a reírse y cerraba la ventana ordenando le al conductor que la llevara a la "Compañia".

* * *

 **JHKSANDS final... de la parte uno, esto subiendo esto a la 1 am, si ven errores ortograficos tot fue por eso mero hahahha**

 **comentarios dudas! etc! todo es bienvenido los amo *corazoncito* *h*  
Sin mas por el momento que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y) **


	7. Un destello Blanco

**Hhihihihi descubri como ponerle nombre a los capitulos 7u7**

* * *

Katherine entro con seguridad a un cuarto totalmente a oscuras con excepción de una silla donde se encontraba sentado Lincoln bajo una poderosa lampara en el techo, Katherine se quedo parada detras de aquel niño colocando sus manos en sus hombros.  
Súbitamente 5 enormes pantallas se encendieron y cientos de lamparas verdes dejaron ver la siluetas de una docena de hombres apuntándoles a ambos a su al rededor

-Comandante Katherine, explique esta situacion- exigio saber la figura en negro de la pantalla central, Katherine mas que ponerse nerviosa simplemente se coloco a lado de Lincoln quien con una mirada perdida veia al suelo

-Honorable asamblea, no me estaré con rodeos, estoy aquí para pedir su aprovacion ante mi nuevo proyecto...- Dijo mientras colocaba su mano libre en el hombro de Lincoln

-Comandante Katherine, todos hemos recibido el reporte de su mision y lo que encontro ahi, supongamos que... ese niño es lo que encontro, explique entonces su situacion-

-Como deseen honorable consejo- Dijo Katherine mientras se inclinaba suavemente. -Este Señores, es Lincoln Loud, la cumbre de los experimentos exitosos de Albert Larram-

Ese comentario hizo que se despertara muchos murmuros y que las siluetas en las pantallas voltearan a ver a sus compañeros en el mismo cuarto antes de que uno de ellos hablara

-Katherine, usted y nosotros sabemos que las suposiciones superhuamanas que el doctor Alberto Larram estaba intentando estaban por demas... fuera de la realidad- Respondio con severidad la silueta de la derecha

-Con esa misma mentalidad yo entre en combate esa noche mi señor, pero yo misma corrobore las cosas- Dijo mientras caminaba al rededor de Lincoln sin perder de vista las pantallas -Pero como ustedes dicen... necesitan una prueba, y estoy dispuesta a entregárselas para que me den la autorización que amablemente les solicito-

Quedando frente a Lincoln ella simplemente se inclino ante el niño y lentamente comenzó a desabotonar le la camisa que tenia abriendo la camisa dejando el pecho desnudo de Lincoln, este solo alzo un poco la vista para ver a Katherine...

-...Lori...- dijo suavemente antes de que ella se levantara y pasara suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Lincoln

-¿Podras aguantarlo bebe?- Dijo cariñosamente Katherine.

Sin mas que hacer... Lincoln solo cerro los ojos.

Con un rapido movimiento Katherine saco una pistola de su estuche, alarmando a todos los soldados que la apuntaban haciendo sonar el martilleo de sus armas como amenaza

-Esta prohibido entrar con armas a este establecimiento Katherine- Grito una de las voces

-Lose mis señores, pero sin esta arma no puedo mostrarles lo que... mi "producto" les es capas de ofrecer- Ante esas palabras apunto a Lincoln con su enorme pistola.

sin esperar mas comenzo abrir fuego sobre Lincoln, cada disparo impactaba en el pecho de Lincoln quien solo se retorcia y se movia por los espasmos hasta que Katherine descargo todo su cargador. Solo entonces Lincoln dejo de moverse...

-¿Tu prueba era un niño muerto?- se apresuro a decir con indignacion un miembro del consejo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas de aquellos agujeros hechos por las balas comensaron a salir las balas cayendo a los pies de Lincoln sin mas, alog parecido a espuma color crema comenzaron a rellenar el agujero hecho por las balas solificandose al instante y adheriendose a la piel como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.  
Incluso los soldados estaban sorprendidos ante lo que habian visto, los miembros del consejo estaba estupefactos mientras susurraban cosas unos a los otros. Katherine habia logrado lo que buscaba.

-Lincoln fue destrozado totalmente por Larram, multiples nuevos organos producen anticuerpos capaces de contrarrestar toxinas y agentes virulentos, sus musculos estan perfeccionados, a base de una dieta especial se volverán mas fuertes y efectivos, sus huesos no son diferentes, presentan sintomas de descalisficacion pero presentan a su vez una rapida absorcion de nuevos elementos en el cuerpo a base de ceramita y compuestos de carbono, los cuales actuan con nuevas celulas creando una nueva estructura microscopia osea capas de soportar el doble... y con sus nuevos elementos, tengo razones para creer que sera incluso mas resistente, su corazon y sus pulmones no van hacen menos, llevados a su extremo se adaptan gracias a las celulas "angel" de Larram del cuerpo de Lincoln, pero sobre todo, dentro de la piel se le fue colocado en la zona del torax, espalda, muslos, piernas y ante brazos un extraño chaleco organico "vivo"... el proyecto robado del "Caparazon Negro"...-

Ante esas palabras el consejo ya no pudo evitar hablar en silencio

"¿Asi que fue Larram quien robo el proyecto caparazon negro?" "El niño es un monstruo" "Podria ser un peligro potencial para nosotros tambien"

-Mis señores...- comento Katherine llamando la atencion de la asamblea

-Yo soy su humilde servidora, y por eso pido por y para ustedes la autorizacion para este proyecto, Lincoln esta incompleto en estos momentos, fue torturado mental y fisicamente de manera intencional, su mente esta destrozada y lista para re crearse a nuestro gusto y con su permiso yo misma me encargare de el para estar al servicio de la compañia- termino de decir Katherine mientras se inclinaba ante sus "señores" con una macabra sonrisa

Los sujetos tras la pantalla dudaron, comentaron en voz baja entre ellos y se apuntaban ante ciertas afirmaciones...

-Katherine... ante este consejo, vemos bien a dar la aprovacion a tu "proyecto", 1 Millon de dolares sera adjuntado como inicio a tu cuenta bancaria, esperamos los gloriosos resultados de tus esfuerzos- Dijo la silueta del hombre en la pantalla central antes de levantarse y apagar la camara acabando con la asamblea.  
Katherine se levanto subitamente con una enorme sonrisa en su boca ante su aprovacion

-Por nuestro derecho de nacimiento- susurro mientras los soldados se iban.

* * *

 **2 años** **despues**

Un hombre desesperado corría completamente exhausto mas en la oscuridad de la noche sobre las calles muertas y sin vida y por consiguiente sin ayuda. había visto con sus propios ojos como sus 5 guardaespaldas fueron brutalmente asesinados en tan siquiera un destello, un destello blanco revestido de un negro industrial.  
El ni siquiera dudo en escapar después de ver la cabeza del segundo guardaespaldas salir volando, se detuvo en un callejón, estaba muerto del cansancio, su corazón latía con fuerza y maldecía a todo el mundo, ¿que diablos había sido eso? esa monstruosidad bajo de un salto del que ninguna persona hubiese salido ilesa. Intento recuperarse cuando comenzó a escuchar las lentas pisada de unas botas metálicas... aun seguía detrás de el, sin pensar en su cansancio sin mas corrió rápidamente hacia el interior de un almacén, SU almacén general, el no había corrido despavorida mente sin pensarlo corrió en aquella dirección y uso a sus guardaespaldas como carne de cañón para poder llegar a ese lugar, sabia que su almacén de armas podía darle al menos una ventaja armamentística y de terreno ante aquel ángel de la muerte que iba detrás de el.

Entro desesperadamente con las llaves mientras las pisadas se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, empujo con fuerza la puerta después de abrirla con las llaves y corrió dentro de aquella zona de almacén, cientos de cajas cientos de armas cortas para la distribución y la venta a órganos gubernamentales, pero el sabia donde se encontraba la que deseaba, sin perder tiempo subió las escaleras llegando a un pequeño cuarto sostenido en el aire con pilares de concreto, ahí estaba lo que buscaba, se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de voltear a ver en una pared como una sombra comenzaba a hacerse mas grande conforme se acercaba.

Abrió la puerta tratando de reír nerviosamente, ese maldito lobo había entrado en su zona de cacería, y ahora el lo eliminaría, comenzó a patear un escritorio en aquel puesto de control hasta abrir una compuerta escondida donde se hallaba una Hekcler MG4la cual saco con prisa y reviso el seguro retirándolo... súbitamente algo llamo su atención, no se escuchaban mas pisadas... agito su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no lo iba a dejar de perseguir solo por estar ahí así que jalo el cerrojo dejando el arma lista para disparar y apuntando a la puerta.

Pero nadie entro, las pisadas habían dejado de escucharse y esto estaba poniendo mas nervioso a aquel señor

-¿Quien te mando maldito?- grito al aire

-Ha... ha... tengo que admitirlo, hay muy pocos con tu capacidad para matar, soy un hombre que puede ser de gran ayuda ¿no crees?- después de aquellas palabras el sonido de las pisadas regresaron

-Mataste a mis guardaespaldas, pero no estoy enojado por eso, ellos fueron débiles, y yo solo busco gente fuerte, y tu lo eres amigo mio- Volvió a gritar con nerviosismo

-Si me dices quien te envió, podemos llegar a un acuerdo- súbitamente el sonido de una cuerda siendo dispara se escucho seguido de un golpe en el techo, sin pensarlo dos veces apunto su arma hacia el techo y comenzó a disparar de manera frenética, aquel techo no era mas que de laton y las balas rapidamente hicieron agujeros pero aquella sombra fue mas rápida escapando de aquellas balas que lo querían reclamar como victima.

-Esto solo nos esta haciendo perder el tiempo ¿no crees amigo?, vamos sal- dijo aquel hombre mientras apuntaba frenéticamente a los lados.

-¡MALDICION!¡soy una persona muy poderosa! ¡¿no me conoces?! ¡Aun si muero aqui todo el consejo de Mech Incorporated estara detras de tu maldita cabeza!- Termino de gritar antes de disparar mas veces hacia la puerta y hacia los lados de manera irracional tratando de golpear a lo que sea que estuviera afuera acosándolo.

El humo salia de la boquilla del arma, y el respiraba con fuerza mientras se mantenía en el centro fuera de todo peligro con su arma a la mano, el sonido de una exalacion hizo que se helara su espalda... antes de que pudiera decir algo una sombra se dejo caer en la plataforma que daba hacia la puerta aterrizando de manera espectral, una figura de vestimenta oscura y una imponente mascara que anunciaba solo muerte, pero de entre todo un hermoso cabello blanco que contrastaba ante todo lo demás...

-Tu... ¡TU! yo te conozco maldito- grito aquel hombre mientras le apuntaba temblando de miedo...

sin titubear mas jalo aquel gatillo descargando lo que quedaba en el cargador y la correa en aquel muchacho que se encontraba frente a la puerta, mientras que este solo respondio juntando sus brazos en forma de cruz frente a su rostro y recibiendo cada impacto de lleno en el.  
Aquel maniaco no alejo su dedo del gatillo sin piedad queria acabar con ese muchacho, sabia lo peligroso que era, lo peligroso que se habia vuelto en siquiera 1 año, y lo peligroso que era ahora ya con 3 años mas de experiencia con aquella maldita desquiciada.

la correa se acabo... igual que su suerte, el tipo volvio a ver su arma con miedo antes de posar sus ojos en aquella figura espectral que solo retiraba los brazos de su rostro y volvia a tomar la pose tranquila con la que habia llegado... sus brazos... su torso, sus piernas, la ropa no dejaba engaño, estaba totalmente agujereada y aun asi, no salia sangre, y ese muchacho ni siquiera dio un gemdio de dolor o un sonido de molestia, aquel sujeto se arrojo hacia atras tratando de arrastrarse lejos de el mientras este comenzaba a dar pasos hacia el

-T...tu tu me debes la vida, nos debes la vida, nosotros... nosotros te dejamos vivir, ¡ME DEBES ESTA!- grito aquel hombre con desesperacion mientras el muchacho se acercaba lentamente y sobre su brazo un dispositivo comenzaba a sacar a relucir una enorme cuchilla "cuter" con un infernal sonido de guillotina.

-Ella... ella ¿que te ofrecio? lo puedo mejorar ¿te esta amenazando con algo? yo la puedo eliminar, podemos ser un buen par, con... con... con tu fuerza y mi astucia, podemos elevarnos a lo maximo, podemos... podemos... -intento clamar por su salvacion antes de que fuera tomado violentamente del cuello y lo levanto

-Los... los... los demas van a acabar contigo... cuando se... se enteren- Respuso con esfuerzo tratando de liberarse de aquel agarre sobrenaturalmente fuerte.

Lincoln se retiro aquella mascara dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa dedicandole unas ultimas palabras para hacerle saber que su plan habia sido mortalmente... efectivo

-Señor Minegan... -respondio de manera suave y calmada minetras colocaba aquella cuchilla en su cuello -Usted... es el ultimo del gran consejo de Mech Incorporated... ahora madre esta al mando- Dijo de manera final antes de que con un movimiento rapido abriera la garganta de aquel hombre dejandolo caer en el piso con pequeños vestigios de vida todabia escapandose lentamente.

Lincoln observo aquella escena borrando su sonrisa y colocándose de nuevo la mascara tactica, suspiro al cielo antes de dar media vuelta. fue entonces cuando escucho un pequeño intento de esconder pisadas numerosas rodeándolo, se detuvo mientras alzaba su rostro para escuchar mejor... aquel silencio mortuorio fue rápidamente quebrantado por el sonido de una leve explosión seguido del sonido del viento siendo cortado  
Un misil  
Lincoln se cubrio rapidamente antes de que el proyectil de alto explosivo irrumpiera la ventaja y explotara con gran fuerza derribando aquel pequeño puesto de control

-Aqui equipo Celta, repito, objetivo eliminado, junto con un sospechoso desconocido- Dijo uno de entre los 6 hombres que se comenzaban a alzar

-¿Bajas civiles comandante?- se escucho atravez del comunicador

-Negativo señor, ese sospechoso estaba persiguiendo al objetivo- Dijo antes de que se escucharan los escombros moverse, Sin inmutarse el comandante levanto su mano cerrandola inmediatamente para que todos sus soldados se colcaran al rededor de aquellos escombros para acabar con la vida del que quedara.

-FireFox, cargue de nuevo el lanzacohetes- ordeno a uno de sus soldados que dejo su arma en su espalda y puso su lanzador en el piso sacando una nueva carga, antes de que este pudiera voltear del humo y los escombros un disparo seco dejo salir una cuerda con una punta metálica en forma de clavo que atraveso al infortunado soldado, los demas voltearon a ver su compañero que solo pudo sujetar la cuerda antes de que aquella punta en clavo se abriera en forma de flor para evitar salirse y con una rapides jalar al pobre soldado hacia el humo y los escombros donde solo se escucho el sondio de su cuello rompiendose.

-¡ALÉJENSE EQUIPO CELTA!- grito el comandante antes de que el cuerpo del soldado fuera arrojado hacia uno de ellos en forma de distraccion y de entre las ruinas saliera un furioso Lincoln blandiendo dos enormes navajas cuter en sus brazos, los soldados abrieron fuego con sus armas de corto calibre pero a pesar de la cantidad de balas y la rapides del fuego contaste este era mas rápido evitando que muchas le impactaran efectivamente, Lincoln se acerco a gran velocidad a uno de ellos saltando y propinándole una doble patada con sus dos pies arrojando de manera sobrenatural al soldado quien se estrello con mucha fuerza en la pared dejando caer al soldado efectivamente muerto, los compañeros al ver esto y a la distancia en la que se encontraban comenzaron a abrir fuego contaste sobre lincoln quien simplemente salto hacia a un lado abriendo de una horrible y mortal herida a uno de ellos desde el hombro hasta el estomago con su navaja mientras recibia sin importancia los disparos de su compañero desesperado por matarlo en la espalda, se agacho para evitar recibir mas a la vez que le apunto con el dispositivo en su brazo lanzando de nuevo ese mortal gancho al pecho del soldado con la misma finalidad que su primer compañero atravezandolo y acercandolo directo hacia su navaja que lo degollo sin mucho esfuerzo

-¡Comando central!¡comando central! mi equipo fue masacrado, ¡necesitamos refuerzos!- Grito desesperadamente el comandante mientras su ultimo soldado cargaba su subfusil y sacaba un enorme Bowie para tratar de hacerle frente

-Comandante salga de ahi, no podemos mandar a nadie mas, todos los equipos fueron igualmente eliminados, codigo rojo, ESCAPE ya!- los gritos del comunicador llegaron al oido de Lincoln quien simplemente hablo levantandose colocandose frente al soldado con Bowie

-y yo que pense que eran solo mas guardaespaldas... -pero fue rapidamente silenciado por los disparos de la subfusil.

-Silencio maldito monstruo ¡Comandante salga de aqui!- Grito el soldado antes de que acabara las balas de su arma y se arrojara sobre Lincoln con su Bowie, el comandante sin mas tuvo que salir corriendo de ahi mientras escuchaba como Lincoln decia

-¡Nadie escapara!- volteo a ver con desgracia como las habilidades de su mejor soldado eran superadas por los movimientos rapidos de Lincoln, antes de que una certera patada del peliblanco arrojara al soldado hacia un monton de cajas que se rompieron al impactar, observando como Lincoln se acercaba elevando su navaja para acabar con el, cerro los ojos y volteo de nuevo hacia adelante debia escapar, debia informar lo que habia visto, pero unas pisadas incesantes y rapidas lo hicieron voltear atras, era Lincoln quien se arrojaba impulsando su brazo hacia el, sentenciando su muerte... hasta que un cuchillo kukri detuvo su hoja desviándola y una potente patada lo arrojo a un lado.

Lincoln resistió la patada antes de elevar su vista y ver a una chica con una mascara de hierro en conjuto con placas de metal que cubrian su cuerpo armada de con dos enormes kukri, no era una armadura profesional o tactica, era una armadura hecha de manera cruda y personal, pero esas placas de metal se veían de todas formas ... efectivas

-¿Hell Blade?- pregunto aquel viejo comandante estupefacto ante aquella muchacha que se oponia ante su muerte

-Salga de aqui, ¡Ya!- Grito ella mientras se colocaba en posicion de combate mientras Lincoln se acercaba lentamente

-Pense que habias rechazado nuestra propuesta para unirtenos- pregunto aquel hombre casi ignorando la situacion

-Y lo hice, pero no puedo quedarme quieta mientras este maldito asesina a todos- Lincoln se detuvo frente a ella y a su ahora objetivo.

-Hazte a un lado vigilante- pronuncio con tranquilidad

-mueveme- respondio ella con ferocidad

Sin esperar mas Lincoln se arrojo tratando de dar una estocada con su navaja pero este fue desviado por HellBlade con su kukri para luego tratar de remetar con su otro kukri pero Lincoln ante puso su brazo recibiendo su dispositivo todo el golpe, Lincoln empujo con fuerza los brazos de Hellblade propinandole una potente patada en el pecho que la arrojo lejos, antes de que pudiera arrojarse hacia ella una lluvia de balas lo detuvo, era el comandante que habia tomado el subfusil y ahora le disparaba a Lincoln sin parar para salvar a su ahora compañera, Hellblade no dudo en aprovechar eso y se arrojo con la intencion de alcanzar la pierna de Lincoln, tomo con fuerza su kukri y cuando las balas del subfusil se acabaron ella aprovecho dando un enorme grito mientras su letal hoja curva viaja en direccion a la pierna de Lincoln, pero este no estaba inmutado ni siquiera preocupado levantado a tiempo su pierna evitando la hoja y rematando pisandola de una manera tan inhumuna que rompio el kukri, seguido de eso dio un potente rodillaso con su otra pierna, pero ella lo evito, ahora lo tenia en la posicion que queria, sacrificando su kukri utilizo el otro con mayor fuerza golpeando de manera certera el costado de Lincoln...

Hellblade se sorprendió, parecía como su cuchilla hubiese golpeado contra un bloque de blindaje...pero podía notar la sangre bajar por la hoja, había acercado... pero el golpe en anteriores veces había sido capaz de abrir un buen tajo a otros criminales... no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas antes de arrojarse hacia atrás después de que Lincoln intentara apuñalarla con sus hojas, no se inmuto ante eso y comenzando a dar pequeños zigzagueo y evitando las hojas dio ahora una potente patada al Kukri que Lincoln no habia tenido tiempo de quitarse enterrandolo mas, esta vez Lincoln gruño con dolor antes de tomarla de la pierna y arrojandola lejos junto con el comandante. este tomo el kukri en su costado y comenzo a sacarlo lentamente sin perder de vista a esas dos personas

-Debemos irnos ahora- Grito Hellblade y ella junto con el comandante corrieron afuera,el comandante sacaba un rifle de aire presion con un gancho y lo disparo rapidamente a uno de los techos hellblade se sujeto de el mientras el comandante se sujetaba con fuerza y el mecanismo los elevo con un potente torque.

alcanzaron apenas el techo y comenzaron a correr por los techos subiendo para ir mas arriba y mas lejos

Lincoln salio de aquella bodega... de manera antinatural la herida de su costado comenzo a llenarse con un tipo de espuma que rapidamente tomo un color piel y comenzó a adherirse a su piel cerrándola, chasqueo su lengua con molestia, llevo a su espalda su mano alcanzado lo que parecia ser una pistola... de tamaño descomunal... pudo observar con ferocidad aquellas dos siluetas escapar en la noche por los techos...  
Apunto con su enorme arma fijando la bala hacia el comandante.

-...fuiste un buen hombre en vida- Pronuncio antes de jalar el gatillo.

El rifle expulso la bala a alta velocidad... y aquella bala reacciono ante el ambiente autopropulsandose asi misma con una velocidad acelerada inclusive mas que la expulsión de la potente pistola, con velocidad imprevista ante un objetivo alejado... esta impacto en el pecho del comandante que salta hacia un techo de menor altura para estar a salvo junto con Hellblade...

HellBlade cayo pero fue sorprendida cuando el viejo comandante cayo como si fuese derribado en el cielo... y efectivamente, una horripilante herida se veia en su pecho... su corazón había sido atravezado de lado a lado...

-Viejo...- dijo Hellblade mientras lo sujetaba y este expulsaba sangre de su boca

-Escapa tu... vete... esas balas... tienen rastreador... no tardara en venir aqui, largo- dijo antes de que su vida comenzara a abandonar su cuerpo...  
Hellblade guardo silencio, poso su mano sobre los ojos de aquel viejo señor y los cerro antes de seguir corriendo para escapar, corrio hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos y bajar unas escaleras de apoyo y bajar hasta llegar a una compuerta de acceso a los tuneles subterraneos.

* * *

Lincoln vio como cuerpo de aquel comandante se desplomaba en el aire

-Objetivo eliminado- Dijo suavemente antes de colocar su dedo en el comunicador en su oreja

-Todos los obejtivos han sido eliminados, el consejo ha sido completamente exterminado- transmitió el exito de su misión

-Hahahahaha ay dios... en serio todo esto paso en una noche- se escucho una respuesta atravez del comunicador -Regresa al puesto de control, supongo que... ahora me toca a mi tomar el control total-

-Hay... objetivos adisionales eliminados, confirmados como el equipo Celta del frente unido de revolucion- comento Lincoln antes de acabar con la transmision

El silencio reino por un momento antes de que Katherine hablara de nuevo  
-En serio te has ganado un premio mi niño... ahora vuelve, habra mas trabajo por hacer-

-Corto y cierro- Respondió Lincoln con monotonía antes de irse caminando lentamente

* * *

Hellblade se arrastro suavemente por la orilla mientras se recostó, a pesar de su blindaje... esos golpes en verdad habian dolido y abollado su traje.. pasado eso.. Lynn se retiro aquella placa de metal que tenia por mascara... ¿que habia sucedido en ese momento?... ¿quien era el...? ¿que era el...?, ese cabello blanco le hizo pensar en alguien... alguien que habia perdido hace mucho tiempo... miro de nuevo su mano apretándola con fuerza... en verdad... le habian pateado el trasero.

* * *

 **Sinceramente cuando subi el capitulo estaba de la basura :'c el sueño no me hizo checar nada! y de paso agregue mas cosas, sin mas espero que sea de su agrado y sii "El rudo" eso que leiste es un pequeño homenaje *^***

 **sin mas por decir, cuidense y que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y)**


	8. La telaraña

Lynn estaba caminando en la oscuridad de aquel pasaje, caminaba con su mano sobre su vientre. ¿que era capaz de abollar sus placas de metal? por una buena razón las usaba, resistía la mayoría de los impactos de balas de pequeño calibre que se usaban en el bajo mundo, y ahora aquella gruesa y dura placa de acero estaba abollada por unos simples golpes, ella lo sabia, esa persona con la que había peleado no era del todo humana, no era normal. La placa abultada le molestaba en especial para caminar, pero no era inteligente quitársela tampoco, aquellos pasadizos oscuros de todas formas no era muy seguros y menos para una chica que había perdido sus dos armas. Pocos conocían los accesos hacia los túneles de los metros subterráneos que eran recientes en RoyalWoods, sin embargo muchas bandas de todas formas encontraban como entrar aquellos túneles para hacer transacciones bastante dudosa, Lynn se había encargado personalmente de limpiar esa alimaña de sus redes pero siempre regresaban.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras aquella oscuridad se alejaba lentamente por la llegada a una estación cercana, súbitamente atravez del eco del túnel se pudo escuchar pasos adelante, Lynn se puso en guardia, si bien había perdido sus dos armas principales aun era peligrosa mano a mano.  
Por cerca de la estación Lynn pudo observar como salían 3 chicas, vestían ropa bastante acolchada con ligeras placas en el torso y cada una iba con su rostro cubierto ya sea por una mascara de hockey,un pasamontañas y un cubre-bocas junto con unos lentes, ademas iban armadas con bates, un machete y la ultima parecía llevar dos pistolas en sus piernas, ella también habían escuchado los pasos de Lynn, no era como que en un montón de túneles donde el eco perdura se pudiera hacer maravillas furtivas con placas de metal chocando entre si.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Preguntaron mientras se comportaban amenazantes

Lynn rápidamente noto quienes eran las chicas frente a ella, y bajo la guardia, las chicas por su parte una vez que le apuntaron a Lynn con una lampara que tenían la recocieron también

-¿Jefa?- gritaron las 3 al ver como Lynn reanudaba su avance lento y notablemente lastimado, sin pensarlo mas se arrojaron hacia ella para ayudarla o revisar que estuviera bien

-Jefa, por eso le pedimos siempre que no vaya sola- Le dijo la chica con mascara de Hockey mientras hacia que Lynn se detuviera y poder revisar si no tenia una herida

-Fue mejor asi- respondió Lynn imitando otra voz -Me dieron una buena paliza-

Las chicas se miraron entre si, que su jefa fuera derrotada era algo bastante preocupante, y que lo admitiera bastante mas

-¿que sucedió?- pregunto la chica con el cubre-bocas

Lynn gruño ante el recuerdo de la paliza que le había dado aquel sujeto sobrehumano, pero quedo inmersa de nuevo en sus pensamientos al recordar ese cabello blanco sobresalir por detrás de esa mascara táctica, ese recuerdo le seguía doliendo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

-¿Jefa?- pregunto de nuevo la chica preocupada por su líder, Lynn reacciono agitando la cabeza y con la voz gruesa que estaba intentando fingir respondió severamente

-No es una persona a la que pueda enfrentarme sola, y no quiero arriesgarlas, pero necesitare ayuda y no solo de nuestro grupo-

Las 3 chicas que ayudaban a Lynn voltearon a verse unas a otras antes de responder afirmativamente aunque sin ánimos

* * *

-"Patrulla 313, diríjase a la 34 entre Abraham y Lindsey"-

habia al menos una docena de patrullas a las afueras del edificio principal de "Mech Incorporated" donde habia ocurrido un intento de asesinato por parte de "terroristas", a pesar de que habian sido repelidos la policia habia acordonado el lugar, Un carro de policia se estaciono junto con el resto y de ella se bajo un oficial caucásico, el muchacho miro al rededor a todos los oficiales que patrullaban al rededor

-Es algo bastante agitado ¿no crees?- pregunto a su compañera la cual salia lentamente de la patrulla junto con su compañero

-Solo es lo que tenemos que hacer- respondio Lori mientras sacaba su placa policíaca y se acercaba a los policias detras de la linea policiaca, no perdieron tiempo y mostrando la placa que habia sacado Lori prosiguió

-Soy la detective Lori Marie Loud, del departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos necesito que me lleven con la superviviente-

ambos oficiales se miraron entre ellos, era extraño que una mujer, a pesar de su edad tuviera tal rango, sin embargo la placa era autentica así que levantaron la cinta y guiaron a Lori junto con su compañero

-habia un total de 5 personas en el edificio, contando a la subdirectora Katherine Rosenthal, su secretaria y 3 guardias de seguridad, el ataque inicio a las 11:37, los 3 guardias perdieron la vida tratando de detenerlos, pero el escuadrón compuesto de 4 mercenarios fueron detenidos por la misma Katherine en su oficina, desgraciadamente su secretaria recibio un disparo en el vientre, aunque ya fue llevada a urgencias, Katherine solo termino con contusiones menores debido a los golpes- Termino de hablar el oficial que los escoltaba

-Katherine... - Lori recordo un fantasma de su pasado que la hizo dudar levemente, pero despues de sacudir su cabeza volvio a su trabajo hablando inmediatamente

-¿Que sucedio con los mercernarios que irrumpieron?-

-Fueron asesinados por la Sra. Katherine-

-¿asesinados por ella sola?-

-Al parecer la señorita Katherine en si, mantenia un arma de corto calibre debajo de su escritorio ademas, tiene un largo historia de servicio militar, ademas de contar con experiencia en combate dentro del servicio secreto de los estadosunidos-

-Donde estuvo esta chica toda mi vida- alego el compañero de Lori quien solo recibio una mirada iracunda de esta.  
Sin decir mas ambos oficiales los guiaron hasta donde estaba Katherine siendo tratada por un paramedico, sin esperar mas Lori se acerco a ella, para cuando Katherine levanto su rostro viendo a Lori... supo quien era ella...

"La curiosidad mato al gato..."

Lori se detuvo casi frente a ella al reconocerla, su garganta comenzó a cerrarse, su pecho comenzó a doler... puso su mano sobre su pecho antes de respirar y exhalar.  
Aun dolia demaciado

-¿Señorita Katherine?- Pregunto Lori mientras se acercaba a Katherine la cual estaba sentada sobre una camilla con una manta -Soy la oficial Lori del departamento de justicia, no es el mejor momento pero debo...-

-Ahórrate el discurso mi vida- hablo suavemente Katherine -Se las preguntas que tienen que hacer, comenzamos-

Lori le molesto un poco esa actitud, pero al menos ahorraba tener que explicar el porque

-¿Conocía usted algún de estos atacantes?-

-no- Respondio rapidamente

-¿Tiene idea de porque la atacaron?-

-no- volvió a responder

-Dígame, ¿que hacia en el edificio a estas horas de la noche?-

Sin embargo esa pregunta no fue respondida, Katherine se froto los ojos mientras veía al piso melancólica...

-Estaba haciendo horas extra, demasiadas, el asociado Minegan me ordeno terminar diversos reportes y presentaciones concernientes a la presta de firmas en Nueva York, mi secretaria Minerva simplemente estaba ayudándome cuando paso esto- respondio finalmente Katherine

-¿El señor Minegan...?- Pregunto Lori con clara expectativa

-Si, me mando un mensaje justo antes de que el personal se fuera, necesitaba esos papeles a primera hora mañana, y... debia terminarlos-

-Ante tal edificio, ¿no se supone que debería haber mas guardias?- pregunto Lori para aclarar una sospecha

-contamos con 25 guardias de seguridad en el dia, pero en la noche eso se reduce a 11 guardias, y aun asi el señor Muller, mi otro asociado, despidió hace poco tiempo a 9 de esos guardias, aun así no había encontrado guardias "decentes" para sustituirlos-

-solo 3 guardias para proteger, bastante sospechoso, permita me un momento...- susurro Lori mientras anotaba las cosas

-Vamos chica- Dijo Katherine -No me tomes como una estupida, esto fue un intento de asesinato-

Lori se detuvo antes de irse al escuchar eso, si de verdad por su mente pasaba esa posibilidad, pero debia confirmarlo, ademas de ser demasiado sospechoso

-No podemos negar eso, pero tampoco podemos confirmarlo, ahora... si me disculpa- Dijo Lori antes de volver a reanudar su camino hacia su compañero quien sostenia la radio cerca de su rostro

-¿Que sucede Alexander?- Pregunto Lori a su compañero

-Hubo mas ataques, no solo fue el edifico central, El señor Muller Hekler subjefe de la compañía Mech Incorporated fue encontrado muerto en su mansión, irrumpieron y lo asesinaron junto con su equipo de seguridad. El señor Franco Diaz asociado superior de Mech Incorporated, de igual manera fue asaltado mientras regresaba de un viaje con su familia y su escolta, nadie sobrevivió. El Señor William Mercie director corporativo de la misma también fue asesinado también mientras hacia ejercicio y por ultimo... El señor Minegan Davis, fue encontrado muerto en un almacén de Mech Incorporated, todos fueron atacados por diversos mercenarios-

-Espera, el señor... Minegan ¿tambien esta muerto?- Pregunto Lori con interes

-Asi es, por lo que parece junto con su equipo de seguridad, pero ademas habia otros cuerpos de mercenarios- respondio su compañero

-Entre ellos 4 ...y la señorita Katherine, son los mas altos ejecutivos dentro de Mech Incorprated... Literalmente esta pasando algo sospechoso aquí- Dijo Lori mientras tapaba su boca con sus dedos pensando profundamente  
El hecho de que ahora la única superviviente fuera Katherine era bastante sospechoso, para cualquier lo seria, si en verdad Minegan había orquestado el ataque, ¿porque habia resultado también una victima?

-Esto puede ser una ¿coincidencia?- pregunto su compañero expectante ante su superior quien analizaba lo que podia

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Todos fueron atacados junto con su equipo de seguridad, y varios muertos mercenarios, podría ser que... ¿dos de los cinto grandes hayan ordenado eliminar a los demás?- Lori pensó en eso, en verdad era una teoría con pocos fundamentos, y bastante descabellada, sin embargo Lori no desaprovecharía las palabras de su compañero

-Bueno, todos tenían equipos de defensa, aun así, esto no tardaría en volveré un tiroteo entre ambos grupos si se topaban con el mismo objetivo- Dijo inconscientemente Lori mientras volteaba a ver, a Katherine -Pero todos murieron... excepto Katherine...- Lori siguió observado a Katherine, súbitamente comenzó a ver como si el tiempo se detuviera... a un lado de Katherine quien estaba siendo atendida por una paramedica un sujeto vestido de enfermero se acercaba mientras intentaba torpemente esconder un arma en su costado, Su compañero estaba en lo correcto, El segundo equipo de mercenarios que hubiese sido mandado por alguno de los concejales... estaba ahí, sin perder el tiempo Lori reacciono desenfundando su arma, años de preparación y determinación la habían vuelto una experta a la hora de desenfundar y disparar con exactitud, así que no perdió tiempo, el sujeto saco su arma extendiéndola ante Katherine quien apenas reacciono, súbitamente el tirador encubierto fue alcanzado por una bala en el cráneo que fue disparada por Lori, al momento en que esta corrió hacia Katherine los otros 3 compañeros del primer atacante salieron de su escondite disparando contra los policías, Lori cubrió a Katherine con su cuerpo mientras regresaba las balas, a pesar de que los mercenarios tomaron por sorpresa a los policías, estos no tardaron en ser abatidos por las fuerzas policías que contaban con mas efectivos.

-Con un demonio ¿que demonios le pasa a esta ciudad? antes no solía pasar esto!- grito el compañero de Lori quien estaba inclinado frente a las dos sosteniendo su arma en alto

-Tu lo dijiste, antes- Dijo Lori con melancolia mientras se levantaba junto con Katherine

-Gracias oficial, me salvo la vida- Dijo Katherine mientras le ofrecia la mano

-No se preocupe- despues de esa pequeña respuesta Lori sujeto la radio que tenia en un estuche en el pecho alzandolo suavemente mientras lo contactaba -Aqui la oficial Lori, llevare a la afectada a la estación, cambio-

-No- respondió suvitamente Katherine ante Lori -No ire a la estacion, necesito regresar a mi hogar-

-lo siento Sra. Katherine, pero visto la situacion no podemos dejarla sin cuidado- Respondio Lori a la vez que intentaba contestar la radio, pero Katherine volvio a hablar

-Insisto, oficial Lori, necesito, llegar... a mi hogar- Dijo con una voz mas autoritaria, Lori estuvo apunto de decir algo hasta que la llamaron por la radio

-Aqui oficial McFluggen, ¿Se encuentra ahi Lori? cambio-

-Si, jefe, me encuentro aqui cambio- Lori estaba extrañada, era raro que el Oficial de alto Rango como McFluggen se entrometiera en muchos asuntos que podrian traerle problemas

-Oficial Lori, escuche que iba a traer a la Sra Katherine, ¿verdad? cambio-

-Si señor- respondió Lori antes de que súbitamente hablara McFluggen sin darle tiempo

-Negativo, la señorita Katherine debe ser transportada en dirección a donde ella le pida, por medida de seguridad-

-Pero señor...- Respondió Lori casi atónita ante lo que escuchaba

-Nada de peros Lori, vaya a su patrulla y lleve a la Señorita Katherine a donde le diga, cambio y corto- fueron las ultimas palabras de McFluggen, Lori apretó los puños y sus dientes, ¿como era posible que una persona fuera capaz de tener mas fuerza que la Ley? ¿desde cuando la policía debía actuar como taxistas ante los poderosos? Lori dio un pequeño gruñido antes de voltear a Katherine, quien la miraba con una sonrisa

"Literalmente esto es lo mas estúpido que e hecho en este trabajo" pensó antes de dirigirse hacia Katherine

-Por favor, entre a la patrulla, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que llegue sana y salva a donde desee- Dijo de una manera resignada y derrotada... pero sobre todo furiosa.  
Katherine no le importo y simplemente entro a la patrulla mientras Lori y su compañero entraban en la parte delantera

* * *

Las calles de RoyalWoods se habian vuelto bastante peligrosas ultimamente, por eso misma a largas horas de la noche nadie salia como antes, la rapida expancion de las zonas urbanas gracias a las grandes corporaciones se tradujo a un aumento en lucha de grupos delictivos, y decremento en una fuerza penal que no estaba preparada para tal explocion demográfica, era de sobra saber que ahora las calles si eran peligrosas, Lori lo sabia ahora, lo supo desde esa horrible noche, desde el dia que Lincoln desapareció parecía haber cambiado todo en la ciudad.  
Lori agito suavemente su cabeza para despues dar paso a un largo suspiro, siendo este notado por su compañero

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Alexander mientras conducia la patrulla en silencio

-Si, todo esta bien- respondio sin animos Lori mientras veia por el retrovisor a Katherine quien solo miraba hacia la ventana

-Señorita... Katherine ¿segura que se encontrara bien?- intento hablar Lori con ella

-Lori- Dijo ella de manera fria haciendo que Lori se enderezara en su lugar -No eh podido dejar de observarla, y ver como... mira las calles con cierta menlancolia-

Lori no respondio, no de inmediato, solo intento evitar el contacto visiual a través del retrovisor

-Te reconoci desde que bajaste de aquella patrulla muchacha- Dijo con un tono mas elevado -Aquella mision... fue mi peor desgracia-

Como anteriormente, Lori no contesto, en verdad Katherine la habia reconocido, y le hacia recordar los viejos fantasmas de su pasado, la horrible situacion que fragmento a la familia

-Escogi la salida del cobarde- dijo Katherine con un tono cambiante -Deje ese trabajo despues de toparme con lo que hizo ese maldito loco... pero por lo que veo, tu convertiste la culpa en voluntad... y te pusiste al servicio de la seguridad, la gente como tu, en verdad los admiro- Dijo Katherine tristemente mientras se recargaba mas en el asiento, Lori por su parte, no se habia sentido alagada, ni siquiera se sentia motivada, en verdad ella lo hacia por redencion, por salvar a la gente de lo que le habia sucedido a ella, lo hacia para tratar de mantener la ciudad en la que su hermano habia vivido tan feliz mente, y evitar que se fragmentara como su familia lo hizo a su tiempo. Despues de un largo suspiro solo dijo lo que mejor venia a su mente: "Gracias..."

* * *

Un enorme camion negro cruzaba las calles a toda velocidad, el estruendoso motor denotaba la enorme tracción que montaba para poder mover toda aquella carrocería blindada, sin embargo este llevaba dando vueltas al rededor de la ciudad hacia 4 horas sin rumbo aparente hasta que subitamente tomo en direccion hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Se dirigia hacia una mansión ubicada a en las colinas a las afueras de Royawoolds,

Aquel pesado monstruo de acero y metal inspiraba un sentimiento tétrico y perturbador, pero su carga era lo que en verdad podria llegar a hacer sentir la desesperación al corazón mas decidido.

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en la parte posterior de aquel camion, por dentro el camion no era para nada de carga, a pesar del poco espacio que este brindaba habia un enorme equipo medico adentro, y frente a Lincoln se encontraba un doctor con lentes quien simplemente se asegurara de que Lincoln estaba bien... lo cual en su larga estadía en ese camion le habian asegurado que siempre era asi.

-Ni una marca, como siempre- Dijo despues de separarse del costado de Lincoln, a lo cual este suspiro

-La señorita Katherine me comunico que estaria en la mansion al momento de tu llegada-

-¿Madre estará en la mansion?- pregunto Lincoln levantando una ceja ante tal revelacion

-Me dijo que estaria personalmente para darte un regalo por lo de esta noche- dijo el doctor antes pedir que Lincoln extendiera su mano sacando una jeringa cuyo extremo parecia mas del grosor de un lapiz

-Espero al menos tener tiempo para cambiarme- Dijo Lincoln con monotonia mientras extendia su brazo y veia como el doctor tomaba vuelo con la jeriga casi como si quisiera apuñalarlo en el brazo con ese mismo objeto

-Imposible- Dijo con esfuerzo antes de dejar caer con fuerza la pesada jeringa sobre el brazo -Jum, me pidio que fueras inmediatamente con ella-

Lincoln vio como aquella jeringa sacaba su sangre antes de que estuviera llena se retiraba, cuando saco esa enorme punta noto como burbujeaba al igual que la herida dejada por esta en su brazo y lentamente se cerraba, el doctor ya habia visto eso, siempre lo veia cuando debia sacarle una muestra de sangre, e incluso cuando regresaba bastante herido pero desde siempre para el ver eso le despertaba un sentimiento de... asco... no sabia todo pero que clase de monstruosidad tenian que haberle hecho a ese pobre niño... o ¿si quiera era humano de nacimiento?

Mientras ambos seguian sumidos en sus pensamientos súbitamente el camión se detuvo, habían llegado, el camión dio marcha en reversa mientras la inmensa y pesada compuerta trasera comenzaba a bajar, Lincoln se levanto frente a esta y fue recibido por dos soldados bien armados y un mayordomo que se encontraba entre ellos.

-Monsieur Lincoln- Dijo aquel mayordomo con un acento frances bastante pronunciado -Espero que el señor Hibbert le haya puesto al tanto de la cita con la señorita Katherine-

-Pudo... mencionar algo- Dijo Lincoln mientras bajaba del camion y caminaba junto con su nueva escolta dentro de la mansion por una parte trasera

-Las ordenes de la señorita fueron que llegara a sus aposentos tan rapido como llegara, sin embargo, parece que la señorita esta retrasada en su viaje, supongo que podria haber tiempo para que se aseé apropiadamente-

Lincoln se detuvo ante las palabras del mayordomo reflexionando un poco ante la duda

-El plan de Madre ¿Salio bien?- pregunto Lincoln mientras reanudaba su avance

-Aunque quiziera saber con exactitud la eficacia del plan de la señorita, tuve una llamada de ella en persona, viene en camino asi que no debe preocuparse-

Lincoln no respondio mas solo suspiro con calma, entonces una joven sirvienta se acerco corriendo hacia aquel mayodomo y se acerco para susurrarle una cosa, pasado esto el mayordomo hizo una seña para que la sirvienta se alejara

-Monsieur Lincoln se acabo el tiempo, la señorita Katherine esta aqui con una escolta policiaca. Sabe la norma que tiene su madre respecto a esto asi que tendre que pedirle que suba inmediatametne a los aposentos de nuestra señora- Dijo el mayordomo antes de dar una reverencia junto con la sirvienta e irse, Lincoln suspiro pesadamente asintiendo mientras era escoltado por ambos soldados todabia a su lado

* * *

Lori y Alexander habian llegado hasta aquella mansion, en verdad parecia una fortaleza mas que una casa millonaria, distintos soldados protegian varias areas e incluso el techo de aquella mansion se podian observar tiradores, sin embargo ya tenian la autorizacion de entrar gracias a Katherine y la patrulla se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de aquella lujosa mansion

-Muchas gracias por este favor señorita Lori y joven... ¿Alexander cierto?-

-Si señora, me puede llamar Alex si asi lo quiere- respondio el muchacho con cierta alegria mientras Katherine abria la puerta, a su vez Lori tambien se bajo de la patrulla dispuesta a escoltar a Katherine hasta la puerta

-No es necesario que haga esto, ha sido suficiente con traerme hasta aqui completamente segura- alego Katherine

-Jamas cabe ser demasiado precavido Sra. Katherine- respondio Lori con cierta monotonia

Katherine se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras miraba a Lori con cierta sonrisa

-Oficial Lori, supongo que aqui se separa nuestro camino, otra vez, espero que... si nos llegásemos a reunir que sea en mejores terminos... mas como las ultimas veces- Dijo Katherine antes de que su mayordomo abriera la enorme puerta, Lori no queria dejar pasar esa opotunidad, en verdad estaba sospechando de Katherine, habiendo planeado asesinatos entre sus compañeros directivos, no todo podia ser mera cohincidencia

-¿No me invitara a pasar?- Dijo con cierta arrogancia Lori mientras posaba su mano sobre su cintura y fijaba su mirada en lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de la mansion

-Oh... señorita Lori- Dijo Katherine mientras negaba con su cabeza suavemente -No me tome como una tonta, se que... sospecha de mi... lo cual es algo muy hiriente para mi, para alguien que acaba de ser atacada-

-Perdone mi rudesa, pero literalmente se ve bastante... bien para alegar traumas...- Dijo Lori con una voz arrogante

Katherine lejos de enojarse rio suavemente antes de tallara suavemente sus ojos -Supongo que es cierto, pero esta noche tendre que negarme- Dijo Katherine mientras se adentraba a la mansion

-Aun asi, oficial Lori, como usted ya sabe... la curiosidad mato al gato- Dijo finalmente Katherine antes de que el mayordomo cerrar las imponentes puertas

Lori miro con enojo aquella casa, esa no parecia ser la indefensa Katherine que se mostro durante el ataque y durante todo el viaje, habia algo extraño y no le gustaba. Cuando se dio vuelta para regresar a su patrulla vio como un enorme camion negro tomaba la misma direccion para salir de ese enorme terreno fortificado ¿entregas? ¿de la misma compañia a tales horas? penso antes de volver a su patrulla mientras veia ese enorme camion salir

-Algo no esta bien Alex, créeme, y juro que encontrare lo que esta pasando- Dijo Lori con cierta firmesa ante su compañero, Alex solo asintio y encendio la patrulla para irse de ese lugar

* * *

 **Me muero! Ahora pequeños mensajes y de mas 7u7**

 **ImperialWag~  
Gracias por guiarme en este pequeño camino que me gusta llamar Fanfiction! y espero que te sigan gustando mis historias!**

 **Arago2 gracias! y creme lo que esperas vendra y mas! como dijiste, lavado de cerebro vs sentimientos y Katherine no se la dejara facil a la familia mas ruidosa de la tv!**

 **Sam the stormbird  
tot no uses palabras dificiles de comprender! okno hahahaha gracias por tus revisiones, sin ti de hecho el cap anterior hubiera sido un desastre **

**Crisxx03xx...  
** **Alch... nose hahahaha no e visto nada de Bucky mas que sus canciones (?) okno la verdad no e visto capitan america ni las peliculas... ni los comics, estoy bastante perdida en el mundo de Marvel, soy mas DC**

 **KamenDoctor! Respira tot**

 **Ultimos mensajes  
Esto escribiendo la continuación de X-com: Operacion Loud y La vieja casa Loud, sin embargo este lo termine hoy sabado, por desgracia no creo poder subirlo, estoy en ultimas semanas de la uni y me traen a patadas con todo lo que tenemos que entregar, espero que sean comprensibles y... no me coman tot  
**

 **Sin mas! que todos tengan un hermoso fin de semana y que El sagrado Emperador este con ustedes! y con su espiritu, tenemos el corazon levantado hacia el emperador, es justo y necesario**


	9. Preludio de la tormenta

**Iniciemos suave…. Primero una disculpa la verdad, estaba en final de cuatrimestre y me tenían hasta el cuello de trabajo, sin mencionar el trabajo que tengo no me dio tiempo ya de escribir absolutamente nada y porque este capitulo fue corto… pero bueno, ahora que ya Sali, y a hora que probablemente me salga de la carrera porque me tiene hasta el… espero tener algo de tiempo extra~**

 **Sin mas preámbulos…. comencemos**

* * *

El velo de la noche estaba a punto de levantarse para dar paso a la mañana, sin embargo aquellas tenues horas de oscuridad le sirvieron a Lynn quien ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su hogar con extremo cuidado para ingresar dentro de ella.  
Lynn se había desecho de las piezas de su armadura y había guardado lo que quedaba en una zona de los túneles cerca de su hogar y había transmitido sus últimas órdenes a sus lacayas.  
Hacia ya tiempo que salía de esa manera furtiva para buscar y eliminar, desde… lo de Lincoln ella al menos quería proteger lo que alguna vez fue un hogar seguro y tranquilo, quería evitar lo que ella otros cientos de familias sufrieron después del secuestro masivo a manos de aquellos psicóticos… en otras palabras, no era muy diferente a lo que intento Lori cuando se unió al Departamento de justicia, sin embargo… Lynn no solo podía verlo tras las rejas, ella había visto de lo que eran capaces, ella no podía perdonar la vida de aquellos que atentaran contra los demás, simplemente no podía encontrar paz en su corazón para dar ese perdón.  
Aun así, no esperaba que hacer eso atrajera tanta fama…. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía una banda de chicas que vigilaba las eternas noches y mucho antes de que intentara controlar eso… ya tenía lo más parecido a una tropa insurgente que estaban hartas de vivir bajo el miedo de lo que antes era su hogar…

Lynn dio un enorme suspiro…. En verdad más que haberse vuelto una ayuda se habían vuelto una molestia para ella, en especial cuando no quería arrastrar a su guerra privada a gente que no tenía nada que ver, aunque ahora gracias a ellas podía tener un control parcial sobre ciertas áreas y refuerzos siempre que lo necesitara, pero incluso en su corazón endurecido frente a las ejecuciones había tomado aprecio para varias de esas chicas que la admiraban por buscar hacer justicia, y temía lo que era liderar en un sendero tan peligroso como el que recorrían.

Camino lentamente sumergida en sus pensamientos antes de que una figura frente a ella la detuviera.

-Noto una molestia en tu andar hermana mayor- dijo con una voz monótona aquella niña frente a ella que vestía una sudadera verde y acomodaba sus lentes

-Lisa…- respondio Lynn sin voltear a verla –No es nada simplemente, unos moretones iré a acostarme se pasará en la mañana-

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir eso, recomendaría seriamente que pases a mi cuarto para hacer un chequeo exhaustivo y descartar amenazas mayores- le dijo Lisa con más seriedad

Ante esa insistencia, Lynn tuvo que aceptar. Lisa sabia ya de su secreto, en realidad nada pasaba en esa casa sin que ella se diera cuenta, y era algo molesto para Lynn, pero al menos… Lisa no era tan estupida como para exponerse, y Lynn podía agradecer tener alguien cubriéndola y que se encargara de sus heridas. Dio un último suspiro antes de sujetarse el vientre por el dolor, dejando de actuar como si no hubiese sucedido nada

-Está bien… te sigo- Respondió Lynn

Ambas subieron con cuidado las escaleras, no debían llamar la atención de nadie más, pero… desde que Luan, Luna y Lori se fueron todo estaba más solitario.  
Entraron al cuarto ahora individual de Lisa y Lynn se sentó sobre la cama mientras Lisa sacaba unos aparatos de su armario

-Son contadas las veces en que regreses así ¿debería preocuparme por tus actos suicidas cada vez más latentes? - pregunto Lisa mientras analizaba uno de los componentes que usaría en su hermana

-Un tipo bastante duro, muchas veces te he dicho que no debería interesarte- le respondió Lynn mientras Lisa comenzaba a pasarle un escáner por el vientre  
-Pero hablando de eso, ¿tienes acceso a las cámaras de seguridad?-

-Por supuesto que lo tengo- le dijo Lisa mientras levantaba la polera de Lynn para observar los moretones y pasar el escáner

\- ¿Tienes las grabaciones de la fábrica de Mech Incoporated? - ante esa pregunta Lisa levanto la ceja antes de tomar una crema que tenía a un lado y se acomodaba las gafas

-Deberían estar en mi computadora- respondió Lisa mientras comenzaba a pasar esa crema por los moretones de Lynn haciendo que esta se moviera por el dolor y diera pequeños quejidos ahogados.

-¿Hay algo que debas ver de esas grabaciones?- pregunto Lisa una última vez hacia su hermana.  
Lynn pensó constantemente, se quedó callada mientras miraba al piso, ella había visto lo que era capaz, y debía corroborar todo lo que podía, al final tuvo que acceder a hacer esa petición

-Necesito que me las muestres- dijo Lynn

-Claro- Respondio Lisa sin ningún problema - sin embargo, debo pedirte en estos momentos que descanses-

-No, necesito verlas ahora- Dijo Lynn un poco enojada ante la actitud de Lisa, sin embargo, Lisa rápidamente volteo con una expresión de enojo

-No, lo que necesitas ahora es descansar y yo me encargare de darte el video en la mañana, ahora ve- contesto tajantemente Lisa sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, Lynn quería decir algo, pero para su desgracia no le quedaba mas que obedecer, no ganaba nada peleando mas que desquiciarse más y probablemente despertar a los demás, así que solo… se levantó y fue hacia la puerta

-Está en mi deber recordarte la fecha de hoy- Dijo Lisa mientras Lynn caminaba lentamente

\- ¿Debería importarme? - pregunto Lynn deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la puerta

-Es sábado, nuestra hermana mayor Lori viene los domingos como es de costumbre, la crema que te aplique rebajara el dolor, sin embargo, procura tener cuidado con los golpes en esa zona, no quiero que llames la atención de nuestra hermana mayor, seria inconveniente-  
Ante las palabras de Lisa, Lynn no dijo nada, solo paso su mano por su vientre antes de responder sin mas importancia

-Estare esperándote- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

-no esperes demasiado- respondió Lisa mientras ingresaba a sus archivos y comenzaba a buscar los archivos de las cámaras del almacen. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que los videos se cortaban.  
La cámara exterior mostraba a un pavoroso hombre correr de lo que parece una sombra, pero al momento de que este se iba a revelar a la luz la grabación se cortaba, al pasar a una de las cámaras interior veía la misma historia, el hombre corriendo y al mostrarse la sombra apunto de demostrarse el video se cortaba. Fue checando cada video, cada fragmento y nada, no había nada que lo mostrara.

"Esto va a ser muy molesto" pensó Lisa mientras se alejaba de la computadora y colocaba el seguro de su puerta.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en una enorme cama, estaba esperando ya había pasado un buen rato sin embargo su "anfitriona" no aparecía, sin apartar su vista del piso en realidad estaba pensando en tantas cosas, una quietud y silencio total hacían su mente volar y divagar, pero cuando más lo hacía más lo odiaba, esa extraña quietud que tanto estaba a su alrededor lo hacía ponerse incomodo… como si extrañase un caos perpetuo que era incapaz de olvidar, sentimientos que lo hacían sentir extraño siendo el tan tranquilo. Pudo notar como sus dedos a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo no obedecían su orden de quedarse quietos, durante los últimos años Lincoln había tomado una pequeña manía por mover sus dedos como si estuviese tocando un piano, o tecleando, no le importaba del todo, en realidad se había dado cuenta muchas veces, pero jamas le prestaba atención o lo olvidaba poco después.

De manera lenta y sutil la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Lincoln alzo la vista para ver aquella persona que entraba.

-Este licor, en verdad necesita más…- respondió Katherine quien entraba con un elegante vestido negro y sosteniendo una copa entre sus dedos, paso suavemente los dedos de su otra mano por sus mejillas y labios al ver el rostro preocupado de Lincoln

-No te preocupes amor, esto no es nada, aunque preferiría que el maquillaje hiciera magia por mí-

-Madre, te pusiste en un gran peligro, esos mercenarios iban con intención de matarte- alego Lincoln sin levantarse viendo a Katherine

-Mi plan funciono, esto era… solo un factor a tomar en cuenta- Dijo Katherine antes de darle un sorbo al licor de su copa –Mirando el hermoso lado bueno, no tendré que pagarles a esos animales-

Lincoln suspiro ante eso y agacho de nuevo su cabeza antes de que Katherine se sentada a su lado

\- ¿Quieres champagne?, les dije que compraran el mejor, sin embargo, tal gusto exquisito… me parece imposible que no fuese de mi agrado- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su copa

-Madre yo… -intento decir algo Lincoln sin embargo Katherine lo interrumpió rápidamente

-Lose- sonrió Katherine –Increíble que …. Teniendo en cuenta que no puedas ceder a esos efectos, no te guste el alcohol te serviría bien para celebrar…-

Katherine se levanto mientras dejaba la copa sobre una pequeña mesita, seguido camino lentamente hasta la vitrina tomando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo, volteo y se lo entrego a Lincoln

-Sigues siendo un niño, supongo que esto te debería de gustar-

Lincoln miro aquel regalo con cuidado para después voltear a ver a Katherine quien solo poso su mano en su cintura esperando a que dijera algo.

-Gracias…- dijo en voz baja ante aquel gesto

-Espero que te guste, porque… por desgracia el trabajo no ha acabado- Dijo Katherine mientras tomaba de nuevo la copa y se sentaba a su lado cruzando sus piernas.

-A pesar de los equipos de mercenarios que mande, la eliminación del célebre "Equipo Celta" no estaba en mis planes, son renombrados por sus hazañas en los bajos mundos de donde los contratan, pero estaban afiliados hasta donde sé con Royells Corporation, esto solo significa que estaban queriendo eliminar a Minegan, el porque es algo que todavía debo investigar, aunque… un ataque así de descuidado no es un error que ellos puedan cometer, aunque tampoco esperaban toparse contigo-  
Después de decir eso dio un suave sorbo y miro a Lincoln a los ojos, este no decía nada solo trataba de evitar el contacto visual

-Sé que hay cosas que no me reportaste- Dijo Katherine mientras meneaba suavemente su copa –se que…. Hubo otra pelea además del personal de seguridad de Minegan y del equipo celta-

Lincoln sabia a quien se refería, pero no contesto, su mente trabajaba para saber en qué momento se filtró aquella información, por su parte Katherine alzo su ceja al ver como Lincoln trataba de evitar su mirada y sus dedos inconscientemente se movía sujetando su regalo.

-No eres mi único agente, Lincoln- Dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos –Era una misión importante, así que había otros dos agentes escaneando el área en caso de ser necesario, ellos revelaron tu pequeña… riña- Katherine se levantó mientras sujetaba su copa y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación con una lentitud y un porte de magnificencia

-Mi niño… eres mi favorito, sin embargo, tú no eres de los que olvidan estos…. Tan importantes detalles- Dijo Katherine mientras caminaba y veía a Lincoln pensar

-Ella… no esta afiliada a ningún equipo de asalto contrario o algún grupo enemigo, no pensé que fuera necesario su mención, su intervención no produjo cambios- Respondio Lincoln tratando de escudarse

-Eso, Lincoln, lo decido yo, el conocimiento es poder, y como sabes quiero que toda la información me llegue sin… omitir- dijo Katherine con una voz mas seria para después dar un suspiro.  
-Eres mi favorito Lincoln, mi agente mas especial y sobre todo eres mi hijo… asi que… en aras de tu increíble esfuerzo… lo dejare pasar por este momento- Después de esas palabras se detuvo frente a Lincoln y se inclinó suavemente hacia el acercando su copa lentamente hacia los labios de Lincoln a lo cual este solo dio un pequeño sorbo, no era como si le fuera afectar

-No tomaremos acción inmediata frente a esa vigilante nocturna, aunque su intervención fue bastante abrupta e inoportuna como tu dices "no produjo cambios"- Dijo Katherine con una enorme sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo final a su copa y acabar su contenido y dejarla en la mesa –Supongo que esta noche podre quedarme en casa- Dijo mientras peinaba suavemente el hermoso cabello blanco de Lincoln.  
Este la miro con monotonía, a pesar de todo lo que hacia, en ella el encontraba algo familiar que lo hacia obligarse a no querer perderla, a hacer lo que pudiera porque ella estuviera cerca de el, un sentimiento parecido al miedo, el miedo a la perdida… un miedo que ella le inspiraba.

-Me alegro de eso – Dijo de forma forzada dándole una sonrisa a Katherine para complacerla, aunque su deseo fuese salir de esa mansión como otras noches.

* * *

 **Primero un aviso ligeramente importante (Debería hacerlos en mis fics normales) me e atorado bien bonito en "La vieja casa Loud" por una sola razón, La hija…. Es cierto el comentario que me hicieron respecto a esta, el nombre está bastante mal colocado, es lo único que me falta así que quisiera pedirles un nombre bien, ¡para la hija de Lincoln y Ronnie!  
A hora con los comentarios! Y preguntas y esas cosas.**

Kave36: Espero que te siga gustando la historia! Espero no demorarme ahora que Sali de la uni para seguirla actualizando

 **Trangresor3003: Muchas gracias! Espero que esto no te haya decepcionado D:!**

 **Arago2: me acabas de dar una muy buena solución para una escena que tenia planeada! Gracias gracias y mas gracias! XD y por lo que preguntas si sale!, pero si te cuento que hace para salir, arruinaría el siguiente cap asi que tendre que pedirte que esperes un poco *h***

 **Sam the stormbringer: hahaha te dije stormbird porque me parecio mas fácil x33 esty mas familiarizada con el avión stormbird de warhammer eue un verdadero monstruo que "trae la tormenta" x3 pero bueno y si lo de los errores ortográficos la verdad, perdona solo que debido a la escuela… me vi obligada a sacrificar calidad…. Por un mero aumento de velocidad.**

 **Sombra1239: Gracias! Espero que siga gustándote**

 **Imperial…waggg :v  
hahahaha gracias! Aunque nunca e visto loveling return x3 talvez la lea ahora**

 **Para todos, gracias en serio sus comentarios, (a pesar de que me carga de nervios no poder cumplir con sus expectativas :'c) en serio me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esto, a pesar del poco tiempo que me queda, gracias a todos y Que el Emperador los campañe! (Y)**


	10. Una cita predestinada

"El tiempo me dio paciencia, pero gozando de una nueva libertad ¡sabré todo lo que poseo!"

Katherine se despertaba somnolienta de aquel breve descanzo que había tenido, sus ojos miraron entrecerrados toda aquella habitación oscura hasta posarse en la persona a su lado, Lincoln, sonrio y paso suavemente su mano por debajo del rostro de Lincoln para acercarlo más a ella mientras con su otra mano alcanzaba su lujoso celular en el buro, lo acerco prendiéndolo para poder observar que nuevas noticias habían llegado cuando no prestaba atención, había cientos de mensajes, sus asociados y sus ayudantes habían logrado librar los caminos burocráticos para su ascenso, había logrado introducir gente de su confianza en los puestos de sus antiguos jefes, y la fuerza "inexistente" fuerza de asalto de la enorme compañía había sido purgada con éxito, ahora solo quedaban los que habían jurado lealtad, y Katherine sabía bien cómo lograr su lealtad completa, las autoridades que se dieron cuenta sobre su artimaña la noche anterior habían dejado "pasar" esos accidentes, solo había que lidiar con ciertas acciones más formales. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, aunque ella preferiría quedarse en casa y seguir descansando todo por lo que había peleado se formaba ante ella y lo aseguraría ante cualquier cosa, era hora de moverse, dejo aquel celular de nuevo en el buro y paso suavemente su mano por el cabello blanco de Lincoln, susurrándole tranquilamente: "Despierta".

Sin dar espacio al tiempo o al pensamiento Lincoln abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese estado esperando esa orden desde un inicio, este rápidamente se alzó sobre la cama

-Ya… estoy despierto –Dijo con tranquilidad con su ahora típica mirada apagada

Katherine acaricio suavemente su cabello blanco mientras le mostraba una sonrisa para después levantarse y tomar la bata que estaba colgada de manera descuidada sobre la silla

\- Lincoln, estaré fuera mucho tiempo, tendre que arreglar muchas cosas que nuestros anteriores "dueños" descuidaron –Dijo mientras cerraba aquella bata y pasaba a amarrar su cabello –

Lincoln simplemente asiente ante esto

\- El trabajo no ha terminado, y probablemente estaré mas atareada que nunca por las primeras semanas, sin embargo, tendré que comprobar ciertos casos de lealtad entre tus compañeros, asi que me enfocare en ellos más adelante, por lo que concierne tú te has ganado unas buenas vacaciones, al menos esta semana –Vuelve a decir Katherine

Ante esa noticia, Lincoln abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin embargo regreso a su rostro neutral, si algo le había enseñado estar con esa mujer era a reprimir ciertos rasgos físicos

\- Madre, ¿Deberé quedarme aquí en la mansión? –Pregunto Lincoln, haciendo que Katherine lo mirara con extrañes

\- Sabes cuales son las reglas, nadie debe verte –Respondió con firmeza

Lincoln solo suspiro bajando su mirada

\- Como sea, Du Pont traerá el nuevo equipo de combate que podrás usar, procura darle una vista rigurosa –Añadio Katherine antes de abrir las puertas del cuarto saliendo de ella

Lincoln al vio salir, si bien deseaba servirle… su interior ardía por salir, y aprovecharía las siguientes semanas para poder actuar en la oscuridad como las noches anteriores.  
Ante la salida de Katherine, Lincoln observo su mano, la cerraba y la abria constantemente, aquel combate con HellBlade lo hizo pensar, aquella forma de luchar tan agresiva y tan dominante, traía a él un sentimiento de recuerdos abandonados… ¿Pero que era?, cerro su puño aplicando más fuerza, odiaba ese sentimiento, el mismo que lo inundaba ante el constante ambiente callado y sin vida de aquella mansión.  
Cuando Katherine se fuera… Lincoln arreglaría personalmente las cosas con HellBlade.

El sol se levantaba anunciado la llegada de un nuevo día, atravesando la ventana de un modesto departamento y llegando a los ojos de la mayor de las hermanas Loud.

Lori abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras se sentaba sobre la cama pasando su mano por su mejilla, no había sido una buena noche, a Lori en verdad le estresaba tener que ver algo con los "altos mandos" pero dejar pasar esas cosas por alto iban en contra de su juramento tiempo atrás. Se levantó sin más y fue hasta la pequeña cocina que tenía preparando un café para soportar aquella mañana, ya sentada en la mesa vio con ojos llenos de melancolía el cielo a través de la ventana, no pasaba por alto el día que era. Los años habían pasado, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero desde el día en que perdió a su hermano cada domingo ella iba a aquella casa llena de hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos por una sola cosa. Suspiro con pesar, acabo su café y lo dejo aquella tasa solitaria en la mesa para dar paso a cambiarse  
Una vez aseada y vestida salió de aquel pequeño apartamento y se dirigió a un auto económico auto que había comprado con el paso del tiempo, lo encendió y condujo a través de la ciudad.

El auto se detuvo frente aquella vieja casa, apago la maquina sin embargo no salio del auto, cerro sus ojos mientras sujetaba el volante, en un instante un pesar golpeo su conciencia, aquella casa donde todo había sido diversión, amor y pequeñas peleas, siempre habían podido arreglar las cosas gracias a la ayuda de cierto jovencito, cierto niño que ella no pudo salvar, desde entonces aquella casa se volvió un origen de deseos y horribles pensamientos sobre la muerte y soledad… solo entonces, solo con la perdida supieron la importancia de aquel hermoso niño que siempre estuvo por y para ellas.

Lori suspiro calmando su ser y salió del auto caminando hacia su antiguo hogar, estaba todo callado, lo que antes hubiese sido un torbellino de gritos y peleas, de canciones y juegos ahora simplemente estaba callado, eso no sorprendía a Lori, el sentimiento que llegaba a ella cada vez que estaba cerca de esa casa era compartido por todos, pero solo las menores no tenían permitido salir, Luan apenas tuvo la oportunidad se alejó como Luna, Leni y Lynn pasaban muy poco tiempo en ella. Lori froto suavemente su cuello ante el recuerdo del funeral… jamás en su vida, ni con todo el tiempo que vivió junto a su hermana, la había visto ser capaz de… intentar matarla, nunca dijo nada, pero ese recuerdo la perseguía desde entonces.  
Sacudió su cabeza suavemente, en verdad volver cada domingo a su hogar la hacía sentir tantas cosas negativas, pero estaba ahí por una razón, por un voto que se hizo a sí misma, una acción pequeña pero que para ella cobraba tanta importancia.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, tocando suavemente, sin esperar mucho su madre abrió la puerta viéndola de reojo

-Lori, hija que bueno que llegaste bien ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Almorzaste algo ya? –Pregunto su madre saliendo a abrazar a Lori

Lori correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, le dolía no poder ayudarla a ella o a su padre emocionalmente, cuando ellos tuvieron que cargar todo.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien y si, ya almorcé algo antes de venir gracias –Respondió dulcemente Lori mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo de su madre

Rita dejo de abrazar a Lori cambiando su feliz rostro rápidamente al aquel rostro derrotado que había mostrado desde la desaparición de su hijo… y su posterior hallazgo.

-Hija sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto todos los domingos –Dijo su madre a Lori quien caminaba con su madre a la cocina, Lori no le respondió solo bajo la cabeza mientras seguía, Rita estaba cocinando, ninguna de las pequeñas o Lynn se había despertado y en cambio Leni y su padre Sr Lynn habían salido

\- ¿Donde este papá? –Pregunto Lori mientras dejaba su bolsa en la mesa

Esa pregunta hizo que Rita se detuviera de cocinar, bajo un poco la cabeza, pero respondió rápidamente tratando de parecer estar bien ante las palabras que iba a decir

\- Tu padre y Leni están… en el cementerio… -Dijo con pesar mientras daba vuelta los huevos en el sarten, esa era la respuesta lógica, Leni no se separaba casi del cementerio, y con su padre temiendo lo peor por su hija "especial" … no le quedaba de otra más que tener que visitar ese horrible lugar, Rápidamente Lori se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, suspiro con incomodidad antes de salir de la cocina e ir a hacer lo que vino a hacer.

Subió aquellas escaleras lentamente hasta llegar arriba, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, algo que se había vuelto completamente normal mientras el tiempo pasaba, sin embargo, ella dejo de prestarle atención pues toda la robaba aquella última puerta, aquel cuarto… no, ni siquiera cuarto, aquel armario que acondicionaron para el único varón entre las hijas… cerrado, como si de un lugar prohibido se tratara.  
Lori camino hacia esa puerta, a pesar de su caminar delatando obviamente que estaba en la casa, nadie salía de sus cuartos, no había el porqué, hace tiempo que la felicidad se había ido también. Tomo la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y suspiro levemente antes de voltear a ver el resto de las habitaciones, no parecía que vivieran todavía ahí 7 niñas, en cuya edad deberían estar disfrutando al máximo su energía. Volvió su mirada a la puerta frente a ella y la abrió lentamente, ese cuarto parecía estar atrapado eternamente en el tiempo, la cama estaba tendida, el guardarropa estaba en su mismo lugar, las mismas camisetas… colgadas y los comics ordenados en la estantería sobre la ropa… Lori paso suavemente su mano por su mejilla y por su ojo tratando de evitar que el sentimiento le ganara, en más de una ocasión ella soñaba con entrar, y ver que su adorado hermanito siguiera ahí, acostado leyendo comics en ropa interior, o formulando algún tonto plan que después tendrían que solucionar…  
Pero jamás sucedió y jamás sucederá. Cerro lentamente la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a bajar las camisas de ahí, despolvándolas suavemente, abrió el guardarropa sacando todo lo que estuviera ahí para evitar que el polvo se acumulara para después doblarla de nuevo y meterla, después seguiría con la cama, y luego con esos comics… eso hacia cada domingo, siempre cuidando de aquel cuarto, con cariño, aunque fuese el lugar con más recuerdos dolorosos de toda la casa, ella no dejaba que nadie más se acercara a ese cuarto, ella tomaba sola la responsabilidad de mantener ese cuarto como siempre estuvo lo hacía por sus hermanas, lo hacía por su madre y su padre… lo hacía para mantener ese sentimiento infantil de pensar que talvez regresaría Lincoln… esa pequeña llama de esperanza que se apagó hace mucho.  
Tomo la última de las camisas colgadas, dispuesta a quitarle el polvo que hubiese acumulado, sin embargo… se mente se fue, se quedó viendo aquella camiseta en sus manos… sintió con su pulgar la textura de aquella camisa polo naranja, le hizo pensar detenidamente… ¿Cuántas veces abrazo a Lincoln cuando estuvo con ella?... se arrepentía totalmente de no haberle demostrado todas las veces que lo amaba… o tratando de demostrar respeto las veces que lo golpeo, o las veces que su ego pudo más y nunca le agradeció a pesar del gran esfuerzo que él ponía de su parte, pero ya era tarde para el arrepentimiento… era muy tarde.

Lynn había escuchado los pasos de su hermana, sin embargo, poco le importaba que llegara, cada domingo venia, lo único que debía hacer era evitar que ella se interesara en iniciar una charla para no exponer sus heridas, no era muy difícil si no hacia ruido o algo Lori se iría como siempre, las volveria a abandonar con la misma rapidez que se los abandono en el momento más crucial de la familia. Pudo escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln cerrarse, acto seguido Lynn abrió su puerta, debía ir al cuarto de Lisa para lo que había pedido, alguien más sensato esperaría, pero Lynn no era de las que tuvieran mucha paciencia al fin y al cabo una vez que Lori entraba en ese cuarto la realidad a su alrededor parecia perderse para ella. Salió de su cuarto mientras propinaba una vista a su alrededor sin más toco en la puerta de su hermana, la cual respondio con un simple sonido del seguro retirándose y Lynn entro.

Lisa se encontraba tecleando en su computadora como si nunca se hubiese cambiado de posición desde que Lynn salio, sin embargo pudo notar como ella tenia en su pose cierto nerviosismo

\- Me temo que tenemos ciertos problemas hermana mayor –Dijo Lisa sin siquiera voltear a verla

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Lynn mientras se acercaba a ella

\- No encuentro en mis registros, la base de datos que contenga tu pedido –Contesto Lisa mientras daba vuelta para ver a su hermana -Al menos no de manera completa –

Lynn vio con molestia a su hermana, quien regresaba su mirada con ese tipo aspecto neutral que nunca cambiaba, sin embargo al posar su mirada en la computadora pudo notar como se encontraban todos los videos abiertos en distintas ventanas, sin embargo al momento se cortaban todos y se repetían volviendo a pasar lo mismo

\- Debo suponer que esta persona desconocida que aparece en la ultima toma de cada video es el sujeto con el que te batiste en duelo la noche anterior –Dijo Lisa mientras volteaba de nuevo para teclear en la computadora agrandando el video donde sepodia decir que salía mas.

La imagen de unos pantalones negros modificados y unas botas negras apenas ocultadas por la larga tela de una gabardina, la imagen llego hasta su cintura antes de mostrar los mismos problemas que los demás videos

-Eh investigado toda la noche, mis bases de datos no se encuentran dañadas, tampoco han detectado mi infiltración en la red interna –Dijo Lisa mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-La única explicación que puedo encontrar sumamente razonable es que las cámaras hayan sido destruidas al momento, ya fuese por ese sujeto o por algún tercero –

Lynn trato de recordar todo, ella no estuvo presente si no hasta que observo al equipo celta avanzar, asi que tubo muy pocas tomas de vista sobre esa persona

\- Tendré que regresar una noche y comprobar las cámaras –Dijo Lynn

\- Solo te tendré que pedir que extremes cuidado, si esta persona es los suficientemente peligrosa como para que dejes tu vago sentimiento de orgullo de lado para pedirme ayuda, esto debe ser problemático –Correspondio Lisa

Lynn la miro con fastidio, si no fuese porque en verdad la necesitara seria mejor para ella que no interfiriera totalmente con su "deber".

\- ...Supongo que gracias –Dijo Lynn para después regresar a la puerta

\- Lynn… -Le hablo su hermana pequeña antes de que esta saliera, haciendo que Lynn volteara extrañada

\- Por favor ten cuidado al salir –Termino Lisa sin voltear a ver a Lynn, pero ese tono la hacía sonar preocupada  
Ante esas palabras Lynn le dio una pequeña sonrisa y salio del cuarto cerrándolo, para su sorpresa, no era la única que habia salido de su cuarto, se topo exactamente con Lori cuya mirada perdida se desvaneció al verla.

\- Oh… Lynn… -Dijo Lori –Hola… -

Sin embargo Lynn solo la paso de lado hacia su cuarto. Lori simplemente bajo de nuevo su mirada, era imposible que Lynn no la odiara por haber sido la primera en irse y ella mantenerse en esa casa que tantos recuerdos la atormentaban.  
La sorpresa para Lori no dejaron de aparecer cuando frente a ella se encontró la pequeña Lily, abrazada de Bum-Bum, Lori la miro dándole una pequeña sonrisa cansada antes de que la pequeña corriera a sus brazos, Lori la abrazo con fuerza mientras la pequeña se mantenía aferrada al cuello de su hermana mayor

\- ¡Lori!, el viernes saque muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela –Dijo animada la pequeña

\- Eso es fantástico Lily, ¿Cómo te fue? –Respondio Lori separándose un poco del abrazo de su hermanita

\- Logre pasar todo con excelente –Dijo muy animada, sin embargo su mirada se volvió un poco triste –Aunque parece que a nadie le importara –

Lori miro a su pequeña hermanita con un poco de culpa, Lori volteo a ver el cuarto de Lincoln, había dejado la puerta abierta pues solo iría por unas cosas para terminar y no tardaría mucho así que…

\- Escucha Lily, iré por unas cosas al armario, ¿Qué te parece si mientras le preguntas a mamá si puedes ir conmigo por unos helados? Como recompensa por ser tan inteligente, solo tendrás que esperarme un poco a que termine –Le dijo Lori a Lily mientras jaloneaba suavemente su mejilla

Lily dio un pequeño chillido de alegría mientras salía dispara hacia la planta baja para pedir permiso, Lori se levantó mientras veía a aquella pequeña correr, su inocencia en verdad la tranquilizaba… al menos había una persona que seguía su vida de manera feliz, aunque fuese por falta de conocimiento de su alrededor.

\- Bendita inocencia –Se escuchó decir una voz monótona, que hizo que Lori regresara a su expresión melancólica

\- Lucy… -

La jovencita emo venia subiendo las escaleras… al menos ahora dejaba a la vista uno de sus ojos tapando el otro con su flequillo en aquel cabello oscuro.  
A pesar de sus palabras, Lori sabía que de entre todas sus hermanas a Lucy le habia afectado de una manera radical, temiendo por ella las palabras solo pudieron salir por si solas

\- Lucy… ¿Todo está bien…? –

\- ¿Qué deseo primordial te hace pensar que me encuentro mal? –Respondió la chica mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto que antes era de Luna y Luan, sin embargo ante la puerta esta suspiro pesadamente  
\- Me encuentro bien Lori, no tienes que preocuparte de que algo como la última vez vuelva a suceder –

Lori la miro fijamente, con preocupación y miedo, pero a su vez con impotencia, en verdad no habia nada que pudiera hacer, nadie en la familia a excepción de su hermana Leni, que fue la única que logro hacer que su pequeña hermana evitara aquellos deseos de acabar con su propia vida.  
Leni… un escalofrió escalo rápido por su espalda… desde que ella se fue parecía casi un milagro que jamas la viera, siempre estaba fuera cuando ella iba, y nunca estaba en los lugares donde decían que estaba, la preocupaba pero esa preocupación se inundaba de miedo, no quería volver a verla, no cuando la simple mención de su nombre la hacia sentirse… incomoda. Lori poso su mano sobre su cabeza, debía evitar esos pensamientos a toda costa al fin y al cabo debía terminar rápido ahí para poder cumplir su promesa con Lily, debía hacer lo posible para evitar que al menos su hermanita menor se viera afectada en la menor manera.

* * *

Aquel viejo sirviente francés caminaba con su típico porte de elegancia sosteniendo en una mano una bandeja con pequeños refrigerios en la otra sostenia un teléfono apegándolo a su oído

\- Si madame, me asegurare de que Lincoln haga las pruebas correctas, y si madame, me asegurare de que Lincoln juegue con el regalo que le dio –Dijo Du Count al teléfono

Colgo después de dar una ultima despedida a su señora, para después posar toda su atención en la bandeja que llevaba en sus brazos caminando hacia el cuarto mas al interior de aquella enorme mansión

Unas enormes puertas daban entrada a una enorme habitación, pareciera exorbitantemente exagerada, tanto espacio perdido para tan pocas cosas, mas que una cama, una televisión, un guardarropa y una estantería con unos pocos tirajes de comics

-Monsieur Lincoln –Dijo aquel mayordomo mientras entraba en la habitación, Lincoln estaba sentado sobre el borde de esa cama, para Du Count no era extraño, desde el primer dia que trajeron a ese niño roto, lo primero y único que hizo en 3 dias fue quedarse sentado en el borde de esa cama mirando al vacio, al menos ahora Lincoln era mas cooperativo… y hablador.

Lincoln dirgio su mirada perdida a Du Count

-Monsieur Lincoln, traje un refrigerio para usted, además la señorita Katherine insiste que en por favor no desperdicie su regalo –Señalo el mayordomo dejando la bandeja con refrigerios y colocando el regalo a un lado

\- Madre dijo que traerías nuevo armamento de prueba –Dijo Lincoln mientras se acercaba a tomar el regalo que le habían dado en la mañana

\- Por desgracia Monsieur Lincoln, los camiones con el armamento se vieron envueltos en pequeños problemas de aduana que se están resolviendo, el equipo no llegara hasta pasado mañana –Le dijo a Lincoln mientras este examinaba la envoltura del regalo  
-Y por cierto, es un videojuego, la señorita Katherine pidió algunos favores para que le entregaran una copia antes de su lanzamiento –

Lincoln ahora miro sorprendido mientras despegaba la envoltura suavemente.

\- Gracias… -Dijo tranquilamente

\- No me agradezca a mi Monsieur, agradézcale a la señorita Katherine –Dijo Du Count para después redirigirse a la puerta

-Du Count… -Alzo un poco la voz Lincoln - ¿Crees que… madre estará bien? –Pregunto con cierta incredulidad, la visión de Katherine lastimada por el forcejeo con el equipo que habia intentado asesinarla llegaban a su mente, y en su corazón el no podía sentir más que preocupación por ella… a pesar de que todo había sido planeado.  
Du count miro el suelo suavemente antes de dar una pequeña y bastante engreída risa

-Oh Monsieur Lincoln, No debería preocuparse por la señorita… ella ha sido bendecida con una astucia polifacética y una inteligencia ardiente, así como una profunda comprensión de la causalidad que mantienen el mundo en su tan trillada rutina-

Lincoln lo miro con al menos un signo de esperanza antes de volver a su expresión neutro y muerta.

-Aun asi, me preocupa que se arriesgue demasiado-

-Su preocupación genuina por nuestra señora es digna de alabanza- Respondio Du Count  
-Sin embargo, no hay nada que Madame Katherine odie más que la anquilosante estabilidad y familiaridad, y nada le satisface más que ver sus planes resultar desde la primera fila-

Lincoln suspiro, después vio el juego en sus manos para después darle una respuesta afirmativa a Du Count

\- Gracias, yo… probare el juego –Dijo Lincoln

\- Me retirare Monsieur Lincoln, que tenga un plácido descanso –Dijo el mayordomo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
Lincoln dejo el juego en la bandeja mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

\- No sabes lo que me cuesta descansar –Dijo en voz baja para después dirigirse hacia el guardarropa, sacando una gabardina negra y colocándosela, seguido de un pasamontaña de neopreno con gafas de seguridad y decorado con una tétrica figura de calavera y para complementar un sombrero de ala ancha, se amarro una fornitura en cada pierna y después saco rápidamente dos Desert Eagles colocándoselos en las enfundaduras. Se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto, rápidamente comenzó a desprender pedazos del piso, finamente cortados por él hace tiempo para que no se denotara, uso su fuerza para levantar aquel bloque y sumergirse dentro del pozo y arrastrar de nuevo el pedazo del piso hasta su posición original, esta abertura iba directamente hacia un canal de agua que atravesaba la mansión, y planeaba seguir ese camino como muchas noches antes, atravesándola a alta velocidad, debía reunirse con Hellblade, debía calmar la indecisita en su corazón, el sentimiento de familiaridad que sintio al atravesar su hoja contra la de ella.

Su ahora mejorada velocidad lo hizo llegar con suma rapidez hasta donde se encontrara una salida al exterior abriéndola con facilidad y precipitando su salida.  
La calles oscuras, vacías y muertas eran su ambiente perfecto para poder operar, sin pensarlo más abrió su mano para después cerrarla con suma fuerza preparándose y corriendo hacia uno de los edificios antes de saltar y comenzar a escalarlo con una rapidez inhumana.  
Sin prestar atención a su alrededor no noto como una cámara escondida captaba su salida y sus movimientos erráticos al subir el edificio.

\- Señor Du Count, Lincoln ha salido de nuevo –Dijo uno de los guardias viendo la pantalla, detrás de el apareció el mayordomo mientras frotaba su barbilla

\- Tal y como la señorita nos dijo, envíen a su "sombra" debemos saber si la relación que lleva con HellBlade no compromete los intereses de nuestra señora –Dijo terminantemente mientras el guardia decía a través del micrófono de sus auriculares

"Luz verde"

La noche transcurría como se esperaba para Lincoln, osea solitaria, después de 2 años de salir y cazar a aquellos que podía mientras no estuviera en servicio, y los ataques por parte de una banda al mando de HellBlade habia hecho que solo los mas peligrosos, desquiciados o bien armados quisieran salir

Entre sus avances irreconociblemente inhumanos pudo notar a una persona corriendo, una chica, Lincoln no tardó en darse cuenta de que era perseguida por al menos 6 tipos que venían armados completamente y también noto como la chica torpemente corria hacia un callejón sin salida. Lincoln quería reunirse con HellBlade lo mas rápido posible, pero no iba a dejar a una persona sola.  
La chica corria asustada dando vueltas por donde podía tratando de escapar de sus captores quienes proferían a ella deseos oscuros

\- Ven aquí nena, no te haremos nada, casi te lo juro –Grito uno de ellos

\- Cuanto mas corras, peor te ira maldita perra –Grito otro

La chica corrió hasta que al dar una vuelta en otro de las esquinas se dio cuenta de… que habia corrido hacia el lado equivocado, contemplo el gran muro que se elevaba frente a ella, rápidamente intento correr hacia atrás pero aquellos 6 sujetos ya estaban ahí

\- Oh miren, miren, a nuestra pequeña gatita se le acabo el camino –Dijo el que parecía ser el líder dando pequeños suspiros de cansancio  
\- En verdad te gusto hacernos correr ¿verdad? Maldita perra –

\- No por favor, no me hagan daño –Dijo ella mientras daba pasos hacia atrás chocando contra el muro y mirándolo desesperanzada.

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes desgraciada –Le respondio el sujeto mientras la encañonaba  
\- Cubranme chicos, cada quien tendrá su turno –Dijo el sujeto mientras los otros se aferraban a sus armas, era solo cuestión de esperar.

Subitamente una sombra descendió del techo, con una fuerza y un peso irreales cayo sobre uno de los 3 matones que se mantenían hasta atrás, los otros dos apenas lograron reaccionar al momento exacto donde Lincoln desenfundo sus armas gemelas y prendió en cada uno de ellos una bala con precisión quirúrgica, los dos que quedaban abrieron fuego pero Lincoln tomo vuelo corriendo por la pared para tomar impulso y soltar una potente patada a uno y arrojarlo contra su compañero para terminar abriendo fuego por segunda vez con sus armas contra los dos criminales en el piso, el líder intento tomar de rehén a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo un golpe en la espalda lo hizo aullar de dolor para después ser seguido por un potente agarre en su tobillo que lo levanto con fuerza arrojándolo lejos de aquella chica.  
El sujeto intento recomponerse tratando de levantarse sin embargo al levantar su vista pudo ver como una brillante arma lo encañonaba.

\- Tu… Tu… -intento decir algo sin embargo Lincoln rápidamente respondió con monotonía

\- Mejor suerte la próxima –

Un disparo mas fue lo que se escuchó para después ver caer el cuerpo de aquel ultimo forajido.  
Lincoln suspiro cuando el sonido de un arma se escucho detrás de él, suspiro con molestia al sentir el cañón de una pistola tocar su nuca.

\- Tu… ¿eres…? –Pregunto la "indefensa" chica que habia corrido de manera tan al azar

\- eres una de sus integrantes ¿o no? –Pregunto Lincoln a la chica

\- Mi jefa quiere verte –Dijo ella mientras sacaba una mascara de su bolsa colocándosela y arrojando lejos la bolsa

\- Yo he venido buscándola –Dijo Lincoln quien con un movimiento veloz se volteo golpeando suavemente la muñeca de la chica desarmándola rápidamente. La chica lo miro con nerviosismo, ahora no tenía armas, sin embargo, Lincoln le regreso el arma

\- Guíame hasta ella, necesito hablarle –Dijo Lincoln con pesadez mientras la chica retomaba su arma y suspiraba

\- Sígueme entonces -

* * *

 **Eh aqui el cap! espero que les guste, perdonen que haya tardado sin embargo me distraigo facilmenteee tot  
ahora! saludos y de mas :3 **

**El rudo:  
Bienvenido de vuelta! hahaha trato de que el haitus no sea elevado en mi tasa de creacion/publicacion asi que no dejare que sufras!**

 **js153:  
Espero que te siga gustando y te siga sorprendiendo! pienso llevarla a mas gracias!**

 **ImperialWAAAAGH:  
no lo encunetroooo tot**

 **KamenDoctor:  
Aqui tienes tu respuesta!~ ... bueno excepto a lo de tirarse a Lynn XD hahahaa**

 **Transgresor3003:  
Espero poder seguir con tus expectativas! disfruta de este cap... si llegas a leerlo x33**

 **Sin mas que decir! espero que lo disfruten, soy reila vann!  
y me despido, Que la gracia del Emperador este con ustedes (Y)**


	11. El valor de la informacion

La noche envolvía la ciudad de Roya Woods, y esta a su vez se imponía ante aquella oscuridad con sus millones de luces, una ciudad que se mantenía, una ciudad que crecía, que vivía, que se imponía ante la noche… a pesar de todo, significaba que aquella ciudad ya no era lo que había sido en su niñez… Lynn observaba eso sentada en la orilla de un edificio… no era una vista que le gustara, ni un sentimiento quisiera recordar… no miraba aquella ciudad con ojos amenazantes y alertas como siempre decían los rumores… miraba aquella ciudad con melancolía y tristeza. Apoyo su barbilla sobre su rodilla flexionada en aquella orilla peligrosa de ese edificio, sin querer podía ella recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado, las situaciones que había vivido después del… accidente de Lincoln…

-Me dijeron que me buscabas –Una voz rompió aquel silencio

Lynn sintió aquella molestia de interrupción, sin embargo, era cierto lo que aquel recién llegado decía… esta se volteó de la orilla del edificio observando aquella persona que se encontraba frente a la puerta que iba al techo. Sin más Lynn se levantó para acercarse a aquel personaje que usaba una gabardina oscura, sombrero y una máscara con protectores visuales, una persona sumamente siniestra a la vista, pero para Lynn… solo un conocido más de la noche.

-Estas en lo correcto –Dijo de manera fría Hellblade antes de acercarse a hacia el –Pareciera que lo sabes todo dentro de esta ciudad ¿no? –

-Supongo que tengo mis contactos –Respondió Lincoln tras su fachada

-O te lo pudo decir una de mis chicas –Respondió Hellblade mientras reposaba el bate en su hombro y se sentó sobre la unidad exterior de un aire acondicionado del edificio

-Ya estoy aquí, así que fuera de rodeos y dime ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo? –Pregunto Lincoln de manera rápida y concisa, en su interior él deseaba una cosa, y era salvaguardar la integridad de aquella chica bajo aquella cruenta máscara de hierro. Podía no conocerla en verdad, sin embargo, de esa misma manera podía saber que ella actuaba guiada por una retribución que desconocía, y en la cual él podía apoyarse… o aprovecharse.

Lynn escuchaba aquella respuesta afirmativa saliendo de aquel personaje siniestro frente a ella, sin embargo, no se inmutaba, antes de que ella saliera en las noches, los susurros de aquella siniestra forma que recorrían las calles en busca de "justicia" fueron los que la hicieron tomar acción sobre la ciudad

-Siempre estas enterado de todo, ¿me equivoco? –Pregunto Lynn –Así que supongo que sabrás lo que paso hace unas noches en los almacenes de Mech Incorporated –

-Se sobre lo que sucedió, gente millonaria matándose entre ellos para ganar más poder… ¿desde cuándo nos debería interesar? –Pregunto Lincoln a Hellblade con cierto "escepticismo"

-Estuve ahí cuando sucedió –Respondió Hellblade

Era fácil para Lincoln "fingir" sorpresa, detrás de aquel disfraz no era muy necesario fingir, solo escoger las palabras correctas

-Debiste ser muy precavida, menos tonta, el reporte avisaba claramente que dos escuadrones de mercenarios se enfrentaron….

-El reporte está mal –Le interrumpió Lynn –No eran dos escuadrones… había algo mas-

Lincoln la miro fijamente antes de descansar de su posición

-Tienes mi atención, ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto claramente

Lynn solo pudo respirar profundamente antes de hablar

-Estaba recorriendo las calles, como siempre, sin embargo, pude notar como de un camión blindado salía un equipo completo de soldados armados con… armas muy pesadas -Estaba recorriendo las calles, como siempre, sin embargo, pude notar como de un camión blindado salía un equipo completo de soldados armados con… armas muy grandes-

-En otro tiempo te hubieras arrojado –Interrumpió Lincoln

-Quise hacerlo… pero el eco de los disparos entre los edificios hizo que mi atención se desviara, cuando corrí hasta el otro lado, pude notar una figura persiguiendo tranquilamente al señor Minegan –

\- ¿Y el escuadrón del que hablas? –

-Deje de tomarles atención, pero entraron al edificio de eso estoy segura –Aclaro Lynn –Me tomo algo de tiempo poder encontrar una entrada por aquellos techos… pero cuando logre infiltrarme… un poderoso estruendo arrebato mi atención-

Lincoln no dijo nada, pero podía notar como el silencio de Hellblade significaba una cosa, el mirar como eliminaba a todos los efectivos de aquel equipo de mercenarios había logrado despertar algo en ella, miedo.

-Acaban de usar un lanzacohetes o una bazuca… algo, habían destrozado parte de la pared y en si parte del techo se desmoronaba… si hubiese acabado ahí esta noche no estaríamos hablando-

-Pero no acabo ahí… -Interrumpió Lincoln de nuevo

-No –Dijo a secas Hellblade –Estuve a punto de retirarme… fuese lo que fueran a hacer, ya lo habían hecho… sin embargo de entre las ruinas y el polvo uno de los incautos mercenarios fue atrapado por un cable e introducido en los escombros y polvo, segundos después una persona salió de los mismos… no le tomo más de 1 minuto eliminar a todos…-

Lincoln no parecía importarle, algo que Hellblade vio en él, mirándolo de forma extraña. El mismo había tomado en cuenta el tiempo para eliminarlos, sin embargo, incluso para su fachada esa actitud tranquila no debía ser normal

-Hellblade, he visto como despejas un lugar de un escuadrón de mafiosos armados, y tú has visto como yo he despejado un camino de narcotraficantes armados… ¿En que cambia el hecho de que alguien más lo hiciera? ¿Qué haya sido por órdenes de un millonario? –Pregunto a secas Lincoln

-Tu no lo entiendes, no lo entenderías, no estuviste ahí- Dijo Lynn levantándose de donde estaba acercándose a él con un tomo bastante agresivo –Me uní para pelear contra él, contra esa cosa, incluso así no pude evitar sus muertes-

Lynn comenzó a abrir y cerrar su mano con una mirada perdida antes de volver a mirarlo de frente

-Lo golpe con mi kukri, directamente en el costado y… fue como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si hubiese golpeado un costal de arena-

-Blindaje balístico, armadura corporal, tu misma llevas uno, yo llevo uno ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tuvo? –Lincoln trataba de desacreditar sus pruebas, no deseaba que Hellblade se involucrara en cosas de la compañía y mucho menos que Katherine ordenara su ejecución, a pesar de no conocerse… sabía que ella luchaba por una buena razón

\- ¡Sé que no fue así!, la sangre salió del kukri, con la misma fuerza aun con un traje balístico hubiera roto unas costillas o algo, pego contra algo más duro… solo tenía ropa –Intento decir Lynn claramente más nerviosa

-Debes tranquilizarte Hellblade, tú no eres así- Intento calmarla Lincoln –Y aunque fuese así la pregunta deriva de lo mismo, fueron a asesinar a Minegan, siguen siendo gente millonaria matándose entre ellos, ¿En qué debería importarnos? -

-Ellos no estaban ahí por Minegan… -Dijo Hellblade haciendo que por un momento Lincoln sintiera un choque de presión. ¿Lo había descubierto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto tratando de no fingir ese pequeño momento de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Por qué un equipo llevaría armas anti tanque para matar a un hombre vestido formalmente? –Pregunto Lynn recobrando la compostura con un tono casi… acusatorio –Ellos no estaban ahí para matar a Minegan, mi fuente lo confirma, tenían órdenes de asesinar a un sujeto de gabardina y traje negro, les previeron de armas pesadas, más de las normales, estaban ahí para matar a esa otra persona, a esa "silueta" y sabían que sería difícil-

\- ¿Tu fuente? –Pregunto Lincoln

-Nadie que te importe en realidad, pero puedes saber de mí que es bastante confiable… -Lynn había dicho sin pensar la información que Lisa había sustraído de las cuentas de aquellos mercenarios cuando no pudo encontrar nada referente a aquella "silueta".  
Ahora Lincoln estaba interesado en esa "fuente de información" y junto con la petición que seguramente quería hacer Hellblade… tenía la forma perfecta para rebelarla… o hacer que se rebolera.

Lincoln se levantó suspirando, miro a su alrededor antes de que debía ganar tiempo para Hellblade y debía encontrar esa fuente, cualquier amenaza por minúscula que fuera seguía sumándose a una cantidad enorme de enemigos que se escondían en la oscuridad… y si llegaba a descubrir algo… sabía bien que Katherine no escatimaría en acabarla, y a Hellblade con ella.

-Sigue siendo todo demasiado estúpido e irreal –Dijo de forma "enojada" pero después de un suspiro se alejó hasta la orilla –Pero para que algo te ponga tan nerviosa… y me pidas ayuda, debe ser grabe-

A Lynn se le dibujo una sonrisa debajo de aquella fría mascara de acero, suspiro ante las palabras de él, sabía que podía ser un muy buen combatiente y demasiado habilidoso en armas cortas… podía ser imprescindible… y más cuando no quería arriesgar a las chicas que fanáticamente la seguían para proteger a las personas.

-Sin embargo –Alego Lincoln –Tampoco me arrojare como un idiota bajo tus "ordenes", necesitare pruebas… regresare en 3 días y te diré donde nos veamos en 2 días sumados a esos… tienes 5 en total para mostrarme esas "pruebas", si no las veo… te tomare como lo estoy haciendo ahora, una simple loca –Termino de decir Lincoln

Lynn estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el bate pero solo apretó con fuerza la base… debía intentar controlarse…  
Lincoln se alejó más hasta llegar a la orilla contraria dispuesto a saltar.

-Jamás he sido la más "táctica" -Dijo Lynn antes de acercarse por la espalda de Lincoln –Te dejare el plan a ti raro-

Lincoln dio una pequeña risa al escuchar eso mientras se acomodaba bien la gabardina…

-Déjamelo todo a mí, si es que puedes comprobarlo, me asegurare de crear el plan "perfecto para atraparlo" –Dijo Lincoln, antes de que espontáneamente –Déjaselo todo al hombre del plan… -Dijo antes de saltar hacia el otro edificio y comenzar a correr…

Aquellas palabras… habían caído como un golpe sobre Lynn… se quedó perpleja mirando como aquella "persona" se iba… esas últimas palabras "El hombre del plan"… Lynn comenzó a respirar un poco agitada mientras ponía su mano sobre su rostro y comenzaba a gruñir con fuerza…  
Ese maldito apodo… le recordaba por qué ella estaba ahí…

-Lincoln… -Dijo ella en voz baja antes de mirar hacia la dirección donde aquel "sujeto" se había ido corriendo…

-Esto lo hago por ti… -Dijo antes de acercarse a la orilla y dejarse caer para sentarse

* * *

Una silueta oscura se hallaba en un balcón de un edificio cercano a donde se encontraban Lincoln y "Hellblade", a sus pies, 2 chicas de la banda de Hellblade se encontraban inconscientes y con sus armas rotas.

Con una chaqueta oscura con capucha un pantalón completamente ligero… ni siquiera pareciera que llevara un buen tramo de blindaje balístico debajo… esperaba en aquella ventana observando desde lo lejos aquellos dos hablando hasta que noto como Lincoln se alejaba y saltaba corriendo entre los edificios

-Y así… El pequeño conejo blanco escapa de Alicia… otra vez… -Dijo con un tono seco y monótono  
-¿Qué harás pequeña e ilusa Alicia…?

Súbitamente una voz rompió el ambiente que generaba, la voz del mayordomo Du Pont

-Reporte Sombra01, ¿alcanzo a Lincoln? –

-Aquí Sombra01, por supuesto que lo alcance- Dijo aquella persona mientras alzaba su brazo y lo sacaba por la ventana antes de que un mini dron aéreo se posara en la palma de su mano

-Reporte –Dijo Du Pont a través de la Línea

-Emmy, al parecer… nuestra pequeña "intrusa" no sabe nada, pero tiene muchas ganas de saber sobre el tema... Sin embargo, puedo confirmar que Lincoln no intenta ayudarla… se negó demasiado bien… y creo… puedo decir que creo que nos abrió una ventana –Respondió

\- ¿A qué se refiere mademoiselle? –Pregunto Du Pont

-Puedo tener confirmación de un posible… intento de infiltración hacia las cámaras interiores… y a las cuentas de aquellos mercenarios-

-Interesante averiguación, pondré a nuestros mejores informáticos en esto… al menos eso fue útil… si Lincoln no trama nada puede regresar Sombra01, me dará los detalles más exactos aquí- Dijo Du Pont antes de desconectar el canal privado que tenían

-Oh mi bello, bello ángel torturado y sin alas… te vuelves a ir de mis manos…-Dijo con un tono casi poético –Pero volveré por ti…-Dijo Haiku mientras se retiraba por un momento la capucha y miraba el dron antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada dejando a aquellas chicas inconscientes a su paso.

* * *

 **Hola a todos~ soy yo~ Reila... perdonen que casi no actualize... pasan muchas cosas por aqui! pero... bueno al menos! sigo viva!... por poco... ¿muerta...? talvez~ what ever~ ah... traigo este capitulo algo corto~ pero pienso subirle ,mas cosas pasadas de todo. si bien fue relleno, en verdad apartir de aqui sera mas que nada directo al golpe~ cuidense y buenas nochesss**


	12. Confrontacion

En un hermoso jardín floreado en algún lugar de las costas francesa, el parque privado rebosaba con sus perfectos arbustos podados, se encontraba una pequeña reunión bajo la sombra de sus imponentes árboles. Katherine se mantenía hablando por su teléfono, respondiendo solo ocasionales "aja" y "está bien", detrás de ella dos titánicos guardaespaldas se mantenían con un porte inamovible mientras miraban a su alrededor, por otro lado, su anfitriona, una jovencita sentada frente a ella miraba a Katherine con nerviosismo disimulado tratando de tomar su té, hasta que Katherine repentinamente cerro su teléfono

—Perdona, una llamada de la mesa directiva en curso— Dijo Katherine

—¡Ah!, no se preocupe mi señora— Respondió rápidamente la jovencita frente a ella

Katherine coloco su celular sobre la mesa y tomo un mano libre y se lo coloco en el oído derecho, suspiro antes de volver a tomar su tasa y ver a la joven delante de ella

—Entonces cuéntame, ¿Qué hay de esta nueva chica y tus planes? —

—Como le decía señorita, con esta nueva adquisición y con la nueva mente detrás de nuestros diseños, seriamos capaces de llevar nuestras ganancias inclusive al mundo de la moda—Dijo muy emocionada la jovencita

—Suenas bastante entusiasmada, pero ¿Crees que podremos hacer éxito con esto?

—No se preocupe, los diseños que los mando esta jovencita tuvieron un gran recibimiento, muchos diseñadores incluso quieren tomarla bajo su tutelaje

—Tentador…

Apenas logro decir esas palabras cuando Katherine recibió una llamada en su dispositivo…

—Mi señora… no hay filtraciones, escáneres limpios, las trampas están colocadas y nuestros agentes resguardan la seguridad— Dijo a la voz al otro lado

Katherine simplemente sonrió y miro a la jovencita nerviosa frente al antes de dar una pequeña señal aprobatoria

—Podemos hablar libremente —Dijo Katherine

Súbitamente la actitud de la chica frente a ella cambio, de estar nerviosa paso rápidamente a una seguridad y una mirada más profunda

—Por supuesto mi señora— Dijo con una voz más profunda

—Ahora, explícame ¿Qué paso con mi pedido?

—Lo siento mucho mi señora, fue interceptado por agentes de la aduana que no es parte de nuestro staff

—¿Y cómo piensas resolverlo cariño? —Pregunto Katherine algo irritada

—Estamos trabajando arduamente para resolverlo, quienes tuvieron el descaro de detenerlo ya han sido… alejados del camino, y ahora solo falta que se libere el pedido, nuestros mejores agentes están en eso—

—Conseguiste la información que necesitaba ¿cierto? —Pregunto Katherine

—¿Procedente del ataque mi señora?

—Por supuesto

—reuní algo de información, la red de filtración nos entregó cierta información útil, al parecer el escuadrón de mercenarios que ataco a…

—Mi hijo

—Si mi señora, a su hijo… estaba ligado a la compañía HeykerPack

—Eso es algo que ya sabíamos, nuestro grupo de idiotas ejecutivos intento contratarlos, pero los de Heyker fueron más rápido

—Sin embargo, los mercenarios des cumplieron su contrato

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Katherine un poco asombrada

—Es algo que no salió de las esferas internas de los ejecutivos de HeykerPack, la fuerza de mercenarios simplemente… abdico, se fueron, desaparecieron—

—Eso es demasiado… conveniente, el mercenario aun así es raro que rompan sus contratos, en esa línea de trabajo no existe algo como una acción legal en contra por sus maneras de actuar ilegalmente… solo pueden validarse de su confianza

—Y traicionarla es bastante extraño

—¿Ya tienes idea de quienes fueron? —Pregunto Katherine más centrada

—Tenemos a 3 sospechosos, cuyos movimientos bancarios fueron… ligeramente modificados… sin embargo necesitare tiempo y personal para poder verificar todo

—Esperare resultados…. Resultados… aunque pasando a temas más interesantes— Dijo Katherine mientras dejaba su tasa en la mesa y miraba sonriente ahora a la jovencita —Cuéntame sobre… la integrante que quieres añadir—

—Sí— Respondió rápidamente la jovencita de lentes —La chica es perfecta para nuestro futuro negocio, el adoctrinamiento ha sido bastante satisfactorio, y en unos cuantos meses la joven ya ha pasado ciertos niveles de acondicionamiento—

—Sabes que por muy bien que pasen las cosas, no me fio de los resultados tan premeditados

—Estamos claros sobre eso mi señora, presentaremos más pruebas apenas regrese a la sede

—¿No se quedará aquí? —Pregunto algo asombrada Katherine

—En estos momentos no, la asignamos como escolta para una misión reciente, asignada por usted

Katherine miro con un poco de disgusto y asombro al saber de aquel movimiento, sin embargo, aquella joven de lentes era una de sus más eficientes trabajadoras y servidoras, si aquella jovencita podía servirle, ella no le haría gastar su valioso tiempo

—¿Y cuál sería su coartada? —Pregunto Katherine por ultimo

—Eso es la mejor parte de toda mi señora— Respondió con algo de soberbia y alegría la jovencita —Ella en verdad será nuestra asesora de moda y será parte de las diseñadoras en la nueva sección de moda que abriríamos

—No es bueno un monopolio total…

—Por eso lo mantendremos en pequeño, grandes ventas, utilidad, y al mismo tiempo que destaque poco para que pueda actuar con mayor eficacia

—Me alegra me alegra… y la chica ¿quién es?

—Una jovencita de cabello dorado… amante de la moda, estará lista apenas nos lo indique… solo pidió un poco de tiempo antes de trabajar con nosotros

—Está bien… confiare en tu juicio

—No la decepcionare mi señora —Dijo finalmente la jovencita mientras sonreía

Súbitamente la atención de Katherine se fue hacia una llamada que entraba en su mano libre, de su sirviente Du Cont.

—¿Qué necesitas Du Cont.? —

—Mi señora, como predijo… Lincoln volvió a salir… y al parecer la acechante nocturna, la vigilante hellblade… esta tras nuestra pista —Dijo Du Cont. del otro lado sin dudar…

Hellblade corría sin parar entre los tejados, para su ayuda llevaba dos enormes garfios retirables bajo sus manos, con estos podía hacer más simple la tarea de sujetarse y escalar, si bien no le agradaba en absoluto que Lisa estuviera enterada de sus actividades en verdad agradecía el que ella hiciera aquellas herramientas para su uso.  
Su objetivo, tratar de encontrar cualquier mínima prueba en aquella bodega, algo que pudiera ayudar a la joven genio, si ella no podía encontrar una conexión o un patrón, Lisa lo haría. No tardó mucho en llegar al techo a lado de aquella bodega, entraría rápido y saldría sin problemas, o eso fue lo que pensó al inicio.  
Una camioneta negra se detenía exactamente a lado de la y de ella bajaban un equipo de 7 hombres armados con una armadura negra, 6 de ellos no tardaron en formar en dos filas frente al séptimo que pareciera ser el capitán

—¡Recuerden! Entraremos, buscaremos toda evidencia e incendiaremos el lugar— Ordeno el capitán recibiendo al unísono una respuesta afirmativa y sin perder el tiempo entrar a la bodega

—¡Maldición! —Dijo Lynn en voz baja, lo que para ella iba a ser rápido y sin problemas… se volvería otra lucha de callejón, sin embargo, en su mente no dejaba de recorrer una pregunta

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Sin embargo, la noche no hacia más que acabarse y debía actuar rápido antes de que ellos encontraran algo que ella necesitara y lo destruyeran. Ajusto con fuerza su máscara de acero y comprobó su traje metálico ligeramente mellado… nada era menos cuando se trataba de su seguridad, bajo ella el camión se mantenía encendido junto con dos soldados escoltándolo así que una vez comprobado todo se acercó a la orilla y saco una pequeña pelota de su bolsa trasera, con un muy preciso tiro profesional arrojo la pelota exactamente donde terminaba la calle y empezaba un callejón, los soldados que escoltaban el camión se pusieron alerta y apresuradamente apuntaron hacia el callejón mientras avanzaban y el conductor del camión salía para asomarse, Lynn se dejó caer hasta engancharse con los garfios debajo de sus manos los cuales al sentir una ligera presión comenzaron a separarse dándole un suave descenso en cuerda, se detuvo a unos metros mientras soltaba un garfio y este volvía con fuerza y velocidad pero sobre todo en silencio hacia su muñeca, con su mano ahora libre saco un enorme bate en su espalda, suspiro ante lo que sucedería… y luego sin dudar se dejó caer hacia la banquea, cayo justo detrás del conductor desprevenido, sin darle siquiera oportunidad de reaccionar golpeo con su bate el estómago del guardia y mientras este se doblaba por el dolor no tardo en levantar el bate y darle un último golpe en la nuca que dejo inconsciente al conductor luego volteo a ver el callejón ambos soldados seguían ahí y corrió contra ellos tomando una vara de hierro corroído en el piso, con una velocidad increíble salió como una sombra reclamadora sobre el callejón, los soldados apenas pudieron voltearse antes de que Lynn arrojara aquel tubo que golpeo en el rostro al soldado más cercano quien por la impresión y el dolor se cubrió el rostro y cayo de rodillas, Lynn simplemente lo evito y corrió hacia el segundo el cual apenas levantaba el arma antes de que el bate golpeara con fuerza su cabeza haciendo que este se curvara del golpe, por si el casco soporto el golpe pero la conmoción fue lo suficientemente larga como para que Lynn reaccionara dándole otro golpe de frente al cráneo con el bate, el otro soldado que apenas reaccionaba fue simplemente recibido por un mismo batazo hacia arriba, en cuestión de segundos los 3 guardias habían sido noqueados al inicio rápidamente escondió los cuerpos inconscientes de los soldados en el camión y se apresuró a entrar.  
Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos oscuros podía notar las luces de las lámparas que usaban los soldados ya adentro para buscar, si bien su actitud impulsiva casi la hacía arrojarse premeditadamente hacia ellos, el súbito hablar del par hizo que se detuviera

—¿Ya sacaste el respaldo? —Preguntaba uno de los soldados que se encontraba resguardando las entradas

—Listo— Contesto el otro que se encontraba sobre unas escaleras en lo que pareciera ser la cámara de seguridad

—¿No se supone que el grupo Alfa debió recuperar estas cosas? ¿Por qué siquiera tenemos estos respaldos independientes? —

—Son comprobante, en verdad si me lo preguntas es una espada de doble filo… pero no cuestionare la mesa directiva

—Bueno eso no me responde por qué tenemos que hacer el trabajo de los Alfa

—Al parecer fueron atacados

—¿Qué demonios?

—Así como lo escuchas…— Dijo el soldado mantenía vigilancia —No sabemos que fue, pero si sabemos que… muchos no volvieron, por eso vinimos con la nueva ejecutora—

—¿Un ejecutor? ¿Cómo el destello blanco? —Pregunto el soldado bajando de las escaleras

"¿El destello blanco?" pensó Lynn mientras trataba de escuchar más de cerca

—Parecido, dicen que es bastante buena, así que… talvez estamos bien

—Jamás me ha gustado confiar mi seguridad a otro… como sea ya tengo esto ¿tenemos que llevarlo con el capitán?

—Claro que si

Sin más que hablar los soldados siguieron avanzando entre los pasillos oscuros mientras se dirigían hacia donde debería estar su capitán

—Ahí está mi premio mayor— Dijo para sí misma Lynn antes de comenzar a seguirlos de la forma más silenciosa que podía, mucha cosa podía haber pensado en ese momento, pero la cuestión que rodeaba su mente era el saber la identidad de aquella "ejecutora" … o en si siquiera saber que era un "ejecutor" aunque por el nombre podía darse una clara idea. No tardó mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba el tal mencionado capitán junto con otro soldado, se preparó con su bate, aunque por si acaso desabrocho el arnés de la funda donde llevaba lo que pareciera ser un machete o intento de espada, más que un crudo pedazo de hierro con filo arremetido, Lynn buscaba solo incapacitar o herir gravemente… pero debía seguir contando que esos hombres llevaban armas de fuego y no dudaría en asesinar a cualquiera de ellos

—¿De dónde sacaron las copias? —Pregunto el capitán sacando una lista

—Mi señor, estuvimos en las secciones sur de la bodega en la zona de carga y descarga, en los corredores más al suroeste pasillo 6 y 7, oficinas 8 y 9, segundo piso la zona de mantenimiento y por ultimo las entradas —Termino de responder el soldado antes de sacar un par de lo que parecieran ser "discos" muy pequeños

—¿Algún otro lugar al cual asignarnos? —Pregunto el soldado

—Ninguno, tenemos lo que necesitábamos, los demás equipos recuperaron el resto, ahora solo asegúrense de preparar todo para que este lugar arda bien, yo me encargaré de destruir estas pruebas—Dijo el comandante

Lynn escucho esas palabras como si hubiesen dado la señal, con una impresionante velocidad salió de su escondite, los 3 soldados apenas y pudieron reaccionar cuando una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre ellos, Lynn alcanzo al primero de ellos, alcanzando la pierna del soldado con el bate sin dar tiempo al segundo que llevaba al fin su arma en dirección hacia ella, pero ella logro tomar la punta del arma haciendo que los pocos disparos que lograron salir fueran desviados y aprovechando aquella voltereta para golpear el cráneo del soldado con la mayor fuerza posible y reaccionando justo al momento para darle un último golpe al primer soldado que se encontraba de rodillas por el golpe en su rodilla

—¡Maldita! —Grito el comandante que intento sacar el arma, pero mientras quitaba el broche Lynn alcanzo su arma en su espalda, aquella espada manual lanzándola con precisión y golpeando el hombro del comandante. Este cayó al piso sin embargo este no se rendía usando sus fuerzas e ignorando el dolor para sacar su pistola aun con la herida, por desgracia para el Lynn ya estaba a su lado.

Un poderoso golpe con aquel bate metálico no solo hizo que tirara el arma, el comandante grito sabiendo que su mano estaba totalmente rota

—¿¡Para quien trabajas!? —Grito Lynn tomando al comandante del cuello

—¡No diré nada! —Intento decir el

—¿Crees que me importa?, fácilmente puedo dejarte aquí a medio morir y conseguir a otro de tus esbirros —Dijo Lynn amenazante

—T-tu… n-no eres… ¡nada! —Intentaba decir el comandante mientras Lynn lo sujetaba con más fuerza del cuello— ¡No sacaras nada… de mí! ¡PORQUE NO SALDRAS DE AQUÍ VIVA!

Era suficiente, el tipo no hablaría, pero Lynn hablaba muy en serio de tomar a cualquier otro, azoto al tipo hacia el piso retirándose alzando su bate, un simple golpe a esa distancia y con las habilidades de Lynn simplemente… quedaría K.O

—Así quisiste esto— Dijo Lynn tomando con todas sus fuerzas el bate y dejándolo caer hacia el rostro del comandante

Ni siquiera la fuerza de Lynn pudo terminar de bajar el bate, el sonido de la cadena tensándose era suficiente para ponerla en alerta, pero no podía sentir nada más. Algo aletargado pero su mirada se posó sobre el bate, mirando como este tenía lo que pareciera ser una cadena totalmente enrollada en su bate evitándola conectar aquel golpe, siguiendo la línea de la cadena pudo notar una figura de oscuro vestir, por la compleción era una mujer… llevaba en su muñeca un aparato rectangular que cubría la mayor parte del brazo de donde pareciera salir la cadena

—Suéltame…—Dijo Lynn por reacción

Sin embargo, aquella figura simplemente negó

—¡Que me sueltes! —Grito Lynn dando jalón al bate sin embargo por más fuerza que pareciera aquella figura no se movía. La figura pareció mover su atención al soldado haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que se fuera, sin pensarlo dos veces el comandante se levantó y comenzó a correr mientras sacaba aquel intento de espada de su hombro

—¡No escaparas! —Grito Lynn sin embargo un jaloneo de su bate hizo que esta tuviera que concentrarse en aquella figura

Con su pie logro levantar la espada del piso tomándola con la mano lo cual hizo que aquella figura reaccionara colocándose en guardia

—He… ¿Quieres mi bate…? —Dijo Lynn casi como un susurro antes de dar un fuerte jalón haciendo que su contrincante aplicara más fuerza en la cadena —¡Entonces trágatelo! —Grito mientras le arrojaba el bate y al mismo tiempo se lanzaba casi baja antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle un corte de arriba hacia abajo, sin embargo aquella enigmática sombra había aprovechado el bate y casi a la misma velocidad logro poner el bate de metal en la dirección de la espada, el golpe fue demasiado potente, Lynn siguió sus instintos alejándose apenas sintió que su golpe había sido detenido y no fue para menos, apenas coló sus pies en el piso una potente patada la alejo, Lynn cerro involuntariamente sus ojos y al momento de abrirlos pudo notar que se enfrentaba a algo bastante molesto, del otro lado de la cadena podía notar destellos azules, producto de una corriente eléctrica en un filo al extremo, aquella persona comenzó a darle vueltas a gran velocidad a la cadena con el filo haciendo que este golpeara repetidamente el piso creando destellos eléctricos, sin eso talvez aquella armadura metálica la ayudaría, pero con esa corriente eléctrica, sabía que en ese momento su armadura era un horrible y obviada desventaja. El primer movimiento lo hizo su contrincante quien sin pensarlo arrojo de manera recta aquel filo electrificado sin embargo Lynn pudo evitarlo corriendo y aprovechando que el arma había sido lanzada, pero apenas logro acercarse cuando el dispositivo en la muñeca de su adversario retrajo de una manera demasiado rápida la navaja, Lynn tuvo que moverse y dar una pirueta atrás luego de que el filo llegara hasta esa persona y esta intentara conectarle un corte, y aun así no dejo descansar a Lynn ni un momento pues apenas Lynn se alejó esta comenzó a dar vuelta a la enorme cadena creando lo más parecido a una cierra azulada frente a Lynn, Lynn esperaba que la volviera a arrojar como la otra vez pero lo que sucedió fue diferente, aquella persona alzo la cadena mientras le daba vueltas y en un momento la arrojo curveado la navaja tras de Lynn rodeándola con la cadena, solo los sentidos agudos de Lynn junto con su intuición los cuales le hicieron dar un salto de fe hacia atrás lograron evitar que la cadena la atrapara, toda aquella cadena era intocable, y para el equipo actual de Lynn era irrechazable.  
Lynn pensaba de manera desesperada como contrarrestar, no, por más que le doliera tenía que pensar en cómo escapar, miro a su alrededor algún lugar que pudiera escalara rápidamente una ventana para escapar, no se dio cuenta cuando aquella figura ya se estaba lanzando para volverla a atacar, Lynn apenas reacciono pero ya era tarde, un poderoso golpe con la rodilla hizo que Lynn se quedara sin aire y aun sin terminar una tremenda patada la arrojo haciendo que esta cayera al piso, y aun no había acabado, cuando Lynn se dio cuenta aquella cuchilla destellante ya iba en dirección hacia ella Lynn intento moverse pero ya era tarde, el filo conecto directamente en su pechera de acero haciendo que corriera por ella una cantidad increíble de electricidad, apenas y podía gritar al sentir aquella descarga

Aquella figura se mantuvo de esa manera dejando que Lynn recibiera aquellos choques eléctricos hasta que Lynn ya no pudiera moverse, retrajo la cuchilla zafándola de la pechera

—¿Q-Quien… eres? —Pregunto Lynn adolorida sin embargo la figura no contesto

Lynn estaba a merced de aquella persona pue su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y cansado y un podía sentir el fuego del dolor en su piel

—¿P…porque haces… esto…? —Pregunto tratando de no quedar inconsciente

—Porque es mi trabajo… —Respondió aquella enigmática figura

Aquella persona se acercó hacia Lynn para poder capturarla, sin embargo un estruendoso sonido se hizo notar en toda bodega, los soldados ya estaban llegando junto con el comandante que había escapado y ahora regresaba con sus hombres para prestar ayuda a su "ejecutora" sin embargo cuando llegaron notaban como una figura con gabardina negra y un enorme sombrero junto con un pasamontañas se mantenía frente a Lynn tirada en el piso y aquella "Ejecutora" sujetando la cadena la cual visiblemente tenia descargas eléctricas constantemente como si estuviera sujetando hilo corriente

—Ella viene conmigo —Dijo Lincoln a la ejecutora

—Es… es el maldito que ayuda a Hellblade —Murmuro uno de los soldados

—¡Ellos dos atacaron al equipo anterior! ¡Mátenlos a ambos! ¡Ayuden a la ejecutora! —Grito el comandante mientras los soldados apuntaban mientras corrían hacia ellos

Lincoln miro a Hellblade tirada en el piso, mientras aquellos choques no se sentían más que cosquilleo en sus manos, mirando como venían con sus armas el solo… sonrió.


	13. Chapter 13

-Vamos, vamos, chicos ¿No podemos dejar pasar esto? mi... amiga se le fue un poco la mano- Decia Lincoln de manera altanera, mientras debia actuar como el "Destello Blanco" debia mantenerse callado y pasivo, pero mientras era el vigilante el podia sentirse libre de actuar de una manera contraria, y de alguna manera... le salia algo natural.

-¡Alto las manos maldito!- Gritaba uno de los soldados mientras los demas rodeaban a Lincoln a Hellblade

-¿Que tal si negociamos chicos? ¿No seria mas conveniente?- Lincoln vio como aquella ejecutara lo miraba mintras inclinaba su rostro con curiosidad, tarde se dio cuenta Lincoln de que aun sujetaba con sus manos aquel garfio electrico, para el no eran mas que cosquillas, pero como podia notar en Hellblade esta aun estaba entumecida por el abrupto choque

-¿Te preguntas porque...? ah... son... guantes de... goma- Dijo Lincoln tratando de cubrirse mientras soltaba los garfios

La ejecutora simplemente parecio aceptar esa teoria y jalo con fuerza y ferocidad el garfio

-¡Silencio escoria!- Gritaba el soldado mientras formaban el circulo completo al rededor de Lincoln y comenzaban a cerrarse

-Ahora, rindete o quedaras como la chica a tus pies-

Lincoln mantuvo sus manos al aire mientras 2 soldados salian de la formacion y se acercaban para esposarlo

-Magnifica idea... pero- Decia Lincoln mientras uno de los soldados baja sus manos para esposarlos -Tengo una mejor idea...-

Cuando el soldado le bajo la mano Lincoln este usando su fuerza lo tomo del brazo doblandolo con fuerza mientras lo usaba de escudo humano y pateaba a la vez a su escolta, usando el arma de aquel sujeto comenzo a abrir fuego sobre los demas, no era idiota, esos soldados servian fielmente a su madre asi que los disparos iban dirigidos hacia sus piernas, apesar de que algunos abrian fuego sobre Lincoln este simplemente pareciera no hacerles caso, no tardo mucho en dar la vuelta completa incapacitando a la mayoria le dio un potente golpe en la nunca al que era su escudo y lo arrojo lejos

-Demonios Hellblade... -Dijo sin perder tiempo mientras se agachaba para cargarla rapidamente antes de que los soldados intentaran otra cosa que lo obligara a matarlos, sin embargo el sonido de un chasquido electrico lo hizo darse rapdiamente la vuelta.

Puso su mano como escudo ante el garfio electrico que por la accion se enredo en su mano mientras transmitia sus poderosos choques electricos, pero Lincoln solo la apreto con fuerza y la jalo junto con su portadora quien sin saber la fuerza de Lincoln se habia confiado y logro ser jalada unos metros, Lincoln se puso a Hellblade en el hombro para poder sacar su revolver y con presision disparar hacia la cadena haciendo que esta se soltara, paso seguido este dio un brinco atras

-Maldita sea, pesas- Dijo con un susurro mientras veia un conjunto de cajas que hacian una escalera hacia una ventana

Sin dudarlo corrio con Hellblade en su hombro sujetandola del muslo escalando las cajas mientras los soldados intentaban dispararle ahora que habian reaccionado, quienes apesar de estar heridos estos intentaban detenerlo.

Lincoln logro llegar a la ventana y la rompio en su impuslo y logro impulsarse usando ahora su inhumana fuerza para llegar a la rejilla auxiliar del edificio de a lado y posteriormente subir para escapar por los tejados

Los soldados estaban en confucion, algunos intentaban ponerse de pie mientras otros enteramente la bala habia penetrado el muslo y el musculo y moverse era imposible sin dar gritos de agonia, de entre todos solo la ejecutora no se encontraba herida, esta inteligentemente se coloco detras de un soldado usandolo de escudo, pero ahora esta miraba perdida hacia la ventana, inmovil

-¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo?!- Preguntaba el comandante quien era apoyado por otro soldados para mantenerse alzado

-¡Ve por ellos! ¡Ahora!- Le grito

-Ignora esa orden- Le grito una mujer

Los soldados que quedaban de pie y los heridos voltearon la vista para ver como Sombra entraba en el lugar acompañada de dos soldados mas

-Dejen que se vaya- Les dijo mientras el filtro en su mascara modulaba su voz y sacaba de dentro de su chaqueta un sello que le arrojo al capitan

-Sombra...- Expreso el comandante quien intentaba no quedarse mudo -¿Q-que esta haciendo aqui mi señora?-

-Secreto- Dijo tajantemente Haiku -Lo importante es que estoy aqui, ahora, dame un reporte

-Mi señora- Dijo el capitan mientras tragaba saliva -Estamos aqui para recuperar y destruir los respaldos de las camaras-

-¿Cuantos tienes?- Pregunto Haiku mientras se acercaba al capitan y este sacaba los respaldos

-Tenemos los 38 respaldos- Dijo el capitan dandole los respaldos de un tamaño de una micro SD

Haiku suspiro mientras tomaba los respaldos y miraba tranquilamente, luego cerro la mano alrededor de los respaldos aplastandolos

-Son 37-Dijo de manera acusatoria

-¿Q-que...?-El capitan rapidamente se puso nervioso

-¿Estas seguro de que los recobraste todos?- Pregunto Haiku mientras se acercaba al capitan y alzaba su brazo tomando la mandibula del capitan

-Y...yo, yo...- Intento increpar el capitan hasta que recordo cuando Hellblade lo tuvo contra el piso -Fue ella, hellblade... en un momento ella logro derribarme, debio ser en ese momento cuando...-

-Pero la ejecutora la dejo inconciente- Susurro Haiku

Esta solto tranquilamente al capitan antes de voltearse y pensar

Esas cosas eran en realidad una trampa, una bastante irregular, cada respaldo llevaban en si un micro gps, si alguna compañia rival llegaba a tratar de robar datos e informacion la compañia seria capaz de encontrarlos con rapides, y ejecutarlos... por lo cual el que se llevaran algunos resultaba bastante ventajo y a su vez arriesgado, pero debia asegurarse de eso

-Yo ire tras ella, ustedes reagrupense y alejense- Dijo autoritariamente Haiku mientras se acercaba a las cajas

-Y tu, ejecutora, escoltalos hasta que lleguen a la base- Le ordeno Haiku

Seguidamente la ejecutora inclino suavemente su cabeza aceptando y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta

-Ugh, nuevos- Susurro con enojo Haiku antes de comenzar a subir la cajas y llegar a la ventana y dispararel gancho al otro edificio.

Mientras Haiku subia y comenzaba a rastrear a Lincoln esta recibio una transmision

-Mademoiselle Haiku, no se si habra notado pero se encuentra retrsada en su llegada- Hhablo Du Pont del otro lado

-Du Pont, ocurrieron ciertos contratiempos, ¿Te hable del posible ataque hacker?- Le respondio Haiku mientras corria por entre los tejados con un perfil bajo

-Jamas olvidaria algo asi señorita-

-Esta bien, la susodicha ataco a nuestro grupo de recuperacion y al parecer tiene en sus manos un respaldo- Añadio Hiaku

-Si... tiene un respaldo eso solo significaria que...-

-Podemos rastrear a esos entrometidos

-Revisare los gps de los respaldos en el almacen, si todo sigue su curso entonces la enccontraremos- Finalizo Du Pont -Corto y cierro Mademoiselle-

-Lo hacen demasiado facil- Alego Haiku mientras saltaba entre edificios con ayuda de su cuerda-garfio

Lincoln sostenia a Hellblade mientras ya habia alcanzado una gran distancia, al menos ya habia pasado lo que por general era el circulo que establecian por norma, una vez "a salvo" este bajo a Hellblade y la recosto.

Lincoln no podia saber si estaba o no bien y se le acababa el tiempo, debia regresar a la mansion, pero tampoco la dejaria tirada, sin embargo mientras trataba de checarla logro notar que cerraba su mano con fuerza apesar de los leves espasmos que tenia

-E...esa maldita... me dio una buena...- Dijo con dificultad Hellblade

-No hables, guarda fuerzas... estaras bien- Le respondio Lincoln, aunque no lo notara estaba ahora muy aliviado por ver que despertara

-T-tu-Miro a Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa -... los... los tengo...- Intento decir Hellblade

-¿Los tienes...? ¿Tener que...?- Pregunto Lincoln

Hellblade dio una pequeña risa antes de abrir su mano y mostrarle que tenia un respaldo

-Tengo... una prueba...- Dijo finalmente antes de volver a quedar inconciente

Lincoln la miro preocupado, pero su antencion regreso rapidamente al respaldo, este la tomo de la mano de su compañera antes de elevarla y verla con mas cuidad.

Lincoln sabia exactamente la trampa que conllevaba el que se llevaran un respaldo, el personalmente habia ejecutado miembros de atacantes corporativos que intentaban llevarse datos asi... el sabia que ese dato solo servia para alcanzar a los que intentaban oponerse a su madre, y Lincoln no queria a Hellblade muerta.

Miro a su compañera tendida en el piso, habia pasado esos problemas para conseguirlo... y ahora el...

Apreto con fuerza su puño, desmoronando el respaldo en su mano antes de dejar caer sus fracmentos

-Es por tu bien- Susurro hacia ella antes de inclinarse para revisarla

Lincoln revisaba que no tuviera ningun impacto de bala, cuestion fuera de que el habia recibido algunas trataba de rebuscar que ella no fuese herida, sin embargo una vez estuviera en esa situacion la curiosidad comenzo a elevarse en el... en ese momento el podia quitar aquella fria mascara de hierro y saber quien estaba detras de ella...

Sus pensamientos se empezaron a ser lios, el no era alguien que se atara a hora a reglas entre trabajos... pero seguia siendo algo privado al menos para ella... Pero... si el era quien velaba por ella... Ella era su compañera cuando era "El Vigilante", y el la cuidaria como tal... su secreto estaba bien con el, recordando sus palabras dichas hace apenas unos momentos "Es... por tu bien"

Lincoln paso a desabrochar los multiples seguros que suejtaba la mascara de hierro antes de comenzar a retirarla, un hermoso cabello castaño comenzo a salir de la mascara interior por fin liberado, y Lincoln no tardo en quitarle completamente aquella mascara... era una chica con facciones bastante toscas, sus mejillas remataban en unas pecas, pero fuera de eso podia decirse que era... bastante linda, a los ojos de Lincoln... pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Lincoln viera a Hellblade con profundidad, un enorme escalofrio comenzaba a recorrer sus entrañas, sus manos comenzaban a temblar mientras su conciencia se iba y en sus labios salia un nombre de manera inconciente... "Lynn..."

Rapidamente su mente se lleno de palabras y frases, de recuerdos que el no podia entender...

"Ey tonto..." "Deberias hacer mas ejercisio" "Neeerd"

Cada frase golpeaba su mente con ferocidad mientras Lincoln trataba de recordar mientras en su confundida escena se dejaba caer de espaldas y se arrastraba lejos de ella

-Q...que... -Intento increpar Lincoln mientras respiraba agitadamente -¿Q...quien e...eres tu...?

Pregunto con incredulidad mientras miraba el rostro de Hellblade inconciente

Polly suspiraba con cansancio bajo aquella mascara de hockey mientras "montaba" guardia fuera de un edificio, había muchas chicas mas, todas parte del grupo de "Hellblade"... de Lynn, dentro de aquella organización o mas bien grupo, solo Polly sabia de la identidad de Hellblade, pues junto con ella habían creado esa organización, no era algo de lo que se alegrara, pues no solo ponía en riesgo su vida si no también la de cientos de chicas mas que las seguían casi ciegamente.

—Tontas...— Susurro levemente

Decidió levantarse y comenzar a subir el edificio abandonado que servia como su "lugar de reunión" no era la única ahí, al menos dos docenas de chicas surcaban los corredores, todas con trajes toscos hechos de materiales casi caseros, no servían para detener balas pero al menos les servían para los combates callejeros a los que estaban acostumbrados

"¿Cuanto faltara para que terminemos siendo una mafia?" se preguntaba Polly con algo de cinismo mientras saludaba a dos chicas que pasaban a su lado

su objetivo era seguir subiendo, en el ultimo piso, en el ultimo cuarto que daba dirección al techo era donde regularmente regresaba Lynn, y la noche casi iba a acabar así que no debía de tardar, algo en esa noche en particular le daba muy mala espina, para empezar ella no confiaba en ese "Vigilante" del que tanto hablaba su amiga y el simple hecho de casi ordenarle que recolectara pruebas para hacerlo creer en sus palabras en verdad lastimaba la imagen de una Lynn a la que admiraba, pero si había algo en lo que no se equivocaba Lynn era en medir la fuerza de otros, ella sabia cuando había alguien mas fuerte que ella, al menos podía reservarle esa cualidad a ella y confiar, pero no quitaba su mal presentimiento

—Unas horas mas y la noche habrá acabado... tranquilízate Polly— se dijo a si misma mientras llegaba a la puerta del ultimo cuarto de aquel edificio

Se acerco, tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente, casi da un grito, pero se contuvo, su sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande cuando vio como el "Vigilante" bajaba lentamente a una inconsciente Lynn al piso

—¿¡Que diablos hiciste!?— Grito hacia el vigilante desviando su atención y sacando su arma , un bate.

—Silencio, no quiero que las demás se enteren— Le dijo con voz sombría el vigilante

—Entonces dame una buena razón para no dar la alarma y que todas vengan aquí— Le dijo Polly mientras le apuntaba con un bate

—Porque estoy de tu lado— Le dijo el vigilante

—¡Intenta no decirlo con el cuerpo inconsciente de mi amiga!— Grito Polly mientras se arrojaba alzando el bate tratando de propinarle un golpe al vigilante quien mantenía la cabeza baja para que su sombrero tapara mas su rostro cubierto

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este alzando una mano detuvo el bate el cual dio un golpe seco sobre su mano, mucha gente ante intento detener sus golpes, pero todas habian recibido cuando menos una horrible fractura en la muñeca o dedos, pero Polly miro atonita como sin siquiera un rechiste el Vigilante le regresaba el impulso al bate

—Detente, ya te dije que no soy tu enemigo— Volvió a decir de manera mas amenazante a lo cual Polly simplemente asintió atonita

—Bien, ahora, guardia silencio ¿Hay alguien aqui capaz de revisarla?— Pregunto el Vigilante —Recibio una buena paliza y estuvo mucho en contacto con corriente electrica, le he dado algo de adrenalina pero no estoy seguro de lo que hice—

—¿Le diste que?— Pregunto atónita Polly

—Hice lo que creí que tenia que hacer. Escucha, debo irme pero no quiero dejarla así, ahora, responde ¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda tratarla? y sabes a lo que me refiero— Pregunto el Vigilante

—Es... hay alguien pero solo yo puedo hablarle— Respondió Polly

El asintió suavemente y termino de dejar a Lynn en el piso antes de mirar de nuevo a Polly, bajo aquella cubierta era imposible ver quien era, pero si fuese aunque sea capaz de hacer un corte aquel pasamontañas y gafas se caerían, mostrando su verdadera identidad, era algo que ella buscaba, saber quien era el... pero ahora su amiga era mas importante

—¿La viste...?— Hizo una ultima pregunta Polly

—¿Quien me crees?— Respondió altaneramente el vigilante antes de salir del cuarto en dirección al techo

Polly dejo de perder el tiempo, ella sabia que había una única persona a la cual Lynn confiaría su salud. Metió su mano dentro del saco que llevaba y tomo un celular envuelto en una bolsa hermética, marco rápidamente mientras veia su amiga, para su suerte la persona al otro lado de la linea contesto de manera casi inmediata

—Identificare— Pregunto con voz apagada esa persona

—Soy Polly— Respondió rápidamente —Eres... ¿Lisa? rápido, es... es Lynn, esta grave, te necesito

—Tráela hasta la casa— Dijo Lisa antes de colgar abruptamente

Lincoln estaba a pocos metros de su casa, pero estaba tardando, su velocidad oscilaba y sus reflejos eran lentos, mas de una ocacion tropezo... extraño para el pero no tomo en cuenta eso, su respiracion tambien era agitada y podia sentir su cuerpo temblar... pero mas que todo eso su cabeza no dejaba de vibrar y sentir horribles dolores... acompañado de risas... de gritos... de regaños.

—¿Que diablos... esta pasandome?— Se pregunto Lincoln antes de detenerse y bajar el pasamontañas para poder respirar mejor

Su cuerpo no podia ser, el no comprendia el cambio que le hicieron sufrir pero si sabia que era incapaz de ser intoxicado o enfermado y eso volvia la pregunta mas dificil ¿Que era lo que sucedia?

tic tic tic

Una alarma sono y saco a Lincoln de su sufrimiento monentaneamente, era una alarma en su reloj, Du Pont llegaba cada dia a la misma hora al cuarto de Lincoln para verificar y dosificar ciertos elementos que debia ingerir, y en ese punto el era bastante rigurozo

Lincoln chisto con enojo y frustracion y reanudo su correr hacia su casa

Du Pont se acerco a la enorme puerta se caoba junto con un carrito de alimentos y tomo la parilla, con un movimiento elegante saco un reloj de su bolsillo derecho y comenzo a contar los segundos, faltaban 10 segundos para la hora exacta... Ademas eso le daria tiempo a Lincoln de llegar "encubierto"... 3... 2... 1

Y giro la perilla entrando

—Señorito Lincoln— Dijo saludando de forma bastante tranquila al notar a Lincoln sentado en su cama

—uhmmm... ¿Ya es la hora?

—Asi es— Respondio Du Pont mientras metia el carrito de comida —¿Se encuentra bien señorito Lincoln?

Lincoln no habia notado que si respiracion seguia irregular, rapidamente hizo lo que pudo para normalizarse

—Solo... Solo fue una pesadilla— Se excuso Lincoln

—Aja...— respondió de forma simple Du Pont mientras notaba la salida "escondida" bajo el mueble

"Deberia ocultar mejor estas cosas señorito" penso Du Pont mientras se acercaba a la cama de Lincoln y desenfundaba un pañuelo de forma elegante y tomaba el platillo de plataba cubierto con una enorme tapa reluciente, como si destapace un plato de comida costosa o un corte de primera calidad retiro la tapa de forma apropiada y dejando ver su contenido... Pero el interior distaba mucho de ser lo que aparentaba

Un conjunto de una docena de botes con pildoras y otro de medicinas bebible junto con un parecido de pure de papas de un color sumamente apagado y un pedazo de carne

—Decidi incluirle un corte de carne, se que la señorita Katherine no estaria de acuerdo pero... podemos hacer que esto quede entre nosotros— Comento Du Pont mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa de noche

Du Pont miro nuevamente a Lincoln, este estaba centrado en las medicinas pero jamas había tardado tanto en ingerirlas, no le gustaba perder el tiempo, y ahora estaba ahí... sentado... con mirada perdida, pero fue otro factor el que hizo que Du Pont se preocupara internamente, sin que Lincoln pudiera notarlo al parecer, su parpado izquierdo temblaba, como si tratase de tic nervioso... pero... ¿eso era posible en el?. Pudo comentar algo, pero se lo reservo simplemente inclinándose un poco hacia el haciendo una reverencia

—Bon appetit— Dijo levemente antes de retirarse

Al salir Du Pont no se dirigió hacia el cuarto de llaves... tomo otra dirección, ni siquiera iría al cuarto donde se coordinaban cuando Lincoln salia como un "Ejecutor", en cambio se dirigio a un lugar unos cuartos mas abajo, sin escoltas y sin mencionar, las criadas apenas iban despertando, por lo cual ninguna fue mas que un simple saludo cotidiano, bajo mas en la mansion, a un cuarto protegido por una puerta protegida y señalada como alto voltaje... y entro ahi a oscuras... y pregunto;

—¿Que sucedio?—

—El receptor fue destruido— Respondio Haiku a travez de la oscuridad

—¿Quien lo destruyo?— Cuestiono de nuevo Du Pont

—Lincoln...—

Du pont se llevo la mano a su barbilla ¿Era por esto que Lincoln estaba nervioso? no... no podia ponerse asi por una simple pequeñez aun apesar de saber sobre los receptores localizadores

—¿Sabes sus razones? —

Haiku se inclino hacia atras un poco mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello oscuro

—No llegue a verlo todo, cuando alcance su vista, Lincoln tenia a la chica... "Hellblade" inconciente, yo lo vi alzar la mano y apretarla... supongo que fue en ese momento cuando destruyo el receptor...—

—¿No hubo nada mas?— Termino diciendo Du Pont

Haiku dudo un poco antes de tocarse suavemente la barbilla

—Hubo algo mas... estaba algo lejos para ver... pero cuando Lincoln la recosto sobre aquel techo... repentinamente lo vi irse hacia atras, como si lo hubieran golpeado... pero Hellblade estaba totalmente inconciente—

Du Pont abrio de par en par sus ojos... ¿Podia ser...? no, no solo seria una enorme coincidencia si no que seria casi imposible que... reconociera en esa vigilante alguna de sus viejas memorias... o que esa vigilante fuera...

—Suficiente, esto debe ser hablado con la señorita en persona— Replico Du Pont algo nervioso

—Jamas te habia visto asi, jefe ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto Haiku sin quitar su mirada estoica

—Nada que debas saber— Termino cortantemente Du Pont

—Te recuerdo que Lincoln es mio, de mi jurisdiccion— Replico Haiku —Si hay algo que lo involucre, entonces yo tambien tengo que saberlo—

Du Pont la miro con ojos abiertos y amenazantes... Sin dudarlo tomo repentinamente a Haiku del cuello y la acerco, ella lucho pero la sorpresa la habia arrinconado y ella no esperaba que aquel hombre rechoncho que no pareciera ser nada mas que un sirviente tuviera tam fuerza descomunal.

—Hasta que mi señora no lo ordene tu no sabras nada ni se te informara... No actues tan arrogante— seguido de eso Du Pont la arrojo hacia un lado

—Una correa no le pregunta a la dueña a donde debe jalar al perro— agrego Du Pont

Haiku lo miro con enojo mientras se frotaba el cuello, pero despues de un suspiro logro calmarse

—Estare a la espera de ordenes— Respondió

—Seguiremos esperando tus buenos resultados... Sombra, ahora fuera, esto debe saberlo la señorita Katherine— Dijo Du Pont

Haiku dio una pequeña reverencia y lo paso de largo

—Maldito gordo— susurro en voz baja Haiku una vez alejada —no pienso entregarles a Lincoln asi de rapdio—

 **Al fin despues dentantanbasura…. Perdon por habeer tardaso esto de escribir sesde el cel y subir desde el cel es una basura…. Gracias a mi amigo por subirla por mi… gracias arokhim**


	14. Fracmentado

Leni entraba alegremente por aquellas enormes puertas de vidrio que se abrían como por arte de magia, todo ese lugar parecía como un enorme mall y eso la divertía mucho y le alegraba esperar trabajar ahí, se detuvo por un momento olvidándose por completo de todo antes de que una señora de lentes y traje de secretaria se acercara

-¿Puedo ayudarla jovencita?-

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, es solo que creo que tipo me perdí y, no se a donde tengo que ir- Dijo alegremente Leni mientras no podía concentrar su mirada en un solo punto

-Mmmm... Claro, por favor dígame su nombre- Pregunto la mujer

-Soy Leni Loud, me invitaron para hacer unos diseños y así- Respondió Leni

-Oh, por supuesto, la estábamos esperando señorita Loud, por favor sigame- Agrego la mujer

Leni la siguió mientras veía a los lados todos esos elevadores y gente tan vestida elegantemente ¿Ella podría diseñar la ropa que llevarían? eso seria genial, podía pensar

-Los cuartos inferiores son de los guardias, si sucede algo por favor comenteles a ellos, los cuartos de diseño estan arriba pero por el momento usted estará en el piso medio...-  
Comentaba de manera rapida la recepcionista haciendo que Leni se perdiera un poco  
Lentamente Leni dejo de prestarle atencion para volver a admirar el lugar por donde pasaban, adornadas paredes de cromo y piedra negra, casa una remarcando los hermosos trajes que llevaba el personal, Leni era muy distraida pero cuando algo lindo llegaba a su mirada no perdia ni un solo detalle... Fue entonces cuando las miro, desde el tercer piso gracias a los balcones que se asomaban ella podia notar la mirada fulminante de tres hermosas mujeres, se recargaban dominantes mientras una golpeteaba suavemente sus uñas en el balcon, como si esperaran algo. Leni las miro durante un buen rato, tratando de en su mente saber porque la miraban de una manera tan mal... ¿Acaso tenia algo? Se habia intentado maquillar... Al menos la habian ayudado para eso, todas sus hermanas menores le habían dicho que no tenia ni una imperfección o problema, entonces ¿Porque esas tres chicas la miraban... Acosándola?  
Leni se quemaban la cabeza por saber pero unas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza

-Ey, ¡Ey! ¡Chica nueva! ¿Entendiste todo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Que? Es... ¿Que? Ah... ¡Si! ¡Todo claro señora!- Respondio Leni a la pregunta de la recepcionista mientras daba un saludo estilo militar

La recepcionista alzo suavemente su ceja mientras hacia una mueca de asombro y algo de decepción

-Y tipo... ¿Cuando empezamos a hacer ropa?

-Empezara, no, como dije por el momento usted estará de prueba, junto con usted habrá otras tres mujeres que desean el trabajo

-Oh... osea... ¿Sere mas que yo? eso esta super genial— Replico Leni

—Como sea— Dijo la recepcionista mientras llegaban a un atelier subiendo las escaleras —Este sera tu salón de trabajo.

Leni miro asombrada ese cuarto, visto, no era mas grande que el cuarto que compartia, eso era cierto, pero tenia todo lo que en su cuarto solo hubiera soñado, lo que parecia ser un closet, habia muchas telas hermosas y de colores variados, en el centro una silla junto con un restirador, a lado una mesa con maquina de cocer, y muchos estambres, estampados, Leni no pudo evitar emitir un chillido de alegria al verlo

—¡Esto!, ¡Es!, ¡Super genial!— Dijo con fuerza mientras se arrojaba contra las telas para poder sentirlas y mirarlas de cerca

—Si, como sea— Respondio la recepcionista mientras la miraba —Recueda que solo hay 3 puestos para las 4 de ustedes... procura tener asegurado tu puesto, si necesitas algo, ya sean materiales, accesorios o telas, puedes llamarme—

Seguido de esas palabras las mujer salio del atelier, dejando a Leni sola quien sin perder tiempo comenzo a atiborrar el restirador con cosas de su bolsa, pequeñas estampas, y postings con ideas ya pre hechas y por ultimo una foto de toda su familia... y una parte de Lincoln, miro la foto sonriendo de una forma melancólica y después con la imaginación a tope se sentó frente al restirador para comenzar un diseño nuevo

—Un bordado por aqui, un pliegue por aca— Decia alegremente Leni sin darse cuenta como las 3 mujeres de antes se colaban una por una dentro del cuarto

—¿Que tenemos aqui?— Dijo una de las tres con voz alta para que Leni se diera cuenta

—¿Uh?— Volteo Leni con incredulidad — ¿Hola...? ¡Ustedes deben ser las otras chicas!—

Leni rapidamente se paro y ofrecio su mano

—Mucho gusto, soy Leni, me gustan los smoothies y...— No pudo decir mas antes de que una de las chicas mirando de reojo su mano la apartara

—Si, y eres competencia— Dijo con un tono nada agradable —No venimos a hacer amigos, venimos a conseguir el trabajo—

—Si, y solo hay lugar para nosotras tres— Agrego otra de las chicas —Asi que te puedes ir yendo.

—Esto es... Uhm...— Leni ahora estaba nerviosa al ver aquella actitud horriblemente agresiva pero trato de imponerse... Su madre y Luna habian trabajado mucho para conseguirle esa oportunidad, y ella no la desaprovecharia, por fin podria ser de utilidad en la casa

—Yo también quiero el... Empleo...— Intento decir —Y lo siento pero, debo trabajar aqui—

—Quieres hacerlo dificil ¿eh?— Dijo la tercera que ya estaba rondando la habitacion

—Aunque no creo que ocupes deshacernos de esta, tan solo ve esta basura— dijo la segunda que ya estaba a lado del restirador y sacando el diseño que estaba haciendo Leni

—¡O-oigan! eso es mio— Intento alegar Leni

—Dios, ¿Que son estos pliegues? ¿En serio agregaste dos colores inconexos? esto es tan horrible... Pero bueno ¿Que se puede esperar de una perdedora?—

—Yo no soy una...—

—Por supuesto que eres una perdedora, ¿Quien mas hace diseños tan burdos?— Hablo nuevamente la primera

—¡Esto que estan haciendo!— Intento elevar la voz Leni pero la mirada de las 3 chicas hizo que esta bajara la voz —No esta bien...—

—¿No esta bien? ¿Que no esta bien?— Dijo la tercera esta vez agarrandola del pelo —Bienvenida al mundo real "amiga"—

—Y-yo las acusare con la señorita— Leni trato de agarrar la mano de la chica que la sujetaba en un intento para que esta no forcejeara con su cabello pero el intento era inutil

—¿es una amenanza?— Le dijo de una forma autoritaria la que la sujetaba del pelo —El edificio es nuevo, zopenca, estas habitaciones son muy recientes ¿Cres que hay camaras?

Leni miraba nerviosa apunto del llanto hacia las esquinas, dandole la razon a las chicas

—P-Por favor yo... yo no quiero— Empezó a suplicar Leni

—Vas a renunciar a este trabajo ¿Me escuchaste?— Dijo la segunda chica quien tenia en sus manos el diseño de Leni y comenzaba a desgarrarlo

—No eres la primera a la que le hacemos esto, pero si seras la ultima, sin ti nosotras por fin quedaremos como diseñadoras principales y no pienso ceder ese lugar a una recien llegada, nostras trabajamos mucho para esto

—¡Yo tambien!— Alzo la voz Leni apunto de llanto —Mis hermanas y mis padres se esforzaron para darme esta oportunidad yo... yo...—

La chica se acerco al rostro de Leni hasta que sus miradas estaba tan juntas, como si Leni pudiera leer sus pensamientos a travez de sus ojos

—Entonces... Mami y Papi estaran muy decepcionados ¿No crees? pero... asi es la vida— Dijo mientras se retraia y tomaba la foto familiar de Leni y lentamente la rompia en dos

Leni miraba esa foto rompiendose mientras le ganaba el llanto y sollozaba en silencio... ahi hubiera terminado todo, si las chicas se hubieran ido Leni no hubiera soportado eso y se hubiera retirado... ella no habria vuelto...  
Pero súbitamente la tipa tomo la foto de Lincoln...

—¿Quien es este...?— Pregunto la tipa que con desconcierto miraba la foto —Ugh... ¿tu hijo? no, ¿Tu hermano? ¿Algun bastardo de tu familia?—

Esas palabras hicieron que subitamente Leni callara... sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras su pupila se contraia

—Algo debe ser tuyo, horribles dientes, cara de idiota... ¿Que es ese cabello ridiculamente blanco?

—Callate...— Dijo Leni en voz baja

—¿Que me dijiste?— Alego la chica mientras se apoyaba en el restirador y se acercaba nuevamente a Leni —Repitelo.

—Dije... que te callaras— Repitio firmemente Leni —No dejare que digas nada sobre mi hermano...

— ¿Y si no quiero que me vas a hacer?— Dijo de forma cinica la chica mientras de forma lenta y tortuosa comenzaba a arrancar la foto de Lincoln

antes de que cualquiera de las tres fuera a reaccionar Leni dio un fuerte cabezaso hacia atras, alcanzando la cara de la chica que la sujetaba del cabello, la ruptura repentina de su nariz hizo que esta se arqueara de dolor y soltara a Leni,  
La chica que sujetaba la foto no pudo nisiquiera reaccionar antes de que las manos de Leni la tomaran de la cabeza y la azotaran 3 veces contra la mesa de dibujo y una ultima vez la arrojara hacia el lado contrario  
La tercer chica impactada por el repentino ataque salvaje, no dudo en tomar las tijeras y tratar de atacar a Leni

—¡Maldita loca!— Grito mientras se arrojo con las tijeras alzadas tratando de cortar a Leni

Pero esta la miro de forma tranquila, y sin mucho esfuerzo la evito moviendose a un lado hasta que el brazo de la chica quedo a su altura, entonces Leni lo tomo rodeandolo con su propio brazo y comenzando a apretar hasta dislocarselo haciendo que soltara las tijeras, mientras la pobre chica gritaba Leni la tomo y de un fuerte empujon la arrojo hacia la puerta

La gente trabajaba normalmente, el silencio reinaba, hasta que el sonido de una riña comenzo a hacerse notar, primero las secretarias comenzaron a mirar de donde venian esos ruidos, del pequeño cuarto separado, sin perder tiempo comenzaron a reuinirse mas y mas personas hasta que los guardias arribaron, apenas llegaron una de las chicas salio despedida de la puerta, con el brazo totalemente dislocado mientras gritaba del dolor, otra salio corrio desde la puerta, pero Leni no tardo en arrojarsele haciendo que ambas se estamparan contra la pared

—¡TE DIJE!— gritaba Leni mientras la tomaba del cabello y la azotaba repetidamente contra la pared —¡QUE NO TOCARAS LA FOTO DE MI HERMANO!

Pero la chica apenas estaba conciente mientras su mirada se nublaba por los repetidos golpes, aun asi en su tacto ella no habia salido corriendo desprotegida esta habia tomado las tijeras mientras habia tratado de salir del cuarto, y empujo a Leni hacia atras antes de comenzar a dar pequeñas apuñaladas para tratar de alcanzarlas, las cuales Leni pudo evitar sin mucho esfuerzo. en su ultimo ataque, la chica intento apuñalarla por un costado... Pero Leni la detuvo poniendo su brazo evitando el filo, sin perder tiempo y con una precision y velocidad impresionante, Leni nuevamente rodeo el brazo de la chica con el suyo y apreto mientras la chica daba un ultimo grito de dolor, Leni la termino con un golpe en la cara haciendo que esta se desplomara, las personas la miraban horrorizadas, las chicas podian estar muertas... los guardias rapidamente arremetieron contra Leni, pero como si estuviera poseida el primer guardia que se le arrojo por la espalda sujetandola, pero Leni luchaba con fuerza forcejeando hacia los lados, el guardia de adelante apoyo a su compañero dispuesto a someter a Leni, pero apenas se acerco Leni se impulso levantandose y empujando con sus pies al guardia, al mismo tiempo con ese segundo impulso se arrojo hacia atras haciendo que el guardia que la sujetara callera hacia atras golpeando su cabeza totalmente, Leni tras el impacto rapidamente se puso de pie, respiraba fuerte por el cansancio de tanto movimiento, pero apenas comenzo a mirar a los demas... algo en ella volvio a despertar... miraba esas caras aterradas y lentamente se hizo la pregunta...

"¿Que... paso?"

No tardo mucho antes de que un guardia la tacleara.

Una joven chica afroamericana de cabello lacio entro rapidamente a un pasillo a oscuras, mientras unos guardias se acercaban a ella, uno con reportes y otro con una tablet.

—¿Que paso con las mujeres?— Pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba una carpeta y la abria

—Hospitalizaron a una de las mujeres, otra de ellas esta inconciente y todavia no despierta,solo una de ellas estaba conciente pero reportan contusiones bastante graves—

—¿Que paso con los guardias que la confrontaron?— Alego la jovencita

—¿Santiago y Peralta?— Agrego el guardia que le daba la tablet —Golpes menores, los tomo por sorpresa, pero ademas fue muy rapida

La chica hizo una seña de silencio con la mano mientras comenzaba a reproducir en la tablet el video de seguridad del corredor

—¿En serio los tomo desprevenidos?— Se cuestiono la mujer mientras miraba como Leni se movia apesar de estar sometida —Estos dos no parecen dos luchadores con 5 años de experiencia

—¿Fue por esto que la llamo aqui?— Pregunto el segundo guardia

—Ya sabes el procedimiento para quien da problemas... pero despues de ver esto...— La chica afroamericana sonrio —¿Que dijo nuestra jovencita golpeada?

—Exige una compensasion... y de hecho no tenemos pruebas apra negarselas, si queremos mantener a esta chica rubia... habra que ofrecerle mucho— Dijo el guardia que tomaba de nuevo las carpetas

—Ya sabes ofrecele lo que pida, TODO lo que pidan las tres— Dijo la chica afroamericana mientras el guardia se iba quedando atras, cuando la chica quedo frente a una puerta y volteo

—Y ya sabes que hacer despues— Agrego haciendo una señal de cortar el cuello

El guardia solo asintio y volteo para irse, mientras la chica afroamericana se quedo con el otro guardia que sostenía la tablet

—¿Sabras algo que haya iniciado este... ataque?— Pregunto la mujer

—Nada, revisamos el cuarto y solo su diseño estaba roto, pareciera ser que fue un ataque de las otras 3 candidatas, pero nisiquiera ella lo recuerda— Dijo el guardia

—Interesante, interesante, ¿la investigaste aparte?—

—Lo mejor que pudimos en estas 3 horas, tiene una sorprendente cantidad de hermanas, inteligencia... bastante mas baja del promedio, no destaca por mucho en realidad, aunque nunca ha recibido entrenamiento...—

—Estos movimientos, destreza y precisión no son de una novata— Dijo la mujer —Puede parecer una cosa pero es algo totalmente distinto

—Muchas personas suelen disimular bastante bien— Agrego el guardia mientras volteaba a verla puerta —Pero ella es la mejor que e visto

—O tal vez no miente...— Dijo la mujer nuevamente mientras miraba las carpetas que habia dejado el anterior guardia

—Tambien... su familia estuvo implicada en un incidente hace unos años, perdieron al unico baron en la familia— Dijo el guardia mientras ponia una foto de Lincoln frente a la mujer

Ella miro la imagen, y luego miro la foto destrozada en la carpeta... y sonrio.

Leni estaba desesperada, hacia mucho tiempo que la habian puesto en ese cuarto con una sola luz y una ventana oscura, Leni solo sabia que habia hecho algo muy malo... pero por mas que intentaba no podia recordar nada... solo algo malo... y la imagen de Lincoln rompiéndose

—¿Hay alguien ahi?— Intento preguntar a la nada —¡Por favor! Si hay alguien ahi, se que... se que hice algo malo, pero... pero si podemos hablarlo... se que me puedo disculpar y dejar esto...—

Repentinamente la puerta de hierro se abrio de golpe, y a través de ella entro caminando con una alegre mirada una mujer afroamericana...

—Leni... Loud— Dijo con una pequeña pausa sin borrar su sonrisa, una sonrisa que a Leni parecía... darle mala espina

—¿Q-quien eres tu...?— Pregunto vagamente

—Oh permiteme, que descuidada soy...— Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa frente a Leni —Soy Judith Jones... un placer—

Judith alzo su mano ofreciendola somo saludo a Leni, pero esta parecio reacia a estrecharla

—También... soy la coordinadora de todo este edificio... algo asi como la jefa— Agrego

—¿¡La jefa!?— Pregunto nerviosa Leni —Escuche, por favor, yo, yo no se lo que haya pasado pero favor, solo quiero disculparme, yo no queria... solo deme un momento, si me disculpo con todos estoy super segura de que todo se solucionara.

—Ah... no te preocupes por eso, ellas ya se han disculpado— Dijo Judith mientras se ponia de pie

—¿Se... se disculparon?— pregunto confundida Leni

—Por supuesto... ellas hicieron algo muy malo— Alego Judith mientras se acercaba a Leni —¿Oh me equivoco?.

Judith saco lentamente de la carpeta la imagen rasgada de Lincoln y la puso sobre la mesa, Leni la miro fijamente... con un aire de melancolía y tristesa mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

—¿Quieres tanto a tu hermano?— Pregunto Judith de una forma triste

—Lo amaba...— Respondio Leni entre sollozos silenciosos

—Puedo... preguntar... ¿Que fue lo que le paso...?— Dijo Judith mientras se paraba a lado de Leni

—El... el tuvo una pelea...— Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer sobre la foto rota —Siempre teniamos peleas, pero cuando era con el... en verdad en verdad en duras... yo jamas fui asi con el... pero las demas...

Sin darse cuenta Leni comenzo a apretar sus manos con fuerzas mientras temblaba, algo que Judith miraba fijamente

—El se pelo con Lori... nuestra hermana mayor... y se fue... y unos tipos malos se lo llevaron...— Lentamente Judith dejo de escuchar los sollozos de Leni

—Me lo arrebataron... esas personas se lo llevaron, ¡se llevaron a mi hermano!—  
El golpe a la mesa hizo que Judith saltara un poco hacia atras, sorprendida Judith la miro... ¿Podria ser...?

—Sabes Leni... tu y yo somos algo parecidas...— Alego Judith mientras caminaba hacia la ventana oscura —Yo no perdi a mi hermano... pero, hubo personas que odiaban a mi familia... y lo desquitaron con mis padres

Leni alzo su mirada hacia Judith

—Asi es... hay personas malas... que les gusta hacer cosas malas... por el simple hecho de que no podemos hacer nada— Dijo Judith con una voz mas seria

—¡Si yo hubiera estado con el ahi lo hubiera detenido!— Grito Leni levantandose

—¿Que te hace pensar que tu los hubieras detenido?— Esa pregunta hizo que Leni volviera a sentarse pensando

—Pense hace mucho tiempo eso como tu...— Dijo Judith con un semblante triste. —No te confundas... si puedes... pero no lo lograras sola—

Judith se volteo y vio a Leni con una sonrisa

—Somos amigas Leni ¿Verdad?

—¿A-amigas?—

—Asi es, es decir tu eres ahora mi amiga... hemos pasado por lo mismo, me entiendes ¿no?— Se acerco Judith hasta estar frente a Leni nuevamente —Y porque eres mi amiga... te puedo ofrecer algo... algo que has estado reprimiendo

—Yo... yo no he estado reprimiendo nada...

—¿En serio...?— Cuestiono Judith mientras tomaba la mano de Leni —Pero que sientes cuando alguien menciona a esas personas que se llevaron a tu hermano

Levemenete... Judith noto como nuevamente Leni comenzaba a temblar

—Tu hermano no fue el unico... Tu comprendes el dolor... ¿Te gustaria que esto que te sucedio a ti le suceda a alguien mas?—

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!— Alzo la voz Leni —Es super horrible... nadie deberia... sentirlo

—Y sin embargo sigue sucediendo...— Dijo Judith soltando la mano de Leni —En estos momentos hay familias enterrando a sus hijos e hijas... padres o familiares... Porque nadie puede ponerles un paro... Leni... lo que yo te ofresco es una oportunidad de ayudar

Leni estaba totalmente nerviosa las cosas sucendia tan rapido que su cerebro apenas lo estaba comprendiendo... pero ella podia notar esa mala espina

—Leni... ¿Que hubieras sido capaz de hacer por salvar a tu hermano?— La cuestiono Judith mientras la miraba fijamente

Leni ni siquiera dudo en responder —Todo—

—Ahora... ¿Que eres capaz de hacer para evitar que vuelva a suceder?—

Leni esta vez se quedo callada... y en silencio bajo la mirada

—Yo pertenezco a un grupo especial Leni, trabajo para alguien... una persona que ayudo a todos los niños que fueron atrapados con Lincoln—

Leni alzo la mirada sorprendida mientras miraba a Judith

—¿En serio?

—Ese caso fue su mayor desastre, ella misma se lamentaba todos los dias por no poder salvar a todos los niños... pero lo intento— Judith se recargo sobre la mesa dejando un anillo frente a Leni

—Pero ella no se ha detenido en su búsqueda por defender a las personas... pero no puede sola... ¿Nos ayudaras Leni? conservaras tu puesto como diseñadora en nuestras oficinas, pero tendrás un pequeño trabajo extra cada cierto tiempo. Es por el bien de las familias... para defenderles de lo que tu sufriste—

La mirada triste y confundida de Leni mientras miraba aquel anillo decían todo lo que Judith ocupaba, había sido un bombardeo de información y oportunidades que para ella eran buenos... y confundirla le haría sacar sus dudas del camino... solo hacia falta presionarla

—Vamos Leni... te lo pido como amiga...— Dijo dulcemente Judith —Es ahora o nunca

...

...

El equipo de extracción de los respaldos del viejo edificio ya se estaba yendo del lugar en vehículos blindados mientras levantaban a algunos heridos

—Estamos recogiendo a los ultimos heridos, muchas gracias por su ayuda— Dijo el comandante a la Ejecutora que tenia frente a el mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido

Le parecia inquitante aquella figura espectral oscura... pero eso era un rasgo inato en los ejecutores —Gracias a usted logramos minimizar muchas bajas

Aquella ejecutora simplemente bajo y levanto la cabeza acentuando las palabras del comandante, seguidamente un enorme camión negro y sin logos salio de la contraesquina de la calle

—Parece que llego su transporte, en ese caso me retiro, le reitero... muchas gracias— Termino de hablar el comandante y se dirigio con su equipo a los camiones blindados mientras aquella ejecutora se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la parte trasera del camion a la vez que esta se abria para dejar entrar a su integrante.

Una vez adentro esta tomo asiento y exhalo, el camion se puso en marcha y mientras las vibraciones del motor eran lo unico que se escuchaba un pequeño ruido incesante comenzo a sonar, el transmisor.  
Leni dejo su arma a un lado y paso a quitarse la mascara negra mientras se relajaba y presionaba suavemente un pendiente que servia como comunicador

—¿Alo alo?— Dijo recuperando su pequeña sonrisa

—¡Leni!, ¿Como esta mi rubia favorita?— Hablo Judith del otro lado del canal —¿como te fue en tu segunda mision?

—¡Judit!, me fue super bien, estoy algo cansada, aparecio una chica con un super pesimo estilo de la moda... y asi... pff pero luego a parecio un chico vestido todo misterioso y eso, cada pose era como un modejale , y dejame decirte... que ahora tengo unas buenas ideas para una gavardina— Respondio alegremente Leni

—Uy... ¿Hubo complicaciones?— Pregunto Judith algo preocupada

—Sip, se nos fueron... pero aparecio otra chica, como yo, pero parecia que los chicos le tenian miedo

—¿otra chica como tu? Mmmm ¿Dijo su nombre?—

—Era algo de sombra... o asi... sabes... deberian cambiarnos los nombres, suenan muy oscuros y darks... nada super bonito

Judith se quedo callada al otro lado de la Linea, sin emitir ningun sonido despues del nombre de "Sombra"

—¿Judith?— Pregunto preocupada Leni

—¿Ah? Ah Ah, si perdona Leni. ¿Oye que te parece si vamos mañana por unos smoothies en la tarde? ¿Que dices amiga?

—Oh claro~ no tengo problema en eso—

—Esta bien, te veo mañana en el trabajo, trata de no olvidar esos estilos que tienes— Dijo alegremente Judith antes de colgar...

El tono con el que hablaba no tenia nada que ver con la expresion enigmatica que tenia... algo habia pasado para que Sombra estuviera involucrada, ella jamas estaba presente sin que el "Destello Blanco" estuviera suelto... y no habia reportes de que estuviera fuera de su "jaula"

—Comunícame con Du Pont— Le ordeno Judith a su secretaria

—A la orden—

"¿Porque estaria ahi...?" Se pregunto Judith mientras se mordia la uña

Polly llevaba a cuestas a Lynn, respiraba muy fuerte y estaba totalmente cansada pues temia por la vida de su amiga y habia estado corriendo por los tuneles hasta que una pequeña sombra se asomo atravez de una esquina

—Identificate— Dijo una voz masculina distorcionada

—Soy... soy Polly... ¿Eres tu... la conocida de Lynn?

—Afirmativo— Respondio mientra salia de la oscuridad vestida de una bata blanca y con una mascara de gas que tapaba su rostro

Apenas chasqueo sus dedos una camisa salio detras de ella moviendose gracias a 4 ruedas y se detuvieron entre Polly y ella

—Colocala en la camilla, apartir de aqui yo me hare cargo—

Polly obedecio sus ordenes y la dejo en la camisa antes de que esta se reactivara y diera marcha atras

—¡Espera!, ¿Que pasara con ella?— Pregunto Polly preocupada

—Dejala en mis manos— Respondio monotnamente bajo ese tono desfigurado —Yo me hare cargo de ella, ahora, largo

Polly le desagrado esa actitud, pero si algo le habia dicho Lynn... es que debia confiar en esa persona, por sobre todo... con una exhalacion derrotada ella se fue.

Apenas se alejo, Lisa se desprendió la mascara de gas y se inclino frente a Lynn

—Condenadas sean las fuerzas que determinan tus actos hermana, Que hiciste ahora...— Se pregunto Lisa mientras la miraba preocupada

*FIUUUU A CONTRA CARRERA  
Aqui esta la cotinuacion chicos, perdonen por las faltas ortograficas... lo estoy haciendo a la carrera... y en el trabajo XDD  
¡Que el Emperador este con ustedes! :) y espero que les gust


	15. ¿Quien eres en verdad?

Lynn lentamente recobraba la conciencia, parpadeando suavemente mientras sus sentidos regresaban y gemía levemente de cansancio

—¿Que... paso? —Dijo con cierta pesadumbre mientras trataba de identificar sus alrededores

—No te alarmes— Le respondió Lisa

—¿Lisa...?— Lynn intento voltear levemente su mirada observando a su hermana darle una inyección a su cuello —¿Que... haces... aquí?

Lisa solo suspiro con cansancio y paso a guardar la inyección

—Manteniendo tus signos vitales lo mas estables que puedo

—¿Como...?

—Tu amiga te trajo aqui, ella me contacto— Se adelanto a las palabras de su hermana mayor para evitar que esta hablara

Lynn solo asintio, esperando mientras su hermana acababa y ella guardaba fuerzas, fueron apenas minutos... pero para el silencio entre ambas parecian horas

—Lisa— Rompio el silencio Lynn —Tengo algo para ayudarte en la busqueda

—¿Fue para eso que te lastimaste?— Pregunto de manera fria Lisa

Lynn la miro tratando de alzarse y sentarse mientras Lisa se mantenia de rodillas a su lado mirandola con una mirada amenazante

—¿Que tratas de decir? Por supuesto, sabes que no miento sobre ese tipo, debemos encontrarlo

—No— Dijo firmemnte Lisa —No "Debemos" encontrarlo, eres tu la que se autocomplace con estas odiseas que ponen en riesgo tu vida, tan solo mirate ahora

—Me distraje ¿Si? Un error que no volvere a cometer— Alego Lynn irratada

—Un error que sin mi efectivamente NO volverias a cometer— Menciono Lisa sacando la placa pectoral que cubria a Lynn en sus incursiones

—¿La placa que me diste? ¿Que tiene de especial? yo misma puedo ver las marcas de quemadura

—Lynn sin esta cosa— Agrego Lisa mientras golpeaba la placa haciendo que se separara mostrando dos grandes placas a los lados conectadas a una malla

—En estos momentos estarías muerta

Lynn la miro anonadada, buscando la mirada de Lisa en búsqueda de respuestas

—Este sistema de condensado y liberado logro quitar gran parte de la corriente que recibiste directamente, no creo ue tu nivel de inteligencia sea tan bajo para caer directamente sobre un generador de alta potencia, asi que lo mas seguro es que te atacaran con algo eléctrico ¿no?

—¿Y porque diablos jamas me contaste que habías integrado algo así en mi armadura?—

—¡Porque te conozco!— Le grito Lisa —Se lo imprudente que eres, si supieras de todos los accesorios que te colocara tomarías mas riesgos—

Lisa trataba de mantenerse estoica ante sus palabras de furia y como lentamente comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos furiosos

—¡Trato de protegerte!, Porque se que no lo harias por ti—

—Lisa, sabes que no me puedo detener, no ahora—

—¿y porque no?— Increpo Lisa limpiando sus ojos —¿Que funsion cognitiva te lleva a hacer estas locuras? Llevas culpando, no solo a la sociedad sino a ti misma por la perdida de nuestro hermano, ¿Sabes? No eres la unica que lo sufre

—Lisa...—

—Todos estan sufriendo, y no te das cuenta de que tus acciones pueden avocar en otro desastre para la familia

—Lisa—

—Pense que tendria siempre forma de ayudarte, pero hasta hace unos pocos minutos tu corazon estaba deteniendose, Por favor, te lo pido, por ti, por mi, por nuestra familia ¡Deten esta locura—

—¡Lisa!—

Lynn tomo de la mandivula a Lisa haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, mientras ella aun lloraba, Lynn a veces podia olvidarlo... pero Lisa aun era una menor de edad, apesar de su actitud y de su forma de pensar... le habia exigido demaciado, incluso cuando no quiso meterla en todo eso... pero detenerse en ese momento ya no era factible, Lynn no podia retroceder, no ahora y se lo hizo saber a su hermana menor con una mirada decidida... "No me detendre y lo sabes", mirada que Lisa respondio con un resoplo derrotada...

—Seguire con tu busqueda...— Respondio Lisa con cansancio —Pero despues de eso se acabo... no te ayudare mas

—No esperaba menos— Dijo Lynn agachando la cabeza ante las palabras de Lisa

—Entonces...— Lisa acomodo sus lentes levemente tratando de reponerse —Entregame el dispositivo que hayas conseguido para... acelerar la investigacion

—Si... esta justo— Lynn palmeo levemente sus jeans... pero —¿ugh?

Las ultimas cosas que recordaba Lynn era haberlo guardado en una de sus bolsas antes de ser aturdida... pero porque no...

El vigilante... los vagos recuerdos se hacian ligeramente mas claros

"Tengo... información"

Ella se lo había mostrado... ¿Lo tendría el...? Debía contactarlo... debía tenerlo el, arrepentida miro al piso

—No lo tengo yo...—

—¿Como que no lo tienes tu?— Pregunto Lisa con algo de fastidio

—Lo tiene alguien mas... (O debería tenerlo)— Susurro al ultimo

Lisa suspiro cansada era todo lo que podía soportar ya, se levanto y espero a que Lynn se pusiera de pie para luego intentar ayudarla a caminar, debian llegar a la casa, el efecto del somnífero que arrojaba Lisa sobre la casa para evitar que despertaran totalmente debia empezar a flaquear dentro de poco

Lynn entro a su cuarto, veia el estado dormido total de su hermana y ella se recosto sobre la cama... "Todos estan sufriendo..." Lynn se dejo caer sobre la cama dejando caer las lagrimas que trato de detener con Lisa

—Lose...—

Lisa entro y cerro su puerta, Lily no estaba... ahora que Lori no estaba, Lily rapidamente se encariño mas con Leni llendose a su cuarto... algo era cierto solo Leni era una luz en esta familia que se habia roto hace tiempo

—Maldicion...— Dijo Lisa entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia su computadora

A veces quisiera entender los sentimientos humanos que la llevaban a hacer tales actos extremos de riesgo... pero al fin y al cabo, ella tambien la intentaria proteger

—Si no lo hago yo... nadie podra— Dijo Lisa en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su computadora —Ahora a seguir persiguiendo un espectro... que emocion— Dijo con una letente pesadumbre

Repentinamente...

Su computador se apago... y volvio a encender, apenas 5 segundos de oscuridad total, tomaron por sorpresa a Lisa quien puso su antencion a la pantalla la cual un habia abierto un chat oscuro...

 **H-O-L-A**

Se escribio en la pantalla

Un virus penso Lisa, pero... ¿Como un virus seria capaz de sortear su cortafuegos y su sistema anti hackeo...?

 **H-O-L-A**

Se escribio nuevamente

—Mmmm... podras haber evitado mi sistema, pero estos juegos no me asustan— Dijo Lisa para si misma mientras sacaba de debajo de su escritorio una laptop y la abria

—Lo siento señor virus... preparese para ser devorado por mi sistema—

 **TU_S-I-S-T-E-M-A_ES_B-U-E-N-O_P-E-R-O_NO_LO_S-U-F-I-C-I-E-N-T-E**

—¿Que...?

Lisa temblo... tomo el cable usb y lo conecto al momento que se preparaba para enchufarlo al puerto de su computadora...

 **NO_D-E-B-E-R-I-A-S_H-A-C-E-R_E-S-O_**

lisa lo leyo, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda ¿Habian logrado tomar su camara...? no estaba detenida totalmente ¿Sus sensores a corta distancia?

—No importa...— Dijo Lisa mientras conectaba el puerto aprisas —No duraras mucho

 **P-E-R-O_SI_I-M-P-O-R-T-A**

Ese ultimo mensaje hizo que la piel de Lisa se helara...

 **T-U_Y_Y-O_P-O-D-E-M-O-S_A-Y-U-D-A-R-N-O-S_M-U-T-U-A-M-E-N-T-E_**

Lisa decidio dejar de lado su laptop y mirando con desconfianza decidio... escribir de vuelta

—¿Quien eres?

 **U-N_A-M-I-G-O_**

—Regularmente suelo conocer el NOMBRE de mis AMIGOS—

 **L-O_C-O-N-O-C-E-R-A-S_U-N-A-_V-E-Z-_Q-U-E-_P-R-O-G-R-E-S-E-M-O-S_EN_N-U-E-S-T-R-A_B-U-S-Q-U-E-D-A_EN_C-O-M-U-N**

—¿Que te hace creer que estoy "buscando" algo?

 **PORQUE_LOSE_GRACIAS_A_ESO_ESTOY_AQUI_TAMBIEN_TU_ACTIVIDAD_INUSUAL_LLAMO_MI_ATENCION**

—Y... ¿Que es esta busqueda de la que hablas?

 **BUSCAS_A_UN_SUJETO_VESTIDO_DE_NEGRO_DIFICIL_DE_ATRAPAR**

—¿Que sabes acerca de el?—

 **LO_SUFICIENTE**

Lisa penso, mientras miraba con reticencia la pantalla... obviamente alguien estaba conectado alla afuera contactandola, la pregunta no era porque... si no ¿Como? y que haria para mantener alejada a su familia si ese "alguien" la amenazaba de esa forma  
—Maldicion Lynn... ¿En que nos metiste?— Se dijo para si misma

 **¿TENEMOS_UN_TRATO?**

—Hablemos de garantias—

 **TIENES_UN_BUEN_SISTEMA_DE_PROTECCIÓN  
MUCHOS_ARCHIVOS_SE_BLOQUEARON_DE_MANERA_QUE_NI_YO_PUEDO_DESCIFRARLOS_COMO_MUESTRA_DE_GARANTÍA_AL_MENOS_TENEMOS_NUESTRA_CONFIDENCIALIDAD  
SI_YA_HABLAMOS_LO_SUFICIENTE_TE_SUPLICO_SOLO_TE_QUEDA_UNA_PREGUNTA**

—¿Porque?

 **TENGO_INFORMACION_QUE_TU_NO_TIENES_Y_TU_INFORMACION_DE_PRIMERA_MANO_QUE_YO_NO_¿NO_ES_SUFICIENTE_RAZON?  
LA_PERSONA_QUE_BUSCAMOS_ME_HA_CAUSADO_CIERTOS_MALESTARES_DESEARIA_SABER_QUIEN_ES_Y_DETENERLO**

Lisa estaba en un aprieto... aun estaba la opcion de presionar enter y que su sistema de limpiado destruyera esa conexion... o podia aceptar... o simplemente... detenerse, tenia miedo de lo que ella responderia si se negaba, pero tambien de aceptar, pero al final, aceptar era lo que le daria mas probabilidades de exito

—Acepto— Tecleo lentamente

 **MAGNIFICO_REUNIRE_MI_INFORMACION_TE_CONTACTARE_MAÑANA**

Y despues se apago la pantalla, reiniciandose el sistema...

Lisa apreto suavemente sus manos mientras suspiraba —No es propio de mi...—

* * *

—Monseiur Lincoln se vio implicado en un alboroto bastante grade— Decia Du Pont desde un lado de la linea

—¿Altercados con la policia de nuevo— Hablo Katherine

—Un poco mas que eso, se topo y enfrento un grupo de asalto de nuestra compañia y a la nueva ejecutora al nombre de la Señorita Judith Jones bajo su pseudonimo de "El vigilante"—

—¿Algun muerto de nuestro grupo?

—Ninguno señorita, pero algunos estan fuera de combate total—

—¿Que diablos hacia Lincoln ahi?— Pregunto irritada Katherine —¿No se supone que tenemos a Sombra para vigilarlo?

—Lamento mi falla, pero hubo un error en el reporte, la fecha de limpieza del lugar debio haberse dado el dia de ayer, no ahora—

—¿insinúas algo?— Pregunto Katherine

—Recuerdo vagamente la fecha de limpieza, no era hoy, estoy totalmente seguro de eso— Alego Du Pont

—Has que nuestros mejores tecnicos hagan un escaneo del sistema, no debemos dejar huecos abiertos... si lo que insinuas es que alguien cambio la fecha, asegurate de confirmarlo antes de acusar

—Si señorita, asi sera— Du Pont exhalo levemente —¿Seguira dejando que Monsieur Lincoln siga saliendo bajo su fachada del "Vigilante"?

—Su estres debe liberarse de alguna manera, ¿Que mejor que unas cuantas noches? Ademas, siempre puede traernos información util— Alego Katherine —Estoy apunto de regresar, prepara una cita con Judith, necesito hablar con ella

—Asi se hara señorita— Finalizo Du Punt mientras colgaba y miraba alrededor de el como una docena de técnicos tecleaban sin cesar

—cualquier actividad sospechosa elimínela, de inmediato... tengo un mal presentimiento—

 **nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste, es corto pero voy con prisas, bla bla los amo,  
Que el Emperador este con ustedes! *h* **


	16. Las amenazas y mentiras

Lynn comenzó a abrir los ojos, ¿Cuanto había dormido? seguramente muy poco, podía sentir como sus parpados estaban apunto de cerrarse nuevamente, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama... no importaba, podría recuperar su tiempo descanso en la tarde, ya era algo que acostumbraba, miro a su alrededor, como era de esperarse Lucy ya no estaba, debía estar en la escuela y si no, en realidad no le importaba mucho. Se levanto se quito aquella camiseta que usaba para dormir y se preparo para salir.  
A la salida estaba tranquilo, todo, algo que ya no la sorprendía, no ahora. Súbitamente una pequeña niña de cabello rubio se le acerco, era Lily.  
Lynn intento hacer lo posible para enmascarar su insomnio con una sonrisa mientras Lily la miraba alegremente

—Ey pequeña, ¿Que pasa?— Pregunto Lynn

—Nada— dijo alegremente mientras miraba alrededor —Solo que Lisa me tiene aun vetada de su cuarto... o mi cuarto...— Dijo con algo de furfullo

—Oh tranquila, debe tener sus razones —Ella sabia que hacia Lisa ahi, y si necesitaba estar a solas para completar lo que le pidio, se pondria de su lado

Aunque se entristeció súbitamente al ver la cara de Lily

—Ey tranquila, no debe tardar en acabar lo que esta haciendo, Oye, ¿Donde esta Lana y Lola?— Pregunto Lynn para cambiar de tema

—Justo detras de ti— Hablo Lola algo malumorada saliendo del cuarto

—Wou, ¿Mala noche?— Pregunto Lynn mirando a su hermana salir con ojeras

—Algo me evita conciliar el sueño, si no es Lana es otra cosa pero ya no puedo seguir asi—

—Si bueno, ¿Donde esta Lana?— Pregunto Lynn mientras veia como Lola se tomaba unas pastillas y luego tomaba agua

—¿No se? Se desperto antes que yo, la desgraciada aun puede dormir, debe estar en el garaje... o en la basura—

Seguido de eso Lola no tardo en dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto muentras murmuraba

—Eso, fue raro— Alego Liy mientras tomaba de la mano a Lynn

—Si... como sea, veamos si esta Lana

Y sin perder tiempo ambas chicas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, todo en la casa Loud habia cambiado dramáticamente, primero que nada, ya no era tan ruidosa como antes, a primera hora lo que hubiese hecho Lynn habría sido levantarse a practicar tiros con el balon, o a su idea de una vida adolescente... irse a la universidad a practicar tiros con el balon... y sin embargo desgastaba mas su tiempo tratando de recuperar las horas de sueño que gastaba en las noches, Luna y Luan ya casi nunca estaban en casa, Luna habia rentado un apartamento cerca de bares y discotecas donde ella podia tocar y ganarse un poco la vida, Luan por su parte pocas veces trataba de regresar a la casa, pasando mucho mas tiempo con su pareja, para Lynn... ella solo estaba huyendo aunque ¿Quien no lo haria?  
Para sorpresa de todos, la unica que consiguio un trabajo de renombre en algo que amaba, fue Leni, con el trabajo que Luna le habia conseguido en una tienda que recien iniciaba sus estancias de modelaje... quien lo hubiera dicho.

Lucy... Lucy... repentinamente un shock golpeo a Lynn, si... Lucy, internamente ella habria sido la mas golpeada, sus padres le habian puesto especial atencion, pero se habia aislado aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia

Lily y Lynn salieron de la casa, era un dia bastante ventoso, pero el sol no faltaba y Lynn dejo que esos rayos de sol junto con el viento golpearan su rostro, a veces extrañaba la luz

—Ey chicas— Hablo Lana con una voz ronca saliendo del garaje algo sucia

—Lana— Le respondio Lynn con un saludo

—Uy... te vez peor que Lola ¿Problemas para dormir?—

—Unos cuantos... nada serio— Lynn hizo una pequeña pausa para tallarse los ojos —Pero no puedo volver a dormir debo ir mmm a la universidad

—¿En fin de semana? Nunca antes habias ido— Cuestiono Lana

—Me hablaron por la ayuda universitaria para deportistas—

Lana solo dio un pequeño suspiro

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Lily? Lisa esta algo ocupada y... bueno ya sabes como es prefiero que Lily no este cerca de otra explosion haha

—Lo que digas compañera, apenas iba a ir a la tienda de botanica cerca de aqui, seria bueno que me acompañaras Lily

—¡Genial!— Exclamo Lily animadamente —Espero que estas vez si tengan orquideas

—Espera, ¿Iremos a comprar plantas?— Pregunto Lana sorprendida

—¿A que iriras a una botanica si no es por eso?— Pregunto esta vez Lynn algo desconcertada

—Eso— Respondio Lana apuntandole con el dedo —Son secretos personales

—Lo que digas...—

Lily rapidamente fue a lado de Lana que no tardo en caminar hacia la calle junto con Lynn

—Ey Lynn— Pregunto Lana con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando de reojo a su hermana

—¿Que sucede?— Respondio un poco hastiada Lynn

—¿Estas golpeada?

Esa pregunta hizo que Lynn se detuviera en seco y que tragara saliva de un golpe

—¿Eh? ¿Porque preguntas?— Lynn intento sonar tranquila

—Lo note cuando venias con Lily, te muevez un poco raro hacia la derecha como si... estuvieras lastimada

"Maldición" penso Lynn, inconscientemente debió haberse movido por el dolor unas cuantas veces... pero no creía que Lana lo notara

—No es nada, estoy bien estoy bien

—Lynn...

—Es solo, dolor muscular, me estuve estirando mucho en esas utlimas practicas de baloncesto

Lana la miro dudosa mirandola de arriba a abajo... estuvo apunto de decir algo pero

—¿Alguien te esta golpeando Lynn?— Pregunto Lily esta vez haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan a verla

Lana rápidamente noto la angustia en su mirada... y volteo a ver a Lynn que trataba de pensar en algo

—No, no, no es eso Lily, ya te dije, Mmmm cuando haces mucho ejercisio a veces te duele el cuerpo—

Lana supo que Lynn no queria preocupar a su pequeña hermana, asi que... decidio no alegar nada

—Si, no te preocupes Lily... vamos que se nos hace tarde— Hablo con una sonrisa antes de tomarla de la mano

—Ok...— Respondio Lily un poco menos preocupada

y ambas chicas se fueron caminando lentamente pero a unas cuadras Lana volteo de reojo a ver a Lynn... Algo estaba pasando...

Lynn se despedia esbozando una sonrisa antes de que se perdieran en la esquina...  
Fue muy descuidada frente a Lana, ultimamente era muy perseptiva a todo.  
Miro hacia el segundo piso de la casa, ya le habia ganado algo de tiempo a Lisa, ahora ella debia perder algo de tiempo para que su mentira no quedara al descubierto, Tomo el autobus y se perdio en la ciudad.

Lynn caminaba viendo el dinero que tenia... y no era suficiente

—Maldicion— Dijo en voz alta habia olvidado traer dinero para almorzar —Al menos tengo para un maldito cafe

giro hacia una de las cafeterias cerca de su bajada y entro, era aun muy temprano para la llegada de la mayoria delos comensales, asi que estaba relativamente tranquilo.

Sin embargo Lynn pudo reconocer a alguien de entre los pocos comensales que se encontraban, rubia... de porte autoritario y mirada apagada...

—Lori...—

Lori volteo al escuchar su nombre mientras esperaba su pedido

—¿Lynn...?

Lynn la miro algo extrañada mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello

—Te vez horrible— Menciono Lori —Sientate, si quieres

Y Lynn tomo asiento algo avergonzada

—Que coincidencia encontrarte aqui— Le dijo Lynn —¿Me harias un favor?

—¿Si...?— La miro Lori algo expectante

—Veras... sali un poco rapido de la casa y yo...

—Olvidalo, ya se que vas a decir... — Lori suspiro —Pide lo que quieras

—Gracias...—

La mesera no tardo en llegar y tomar el pedido de Lynn antes de retirarse, Lori estaba en el celular escribiendo unos mensajes junto con la bolsa de comida y el cafe que habia pedido para llevar

—Y pense que las malas mañanas se quitaban— Alego Lynn al ver a su hermana

—¿Te olvidas que estoy pagando?— Respondio Lori sin desviar la mirada del celular

—Uy... que agresiva—

—¿Y a donde ibas?—

—Uh, perdia el tiempo

—Tipico— Susurro Lori antes de soltar el telefono y dejarlo a un lado y mirar a Lynn —¿Como estas las chicas?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Lynn que trato de evitar la mirada de Lori... ¿Como podia responderle a esa pregunta cuando ella misma estaba descuidando a sus hermanas, ahora era cuando las palabras de Lisa regresaban a su cabeza

—Bien...—

—¿En serio?— Reafirmo su pregunta Lori al notar a Lynn apartando la mirada

—Si—

Lori trato de presionarla con la mirada, pero no lograria nada si ella se negaba a verla... suspiro y se levanto, dejando dinero en la mesa

—Lynn... ahora que no estoy yo, ni Luna o Luan... necesitamos, necesito que cuides de ellas, eres la unica que puede hacerlo

—¡Lo intento!— alzo la voz Lynn —Lo intento pero, no puedo sola y lo sabes, lo necesito a el, el era quien controlaba la situacion cuando todo... se salia de madre...

—Lo se— Trato de hablar tranquila Lori pero no pudo evitar dar un suspiro —Pero... el ya no esta, y no podiamos depender de el para estas cosas...

Lynn aparto su mirada, lentamente su tristeza se convertia en enojo, ese aun era un tema que tocaba muy al fondo en su corazon y fue algo que Lori noto muy bien, en verdad ella no servia ya para esto.  
Saco dinero y lo dejo en la mesa

—Voy tarde al trabajo...— Dijo Lori pausadamente —Si sobra algo quedatelo... me voy

Sin mirarse ni dirigrse otra palabra de despedida Lori se fue y Lynn se quedo en silencio mirando a la ventana

—Que facil es huir...— Exclamo Lynn, pero en su mente no sabia si lo decia para su hermana o para ella

Lori entro en la patrulla junto con su bolsa de almuerzo y su cafe

—Sujetalos— Le dijo a su compañero

—Sabes tambien soy policia... no un simple sujeta cosas—

—Seras literalmente lo que yo quiera que seas, ahora, sujetalos— Le respondio Lori

—Ta bueno, ta bueno

Su compañero tomo las cosas mientras Lori se colocaba el cinturo de seguridad y seguido de eso tomaba una carpeta del compartimiento

—¿Ya leiste el caso?— Le pregunto Lori

—Lo suficiente, un cateo y pondremos tras las rejas a Baker—

—Mmm, no es que me moleste... pero nunca pudimos hacer nada contra el, y ahora de golpe, tenemos la orden, tenemos informacion y tenemos el objetivo... ¿Como?—

—¿Acaso importa?—

—Siempre importa...— Lori dejo la carpeta y arranco el coche —Vamos a prepararnos para esta noche

Katherine acababa de llegar a la mansion sumamente frustrada, dejando la limosina y adentrandose a la mansion, abriendo la puerta la recibio el jefe de llaves, Du Pont y a su llegada una docena de sirvientes se apresuraron a ofrecerle vino, agua o merienda, pero ella rechazo todas mientras mantenia su mirada fija

—¿Sucede algo señorita?— Pregunto Du Pont calmadamente

—Prepara a Lincoln, tenemos un problema de absoluta prioridad

—Debe ser algo serio...

—Es el maldito de Baker, planea traicionarme a mi y a la compañia

—¿El señor Baker? he de cuestionarme, tenemos alguna certeza de esta informacion ¿o no?

—Si por cuestion te refieres a una llamada del amenazando, si la tenemos

—Sus grupos de choque han servido mucho tiempo a la compañia ¿Porque ahora?

—No me interesan las razones de un muerto— Dijo Katherine llegan al cuarto donde debia estar Lincoln

Abrio de golpe, Lincoln se encontraba sentado observando sus manos antes de que el golpe lo incitara a mover su cabeza como si fuese un ser mas mecanico que organico

—Madre...—

—Has descanzado lo suficiente ¿verdad?— Pregunto Katherine con una voz melodiosa

—Asi es— Respondio con un tono apagado —espero ordenes

—Excelente— Katherine lo miro con una sonrisa antes de entregarle una carpeta —Joseph Baker, cabecilla de un grupo narcotraficante y contrabandista

Lincoln tomo la carpeta y la abrio leyendolo con calma

—Sus grupos armados muchas veces nos sirvieron para mantenera raya a varias compañias... —Hablo Du Pont

—Y el descarado ahora quiere mas...— Katherine tomo asiento enuno de los muebles cercanos a la cama de Lincoln

—Y necesito que lo elimines...

—Por norma general, nuestros "contactos" agresivos no saben de nuestros agentes, mucho menos sabran de sus habilidades— Dijo Du Pont tomando la carpeta que tenia Lincoln  
—Nuestra base de inteligencia ya lo ha acordonado y aislado, sabes donde esta... sin embargo por lo que hemos podido sacar de sus garras, intenta reunirse con una firmas de otra compañia para... tratar de ganar aliados

—El muy bastardo tiene bastante poder en el bajo mundo— Agrego Katherine —Saldras en la noche, el se reunira en un bloque de apartamentos para buscar ayuda, sabe que iremos por el... y quiere proteccion para su amenaza...

—Si ha amenazado a madre... merece todo el miedo que le vaya a infundir— Respondio Lincoln

—Ahora cariño...— Katherine a hora cruzaba sus piernas mientras veia a Lincoln ponerse de pie —Es momento de cortar cabezas

Lincon siguio a Du Pont mientras salia de la habitacion... esperarían al velo de la noche

Habia caido la noche, la Luna se asomaba en lo alto sin embargo su luz era opacada en el suelo por los faros y luces entre puestas en la ciudad, sin embargo estas no iluminaban totalemtne, acrecentaban una oscuridad entre callejones... donde una patrulla llegaba a toda velocidad.  
De ella salio Lori vestida con un chaleco antibalas y proteccion, llevaba una pistola y no tardo en acercarse a la puerta del edificio, a su lado su compañero igual vestido pero armado con una escopeta la siguio

—¿Listo?— Pregunto Lori

—Hagamoslo

Lori asintio con la cabeza y se acerco a la perilla abriendola lentamente antes de abrirla completamente...  
Ambos avanzaron lentamente acompañados por la luz del edificio pobremente colocada

—Lori...— La llamo su compañero —Mira eso

Lori siguio su orden y miro al piso... habia escombros, alusando con la lampara de su arma revelo como la pared tenia marcas de disparos

—¿Pero que demonios...?—

—Aqui hay mas— Su compañero hablo acercandose a las escaleras donde mas y mas marcas habian

—No hemos recibido llamadas sobre disparos...— Susurro Lori a su compañero —Necesitamos mas refuerzos llamalos ya

Su compañero no tardo en acatar la orden y regresar corriendo a la patrulla, Lori por su parte espero bajo las escaleras apuntando a cada sombra... hasta que, una simple gota de sangre cayo sobre su nariz... miro arriba y noto una mano sobresaliendo de la orilla...

—¡Demonios!

Subio a toda prisa notando cuerpos... muchos de ellos y de repente, el golpe de un monton de objetos... debia haber alguien todavia arriba  
Lori comenzo una carrera por las escaleras, cada vez mas cuerpos habia tirados unos sobre otros, pero no podia detenerse a inspeccionarlos, no ahora quien fuese a estar arriba deberia ser Baker, la luz al igual que los cuerpos comenzaban a disminuir hasta que...

—Eres un maldito... monstruo— Se escucho la voz de un hombre despues de toser

—Peores cosas me han dicho— Dijo Lincoln con voz grave —Madre manda saludos...

—¡Espera!, Katherine, ella... ella sabe que no la traicionaria asi de simple, yo... yo fui obligado

—No mas que los desquicios de un hombre loco... no ganaras mas tiempo de mi

Lori se asomo por la puerta viendo la escena;  
Un hombre tosco y grande de rodillas rodeado de muertos y siendo sujetado del cuello por algo menos que un adolecente...  
Este alzo su otra mano el sonido inconfundible de una guillotina comenzo mientras la navaja salia del rectangulo sobre su brazo

—Sembraste la semilla de la condenacion... y yo solo he venido a cosechar el alma del condenado

—¡Detente!— Grito Baker

—¡Alto Ahi!— Grito Lori entrando en escena apuntandole con su pistola al desconocido (POV de Lori)

—¿Policias...?— Lincoln volteo a verla su mascara tactica lo volvia una sombra amenazante y lo sabia al notar la mirada nerviosa de la policia (POV de Lincoln)

—¡Tu, por favor, ayudame... es, es un maldito monstruo— le imploro Baker

—Tranquilícese— Le dijo Lori a Baker —Ahora, suéltelo y alejese lentamente—

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia policia... por favor, retirese— Le ordeno Lincoln

—Literalmente hay como dos docenas de cuerpos para subir aqui y tu eres el unico sospechozo con un arma, ahora ¡Detengase!— Lori comenzo a acariciar el gatillo... no podia engañar a su cuerpo, tenia miedo pero trato de sonar lo mas autoritaria posible

Lincoln miro al piso, mientras bajaba el arma de su brazo...

—¿No hay otra forma de que se vaya?— Hablo nuevamente

—Es el ultimo aviso ¡Alejese del sujeto!— Grito esta vez Lori

—Bien— Dijo Lincoln —Lo lamento señorita policia...

De una vuelta arremetio con su navaja el cuello de Baker a la vez que se arrojo hacia Lori cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, Lori no dudo en soltar los disparos golpeando e impactando en el brazo y el hombro de Lincoln, pero estos no afectaron, deshizo su defensa y con su brazo libre tomo del cuello a Lori empujandola con fuerza sobrehumana hacia la pared a la vez que maniobraba el arma con su navaja lista para degollarla, pero Lori no tardo en apuntar su arma a la cabeza de Lincoln y a quemarropa abrio fuego con las ultimas balas que le quedaban aunque cumplieron su cometido, haciendo que Lincoln la soltara y saltar hacia atras acomodandose la mascara tactica

—¡Tu!— Intento decir con enojo mientras se colocaba en posicion para atacar

sin embargo Lori ya le apuntaba con su pistola cargada, Lincoln se arrojo al combate nuevamente pero Lori no disparo, y el no desaprovecho lanzando una tajada a velocidad pero Lori al mismo tiempo se arrojo en la zona segura de aquella tajada rodando para llegarle por la espalda y nuevamente a quemarropa disparo, una mitad a la espalda y la otra a la pierna...  
Y entonces lo observo... la sangre salia de la espalda y la pierna, y seguidamente las balas salieron...

—¿Que...?— Exclamo sorprendida pero en ese momento Lincoln le dio una patada en el estomago arrojandola a unos metros

Lori tosio sangre ante ese golpe, su cabeza estaba mareada y sentia como le faltaba el aire jadeando... entre abrio sus ojos observando a esa persona vestida de negro acercarse  
"¿Aqui... acaba todo?" Pensó, los segundos se volvieron mas lentos... ella pudo escanear con detalle esa persona... no podria ser mas que un muchacho... un adolcente... y sin embargo ¿Porque?

—Por esto— Dijo Lincoln Inclinandose y tomandola del cabello para poder ver el cuello de la chica policia —Te pedi que te fueras

Lori comenzo a llorar en silencio al sentir el filo tocar su garganta... y sus ultimos pensamientos fueron para su hermano... aquel que no pudo salvar y ahora en su guardia ella tampoco...

—Lo siento Lincoln— Dijo levemente...

—¿Que?— Exclamo —¿Lincoln?

Repentinamente un dolor en la cabeza golpeo a Lincoln, haciendo que se alejara de aquella chica policia... ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

—¡Tu...!— Grito Lincoln

—¡Ey maldito!— Se escucho una tercera voz en el cuarto haciendo que Lincoln volteara

Era el compañero de Lori quien sostenia una escopeta apuntandole a ese asesino

—¡Traga plomo!—

De un disparo hizo que Lincoln se desvalancera y gruñera del dolor

—¡Uagh!— Profirio en un gruñido su dolor y se arrojo contra el compañero de Lori, pero este disparo nuevamente y nuevamente Lincoln fue arrojado hacia atras

Este grito de nuevo de dolor temblando por los espasmos, no solo las punzadas de dolor por los perdigones le dolia, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y tener un agudo dolor lo hacian estresarse y no pensar bien

—¡Es... como... esa maldita vez!— Gruñia y gritaba —¡Es como esa maldita vez con Hellblade!

—¡Ahora Lori!— Grito su compañero y Lori despabilo y tomo su pistola y comenzo a dispararle a ese sujeto mientras su compañero con cada disparo de su escopeta lo empujaban mas atras hasta arrinconarlo a la pared y finalmente... dejara de moverse

—Dios...— Alego el compañero —Como diablos puede una persona aguantar 8 disparos a quemarropa con la escopeta...

—O 18 de pistola...— Hablo Lori entre sollozos

Su compañero se volteo al escucharla sollozar

—¡No vuelvas a entrar asi sola!

—¡No te distraigas!— Le grito Lori a su compañero que tarde... volteo

Lincoln lo golpeo con un fuerte puñetazo arrojandolo hacia la otra pared antes de trabarse en la posicion del puñetazo  
Exalava con fuerza mientras la sangre caia como gotas de lluvia de su cuerpo... y de su mascara caia un pedazo  
Este comenzaba a erguirse con una respiración aun mas agitada... pero lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana para que lo iluminara la luz, y Lori pudo observar un hermoso mechon de cabello blanco y un ojo emocionalmente sin vida desde aquella ranura en esa mascara agrietada

—Blanco...— Exclamo Lori

Lincoln no perdio mas tiempo y sin detenerse se arrojo por la ventana rompiendola

—¡Espera!— Intento gritar Lori antes de ver como se arrojaba por la ventana a varios pisos de altura

El sonido de golpe se escucho pocos segundos despues y ella se asomo alzandose lo mas rapido posible... pero asomarse solo pudo observar un auto destruido por la caida y sin embargo el cuerpo no estaba

—¿Que... era eso...?— Se pregunto Lori agotada

 **Bueno, aqui otro capitulo de esto, cada vez nos acercamos mas a lo divertido~ Miren, no quiero tomarlos por tontos, pero siento que complique un poco la pelea entre Lori y lincoln, use ambos nombres para que no se confundieran... pero aun asi cabe aclarar que Lori no sabe que ese asesino es Lincoln, aunque como la existencia de los Segadores es algo secreto, ella tampoco lo conoceria bajo el pseudonimo de "El destello blanco" como lo haria Lisa que le contaron... asi que ammm espero no hacerlos bolas hahaha si tienen alguna duda favor de avisarme~ ^~^)/  
Soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador los bendiga!**


	17. El fuego que Iniciamos

Las patrullas llegaban por montones mientras uno a uno sacaban los cuerpos del edificio, Lori se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una ambulancia a la vez que su compañero, en una de las patrullas bajo un señor grande de edad y muy alto de mirada fiera y levemente pasado de peso, miro el edificio enojado antes de voltear a ver a Lori y acercarse hacia ella

—Agente Lori, oficial Mason— Hablo con voz ronca antes de sentarse cerca de ambos —¿Estan bien?

—Creo que... sobra decir las cosas— Hablo el compañero de Lori

—Lose, esto fue una mala jugada

—Con todo respeto jefe, si esto no hubiera pasado y... esa persona no hubiera llegado antes esos casi 36 tipos nos hubieran asesinado a mi y a Lori apenas abrieramos la puerta— Respondio bastante agresivo

—No me gusta ese tono jovencito

—Es la verdad— Hablo una ultima vez con una mirada amenazante

Lori pensante parecia perdida con su mirada entre las luces parpadeantes de las ambulancias y patrullas

—Jefe— Hablo Lori —¿Quien le dio esta informacion?

El jefe la miro sombriamente, reusandose a hablar, pero Lori reafirmo su pregunta

—¿Quien fue?

—Esa es una pregunta que no compete a su rango, Lori

—Lo que dijo mi compañero fue cierto, Jefe, no quiero culparlo de nada... pero esto era una trampa, y dudo mucho que haya sido solo para nosotros dos

El jefe suspiro con cansancio, el admiraba mucho a Lori y la tenia en alta estima por su pasado y su presente... y el mismo luchaba contra la frustracion de casi haberla mandado a su propia muerte... pero en sus palabras habia verdad

—No se, como toda la informacion en este... "tipo de casos"— El jefe se paso la mano por la mejilla —Fue anonimo, alguien queria fuera a Baker, y cuando eso sucede mandan toda la informacion... y nadie hace nada para avisarle, decidi no tomarle importancia pues ya tenia el ojo sobre Baker pero hasta no tener la aprovacion de arriba...

—No podia hacer ningun movimiento...— El compañero de Lori bufo con resignacion

—Fuera quien fuera... — Hablo de nuevo el jefe —La orden de cateo la bajaron desde los altos...

Lori alzo la cabeza a la vez que su compañero cayera en cuenta

—¿Entonces estaba cronometrado...?— Hablo el compañero de Lori —!Maldicion¡

—Estabamos en medio...— Lori tapo su rostro pensativa —...Espera, Mason... tu chaleco, la... ¡La camara que llevamos!

Mason volteo a ver atras de ellos donde estaba el equipo que se quito Lori y el, señalandolo, sin perder el tiempo el jefe se levanto y comenzo a revisar el chaleco

—No espere nada jefe... el golpe que me dio... debio destrozar la camara

—No esta...— Hablo el jefe

El compañero de Lori rapidamente se extendio hacia el chaleco, revisando la camara destrozada, antes de dirigirle una mirada de frustracion a su jefe

—Aqui esta...

—No eso, idiota... la cinta— Hablo el jefe abriendo la destrozada camara —Maldicion esto no me gusta

—Puede... puede que se haya caido en el piso durante el golpe...—Hablo el compañero de Lori

El jefe rasco suavemente su barbilla mientras miraba pensativo la camara

—Ire a comprobarlo— Dijo finalmente antes de levantarse, pero antes se acerco mucho a ambos hablandoles entre susurros —Vienen conmigo dos... agentes de asuntos internos, les dire esto porque aun los tengo en estima, Lori, Mason, han estado en una trampa... pero aun no han salido de ella, tengan cuidado

Finalmente el jefe se levanto y se acomodo el cinturon

—Me adelantare a investigar el piso, recuperense—

Lori y Mason quedaron en silencio... analizando la situacion, ¿En que los habian metido?  
Tal y como dijo su jefe dos sujetos vestidos de gabarina negra se acercaron a ellos

—Buenas noches— Hablo la mujer —Soy Amelia y este es mi compañero Doung

El otro sujeto en gabardina saludo

—Sabemos que ha sido una noche dura, para ambos... pero este es un momento crucial... Deben decirnos todo lo que vieron

Lori rapidamente penso, en esta situacion ella estaba ciega, pero cualquier desconocido podia intentar lastimarla si daba informacion... Si esos tipos habian entregado a Baker... o si eran los que les habian tendido esa trampa... ambos intentarian matarla si ella sabia mas lo de apropiado...

—Si...—Respondio Lori

—Bien, ahora la pregunta es para usted señorita agente, ¿Puede describirnos al sujeto que la ataco?

—Era... de... complexion delgada, supongo... vestia un traje negro, dificil de identificar en la noche

—¿Rasgos faciales? ¿Algo?

—No— Respondio tajantemente Lori al recordar el rostro del atacante... y ese cabello... —Blanco...

Dijo inconcientemente

—¿Blanco? —Hablo extrañada la interrogadora

—Lo... lo siento, estaba divagando... mi... mi mente se puso en blanco...—Intento arreglarlo Lori

Ambos agentes se miraron extrañados pero aun asi ambos se levantaron

—Ey... ¿Y no me van a entrevistar a mi?— Hablo el compañero de Lori

—Escuchamos lo que le sucedio señor... Mason, quedo inconciente al menor momento— Hablo esta vez el hombre

—Pero... si usted insiste ¿Recuerda algo del sujeto?— Pregunto la mujer

—No...—Hablo ahora algo apenado

—No haga perder el tiempo señor Mason, debemos llenar ahora ciertos formatos y... creame es suficientemente tedioso el hacerlos a estas horas— Hablo nuevamente el sujeto

Ambos agentes se alejaron lentamente hacia un auto negro, nada parecido a los de la agencia

Amelia se sento en el asiento del copiloto mientras Doung tomaba el volante y arrancaba yendose del lugar

—¿Conseguiste la grabacion?— Pregunto Amelia y repentinamente una mano que provenia desde el asiento trasero dejo la pequeña memoria de la grabacion en el portavasos

—Pan comido con tantas distracciones

—Esto estuvo cerca— Hablo Doung —Menos mal que la señorita Katherine nos dijo con tiempo sobre la mision de Lincoln, que hubiera sido si le habrian encargado esta mision a otro equipo

—Cierto...menos mal, pero un asi hay algo que me molesta un poco sobre esto... solicitare una revision a esa agente Lori— Hablo Amelia

—¿Algun problema?— Pregunto la voz del sujeto de atras

—La chica sabe algo, menciono blanco...—Dijo Amelia pensativa —No por nada al agente especial de la señorita lo llaman "El destello blanco"...

—¿Crees que haya visto algo mas?— Pregunto Doung

—Esa agente y su compañero lo cocieron a balas... el traje del chico no debio haber aguantado, me temo que algo debio de haber mostrado— Dijo Amelia antes de tomar la grabacion —Pero... con esta grabacion, al menos todo estara asegurado

—Lo suficiente para mantenernos ocultos— Hablo Doung

Mientras conducia el auto a toda velocidad una moto comenzo a alcanzarlos, buscando rebasarlos, Doung tomo su derecha para dejarlo pasar.  
El motociclista se poso delante de ellos, subitamente saco lo que parecia un cilindro y lo dejo caer

Doung no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que aquel cilindro explotara debajo del auto, el empuje alzo el carro y este se descontrolo

—No... ¡no puedo controlarlo!— Grito Doung antes de que el auto subiera a la banqueta y chocara

Doung comenzo a abrir los ojos, su cabeza vibraba y solo podia escuchar un pitido... pero aun asi pudo notar como aquel motociclista se acercaba armado

—Maldicion— Dijo levemente mientras buscaba su arma en la puerta del auto, pero cuando intento apuntar el motociclista ya estaba ahi

tres disparos silenciados acabaron con Doung, y seguidamente disparo a Amelia quien yacia inconciente por la explosion todavia  
Abrio la puerta del auto y se acerco a la mano de Amelia quien mantenia en un puño, abrio su mano y ahi estaba la grabacion

—Bingo...— Se escucho suavemente la voz de una mujer tras el casco

—Maldito— Profirio el tercer ocupante que apuntaba ya a la motociclista con su pistola

disparo 5 veces pero la motociclista se alejo de salto, el tipo trato de abrir la puerta y se arrojo al piso apuntando, pero no la veia por ningun lado

—Maldicion, maldicion, maldicion— Decia en voz baja mientras apuntaba a todos lados

Apenas podia centrar la vista, sus ojos lo engañaban por el estrambotico sonido y el fuerte golpe

—Lo siento chico— Escucho de nuevo la voz de aquella mujer —No es nada personal

Repentinamente sintio el frio acero en su garganta... y todo se volvio lentamente negro

La moticiclista no tardo en arrojar el cuerpo dentro del auto nuevamente y sacar una carga explosiva que llevaba en su cintura y colocarla sobre el capo del auto, se alejo con velocidad a la vez que la gente comenzaba a salir por el sonido estridente del choque, momento que ella encendio la moto y arranco, pudo notar como la gente se acercaba para intentar ayudar en el "choque"... asi que ella solo presiono un boton

Una fuerte explosion hizo finalmente que todos se alejaran del auto que ahora yacia en llamas

Centro su mirada de nuevo hacia adelante mientras hablaba por el comunicador en su casco

—Centro de mando, Aqui 606 Beta... tengo el paquete

El cuarto de Lisa nuevamente estaba bloqueado y en su interior estaba aquella jovencita, tecleando en su computadora... seguia comunicandose con aquella persona que la habia contactado, enroscada en su mente pues llevaban un par de horas matando el tiempo en un juego de ajedres, mentalmente recreaban la tabla y mencionaban su movimiento...

"Alfil C4 a A6" Escribio Lisa

"Caballo C5 a B7"- Regreso el mensaje esa persona -"Pocas veces me habia entretendio tanto un juego de logica como este, me tiene impresionada, señorita, pero mas me encanta saber que aun con su atencion en esto, pued hablar comodamente de fisica y matematica"

Lisa mordio su labio, algo era cierto... ella se estaba etreniendo tambien en esa platica sobre campos... y sobre ese juego de ajedrez, lograba colocarla en posiciones tan dificiles

"Torre G3 a B4, Es dificil encontrar personas con las cuales hacer esto, cohincido, sin embargo he de admitir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aqui"

"Por supuesto... Alfil D6 a B4, Jaque"

"Caballo B1 a D2... Sin embargo, aprovechando este momento, me gustaria que... cambiaramos de tema a algo mas... personal"

"Alfil B4 a C3" Fue lo unico que respondio

"Caballo G5 a a E6... supongo que es un si..." Lisa exclamo suavemente antes de escribir su pregunta "¿Porque me necesitas?"

"¿No habia respondido eso ya?"

"Insulta mi inteligencia ante ese razonamiento... " Escribio en respuesta Lisa "Algo tan simple como que alguien que yo conozca haya tenido un encuentro no significa nada"

"Era de esperarse de usted jovencita, es cierto, no es del todo cierto, pero tampoco es falso... Caballo H8 a G6"

"Quisiera la verdad... Dama E4 a G6, jaque"

"Esa persona me interesa" llego el mensaje "Puede que no este en conocimiento de usted... pero estoy bien enterado de esa tal Hellblade, y de su pequeño grupo... Rey E8 a E7"

"¿De modo que solo me usas como medio?... eso es cruel Dama G6 a E4"

"Ambos somos medios ¿No es asi? soy una persona con muchos medios... pero pocos efectivos, necesito de ti y de tu contacto con Hellblade y su ejercito de fanaticas... a su modo, no me estarias ayudando por simple caridad... debe haber algun motivo oculto ¿Me equivoco? Alfil H3 a E6"

Eso era cierto... pero Lisa quedaria como una tonta si escribia; "Es porque hellblade lo quiere encontrar"... era sumamente molesto sentirse utilizada ahora por ambos bandos... suspiro de cansancio y solo respondio su movimiento

"Alfil A6 a B5"

"Oh... ya ha llegado"

Lisa se detuvo...

"Si... esto es lo que esperaba, mas informacion"

"¿Recibiste algo?" Escribio Lisa

"El destello blanco volvio a salir de su zona" Regreso el mensaje "Hubo un combate y tenemos ahora algo de informacion"

Lisa se acomodo en su silla, ahora empezaba la investigacion por parte de ambos

"Te leo..." Escribio Lisa

"Siendo las 22:46, se reporta el ataque del destello blanco a un jefe de contrabando de apellido Baker y sus guardaespaldas mercenarios... Dos agentes policiales entran en la escena, la agente Lori Marie Loud y Marshal Mason, contandose un total hasta el momento de 37 muertos"

Lisa se le detuvo el corazon al leer el nombre de su hermana...

"¿Los agentes de policia estan bien?" Escribio sin pensarlo

"¿porque?" Regreso el mensaje y entonces Lisa entro en cuenta de lo que habia hecho

"Es de cortesía preguntar por el buen estado de agentes de la paz" Intento excusarse Lisa

"Por favor, señorita, no insulte mi inteligencia como usted pidio que no hiciera lo mismo con la suya... ambos somos logicos ¿Me equivoco? ¿que mas dan las normativas de conducta entre personas de nuestro calibre?"

Lisa sintio un frio recorrer su espalda, ahora esa persona estaba arremetiendo contra ella...

"No intente juzgarme bajo su normativa sin conocimiento sobre mi, la perdida humana es siempre una desgracia, pero aquellos que pelean su dia a dia para proteger a los demas es una luz que me duele que desvanesca"

"¿Hellblade le enseño eso?"

Lisa se tranquilizo al leer ese mensaje, al parecer o habia despistado

"Dejemos de ideales y sentimentalismo... ¿Podrias pasarme el video? analizarlo cuanto antes"

"En seguida lo enviare... veamos a donde nos llevara esto... supongo que una oferta de trabajo ¿No estaria mal?"

"Te contactare cuando acabe..." Escribio Lisa para terminar la conversacion

"Caballo B6 a C5... La estare esperando"

Y la computadora se apago...

—Maldito bastardo— Hablo Lisa enojada —Rodeo a mi reina...

Luna estaba sentada en su apartamento tocando la guitarra suavemente mientras veia la television, fue entonces cuando la puerta se escucho abrir

—¡Ya llegue!— Anuncio Sam llegando con unas bolsas

—Ey, tardaste un monton— Hablo en tono burlon Luna

—¿A si? Intenta ir tu a la bodega la proxima vez

Seguida de esas palabras Sam saco una cerveza de las bolsas y se la arrojo a Luna la cual la agarro en el aire. Sam tomo una igual y camino hacia el sofa junto con Luna y se sento a su lado

—Asi que... ¿estas viendo el partido?— Pregunto Sam algo desorientada

—¿Ah? Ah... no, claro que no, no estaba prestando atencion... cambiale si quieres

Sam tomo el control y cambio de canal mientras veia a Luna tocar una y otra vez la misma nota

—¿Sigues con ese bloqueo?

—Si... No puedo pensar en nada... las notas simplemente escapan de mis garras...

—A veces solo hay que tocar lo que en verdad sentimos Luna... y tratar de no reprimirlo

Luna suspiro ante las palabras de su amiga y se encogio mas en el sofa... a veces era dificil. subitamente una llamada comenzo a sonar en el celular de Luna, esta sin prisa lo contesto

—¿Hola?... ah...si... ¿Lori?

Sam pudo notar como la mirada de Luna cambio de una aletargada a una mas seria

—¡¿Estas bien?!— Alzo la voz Luna —Dios, debo avisarle a papa y a mama ¿Que? ¡¿Como que no les avise?! Lori estas herida

—¿esta todo bien?— Pregunto preocupada Sam levantandose junto con Luna

—No, es... si pero, ah... es mi hermana mayor, termino golpeada en su trabajo...

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaa al fin otro cap... pareceria mas relleno que otra cosa, aunque era mas para no dejar cabos sueltos . pero espero que les agrade... espero... o me muero :  
Whatever~ los comentarios son bien recibidos, quejas y devoluciones al... espera no hay devoluciones  
Eso es todo por mi parte, soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador este con ustedes 3**


	18. El fuego que iniciamos parte 2

—¡Traga plomo!

El sonido de los disparos y la imagen destello el cuarto oscuro

—¡Ahora Lori!

—Computadora, marca de nuevo a "Hermana Mayor".

Lisa miraba el video, duraba apenas unos segundos, pero ella investigaba todo lo que podia aunque no podia evitar sentirte nerviosa pues su hermana se hayaba en ese video

Menos mal que ese chico la salvo, pensaba

El sonido atravezaba la habitacion a un pitido suave, pero nada. Lisa mordio su dedo preocupada... el peor momento para que ella no contestara.  
Sin embargo a su ojo no pudo escaparse la escena donde el chico policia volteaba al escuchar la advertencia de Lori

—¡No te distraigas!

Un movimiento rapido, certero, el golpe apenas lograba enfocarlo unos milisegundos... creando solo un destello de la imagen

Lisa lentamente bajo la mano de su boca... sintio como su corazon se aceleraba... ¿Habia visto mal?  
Volvio a repetir el video, con el dedo directo en pausa...

—¡No te distraigas!

y congelo la imagen

Una persona de mascara rota y con un cabello blanco sobresaliendo...

Lisa lo recordo a el... se alejo del escritorio mientras descanzaba su cabeza en su brazo y temblaba internmanete, tanto trabajo ultimamente entre su estudio y mantener viva a Lynn la mantenian distraida para no pensar en el...

y Ahora la persona que buscaban, tenia que recordarle tanto ¿Porque diablos tenia que tener cabello blanco...? ¿Cuantas malditas personas se tiñen asi el pelo?

"¿Ya has analizado el video?" El mensaje llego repentinamente

"No hay mucha informacion que pueda sacar de el, mas que su cabello blanco..." Escribio Lisa "Pero Eso ya debiste observarlo tu"

"Por supuesto" Respondio

"He de imaginarme que... de alguna manera hiciste que esto sucediera"

"Correcto otra vez"

"¿Puedo preguntar como?" Despues de que Lisa pregunto hubo una gran pausa... y ella estuvo apunto de escribir otra vez pero un mensaje llego

"Toda persona tiene un precio, incluso el señor Baker, solo que no era un precio monetario..."

Lo sabia, Lisa lo sabia, la persona a otro lado de ea computadora era peligrosa y no le importaria vender a las personas por una simple prueba, esa persona y su hermana perseguian el mismo objetivo... pero Lynn es demaciado impulsiva si llegas a hablar con el no tardaria en aceptar el trato sin saber nada, pero ella no era como Lynn, ella debia evitar poner en peligro mas a su hermana de lo que ella misma se ponia... debia ser ese filtro para ella

"Pero como puedes ver, es bastante peligroso por eso ocupo a Hellblade y su grupo, reitero mi proposion de trabajo, si me dejaras hablar con ella estoy seguro de que llegariamos a un buen trato"

"Me niego"

"¿Entonces puedo considerar este trabajo entre ambos acabado?"

"No, me niego a comunicarte con Hellblade, yo sere tu contacto con ella si quieres saber algo tendras que decirmelo a mi primero"

otra vez el tiempo de respuesta fue amplio, Lisa se preparo mentalmente para cualquier situacion, que respuestas daria el, y a la vez que respuestas debia decir ella.  
Pero entonces el mensaje llego

"Asi sera"

Lisa suspiro con pesadumbre y de nuevo en su cabeza llegaba la pregunta Lynn ¿En que diablos te estas metiendo?

"Puedo hacer salir nuevamente al Destello Blanco" Llego repentinamente el mensaje "Sin embargo tal y como te dije, si no deseas que tu conocida salga lastimada o caiga en deceso... le recomendaria que usara a ese ejercito personal de fanaticas"

"¿Has podido hacerlo salir todo este tiempo y no has acabado con el?" Escrbio Lisa en forma de reto

"Como sabes, el Destello Blanco no sale precisamente a hacer mandados, el solo sale a asesinar, y a asesinar personas importantes para su objetivo... y las tengo, pero cada una es un daño muy grande a mis contactos"

Lisa sintio el frio en sus manos y temblo de miedo y ansiedad, no habia notado pero ante esas palabras, sabia que estaba jugando con vidas humanas y desechandolas como piezas de ajedres

"Ponte en contacto con Hellblade te dare la oportunidad de eliminarlo o de conseguir mas informacion"

"Ahora que... trabajamos, para ti ¿Podras decirme tu nombre?"

"No" Respondio rapidamente "Pero puedes llamarme Alpha"

Y se desconecto  
Que arrogante, penso Lisa  
Se recosto en la silla mientras frotaba su cienes por la ansiedad, un cosquilleo en su estomago no la dejaba estar tranquila  
Mi inteligencia no es para estas cosas, penso nuevamente

Lynn ya habia llegado a la casa desde hacia horas, pero se mantenia en su cuarto, haciendo ejercisio antes de dormir, una vieja costumbre que seguia sin quitarse.  
Fue entonces cuando entro Lucy al cuarto.  
Ninguna de las dos se dirigio la palabra... Lynn se dedico a sus flexiones y Lucy en cambio se sento en su cama viendola

—Suspiro...

—¿Que paso señorita desaparecida?— Pregunto Lynn con esfuerzo mientras seguia con su ejercisio

—Pensaba...

—¿Quieres hablar?— Lynn hizo una ultima flexion antes de detenerse

—No se tu

—Ya me hiciste detener mi rutina— Lynn paso suavemente sus manos por su frente tratando de quitarse el poco sudor que tenia —Ahora habla

—Me preocupa un poco...Lola

Lynn miro un poco sorprendida a Lucy —¿Porque? ¿Escuchaste algo en los ductos de ventilacion?

—Sabes que ya no... quepo ahi dentro—

Lynn dio una pequeña risa antes de mirar a Lucy nuevamente

—¿Entonces? ¿Porque te preocupa?

—Ultimamente ha estado mas... inestable, agresiva...

—Me suena a la Lola de siempre

—Es... diferente lo he notado, algo tiene ver con la falta de sueño...

Lynn paso su mano suavemente por su barbilla con la mirada al piso, justo cuando Lori le habia recalcado el ayudarlas... sus salidas siempre habian tenido prioridad para ella y no habia notado lo que les hacia, ¿Tal vez podia hablar con Lana para llegar a ayudarla? No, ¿Con Lisa? no...

—Escucha Lucy yo, hablare con ella mañana... sabes que no soy buena para esto pero... lo intentare

—...Gracias

Subitamente el telefono de la casa comenzo a sonar

—¿Mama y papa ya estan dormidos?— Pregunto Lynn a Lucy y esta simplemente asintio con la cabeza

Lynn se levanto haciendo una mueca de dolor, lo tenia que admitir, se sentia como una anciana aunque no lo fuera.  
Abrio la puerta y no habia nadie, pero el telefono seguia sonando  
Subitamente el golpe de la puerta del cuarto de Lana y Lola asusto a Lynn

—¡Ve y contesta maldita sea que no puedo dormir!

Lynn giro los ojos al escuchar a su diva hermana y se apresuro a bajar y contestar

—Residencia Loud, al habla Lynn ¿Quien es?

—Sis, soy yo, Luna

—Luna... que... ¿Grata llamada?... a estas horas supongo

—Deja el sarcasmo Lynn, es... acabo de hablar con Lori, ella...

Lisa se levanto de su asiento aun con la imagen congelada, como le dijo a Alpha, no habia mucho que analizar, pero si podia agregar una camara mas resistente y a la vez pequeña, y que esta tomara mas fotogramas por segundo... podia obtener una imagen mas clara apesar de la rapidez de la velocidad del Destello blanco se acerco a una mesa chica de trabajo a su lado, fue entonces cuando un golpe estridente sono en su cuarto y la hizo voltear  
Solo una persona golpearia la puerta apunto de tumbarla... era Lynn y estaba furiosa

Lisa se apresuro a quitar el video pero fue entonces cuando Lynn forzo la puerta y la abrio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus manos temblaron mientras las cerraba en puños

—Lynn...

—¿Fue el?

—Debo perdirte que... te tranquilices primero hay cosas que debemos discutir en cuanto a

—¡¿Fue el?!

Lisa comenzo a escuchar como la casa volvia a estar viva... de mala manera sus padres se habia levantado ante la noticia que habia llegado por telefono, y un fuerte ajetreo se escuchaba  
Lisa dio un suspiro antes de mirar a Lynn

—Cierra la puerta

Lynn apenas se podia controlar tomo la puerta y la cerro de golpe y al vez que esta no atracaba jalo una mesa de golpe para trabarla.  
Lisa se sento mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

—Tengo informacion de donde estara... "el"

Lynn la miro con furia antes de acercarse a la pantalla de Lisa y presionar la tecla para reproducir el video desde el principio.  
La camara enfocaba desde un principio... como esa persona tenia a Lori rendida en el piso apunto de degollarla

—¡Aghh!— Profirio un grito y golpeo el teclado

—Dime, donde estara— Hablo de forma amenazante a Lisa

El camion de Mech Incorporated totalmente negro viajaba por la oscuridad de la noche, por protocolo debia dar varias vueltas para despistar... y despues perderse en la salida, en su caja trasera llevaba a Lincoln. El medico de cabecilla mantenia a Lincoln "operativo" pero era un trabajo demaciado extraño incluso para pues, siempre que volvia Lincoln con heridas tan graves este solo comenzaba a regenerarse, aun asi le habia retirado la ropa superior y el blindaje blando que llevaba, y veia de nuevo con algo de disgusto como la piel comenzaba a brotar de la herida para cerrarse, pero el sabia que habia un precio ante esa monstruosidad, y era que Lincoln perdia demaciada fuerza.  
tomo el brazo de Lincoln y con cuidado por el movimiento del camion le coloco una intravenosa en la muñeca, era todo lo que podia hacer en realidad, sin embargo podia notar como Lincoln tenia espasmos a pesar de su mirada seria  
Y eso lo asustaba

—Conductor— Hablo por el intercomunicador —¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

—Ya hemos dado el recorrido, iremos directo a la mansion

—Entendido—

El doctor se mantuvo a distancia mientras miraba a Lincoln temblando y constantemente apretando la mano

—¿Te... duele?

—Como no tienes... una idea— Hablo suavemente Lincoln

—No te preocupes ¿si?, solo sera un momento mas... actua como un hombre

Un terrible espasmo hizo que Lincoln diera un fuerte sobresalto

—¿¡Que diablos¡?

El medico trato de tomar la intravenosa que se habia soltado de Lincoln mientras este se sentaba temblando violentamente y trataba de taparse la cara

—¡Agh...!— Dio un largo y ahogado grito mientras sus temblores pasaban a ser espasmos y su cabeza parecia apunto de estallar

"Actua como un hombre...", Lincoln giro su cabeza con fuerza hacia su derecha mientras se sujetaba.  
"Actua como un hombre... Lincoln" Giro nuevamente su cabeza con furia hacia su izquierda mientras proferia otro grito ahogado  
"¡Maldicion Lincoln!" La imagen de su madre, de Katherine comenzaba a desfigurarse ante su dolor  
"¡MALDICION LINCOLN, ACTUA YA COMO UN MALDITO HOMBRE!" Lincoln presiono su ojo tratando de hayar un escape a su dolor... mietras la imagen de esa mujer policia... de esa mujer policia... de Hellblade... de...

—Lori...

—¡Lincoln esta teniendo terribles espasmos y contracciones ¡¿Cuanto falta para llegar!?— Grito el medico atravez del comunicador...

Antes de mirar de nuevo a Lincoln... pero este estaba normal... sentado

—¿Lincoln?— Pregunto el medico mientraslo veia con la mirada perdida en el suelo

En todo el tiempo que sirvio para Katherine a nombre de Lincoln jamas habia pasado eso... nunca, siquiera en momentos de mucho estres fisico y mental para Lincoln...

—¿Lincoln...?— Volvio a preguntar mientras en secreto sacaba de su bata un sedante extremadamente potente...

Lincoln volteo a verlo con su mirada perdida...

—No... es... nada— Respondio antes de mirar su mano temblando suavemente... y pronuncio en silencio...

—Lori... Loud... Lynn...Loud...

 **¡Escape gratifactorio!**

 **Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y mas si pueden ayudar a mejorar~!  
... eso y que a base de comentarios sigo escribiendo :c!**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, soy Reila vann y que el Emperador este con ustedes~!**


	19. La Chica de Hierro y el Chico de Plata

Katherine meneaba la copa en su mano mientras miraba desde el balcon del 3° piso de su mansion, a su lado 4 hombres armados montaban la guardia mientras atras de ella Du Pont y otro mayordomo daban sus reportes

—La nueva fabrica se abrira en unos dias, ya tenemos a los ingenieros y al personal administrativo, queda pendiente su asistencia para la conmemoracion— Hablo el mayordomo

—Desistire esta vez— Respondio Katherine

—Monsieur Lefarte desea tener un almuerzo con usted, se cito el 14 de abril en su chalet privado en Montreal— Hablo nuevamente el mayordomo —Le recomendaria encarecidamente ir... es el director del transnacional portuaria Dufleur

—Estaremos ahi entonces...

El mayordomo y Du Pont se miraron a la vez antes de que el mayordomo hiciera una reverencia

—El final de mi reporte, señorita Katherine, regresare a mis labores

Katherine sin dirigirle la mirada simplemente alzo su mano meneandola suavemente, Du Pont hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a los guardias los cuales siguieron al Mayordomo de nuevo adentro mientras Du Pont cerraba la puerta

—¿Como esta Lincoln?

—Se recupero por completo en su regreso a la mansion

—Ya veo...— Katherine dio un sorbo al vino antes de volver a hablar —¿Otra cosa que reportar?

—Si, el medico personal del transporte buscaba hablar con usted

—¿Mmmm? ¿Que queria?

—Al parecer... Lincoln demostro cierta actitud anormal en el viaje de regreso, reporto espasmos y convulciones...

Katherine sorbio de nuevo el vino mientras miraba al horizonte

—Sera cosa de la noche, estuvo bajo mucha presion... supongo

—Oh... mademoiselle Katherine hubo otro problema anoche durante la extracción de la cámara del policía

Katherine dejo la copa de vino en la mesa a la vez que pasaba su mano por el rostro esperando la palabra de su jefe mayordomo

—El asesino que acabo con los 3 agentes encubierto ya fue encontrado... pero no hemos tenido exito al acabarlo solo ...

—¿Cuantos agentes ha acabado?

—Con 9 mi señora...

—Bien— Katherine tomo la copa y la meneo suavemente a la vez que Du Pont se acercaba para rellenarla —Enviaremos a Lincoln entonces

—¿Mademoiselle?— Du Pont se vio claramente anonadado —Disculpe mi soberbia pero, ¿Enviarlo de nuevo?

—¿Hay algun problema? Dijiste que ya estaba listo para combatir

—Si pero... es... inpropio de usted enviarlo varias veces... ademas segun dijo el medico de la unidad el...

—Du Pont... Lincoln es solo una herramienta— Katherine dio un sorbo —Una herramienta que pienso usar hasta que se rompa, o yo logre mi cometido

—Si... mademoiselle—

—

Lincoln se encontraba en su cuarto mirando todavia sus manos mientras temblaba... ¿Porque? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque?  
Miro al rededor... debia salir, se sentia sofocado y su cabeza pitaba, pero no ahora, no tardaria en llegar Du Pont para su revision

—En la noche, si en la noche...— Dijo inconcientemente —Debo salir e ir con Lynn...

Pero ¿Que haria? ¿Como lo haria?

Ella intento matarlo... asi como el intento matarla y a Lori, no, no solo eso, si se iba ahora Katherine lo buscaria y probablemente iria por su familia tambien... no, no podia hacerlo

—Tienes que pensar Lincoln, piensa

Se sujeto la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y temblaba

Subitamente la puerta se comenzo a abrir y Lincoln rapidamente se ergio con la cara mas seria que pudo...

—Monsieur Lincoln— Hablo Du Pont —Traje su merienda y una nueva orden

Lincoln volteo a ver a Du Pont asombrado... a lo cual Du Pont lo miro con sospecha, era rapido, fuerte y activo, pero en la mansion Lincoln siempre se mostraba letargico y sin vida y ahora, parecia mas activo

—¿Sucede algo monsieur Lincoln?

—N-no... no es nada— Lincoln vio la carpeta de la mision y no la tomo se limito a mirar a Du Pont —¿Es... es esta noche?

—No... monseiur...— Du Pont lo miro con mas desconfianza —Y aunque asi fuese ¿Habria algun problema?

—No.. no...— Lincoln se habia dado cuenta de su error, debia permanecer como si nada pasara hasta poder tener un plan...

—Esta bien— Du Pont dio una pequeña reverencia —Me retiro

Du Pont salio dejando nuevamente a Lincoln solo quien rapidamente se levanto agitado... ¿Porque ahora?

—Una guardia mas y podre salir, debo... debo hablar con ella, con Lynn— Lincoln comenzo a mirar repetidamente el lugar donde el tenia la trampilla para salir

—

Du Pont salio caminando a paso lento mientras sacaba un comunicador de su bolsillo y se lo colocaba en el oido

—Señor Du Pont ¿Desea algo?— Hablo un operador dentro de la mansion

—Monseiur Lincoln va a salir esta noche, proceso normativo, rebajen la vigilancia en el paso norte... pero esta vez, no lancen a Sombra tras el

—¿Señor?

—Sombra no debe salir con el esta noche

—De acuerdo señor... ¿Que debo poner en el reporte?

Du Pont se ergio mientras pasaba su mano por la barbilla

—Pon en la razon; Ella sera enviada con el mañana... no podemos arriesgarnos a desgastarla ahora

—

La casa estaba vacia, al menos dentro de lo que se podia, Lynn aprovecho la ausencia para estar con Lisa...

—¿Cuanto tardara en hacerlo salir?— Pregunto mientras se encontraba sentada revisando su mascara

—Dos dias hasta que todo este listo...

—Suficiente tiempo

—¿Para que?— Lisa giro su silla para verla

—Necesitare ayuda...— Lynn se levanto de la cama y dejo su mascara en el escritorio de Lisa

Lisa miro la mascara mientras miraba a Lynn en direccion a la puerta

—¿Llevaras a tu grupo?

Lisa no lo decia y no lo mostraba pero por dentro estaba feliz, su logica no podia confiar en solo la leyenda de que un tipo pueda exterminar gente a la oscuridad de la noche... pero era mejor no tentar la vida en su desdichada forma, tal y como Alfa habia dicho, con un grupo lo suficientemente grande podrian acabar con el... esperaba

—No lo se— Respondio Lynn

—¿Que?— Lisa ahora expectante miraba a Lynn sin creerlo —Es necesario que lleves a ese grupo, tu sola no podras, tu misma lo admitiste

—Aun no me he decido si llevarlas o no contra ese malnacido, cuando luche contra el no solo tuvo una fuerza sobrehumana ademas ahora me dices que soporta balas, llevarlas seria condenarlas, ellas no saben lucha mas que de calle

Lisa gruño brevemente

—Dos dias... me da tiempo... ¿Podrias darme una copia del video?

—¿Que estas pensando hacer?

—Pedire... mas ayuda— Respondio Lynn suspirando —Llamare al vigilante

Lisa arqueo una ceja al escucharla antes de chitar levemente

—Ese tipo jamas te ha ayudado... ¿Porque esperas algo de el?

—Ese sujeto me ha salvado en mas de una ocasion, es un perfecto tirador y si puedo tenerlo para esa noche... no tendria que arriesgar inecesariamente la vida de las demas chicas...

Lisa suspiro mientras tomaba la mascara de hierro y la colocaba sobre la mesa de trabajo para despues tomar unos guantes y acomodarse los lentes

—Le hare modificacions a tu traje antes de que salgas... si puedes aprovechando que todos estan con Lori... ¿Puedes traerlo?

—Claro...

Lynn salio del cuarto para dirigirse al patio trasero y salir sin tener tantas miradas sobre ella, sin embargo la puerta se escucho y Lynn volteo

—¿Quien es?

—Duh, soy yo, Leni

Lynn se sorprendio y aprovechando abrio

Leni rapidamente entro con unas bolsas de ropa mientras sonriea

—Vaya Leni, te vez... feliz

—¡Y que lo digas!, osea, no solo fui de compras con la jefa sino que ademas me dejo sacar todos los outfits que quisiera, ¡Incluso les traje algo a ustedes!

Lynn fingio una sonrisa mientras Leni bajaba las bolsas y sacaba varias blusas y vestidos rojos, azules y color aqua

—Estoy super segura de que con uno de estos dejarias de verte tan masculina como ahora

—Leni gracias pero yo no... ¿Espera que?

—¡Nada!— Hablo ahora nerviosa Leni —¿Donde estan todos?

Lynn se llevo la mano a la cara tratando de no alterarse y respondio—Uhg... fueron con Lori

La cara de Leni rapidamente cambio a una perdida... Lynn no pudo notarla tan rapido pues cuando ella se quito la mano de la cara Leni volvia a sonreir

—¿Le paso algo malo?

—Solo... unos golpes— Hablo Lynn tratando de no alarmarla

—¡Que mal! Osea, que mal plan es esa gente que trata mal a los que las protege...— Leni decidio avanzar hacia la cocina dejando a Lynn mirandola un poco expectante por sus palabras

—¿Estas bien hermana?— Pregunto Lynn al notar un pequeño tic en el ojo de Leni

—Oh ¡Por supuesto!, nada de que preocuparse, pfff... a menos que mi cabello este despeinado ¿Esta despeinado?— Le respondio Leni revisando su cabello con preocupacion haciendo que Lynn sonriera

—No, no, todo esta perfecto... de eso no te preocupes, Mmmm escucha debo ir por un poco de... chatarra ¿si? vuelvo en un rato

—¡Oh por supuesto! ire a dejar estas preciosas en mi cuarto— Hablo Leni mientras agitaba sus bolsas

Lynn dio la media vuelta y prosiguio su camino, la llegada de Leni era imprevista... pero era lo suficientemente boba para despistarla penso, y salio

Leni se quedo parada mirando como Lynn salia de la casa mientras sujetaba las bolsas sonriente... lentamente las bajo y su sonrisa se volvio mas apagada...

—Con que... Lori ¿Eh?— Hablo suavemente mientras se dirigia a las escaleras

—

La noche bajo el telon de la ciudad nuevamente, y en una seccion de apartamentos desolados se hallaba Lynn pensativa dentro de un cuarto acabado, cada dia de espera era un dia perdido para Lynn y sin embargo esa noche esa se sentia nerviosa pues sabia que algo grande la incluiria a ella y a las chicas que ella llevara... era cargar con mas vidas de las que ella podia llevar en sus hombro  
Se apego a la pared del viejo edificio mientras respiraba y exhalaba para tranquilizarse...

—¿Lynn? ¿En serio estas bien?— Pregunto su Amiga Polly

Lynn la miro fingiendo una sonrisa nuevamente y haciendole un gesto con las manos

—Claro...

—Supongo que esta bien...— Polly saco un dulce y lo abrio dandole una mordida —Entonces... ¿quieres que vayamos yo y las chicas?

—Asi es... no lleves a todas, solo a unas pocas... las mejores que puedas llevar

Polly miro fijamente el piso pensando, Lynn por su parte se retiro la mascara de hierro que usaba y la miraba de frente

—Amiga, ¿no crees que esto es muy repentino?, sabes que yo te seguiria hasta el infierno pero... no puedo evitar preguntarme en que nos estamos metiendo

—Solo quiero que estas calles esten seguras... y si ese tipo sigue ahi afuera dudo mucho que la gente este asalvo

—¡Lo se! pero...

Lynn se acerco a Polly dejando su mascara frente a ella mientras la miraba fijamente

—Tenemos que hacerlo... es necesario... y no puedo hacerlo sin ti...

Polly llevo sus manos a la cabeza alborotandose el cabello mientras gruñia

—Demonios... esta bien— Seguiria a su amiga en esto, de los contrario no podria hacerse llamar su amiga— Estoy contigo...

—Gracias Polly... en verdad

—Lo que sea ¿Si?—Polly bajo su mascara colocandosela y ajustandola antes de acercarse a la puerta vieja— Lynn... ¿Saldremos vivas de esto...?

Lynn la miro fingiendo seguridad de una manera bastante torpe... en sus ojos se notaba la ausencia de confianza.

—Eso espero...—Dijo nuevamente Polly saliendo

Lynn miro una ultima vez su mascara de hierro y la coloco sobre su rostro y la ajusto a la vez que revisaba su cola de caballo fingiendo estar levemente presentable... repentinamente unas pisadas a toda marcha llegaron a su puerta mientras uuna chica enmascarada se acercaba a Lynn

—Esta aqui...—

—

Lincoln esta nervioso... demasiado, trataba de recordar el entrenamiento con Katherine... y eso le temblaba a esconder su corazon y su inseguridad mientras respiraba con fuerza, saltaba atravez de los edificios y escalaba sin que una pizca de cansancio lo acabara dejando ver solo aquella silueta en gabardina marron alzarse sobre el techo de los edificios, se detuvo y espero... a unos edificios mas estaria el lugar donde la pandilla de Hellblade se reunía... donde Lynn estaria...

Lynn...

Lincoln comenzo a caminar con desesperacion en circulos mientras se agarraba el cabello artandose quitandose aquel sobrero que lo ayudaba a cubrir su rostro hasta que finalmente cayo de rodillas...

—¿Que voy a decirle?— Se dijo a si mismo con pesadumbre mientras reiteradamente jalaba el pasamontañas que le cubria

Lincoln pensaba y pensaba... pero era demaciada presion sobre el, ahora era demaciada sobre el... queria protegerse, pero antes que todo queria proteger a su familia, no podia revelar nada pero desde esa noche sabia que Hellblade le seguia el paso... sabia que su hermana Lynn le seguia el paso... Si tan solo, Penso...

"Si lograra hacer que desisitiera de pelear..."

Ella no escucharia a nadie, pero demostraba cierto respeto y obediencia "Al Vigilante"... si podia usar su coartada para lograrar que dejara ese objetivo...

Podia ser dificil, pero era su mejor carta, Respiro y exhalo hasta estar tranquilo de mente y cuerpo y nuevamente se coloco el sombrero... era hora de verla.

—

Lynn salio del acceso que llevaba al techo, acompañada por la chica que le dio el aviso

—Gracias... puedes irte— Le dijo con una voz pesada a la chica que sin dudarlo se retiro

El vigilante se encontraba sentado sobre la orilla del edificio, mantenia sus dos manos juntas frente a su rostro mientras miraba a Lynn desde la oscuridad que le transmitia aquel sombrero y el pasamontañas

—Volvemos a vernos... Hellblade— Dijo Lincoln con una voz tranquila

Aunque fuera todo lo contrario el corazon de Lincoln habia entrado en conflicto en su propio ser, apenas podia sostener las ganas de llorar al verla... el solo queria correr hacia ella... ¿Porque no podia ser asi de facil? al final se trago esas palabras con amargura...

—Hacia unas noches me hablaste que te ayudara y ahora... tus ayudantes me vuelven a decir lo mismo—

—Asi es Vigilante— Lynn se acerco hacia el recargandose sobre una de los viejos postes en el techo

—He estado pensando Hellblade...— Hablo Lincoln —¿Te has preguntado en que diablos te estas metiendo...?

—No han dejado de repetirme esa maldita pregunta desde la mañana— Respondio Lynn enojada

Lincoln no esperaba esa respuesta, sinceramente aquella charla en su mente se desmorono con esas palabras

Lynn saco algo parecio a un celular antes de arrojarselo a El vigilante, este lo tomo con gracia en el cielo

—¿Que es esto?

—Las pruebas que necesitabas para ayudarme ¿No es asi?, hace unas noches me prometiste eso ¿Lo olvidas?

Lincoln comenzo a sudar mientras hacia click al video...

"¡Se supone que Katherine se encargaria de cualquier prueba de el... ¿Entonces como diablos tenian esto...!?

—...Te sere sincero Vigilante...— Lynn procedio a desabrocharse la mascara lentamente

—¿Que diablos haces?— Pregunto Lincoln anonadado mientras veia como su hermana se quitaba aquella mascara y la arrojaba al piso

—Esa en el video... esa persona en el piso... era mi hermana— Hablo Lynn con un enojo superado solo por la melancolia —Y estuvo apunto de morir, apunto de morir a manos de una persona que puede matar impunemente frente a las autoridad

Lincoln se congelo en su pose... Lori, comenzo a temblar, tanto que el celular se resbalo de sus manos y miro sus manos vibrantes mientras recordaba la mirada de Lori llorando cuando el tenia la navaja en su cuello

—Pienso salir, pienso buscarlo y pienso matarlo con mis propias manos, no dejare que nadie vuelva a poner un dedo sobre mi familia— Dijo Lynn mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

—Ya he perdido a mi hermano...— Lynn miro hacia la ciudad mientras sollozaba —Y no pienso dejar de que esto vuelva a pasar... por eso te digo una vez mas.

Lincoln inconcientemente miro a Lynn y sus lagrimas tambien comenzaron a salir... las lagrimas de saber que el fue y aun era importante para su familia...  
Lynn se acerco hasta tomar su mano temblorosa

—Ayudame en esto... es lo que te pido—

—No...— Hablo Lincoln rapidamente mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones

El queria proteger a su familia... y debia hacerlo, ahora que sabia de ellos nuevamente era su obligacion salvarlos... mantenerlos alejados de ella, de Katherine

—No...— Dijo nuevamente de una manera mas firme —Te dije en su momento, que no metieras las malditas narices donde no te llaman y esto

Dijo Lincoln apuntando al video que se reproducia y se reproducia en el celular

—Esto nos supera a ambos, ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?, esto esta fuera de nuestros limites y su eliminacion no nos compete,

—¿¡Y que esperas que pase?!— Grito Lynn —¡¿Es que acaso quieres que siga matando indiscriminadamente?!

—¡El no hara eso!— Respondio Lincoln

Lynn gruño con furia mientras apretaba sus puños alejandose de el

—¿¡Como lo sabes!? ¡¿Que pasaria tienes tu de que no ataque a alguien mas?! ¡¿Que pasaria si mata a alguien mas?!

—¡Solo debes de resistir!—

Lynn no pudo soportar mas y sin previo aviso le dio un tremendo golpe en el craneo, el vigilante se movio ligeramente su cabeza por aquel horrible golpe... un golpe que Lynn sintio particularmente duro...

—¡Te llame aqui porque esperaba contar contigo!— Volvio a gritarle —¡Esperaba que tu sobre todas las personas lo entenderias!

Lincoln no respondio, se quedo en aquella pose...

—¡¿Que haras cuando la proxima vez termine de asesinar a mi hermana!?— Grito una ultima vez procediendo a golpearlo nuevamente

a Lincoln esas palabras le pesaron, lo atravezaron peor que una bala... la posiblemente muerte de su hermana estuvo a la orden de sus manos... y pudo imaginarse una y otravez terminando aquella escena... y eso lo enfurecio y antes de que el golpe cayera sobre el, tomo la muñeca de Lynn

—¡No pienso seguir esta conversacion!— Grito Lincoln

Lynn podia notar esa sobre fuerza en su muñeca, podia sentir como su mano parecia explotar ante la presion... ¿Que era esa fuerza sobre humana?

Lincon comenzo a voltear suavemente hacia ella y Lynn pudo notar... ante esos ojos oscurecidos por la noche, un mechon blanco sobresalir del pasamontañas desacomodado por el golpe...

Lincoln la arrojo con fuerza hacia atras, pero Lynn no cayo, y le regreso la mirada con furia, este no le importo y pateo aquel celular hacia su direccion

—Iras solo a morir— Hablo Lincoln fingiendo de nuevo una voz calmada —Por eso estoy diciendo esto

—¡Debo proteger a esta ciudad!

—¡No podras hacerlo si estas muerta!— Le respondio Lincoln —Si tu mueres ¿Quien protegera a tu familia?, comentaste que perdiste un hermano, ¿Ahora quieres que tu familia pierda a alguien mas?

—¡No...!— Intento alegar Lynn

—Es suficiente— Lincoln se dio la vuelta agachandose para recoger su sombrero y colocarselo —Por favor, no lo hagas...—

Lincoln volteo a verla a los ojos mientras Lynn hacia lo mismo

—Si no piensas hacerlo por ti, hazlo en memoria de... tu...—Lincoln paso saliva mientra un nudo se formaba en su garganta...— Si no vas a hacerlo por ti, piensa que esperaba tu hermano de ti...

Y sin mas contemplaciones tomo vuelo y salto hacia el otro techo

Lynn apretaba sus manos con furia mientras las lagrimas de impotencia corrian sobre sus mejillas...

—¡AGGGHHH!— Dio un fuerte grito mientras sacaba su bate golpeaba aquel viejo poste hasta cansarse

Jadeante y furiosa tomo la mascara y el celular del piso y se dirigio al acceso del techo, frente al acceso estaba Polly quien la miraba espectante...

—¿No nos ayudara?— Pregunto vacilante

—No...— Respondio Lynn con furia —Pero aun estamos nosotras para matar a ese desgraciado

Lynn no le dirigio la mirada solo se limito a seguir su camino, Polly la miro inquieta mientras volteaba a ver de reojo como el Vigilante se iba...

Por la mente de Lynn pasaban muchas cosas, enojo, tristeza... impotencia, pero la imagen en su mente se habian grabado... aquel mechon blanco que sobresalia del pasamontañas...  
Lynn volteo la mirada hacia el celular que habia recogido presionandolo... y deteniendolo...

seguidamente miro su muñeca, cerrando y abriendo su puño... ese agarre sobre humano... el sentimiento de ese golpe...

Miro nuevamente el video...

Y ese cabello blanco...

El... Lynn alzo la mirada mientrasen su mente se conectaban aquellos puntos...

El...

—

Lincoln saltaba y se balanceaba entre las rejas y las escaleras de acceso mientras se aseguraba de quedar en linea de vision de nadie...  
Una vez en algun callejon y se dejo caer frente a la pared

¿¡Porque!? ¡¿Porque tenia que pasar todo esto!?

Lincon llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándose... y dejando ir su frustración en sus lagrima

 **Muahahahaha~ hasta aqui el capitu...lo no se me desesperen ya el siguiente hay accion si o si x33 queria jungarlo a este pero no sabia cuantas palabras maximo pueden ser para que les capen o les pierda la atencion... whatever... espero que les gust sin mas**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, los leo todos y gracias a sutedes sigo avanzando 3 gracias a toda las personas que siguen este fic~!**

 **Sin mas... Soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador... este con ustede**


	20. Voluntades en contra part 1

Haiku estaba sentada en la sala de espera, una habitacion blindad adornada como una recepcion de hotel de lujo dentro de los almacenes para la salida del camion que transportaba a Lincoln la cual estaba, ella esperaba siguiendo las ordenes que le dieron, segun Du Pont la mision necesitaria de otro agente.  
A ella no le parecia buena idea, si en algo se destacaba era en actuar en solitario... no en tener que dar ordenes a alguien que no conocia, pero ordenes son ordenes, reviso una ultima vez su traje en el gran espejo en la esquina, un traje elastico negro adornado con arneses y de ciertas zonas sobresalia protecciones de un plastico negro, vestia a su vez unos shorts negros de los cuales sujetaban mas arneses que sostenian diversos objetos, y sus piernas cubiertas tras mallas negras... elevo su mano frente a su pecho y con su otra mano ajusto el guante que llevaba antes de tomar una chaqueta de cuero enegrecido y colocarsela y subir el cubre-bocas en su cuello

Subitamente la puerta de abrio, Du Pont entro a paso lento y elegante mientras mantenia su mano por su abdomen y en su otra mano sujetaba un maletin

—Sombra, te presento a tu compañera en esta mision

Haiku miro con desden como una sombra sobresalia detras de Du Pont, la observo de arriba a bajo.  
Parecia ser una chica... mismo conjunto, sin la chaqueta... mas alta que ella, Haiku podia notar aquel cabello rubio recortado y... algo parecia familiar

—Su nombre clave sera "Glow" para esta mision, es una enviada de Judith, ya la habras conocido una mision anterior

—Mmmm... era por eso que me parecia familiar— Alego Haiku acercandose hasta estar frente Glow —Estuviste esa noche con un equipo de recuperacion... espero que no entres igual de tarde que esa vez

Leni simplemente nego con la cabeza rapida y repetidas veces antes de hacer un saludo estilo militar, Haiku espectante le dirigio una queja a Du Pont el cual simplemente la ignoro...

—Dejaremos las presentaciones para despues, dudo que se vuelvan a encontrar en otra ocacion mas que en esta mision

Du Pont se acerco a la mesa al centro de la habitacion y se sento sobre una silla mientras Haiku y Leni tomaban lugares respectivamente en el sillon en conjunto al frente

—El... "Destello Blanco" sera su prioridad, el debe salir y acabar con un objetivo

—Es lo mismo de siempre, ¿Porque ahora es diferente?

—Porque— Hablo Du Pont enojado —Esta agente ya elimino a 9 de nuestros ejecutores, y pasando 3 dias ella no se ha movido significativamente... en otras palabras

—¿Nos esta queriendo hacer salir?

—Asi es, si tienen todos los detalles e informacion sobre el Destello Blanco no lo sabemos con seguridad, pero debemos acabarla rapidamente

Haiku Y Leni asintieron nuevamente

—Hay otro problema...

Du Pont miro ambas y saco su maletin colocandolo en la mesa y abriendolo, dentro habia dardo metalicos con un liquido de un purpura bastante brillante

—Ha habido algunos reportes... confirmados ademas por tus sospechas Sombra... de que el Destello Blanco se esta volviendo mentalmente inestable, la señorita Katherine lo adoctrino lo suficiente para que no recordase nada... pero ya sean acciones o escenas recientes estan volviendolo mas... emotivo, puede que sea el estres... puede que no, no lo tomaremos a la ligera

Du Pont saco a su vez dos brazaletes colocandolo enfrente de Haiku y Leni respctivamente

—Esto les permitira disparar los dardos a una velocidad vertiginosa...

Leni espectante y algo hipnotisada por el dardo que pareciera ser una lampara de lava lo tomo dandole pequeñas vueltas en sus dedos

—Cuidado, un solo pinchazo y todo organo en tu interior se detendra...

Du Pont dirigio su mirada a hora a Haiku

—Si notas algun anomalía... disparare e incapacitalo... si no pudo acabar con su objetivo entonces tu lo harás...

Du Pont le dio un paquete de dardos a ella y otra a Leni y Haiku simplemente asintio y se levanto siguiendo seguida por Leni saliendo del cuarto, afuera todo contrastaba con la iluminacion en la habitacion, afuera todo era oscuro y lugubremente iluminado y solo el olor a gasolina por los camiones se podia sentir en el aire... y ambas avanzaron hacia el camion.

Repentinamente Haiku se volteo hacia Leni y la acorralo en la pared cercana

—Damelos— Le ordeno fuerte y claramente

Leni no sabia que pasaba pero Haiku no tardo en meter su mano en la bolsa del arnes de Leni y sacar los dardos

—Escuchame y despabila, chica, no me importa quien eres ni quien te haya recomendado ni si tienes el favor de alguien... aqui vas a seguir mis ordenes y tu...

Dijo mientras le mostraba los dardos antes de guardarselos ella

—No vas a dispararle, te limitaras a protegerlo... con tu vida

Finalmente Haiku solto a Leni y se volteo para dirigirse al interior del camion

—...Dios... — Dijo Leni relajandose —Ser una diseñadora de moda es tan cansado...

Lynn se ajustaba la mascara de hierro antes de cargar un machete en su espalda y colgarse un bate de acero en la espalda tambien y comenzo a caminar atravez de los tuneles de las alcantarillas...

—¿estas ahi Lynn?— Hablo Lisa

—¿Uh...? Si, voy de camino, todavia debo encontrarme con Polly y las chicas

—¿Estaras bien?

Lynn suspiro ante la pregunta de Lisa...

—Si esta es otro de tus trucos para evitar que vaya... no va a funcionar

—Tranquila, no lo sera, solo estoy preocupada

—Escucha Lisa... se que es, algo descortes pero, ¿Puedes evitar hablarme de lo que esta apunto de pasar? estoy algo nerviosa como para que me lo recuerdes...

—Lo siento, Como sea... ¿Sabes donde es el lugar?

—Asi es— Lynn camino hasta la una salida de la cañeria que daba directo a la calle

Lynn comenzo a subir las escaleras hasta que la compuerta de acerco para tapaba la alcantarilla se comenzo a retirar

—¡Ey!— Hablo Polly desde el otro lado

Lynn le extendio la mano y Polly con fuerza la saco, a su lado habia 5 chicas todas con sus rusticos trajes y mascaras de hierro

—¿Son ellas?

—Asi es...

Lynn volteo a mirarlas, se sentia horrible por lo que tenia que decirles y en el fondo ella tenia miedo de lo que ellas responderian, pero estaban apunto de hacer demaciado peligroso

—Chicas— Dijo primeramente —Gracias por venir esta noche, pero he de contarles, lo que estamos apunto de hacer va a poner en riesgo sus vidas

Las chicas comenzaron a verse entre ellas, incluso Polly se notaba claramente nerviosa

—Si algunas de ustedes quiere regresar... ahora es el momento, esto no sera una pelea callejera o una golpiza... en verdad estaremos en peligro...

—Hellblade— Hablo una de las chicas —Tu fuiste la primera en arriesgarse la vida al salir a defender las calles sola... has salvado a varias de las que estamos aqui, no te dejaremos ir sola jefa

Polly a su vez poso su mano sobre el hombro de Lynn llamando la atencion de ella

—Vamos amiga, ya lo habiamos discutido, y te seguiremos de todas formas

Lynn sonrio bajo su mascara, eso le daba el valor de volver al infierno...

—Vamos entonces.

Lisa daba la ubicacion a Lynn mientras todo su grupo caminaba por una seccion de edificios abandonados

—¿Lisa estas segura de que es por aqui?

—Totalmente segura... de hecho, ahora que estas en rango, te comunicare con ella... Lynn por favor— Dijo una ultima vez Lisa —Ten cuidado

—Lo tendre... gracias

Subitamente la llamada se corto

—Aqui Beta, ¿Con quien hablo?

—Mmm ah... soy... Hellblade

—¿Hellblade? ah... la loca pandillera

Lynn gruño ante las palabras de aquella mujer, pero se contuvo

—Estoy aqui con mi grupo

—¿De qe direccion llegaste?

—Vengo de la calle Willport, al... norte

—Perfecto— La llamada se corto un momento —Escucha, tu y tu grupo ¿Pueden ver un edificio de 3 pisos frente a ustedes?

Lynn miro a su alrededor, varios edificios estaban, ciertamente abandonados, entre ellos habia uno sin puerta y con ciertas cintas cubriendo la entrada

—Si, la veo—

—Esta bien, entren, me encuentro a 2 edificios de ese, en la bodega grande a la derecha... cuando empiece todo, tendran que venir corriendo... pero mientras tanto, entren y abran la puerta derecha

Lynn arranco las cintas y entraron, Polly no tardo en abrir la puerta que decia Beta, y ahi habia varios subfusiles y 3 fusiles de arpon...

—Beta, ¿Que son estas cosas?— Hablo Lynn un poco anonadada

—Son armas, pense que las reconocerias

—No, no, no, No me refiero a eso...

—Escucha, el Destello Blanco no debe tardara en llegar, y tu, ya debes saber de su resistencia... si no puede morir a balas tendremos que incapacitarlo y despues asegurarnos de que muera, para eso estan los arpones...

Las chicas comenzaron a tomar los subfusiles... les notaba claramente, preocupadas, como dijo Lynn... no iba a ser una simple lucha callejera

—¿Cual es tu plan?— Hablo Lynn

—Escucha... cuando diga la palabra clave... tendran que venir corriendo, hay unas escaleras auxiliares, deben subirlas y posicionarse en el segundo piso, tratare de llevarlo hasta la planta baja, una vez en posicion deben de dispararle con los arpones... y lo acabaremos a disparos o a cortes...

Lynn suspiro y solo contesto

—Esta bien, estaremos listas— Lynn sacudio su cabeza antes de mirar a Polly —Tomen dos arpones, yo llevare el tercero... debemos estar listas

Polly agarro el arpon y se lo dio a una de las chicas mientras Lynn se colgaba el tercero en la espalda y todas tomaban un arma ademas de las armas contundentes que llevaban

—¿Y ahora Lynn?

—¿Ahora?...— Lynn se sento mirando por la ventana rota —Esperar...

Todas estaban sentadas donde podian, en el piso o recargadas en la pared, Lynn por su parte entrecerraba sus ojos ante el silencio sepulcrar... cuando de repente

El estruendoso sonido de detonaciones hizo que todas se alarmaran

—¿¡Que pasa!?— Pregunto una de las chicas

—Ya debio haber empezado— Le respondio otra de las chicas

—¡Silencio ambas!, aun no han dado la señal...— Lynn miro ahora preocupada la bodega mientras las detonaciones se hacian mas y mas cercanas

—¡Beta!— Hablo Lynn —¡Aqui Hellblade! ¿Que esta pasando?

—¡Muevanse ya!, lo estoy guiando hacia ustedes

Lynn miro al resto de las chicas y asintion con su cabeza, rapidamente todas corrieron hacia fuera del edificio

Beta corria sin parar volteando de vez en cuando para disparar con su pistola ametralladora hacia la persona que estaba tras de el, pero Lincoln no tardaba en esquivar las balas o simplemente usas sus manos como escudo

—Tch... maldito

Beta siguio su camino, pero a pesar de su paso mas veloz, el destello Blanco parecia ir aun mas rapido, en cada paso ella podia sentir que lo tenia mas cerca de su espalda

"Espero que esas malditas ya esten en posicion" Pensaba mientras abria las dos puertas directo a la bodega y seguidamente las cerraba y se alejaba de espaldas de ella a la vezque cargaba su pistola nuevamente  
De reojo miro alrededor como las chicas de Hellblade aparecian y se separaban en dos grupos apuntando con sus fusiles arpon

Subitamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par

—Vaya... vaya... el Destello blanco... ¿Si eres tu no?

Repentinamente Beta disparo su ametralladora y Lincoln nuevamente se cubrio recibiendo todos los impactos pero sin detener su avance

—Si... si lo eres...

Beta camino hacia atras para ponerlo en posicion

—¿Que te parece... si negociamos?

—Yo no negocio... yo solo vengo a cobrar Hablo Lincoln seriamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a su objetivo

—Pero... la negociacion es para que tu salgas con vida...

Apenas Beta termino aquellas palabras Lincoln se arrojo de un enorme salto y con una velocidad increible quedando frente a Beta... esta apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que Lincoln golpeara su estomago y este lo arrojara unos metros atras

—Se acabaron los juegos de escapar— Lincoln lentamente sacaba del dispositivo de su brazo la navaja... y alzaba su brazo —Madre manda saludos

—¡Ahora!

El grito ahogado de Beta hizo reaccionar el dedo de Polly, quien apuntando al brazo alzado disparo... Lincoln solo pudo escuchar el sonido sordo y un punzante dolor antes de notar como un cable frente a sus ojos iba directo a su brazo

—¿Que...?

Lincoln no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando otro disparo sordo se clavo en su otro brazo, ambos cables se cruzaban como una equis frente a su mirada y el filo se clavaba en sus brazos evitandolo ir

Lynn y las chicas rapidamente jalaron entre las 7 haciendo que los cables se tensaran e hicieran que Lincoln se alzara levemente en el aire mientras sus brazos eran jalados a direcciones opuestas.  
El grito de Lincoln se pudo escuchar como un eco mientras trataba con fuerza de liberarse

—¡Sostenganlo!— Grito Lynn soltando a Polly y arrojandose desde el segundo piso cayendo en una voltereta mientras desenfundaba su machete —¡Yo lo acabare!

Lincoln volteo a ver como Lynn se arrojaba hacia el y con desesperacion trataba de liberarse jadeando nervioso, su hermana estaba apunto de matarlo...

Con un grito se lanzo corriendo hacia el, tenia una vista directa a su cuello, lo tenia inmovilisado... lo tenia, el maldito que casi la mata, el maldito que casi mata a su hermana...

Repentinamente... una figura oscura cayo del techo, el sonido del cristal rompiendose hizo que Polly volteara viendo arriba... Sombra cayo al momento en que cortaba con su navaja el cable que sujetaba a Lincoln haciendo que Polly y las dos chicas que la ayudaban fueran hacia atras golpeandose con la pared, Lincoln libre a tiempo golpeo a Lynn hacia atras empujandola para alejarla

—¡¿Que diablos esta pasando!?— Gritaba Beta mientras Sombra se arrojaba sobre Polly y las otras dos chicas para rematarlas

pero Polly se levanto a tiempo sacando su bate y golpeando la navaja de Sombra y haciendo que esta se moviera hacia atras

Lincoln libre enredo el otro cable en su brazo y con sus fuerzas jaloneo haciendo que las 3 chicas al otro lado cayeran desde la barda hacia el primer piso, Lincoln estaba adolorido y temblando pero sin perder tiempo se saco aquellos aropones de los brazos gruñendo de dolor... mientras miraba hacia adelante, ahi seguia su objetivo, lo normal su golpe debio haberle roto algunos huesos... debia de matarla... y salir de ahi

—¡Argh!— Profirio un grito ahogado mientras se arrojaba hacia ella, pero rapidamente un golpe lo hizo detenerse, era nuevamente Lynn que con su machete lo clavaba en el costado de Lincoln dando una tajada.

Lincoln reacicono volteandose y tomandola del cuello... jadeaba sin saber que hacer, podia notar como otra ejecutora habia llegado para salvarlo y peleaba en la barandilla contra otras chicas... no queria lastimar a Lynn, pero ella no dudaria en matarlo... no podia seguir asi.  
Usando gala de su fuerza arrojo a Lynn hacia atras unos metros mientras se volteaba y Veia como Beta intentaba ponerse de pie, Lincoln no dudo mas y saco su revolver modificado, Katherine no lo dejaba usar esa arma si no era por una orden, pero despues podia justificarse, en ese momento el queria salir lo antes posible, o si no Lynn podia salir herida... o el podia terminar muerto

Apunto a Beta, un solo tiro limpio mientras ella lo miraba con su cabello cubriendole el rostro

Subitamente un monton de disparos hizo que Lincoln inconcientemente se cubriera y evitara disparar, era una de las chicas que estaba con Polly que negandose a que muriera aquella mujer disparo sin control sobre Lincoln.

"Lincoln" Penso Haiku al ver a aquella chica disparando, y con brio renovado acerco diversos golpes a Polly hasta tenerla a golpe y con una certera patada en el rostro arrojo nuevamente a Polly a la pared y sin desperdiciar el movimiento desefundo a la vez su ametralladora...

Lynn pudo ver... como aquella pobre chica apenas volteo al escuchar el gemido de dolor de Polly... y noto como aquella mujer revestida de negro le apuntaba... y una clara rafaga cegando su vida, el cuerpo inerte de la jovencita cayo hacia atras

—¡No!— Grito Lynn ante de observar como Haiku sin detenerse ahi aprovecho para rafaguear a la otra chica que intenta levantarse para ayudar a su amiga

Polly apenas reacciono ante el grito de Lynn y miro a la mujer dispararle a sus amigas... en furia no se detuvo y arremetio contra ella por la espalda, Haiku no reacciono a tiempo mientras Polly con toda su fuerza la alzaba del piso y la arrojaba por la ventana para seguidamente dar un claro grito de dolor y caer de rodillas

Lynn con lagrimas en sus ojos reacciono a su objetivo, Lincoln miraba aquella escena... y con el grito de Lynn... dios... esa debio ser una de sus amigas, era justo lo que queria evitar, el no podia, Lynn

Intento voltear pero al mirar hacia la direccion de su hermana ella ya estaba frente a el con su bate en mano un potente golpe hizo que Lincoln se arqueara apunto de caer hacia atras, sin embargo Lynn tomo vuelo y curveando su bateada otro potente golpe hizo que Lincoln se irguiera, estaba desorientado, esos golpes consecutivos... no podia reaccionar

otro golpe impacto directo en su cara nuevamente, cada golpe era un flash para el y un momento de oscuridad... Lynn golpeaba con la furia de un demonio y no paraba, queria verlo muerto, dos chicas habian muerto por ello...y su amiga estaba herida. con un ultimo grito dio un ultimo golpe certero haciendo que que la mascara de Lincoln se safara... y como un remate le propino el mas potente puñetazo que pudo haciendo que este saliera volando unos metros...

Lynn dejo caer su bate mientras recogia el machete que se habia caido... ahora lo acabaria... miraba el cuerpo de aquel tipo sufriendo algunas convulciones

—No eras tan resistente... ¿¡Eh Maldito!?

Se acerco lentamente mientras dejaba que el filo de su arma blanca chocara contra el piso... La furia la cegaba... pero apenas y podia notar el rostro de esa persona pues su largo cabello blanco ondeaba frente a su rostro dejandolo ver solo su boca...

pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada, alzo su machete lista para clavarlo en lo profundo de esa persona

Sin embargo noto como rapidamente otra sombra se acercaba, apenas pudo reaccionar colocando sus brazos frente a ella cuando una segunda agente se impulso para darle una patada y arrojarla hacia atras

—¡¿Otra maldita ejecutora?!— Grito Beta quien se sostenia de pie a duras penas —¡Hellblade! debemos retirarnos ¡Ya!

—¡No hasta aque tenga su maldita cabeza!— Grito Lynn que con su machete se arrojaba contra Glow quien no se movia para defender a Lincoln tras ella

Lynn trato de acertar un golpe a su costado, pero Glow dio un pequeño salto esquivando el filo y a la vez que acercaba en Lynn un golpe en el rostro alejandolo, sin perder mas tiempo Beta no tardo en sacar su arma nuevamente y apuntarle a Glow y comenzar a dispararle haciendo que esta buscara cobertura...

"Lo protegeras con tu vida"

Leni, saco su arma y respiro profundamente, debia salvar al chico en el piso de esas personas malas... y no dudo a la hora de hacerlo, apenas la municion de Beta se acabo ella salio sin detenerse disparando su arma haciendo que Beta y Lynn se cubrieran, se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de Lincoln y lo tomo apegandolo a su pecho con su brazo mientras disparaba su arma hacia enfrente

—¡Hellblade! ¡Lo esta intentando salvar!

—¡No lo hara!— Grito Lynn desde su cobertura cuando salio y arrojo un cuchillo hacia ella

El cuchillo golpeo el arma haciendo que Leni se le callera, sin arma se apresuro ha jalar el cuerpo del chico hacia donde ella estaba

"Dios, dios, dios, dios" Pensaba nerviosa mientras lo jalaba

Lynn no tardo en salir totalmente y empezar una carrera hacia el pero Beta repentinamente la detuvo

—¡Tenemos que irnos!, es nuestra oportunidad

—¡Pero ya los tenemos! ¡Debo matarlo!

—¡No!, escuchame, no sabemos cuantos agentes mas hay ¡Mira a tu alrededor! tus chicas estan heridas... ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Lynn la miro con furia mientras dirigia su mirar hacia Polly su amiga que contemplaba la vista de aquellas dos chicas muertas

Las otras tres apenas reaccionaban de la caida del segundo piso y jadeantes trataban de reagruparse con ella...

Lynn apreto los dientes antes de gritar a voz alta

—¡Vamonos de aqui!

Las chicas la observaron anonadadas pero viendo lo que habia sucedido no dudaron, y siguieron a Beta por las escaleras...

Lynn miraba el lugar donde se habia escondido aquella agente y el Destello Blanco con furia e impotencia... Ahora se quien eres maldito se decia mientras apretaba su puño  
"Ese cabello blanco..." "La sensacion de ese golpe..."  
El vigilante, ahora no habia dudas... era el...

Se volteo y corrio junto con las chicas y Beta

—¡Vamonos!

Le grito a Polly que dudando... se separo del cuerpo de aquellas chicas y la siguio...

Leni respiraba con fuerza mientras mantenia el cuerpo de aquel chico apegado a su pecho, escuchando el claro "Vamonos de aqui"

Jadeante sonrio...

—¿Eso significa que gane?

Suspiro de alivio mientras miraba al chico en su pecho... aquel hermoso cabello blanco pero su rostro oculto en su cuerpo...

—Que... hermoso cabello...— Dijo ella levemente —Mi hermano solia tenerlo asi...

Lincoln comenzo a reaccionar teniendo leves espasmos... mientras su cabeza intentaba regresarlo a la conciencia... hasta que abrio los ojos... sin sentir el peso de su mascara rapidamente llevo su mano a su rostro tapandose y alejandose de los brazos de la ejecutora que lo habia salvado

—¡Ey! ¡Ey!— Hablo Glow tratando de tranquilizarlo —Soy de las buenas, no te preocupes... estoy contigo...

—Necesito... mi... mascara— Hablo Lincoln tratando de alejarse y buscar algo para cubrirse... —Diablos... el objetivo... debo de acabarla

Leni se levanto poniendose en posicion militar

—¡Yo me encargare! por favor descanza aqui—

Sin perder tiempo Leni salio corriendo hacia la puerta

Lincoln la miro extrañada pero no decidio perder mas tiempo y fue por su mascara...

Lynn iba hasta atras del grupo que corria sin parar detras de te Beta

—Todo esto esta mal... todo esto salio mal— Se lamentaba Beta

Lynn no podia dejar de pensar, al igual que Beta se lamentaba pero de no haber acabado con la vida de ese maldito...

repentinamente se detuvo... Polly fue la unica que lo noto haciendo que esta tambien se detuviera

—¿¡Que haces!? ¡No te detengas!—

—Ustedes vayanse, yo debo acabarlo

—¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!?— Le grito Polly

—Estaba apunto de morir, se que si vuelvo el estara indefenso, solo debo acabarlo ¡Nada de esto sera en vano!

—¡Callate!— Le grito Beta volteandose y yendo hacia ella —Ellas vinieron sabiendo que podian morir, viniste sabiendo que podias morir, pero no te puedes dar ese lujo, si acaba todo aqui ¿Crees que no pueden sacar informacion de tu cuerpo?

Beta agarro del cuello a Lynn alzandola levemente

—¡Sabran tu identidad de tu cadaver! ¡Y creeme que no acabara solo con tu muerte! ¡Ahora! Muevete!— Dijo una ultima vez soltandola...

Lynn la miro en furia mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello... Beta comenzo a caminar hacia las chicas para seguir escapando... quedando entre dos ventanas... ella no noto lo que Lynn vio, como una sombra comenzaba a crecer entorno al la ventana izquierda...

—¡Cuidado!— Le grito Lynn arrojandose hacia Beta empujandola antes de que Sombra se arrojara atravez de la ventana y enganchara a Lynn y empujandola hacia la otra ventana Lynn sin perder el tiempo y reaccionando rapido se agarro de ella jalandola con ella y ambas cayeron sobre un techo roto y comenzaron a rodar hasta el piso...

—¡Lynn!— Grito por accidente su nombre Polly —¡Vamos debemos ayudarla!

Las tres chicas restante asintieron jadenates y con miedo... pero asintieron

—¡¿Estan locas?!— Beta no tardo en demostrar su inconformidad —Si ella es tan fuerte como la cuentan estara bien, pero nosotrass no, estamos heridas... debemos salir de aqui

—Tu escapa si quieres— Hablo Polly enojada y empujandola —No dejare que nadie mas muera de nosotras, mucho menos mi mejor amiga

Beta vio con asombro como todas se apresuraban por otra puerta para tratar de ayudar a su lider...

—Estupidas...— Dijo ella en voz baja antes de seguir su camino

 **UFFF... bueno hasta aqui el capitulo... espero que les haya gustado...  
Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios en verdad los aprecio 3 muchas gracias por leer  
Soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador~ este con ustedes**


	21. Voluntades en contra parte 2

Lynn rodó junto con Haiku en un espiral de golpes mientras ambas soportaban los golpes de la madera suelta y el metal frió hasta finalmente caer sobre el piso de la bodega, Lynn sintió el choque en su espalda, aun tenia el rifle arpón con ella, sintió como si un choque recorriera su cuerpo por el golpe...

"Aun tengo el rifle pero..." Penso mientras dejaba un momento para que el dolor se dispersara un poco "...Debo usarlo bien"

Volteo a ver a Haiku como trataba de levantarse

"Debo salir de aquí" pensó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y tratar de escapar

—Maldita cobarde— Murmuro Haiku quien no tardo en salir tras ella

—

Beta ya se habia alejado lo suficiente y quito la funda de un jeep puesto con antelación

—Esas idiotas, las pude haber sacado de aquí— Murmuraba con enojo mientras trataba de encender el auto

Súbitamente el sonido en su intercomunicador llamo su atención

—Aqui beta, ¿Me copian?

—Beta...— Se escucho una voz electrónica del otro lado

—Jefe— Hablo ella sorprendida

—Reporta

Beta dio un largo respiro mientras el jeep encendía —La misión ha fracasado, se encontraban mas de un agente en la zona...

—¿Mas de un agente?

—2 mas en total—

—¿Y Hellblade?—

—Probablemente muerta señor

—Interesante... ¿Y tu puedes salir de ahi?

—Eso intentare señor...

El sonido apabullante del motor hizo eco en todos los edificios abandonados mientras un gran alboroto se sostenia atras, pero ese ya no era su problema  
Beta intento arrancar pero repentinamente una poderosa carga eléctrica comenzó a golpear todo el vehiculo, electrocutando a Beta en el proceso

—¿¡Que demonios!? —Grito expectante antes de mirar alrededor y notar una figura vestida de negro con un enorme cable electrico

—Perra...— Dijo levemente antes de tomar el arma guardada bajo la guantera y comenzar a dispararle

Leni no tardo en ponerse a cubierto retrayendo el cable para despues rodar tratando de llegar a otro lugar

"Esto..." Pensaba Leni mientras trataba de tranquilizarse "...Se parece mucho a esos juegos que jugaba Lincoln"

Leni saco uno de los dardos que le había dado aquel mayordomo gordito en la mansión

—Supongo que... esto la dormira— Dijo en tono exhaustivo antes de cargarlo en su muñequera —Ojala no me hubieran confiscado las demás

Leni salio de su cobertura e intento apuntar pero las balas evitaron que saliera, Beta no era una amateur como las anteriores y cada disparo estaba bien pensado para hacerla retroceder dándole tiempo al auto de volver a funcionar

—Ojala Judith me dijera que hacer— Grito un poco desorientada

Pero entonces comenzo a recordar las palabras de su amiga...

"Esas personas, son como aquellos asesinos de tu hermano..."

—Lincoln...—

"Y no dudaran en volver a hacerlo..."

El semblante de Leni lentamnete comenzo a cambiar, ignorando las balas tras ella

"¡Hazlo por el!"

Lentamente las pupilas de Leni comenzaron a dilatarse e hizo rechinar sus dientes en una potente mordida

Beta dejo de disparar recargando el arma apesar de que el cargador tuviese aun balas, no podia darle espacio a que reaccionara, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando Leni salio arrojando con una precision impresionante una piedra que impacto en su ojo

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita Perra!

Grito Beta de la impresion pero Leni ya estaba demaciado cerca ondeando aquel cable electrico, Beta reacciono a tiempo arrojandose por un lado del Jeep y dejando que el cable impactara de nuevo sobre el auto, sin dar tiempo apunto y abrio fuego dejando que las balas golpearan el auto a la vez que Leni se arrojaba hacia el otro lado.  
Beta no tardo en apuntar desde abajo del jeep, pero para su sorpresa no se podia ver a Leni

—Maldita...— Penso Beta antes de mirar repentinamente encima, Leni habia sido lo suficientemente veloz para ponerse de nuevo sobre el auto y ponerse encima de Beta.  
Leni se arrojo encima de Beta, sujetandola de los brazos mientras Beta forcejeaba para evitar que se le acercara

—¡Tu! ¡Tu mataste a mi hermano!— Grito Leni

—¿Matar a quien?— Se cuestiono Beta —¡He tenido que matar a mucha gente y tu... No seras una excepcion!

Beta posiciono sus pies en el abdomen de Leni y con un impulso la arrojo lejos a la vez que alcanzaba el arma que habia tirado apuntandole... a una velocidad absurda a Leni...

Leni sintió que todo iba mas lento, pero la furia dentro de ella... esa persona era tal y como Judith le habia dicho... no dudarian en volver a asesinar a su hermano... apesar de como Beta le apuntaba Leni no se inmuto, arrojandose derecho hacia Beta  
Para Beta... esa chica, era una chica muerta... se tomo los segundos suficiententes para apuntar a la cabeza... un tiro limpio...

Leni apunto con su muñequera, hacia esa persona... un tiro limpio...

Ambas se matarian... sin darse cuenta...

Pero Beta fue mas rápida, jalando el gatillo...

—

Lynn bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, ese lugar maldito, y el hecho de que no pudiera escuchar las pisadas volvía ese momento una película de terror.  
Pero el lugar le favorecía, había cientos de tubos oxidados, y ella podía aprovechar, tomo uno salido y de un fuerte jalón y arranco la parte oxidada. No era mucho, pero Lynn estaba acostumbrada a pelear con menos...

—No sera un bate, pero estoy segura de que le podre conectar un buen swing en la cabeza—Dijo en voz baja

—¿Eso crees?— Hablo Haiku tras ella

Lynn no tardo en dar un golpe hacia atrás, pero Haiku lo esquivo sin problemas, y trato de clavar la navaja en su costado sin embargo Lynn logro proferirle un puñetazo arrojándola lejos de su costado

Lynn no iba a desaprovechar eso, y apuntandole con la parte filosa se arrojo a Haiku, pero esa lo detuvo con su navaja y uso el impulso de Lynn para arrojarla hacia las escaleras  
El sondido estruendoso del golpeteo de su armadura de metal se podia escuchar en todos lados, mientras la castaña rodaba por las escaleras.  
Haiku miro por encima viendola caer hasta detenerse, sin embargo Lynn no tardo en seguir corriendo mientras gritaba

—¡Idiota!

Haiku gruño, con odio "Maldita plaga"

Lynn trataba de correr, ahora mas lastimada que antes. la maldita pieza de su pechera hizo que cada golpe en la caida doliera como nunca antes  
Lynn se metio en un cuarto abandonado antes deapegarse a la puerta...  
Pudo escuchar pasos al otro lado, pasos lentos... y se preparo, se aferro al tubo que llevaba y pateo la puerta con fuerza

El grito de varios indigentes la dejo impactada

—¿¡Aun hay gente aqui!?— Grito con furia, hasta que el sonido de pasos veloces encima de ella la alerto...

—Aqui viene...— Lynn miro enojada a los indigentes que la observaban con miedo —¡Largo si quieren vivir!

Y no tardaron en salir corriendo... Lynn miro a su alrededor... ¿Porque habia indigentes en ese lugar? hasta que el sonido de un pitido la hizo captar su atencion, tras ella... una vieja, muy vieja y desgastada estufa tenia la mecha encendida... calor...

—Debo estar loca...— Dijo antes de apaga el fuego y abrir todos los mecheros dejando que el gas comenzara a salir

((Deus ex machina in coming!))

Lynn se preparo, mientras el olor a metano la inundaba pero no era suficiente, ella lo sabia...debía pelear ahí lo suficiente...

los pasos rápidos lentamente se detuvieron...

—Hay muchos entre nosotros— Comenzo a hablar Haiku sin que Lynn la pudiera observar —Que adoran la cazeria...

Lynn preparo el rifle arpon y se aferro al tubo oxidado que llevaba... mientras su manos lentamente buscaba cerillos en la mesa donde estaban los indigentes

—Por desgracia... no me considero una de ellos... asi que tu... correteada... no hace mas que enojarme

Lynn sintio como el sudor frio bajaba por su frente mientras miraba los mecheros sacar aquel gas inflamable y voltear a ver repetidas veces la puerta

—Acabemos con esto...

Dijo Haiku con un tono neutro mientras aparecia en la puerta

—Te estoy esperando, cariño— Respondio Lynn

Haiku no tardo en arrojarse con su navajaba plegable en forma de estocada, pero Lynn la evito profiriendole un potente rodillazo en el estomado y tratando de arrojarla lejos  
Pero Haiku dio una voltereta de carro conectando una patada al rostro de Lynn mientras ambas mantenian distancia, esta vez Lynn regreso el golpe, dando una vuelta a la vez que daba un golpe con el tubo cosa que Haiku detuvo poniendo el brazo donde tenia la muñequera con la navaja, con un movimiento serpenteante sujeto el brazo de Lynn y la golpeo con su otra mano, Lynn logro resistir el golpe y le dio un cabezazo alejándola y tomando mas distancia...

—Maldita cabeza dura...— Murmuro Haiku mientras acomodaba su mascara

—¿Quien es la idiota...?— Lynn la miro clamando victoria —Caiste en la trama

Victoriosa Lynn saco unos cerillos y se alejo a la ventana, Haiku no entendio al principio... pero cuando rastreo alrededor pudo notar el movimiento ondulante del gas saliendo... y entendio... Sin dudar un momento intento correr, pero un golpe punzante atravezo su pierna

—¡Agghh!— El grito momentaneo de Haiku fue musica para Lynn quien habia atravezado el muslo de Haiku con el arpon...

—No estoy contenta con esto... y me disculpo...— Decia Lynn dejando caer el arpon mientras se preparaba para encender el cerillo

—Pero eres una perra y te lo ganaste

Lynn encendio el cerillo y lo arrojo al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba desde la ventana... era un segundo piso...

pero era mejor que...

La explosion subsecuente impulso a Lynn aun mas dejando la caer de un terrible golpe en la acera

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea!— Grito mientras veia el fuego salir de la ventana y propagarse

—¡Lynn!— Grito Polly tras ella

Lynn volteo y pudo ver como su amiga llegaba con las chicas

Una de ellas no tardo en tratar de ayudarla dandole su hombro para levantarla

—Wou...— Exclamo Polly al ver el edificio —¿No crees que exageraste?

—Intenta... ugh... luchar contra una asesina profesional... con un tubo oxidado— Intento reponder Lynn adolorida

—Al menos estas bien, de prisa, Beta dijo que tenia un auto, si nos apresuramos talvez aun nos pueda sacar de aquí

—Esto no es posible...— Exclamo una de las chicas llamando la atencion de todas las demas

—¿Que sucede?— Pregunto Polly antes de ver como del fuego una sombra se arremolinaba

Haiku salia del fuego cubierta en llamas... pero solo su chaqueta mientras sin esfuerzo comenzaba a quitarsela lentamente sin importarle el calor del fuego, la arrojo y dejo que el viento la alejara de ella  
Vestida ahora solo con un top y aquel short corto Lynn pudo notar como la herida del arpon no dejaba de sangrar y aun asi esta caminaba sin problemas

—¿Que diablos...?— Pregunto en voz baja Lynn

Haiku aun llevaba dos enormes cuchillos en su cadera los cuales desefundo y a una simple accion estos se extendieron

—Bien maldita... —Hablo Haiku con un tono autoritario mientras llevaba su mano a su mascara chamuscada

—¿Creiste que acabarias conmigo asi de rapido?— Haiku arrojo su mascara lejos y se preparo con los cuchillos que ahora llevaba

Lynn se soltaba del hombro de aquella chica y apretaba los puños lista para pelear...  
—Prepárense... chicas— Ordeno Lynn mientras sus compañeras trataba de rodear a Haiku... pero Polly parecia aturdida...

—Haiku...— Hablo Polly mientras la miraba...

Y Haiku no tardo en arrojarse en silencio blandiendo ambos cuchillos hacia el grupo de Lynn

—

 **¡Nuevo capitulo! Blag blag blaagghh~~~  
Gracias por leerlo y espero que les guste!  
Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos y me ayudan mucho a continuar, gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo conmigo~ hasta aqui fue todo**

 **Soy Reila Vann y ¡Que el Emperador este con ustedes!**


	22. El dia que todo se quebro

La ira cegaba a Leni, quien sin detenerse ante el peligro del arma corrió hacia su objetivo, su rapidez era demasiada... pero jamás paso por su cabeza el moverse ante el disparo, no pensaba la trayectoria, no pensaba el daño, no pensaba. En su mente todo se veía rojo, aquella furia la dominaba y la hacía crear aquel conflicto donde su vida le importaba poco... y, aun así, para ella todo paso en cámara lenta, tuvo tanto tiempo de pensarlo, tanto tiempo de reflexionar... era... como ¿Ver el pasado? el miedo en su corazón seguía latente, pero no podía parar, no, no quería parar... ¿Porque?

Ella recordó, su motivo... y en su mundo rojo ella vio el blanco, un hermoso cabello blanco... era su hermanito, aquel que había perdido hacia tanto tiempo y que sin el ella había quedado sin nada. Se había prometido a sí misma no dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo... aunque eso la arrastrara fuera de lo que ella deseaba, **por él, ella sería capaz de...**

Beta disparo tres veces, pero una sombra negra y blanca a una velocidad superior se puso como escudo entre Leni y Beta, Lincoln mantenía sus brazos alzados cubriendo sus ojos mientras las balas perforaban su mano, pero cubriendo a la agente tras él, Leni lo miro sorprendida, pero no por eso se detuvo, Beta estaba tirada, y un mínimo intento por levantarse acabaría con sus posibilidades de victoria, tenía que matarlos o ella moriría, pero por más que disparaba, Lincoln no retrocedía

—¡Muere ya! — Grito desesperada mientras cargaba y volvía a disparar

Pero solo dos tiros pudo completar, antes de que estuviera al alcance y Leni aprovechando, uso a aquel chico de escudo posicionando su brazo sobre su hombro y de un disparo sordo, el dardo salió volando y conecto directo en el cuello de Beta...  
Beta comenzó a escupir espuma y su mano con el arma rápidamente se desplomo...

—¿Quej esh... esh...to...?— Balbuceo levemente antes de que su cuerpo entero se desplomara...

Lincoln no dudo en dejarse caer a lado del cuerpo de Beta mientras respiraba agitadamente

—¡Oh dios! — Suspiro Leni —¿Estas bien?

Lincoln decidió ignorar las palabras de aquella agente mientras se retiraba la manga y la piel de su mano comenzaba de manera bizarra a "crecer" dentro de la herida rellenándola y lentamente las balas en su brazo comenzaban a salir...

—Oh...— Leni gimoteo sorprendida —No sabía que podíamos hacer eso...

—Tú no puedes— Le contesto tajantemente Lincoln

Leni bajo la cabeza apenada por su respuesta y saltando el cuerpo de Beta trato de sentarse a lado de aquel chico.  
Lincoln no dijo nada y se limitó a quitarle el dardo del cuello a Beta y mirarlo fijamente

—¿Quién eres? — Le pregunto Lincoln

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Yo soy Len... amm quiero decir, Soy Glow, ¡Mucho gusto! — Respondió Leni un poco apenada por casi decir su nombre y le ofreció su mano

Lincoln miro la mano de aquella chica antes de mirarla de arriba a bajo

—¿No eres muy lista verdad?

—Yo... ehm... no.…— Respondió apenada Leni

—¿Quien las envió? — Pregunto nuevamente Lincoln mientras dejaba a Leni colgada y miraba de nuevo el dardo... eso no era veneno, pero servía como uno...

—Nos mandó ammm, un señor gordito vestido de mayordomo, Digo, no es que quiera decir que se le vea mal, aunque los pliegues no le ayudan a...

—Hablas mucho— La callo Lincoln antes de guardar el dardo

—Lo siento...— Se volvió a disculpar Leni

Lincoln gruño mientras pensaba "¿Cómo fue que Du Pont sabría esto?" es imposible que se dieran cuenta... pero antes debía saber si Lynn había escapado

—¿Dónde está tu compañera? — Pregunto Lincoln expectante

—Ella... debería estar... nos...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de contestar vagamente un horrible estruendo de una explosión se escuchó por todos lados, Lincoln y Leni voltearon a ver sorprendidos como el humo comenzaba a salir de entre unos edificios abandonados

—¡Demonios! — Lincoln rápidamente se levantó —¡Muévete! debemos ir para allá

—¡S-si señor! — Contesto Leni apresurada siguiendo a Lincoln mientras ambos corrían

—

Haiku se arrojó rauda y de forma agresiva mientras dos de las chicas se apresuraban a confrontarla, el golpe seco del filo golpeando el metal de sus bates hizo eco y un intrincado baile de tajadas y golpes comenzó entre ellas, Haiku esquivaba y aprovechaba cada impulso de sus adversarios para moverse más rápido, pronto se podía notar la diferencia abismal entre esas dos chicas y Haiku quien no tardó en patear a una de ellas y acorralo a la otra, en una lluvia de tajadas que la pobre chica apenas podía sostener, pero antes de que lograra acertar algún golpe mortal Polly se lanzó detrás de ella blandiendo aquel machete que llevaba y golpeo fuerte pero Haiku reacciono volteándose y logrando bloquear el golpe de Polly

—¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto Polly a la chica mientras esta se dejaba caer

—Si...—

Lynn camino adolorida a lado de Polly mientras arrastraba aquel tubo que llevaba desde el edificio

—Lynn... aléjate, no debes pelear ¡estas demasiado lastimada!

Lynn alzo su tubo apuntando al muslo sangrante de Haiku  
—No soy la única lastimada aquí

Haiku rechisto y se lanzó hacia las dos, Polly se interpuso en su dirección dando un tajante golpe que Haiku detuvo con un revés de sus cuchillos largos dando una voltereta para contraatacar con su otra mano, pero rápidamente el golpe de Lynn la hizo retroceder antes de que Lynn lograra conectar un golpe en el muslo de Haiku haciendo que esta gritara de dolor y se arrodillara antes de impulsarse hacia atrás.  
Haikú examino su herida, no dejaba de sangrar, miro de una forma amenazante a aquellas chicas antes de sacar una jeringa y sin contemplaciones inyectársela en la pierna mientras hacia una leve mueca de dolor

—¿Drogas de combate...? — Pregunto Polly

—Sea lo que sea no la dejes— Añadió Lynn arrojándose junto con Polly hacia ella

Haiku reacciono con aun más rapidez que antes bloqueando el golpe de Polly para después patearla lejos antes de conectar sus dos cuchillos con Lynn golpeando el tubo, Lynn logro empujarla con su fuerza para después tratar de darle un estoque con la parte cortada del tubo, pero Haiku logro desviar el golpe con sus cuchillos antes de rematar con otro golpe, pero antes de que pudiera Polly la tacleo alejándola de Lynn.  
Haiku no tardó en dar un fuerte rodillazo al estómago de Polly y esta no pudo sostenerla más tiempo dándole libertad a Haiku para alzar su arma para clavarla en la espalda de aquella chica...

Sin embargo

Haiku apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un objeto a gran velocidad vino directo a su cabeza, una de las chicas golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Haiku arrojándola hacia atrás, sin tardar la otra chica golpeo su pierna haciendo que esta misma cayera de espaldas desplomándose... inconsciente

—¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Lynn a su amiga mientras le daba la mano

—Si... gracias...— Les decía a las otras chicas que la habían ayudado

—No se levantará ahora... ¿O sí?

—No lo sé, pero...— Lynn alzo el tubo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Haiku —De eso me voy a asegurar...

Lynn estaba completamente decida a que esa maldita mujer no se volviera a levantar, alzando durante su camino aquel tubo elevando la punta para clavársela...

—¡No des un paso más!

Se escuchó un grito haciendo que no solo Lynn sino las otras chicas también voltearan a ver...  
Era el Destello Blanco quien llegaba con su navaja de muñeca fuera y a su lado Glow apuntándoles con una pistola.  
Rápidamente Polly y las chicas se pusieron en guardia

—Un movimiento más... y mi compañera se los hará lamentar— Hablo de forma autoritaria Lincoln

Leni mantenía el arma en alto, en esos momentos ella era la única con un arma y eso mantenía alarmadas a Polly las chicas... sin embargo Lincoln por si solo era bastante complicado de combatir... las heridas de sus muñecas ya se habían cerrado... no era humano...

—Lleguemos a un trato... no hay mucho tiempo, esa explosión no debió pasar por desapercibido, pronto habrá gente aquí...— Hablo Lincoln mientras caminaba hacia Haiku y esto hacia retroceder a Lynn

Lynn gruñía con enojo mientras retrocedía temblando... "ese maldito" Pensaba

—Váyanse de aquí... y no les haremos nada— Dijo finalmente Lincoln mientras se ponía delante de la chica inconsciente, mirándola de reojo apenas pudo sostener su impresión al darse cuenta de quién era...  
La amiga de su hermana... aquella chica que conoció tiempo atrás... Maldición

Haiku levemente recobraba la conciencia, todo daba vueltas y todo le dolía... pero en su mirar podía observar a Lincoln puesto delante de ella para defenderla...

—¡Largo! — Ordeno nuevamente Lincoln "Por favor Lynn sal de aquí" pensaba alarmado

—N.…no.…— Hablo entre murmullos Haiku mientras trataba de ponerse de pie... —Ellas... ellas no deben salir de aquí

—Silencio...— Le ordeno Lincoln

—¡No.…! — Alzo la voz una adolorida Haiku mientras trataba de soportar el gritar —Tu sabes cómo es ella... nuestra jefa no lo aceptara, ugh.… rodaran nuestras cabezas si ellas se van de aquí.

—He dicho ¡Silencio! — Le ordeno Lincoln

Haiku ahora miraba con enojo a Lincoln, no importaba que fuera, Katherine no aceptaría ninguna traición ni mucho menos solo por piedad... esto no era por venganza, era para protegerlo

—¡Glow! ¡Dispárales! — Le ordeno Haiku a Leni

—P-pero él dijo que no.…—

—¡Dispárales! — Grito una vez más pero súbitamente Lincoln se agacho y la tomo del cuello, lleno de furia y confusión Lincoln no podía soportar la ira al ver como amenazaban a su hermana

—Dije... que te callaras... Haiku...—

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica gótica entrara en estado de shock... su nombre... ella no

—¡Ustedes! —Hablo nuevamente Lincoln hacia Lynn, Polly y las demás —¡Ya váyanse! ya tenemos la cabeza que necesitábamos, ustedes están fuera de la ecuación

Polly tomo el brazo de Lynn que no dejaba de temblar en furia

—Lynn, por favor... vámonos, esto se acabó, fue un error desde un principio

—Lose...— Suspiro Lynn con impotencia —Lose

Lynn era testaruda... pero no era estúpida, apenas y podía confiar en las palabras de esa persona, pero con el arma en mano él ya las hubiera asesinado... algo había cambiado... ¿Era por algún favor que debía? Lynn fue auxiliada por las dos chicas para irse más rápido mientras Lynn no dejaba de susurrar

—Ahora sé quién eres... ahora sé quién eres...—

Polly corría adelantándose a sus amigas para tratar de encontrar el carro que hablaba aquella mujer, y lo encontró... junto con esa mujer.  
Polly intento aguantar el vómito cuando vio el deplorable estado de aquella mujer tendida a un lado del auto y subió al carro encendiéndolo y retrocediéndolo para que alcanzaran sus amigas

—No sabía que supieras conducir— Dijo una de las chicas mientras se ayudaban para subir

—No sé...— Alego Polly nerviosa —Agárrense de algo...

—

Lincoln trataba de calmarse mientras pensaba en algo "Vamos, vamos, Lincoln debo tener un plan... un plan" Pensaba sin parar mientras Leni se agachaba a ayudar a Haiku.  
Haiku apenas podía mantenerse consiente ahora por la falta de sangre, la droga la había mantenido despierta, pero ahora... temblaba de frio...

—Ahm... señor... ammm joven...— Trato Leni de llamar la atención de Lincoln

—¿Qué? — Respondió Lincoln harto

—Ella... e-está muy fría... y.… y.… no tengo cobertores, no aquí— Respondió Leni

—¿Eh...? — Lincoln se acercó y volteo a Haiku observando aquella herida en la pierna —Maldición, ¿Recuerdas donde estaba el camión que las trajo?

—S-si—

Lincoln arranco un tirón de su ropa y envolvió la herida de Haiku antes de cargarla en su espalda

—Vámonos— Menciono Lincoln

—

—Señor Du Pont— Hablaba uno de los soldados en la sala de comunicación —Se acercan los dos camiones

—¿Cuál es el estado de la misión? — Pregunto Du Pont

—Un éxito, El Destello Blanco trae la cabeza de la agente

—Como le dije Mademoiselle Katherine, no había nada de qué preocuparse—

Tras Du Pont sentada en un sillón elegantemente bordado se encontraba Katherine mientras golpeaba suavemente su mejilla con el dedo y sonreía ante la noticia de su mayordomo

—Emmy señor, piden un equipo de primeros auxilios—

—¿Qué? — Du Pont se volteo asombrado —¿Qué sucedió?

—Al parecer fue una emboscada... la agente "Sombra" fue herida de gravedad y ha perdido mucha sangre...

Una risa se escuchó tras Du Pont y el soldado haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver a su ama riendo tranquilamente

—Te felicito Du Pont, tantos años y tus instintos siguen funcionando, mira que saber que era una trampa...

—Muchas gracias mademoiselle... sin embargo estaba fuera de mis cálculos que salieran tan heridas, debo disculparme por eso...

—No te preocupes, es más... me gustaría ir con ella...— Acto seguido Katherine se levanto

—Mi señora— Hablo el soldado una vez más —La agente sombra requiere su atención... dice que es urgente

—¿Oh...?

—

Lynn no había llegado a casa, no, todas habían llegado a aquel edificio abandonado mientras las chicas trataban de calmarse y las demás integrantes las ayudaban, Lynn trataba de procesar todo... aquel vigilante que tantos años la había ayudado resulto ser el asesino detrás de todo... ¿Era esa su fachada?...

—¡Atención! — Grito al aire mientras todas las chicas se movilizaban haciendo que se detuvieran

Lynn recordó el video, vio como aquel chico que salvo a su hermana había usado una escopeta y resultaba ser increíblemente útil contra el... Si no las había matado el ahí debió ser por algo... por algo...

—Estaba débil...— Susurro suavemente —¡Alguna de ustedes tiene alguna escopeta!?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, susurrando hasta que una de ellas se acercó...

—Es de mi padre...— Y se la entrego —Pero es algo vieja

—Funcionara...— Dijo Lynn mientras exhalaba —¿Crees que la extrañe hasta mañana?

—N.…no.… espero—

Lynn abrió al compuerta y vio las balas antes de volver a cerrarla mientras miraba a su alrededor a todas aquellas chicas pandilleras, ex delincuentes... Talvez aquel chico no la había matado... porque estaba débil... porque solo necesitaba matarla a ella... lo había pensado en todo el camino y solo ahora lo pensaba... Talvez algo de aquella persona que ella conoció aun existía... y solo quería matarla a ella para evitar las muertes de aquellas chicas... o solo talvez lo estaba pensando demasiado... aun así, esta era una oportunidad, para salvarlas a todas ellas

—¡Necesito que se vayan! — Grito al aire

los murmuras se volvieron rápidamente preguntas y cuestiones, mientras el alboroto comenzaba a crecer

—¡Atención! — Volvió a gritar de manera autoritaria mandando a callar a todas nuevamente —¡Conozco a menos de la mitad de ustedes! y... a pesar de que ustedes no me conocen me dieron su voto de confianza... y me han demostrado más de una vez que son capaces de... dar sus vidas para proteger a los demás...— Lynn trago saliva después de esas palabras...

—Pero esto es algo que nos supera...— Lynn suspiro mientras miraba a los ojos a aquellas chicas con la seguridad de no portar sus cascos en aquel edificio —Este lugar va a ser atacado... nos cuando, no sé cuántos, pero ya no es un lugar seguro, para ninguna de nosotras ¡Por eso deben irse!

—¿¡Pero y tú?!— Grito una de las chicas

—Yo me quedare a pelear— Respondió tajantemente

—¡Entonces yo también lo hare! — Grito la misma chica seguida de un montón más que preferían quedarse a abandonarla

—¡No! — Grito Lynn —No pueden quedarse!

Lynn suspiro y apretó sus manos mientras regulaba su respiración agitada

—Hace poco yo y.… unas cuantas de ustedes fuimos en búsqueda de... algo... subestime el poder de esa persona... y.… en desgracia... hemos perdido a dos de nuestras miembros...

Las chicas voltearon a ver rápidamente a Polly y las únicas dos chicas que habían regresado quienes con pesar agacharon la cabeza...

—Es por mi culpa que vienen hacia este lugar... y.… no me podría perdonar que más de ustedes resultaran... muertas

El silencio rápidamente cubrió la planta del edificio

—Pienso corregir mis errores, aquí y ahora— Dijo una última vez mientras posaba la escopeta en su hombro —Pero no puedo dejar que todo lo que construimos se derrumbe —Menciono de una manera hipócrita para que se fueran

—¡Nos reunimos ante el deseo de venganza y odio! y sin embargo lo usamos para salvar a las personas que han abandonado la esperanza... ¡Y es lo que seguiremos haciendo! ¡Este lugar no era el último! ¡Ahora váyanse!

Una a una las chicas comenzaban a salir del edificio, con una convicción falsa creada por un intento desesperado de escape...  
Y Lynn suspiro ante eso...

Polly se acercó a ella

—¿No creerás que te dejare sola? — Le dijo firmemente Polly

—No lo creo, lo vas a hacer— Le respondió fríamente Lynn

—Estas demasiado herida, no podrás hacer nada en este estado—

—Tengo una escopeta... y él también está herido...—

—Lynn eso no será suficiente—

—Polly— Le dijo amenazante Lynn —En una sola noche he roto 2 promesas que me hice a mí misma... una fue llevar a un par de chicas a la muerte... y la otra fue arriesgar a mi familia... no me hagas romper otra promesa golpeándote en la cara ahora

—Lynn...— Polly sabía lo triste que se sentía, pues ella se sentía de la misma forma... pero a diferencia de su amiga, ella no estaba invadida por la ira, ella solo sentía el peso del pesar y la tristeza... —De acuerdo Lynn, tu gana

Polly se dio media vuelta mientras todas las chicas se iban corriendo del edificio desapareciendo en el ambiente urbano... ya en las escaleras para bajar e irse volteo a ver una última vez a su amiga

—Trata de salir de esto... por favor—

Lynn sonrió mientras se quitaba la máscara y hacia un gesto de que se fuera, una vez que el edificio quedo solo ella subió los pisos hasta llegar al techo y se sentó en aquel viejo condensador de aire con la escopeta en sus manos... y suspiro...

—

Katherine y Du Pont caminaban rodeados de soldados mientras unos doctores especializados atendían a Haiku

—¿Cuál es el estado de sombra? — Pregunto Du Pont al medico

—Estabilizada, pero se niega a recibir los tranquilizantes hasta haber hablado con la señorita...

Katherine puso su mano sobre el hombro de Du Pont y lo hizo a un lado para pasar entre los médicos, Haiku estaba aún en el piso jadeante con los ojos claramente a punto de vencerse

—Sombra... ¿Qué es tan importante para que te niegues a recibir tranquilizantes?

—Yo... ugh... si los recibo no soportare... estar despierta...

—Entonces es algo urgente, habla...

—Es... es...— Haiku paso saliva ante su situación para tratar de tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito —Es Lincoln...

—Tienes prohibido mencionar ese nombre, y lo sabes— Recrimino Katherine mientras la miraba con ira

—Katherine...— Hablo nuevamente Haiku sin importarle sus palabras —Es el, lo sabe todo, lo recuerda todo...

Las palabras de Haiku hicieron que Katherine abriera los ojos y retrocediera —¡Du Pont! — Alzo la voz volteándose hacia su mayordomo —Lincoln, ¿Dónde está?

—¡En seguida mademoiselle Katherine! — Du Pont rápidamente contacto con la comunicación central del edificio —Mademoiselle... Lincoln no se encuentra en el cuarto de seguridad

—¿¡Que!?— Grito Katherine mientras gruñía —¡¿Dónde está!?

—¡Tenemos una salida no autorizada! ¡Es el! — Respondió Du Pont

—Du Pont, reúne 3 escuadrones anti-motines, alerta a cada agente cerca en el área y consígueme una maldita arma ¡Ya! —

Du Pont no tardo en comenzar a dar la alarma para los escuadrones cercanos mientras Katherine golpeteaba su cabeza con sus dedos mientras pensaba en que hacer antes de alzar la mirada y ver a aquella chica que Judith había recomendado...

—¡Tu! —

—¿Ah? ¡S-si! ¡Yo! — Respondió Leni nerviosa por la actitud de Katherine

—Vendrás conmigo— Ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta sujetándose aquel abrigo que llevaba

—¡Sí! — Respondía una última vez Leni mientras corría para ir detrás de ella mientras internamente en cada intercomunicador se escuchaba la siguiente leyenda

 **"¡A todas las unidades, agente renegado, repito... agente renegado, código Destello Blanco"**

—

Lincoln corría a toda prisa vestido pobremente a las prisas como el vigilante, pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía, cada vez que sufría daños excesivos se sentía cansado y ahora se había incluso sobre esforzado más para curar sus heridas y salir rápido de la mansión, no sabía que haría el plan apenas tenía coherencia pero no tenía tiempo, si iba con Lynn y trataba de explicar... pero... no había tiempo, no, no solo eso la metería en problemas... no, debía explicar todo... en la mansión no se darían cuenta de su salida hasta pasado un tiempo, si podía resolver todo de alguna manera y regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta entonces todo podía salir bien, debía una última vez intentar convencer a Lynn de alejarse y ahora que había perdido a sus amigas esto sería más fácil... Lincoln se sintió como una basura por pensar así...pero era para salvar su hermana... no había nada que lamentar. Ahora solo faltaba que ella estuviera donde siempre y.… toche...

Lynn estaba ahí sentada en la oscuridad, Lincoln acelero el paso, no podía perder ni un solo segundo y no lo haría, se arrojó de tejado en tejado a pesar del dolor hasta que finalmente

Lynn alzo la mirada y se colocó la máscara... y bajo el arma...

—¡Hellblade! — Hablo Lincoln tratando de torcer su voz a pesar del cansancio

—Vigilante... —Hablo Lynn expectante mientras se levantaba —Te vez... agitado

—Hellblade, tus chicas me lo contaron todo— Mintió Lincoln antes de erguirse y mirar fijamente a Lynn quien no salía de la oscuridad —¡Te dije que no fueras! ¡Te dije que esto era más de lo que podíamos sostener!

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé— Respondió Lynn mientras suspiraba

Lincoln sintió un golpe en su corazón... mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para apaciguar a su hermana y hacerla rendirse ante la situación

—Escucha... yo... yo lo siento... pero es por esto mismo que debes, debemos desistir de esto

—¿Lo sientes? — Hablo Lynn con un tono aun neutro

—¡Por supuesto! — Lincoln tomo una bocanada de aire —Cada vida perdida es... algo que no puede ser tomado a la ligera...

—Mmmm...

—Pero aun así... ¡La venganza no te llevara a nada!... la noche pasada te lo dije, te lo vuelvo a decir hoy, por favor... desiste y abandona esto

—Sabes... vigilante... no te culpo por estar ahí...—

Lincoln sintió un frio recorrer su espalda por el tono tan tranquilo de su hermana... ella... lo estaba tomando demasiado bien

—Pero... ¿Sabes? mira allá... —Lynn apunto tras Lincoln haciendo que este después de una mirada rápida volteara...  
—Todas mis chicas se han ido ya...

Lincoln sintió un alivio al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Lynn había recapacitado sola? una sonrisa esbozo el rostro del peliblanco mientras exhalaba... hasta que sintió repentinamente un tubo en su espalda...

—Yo a ninguna de ellas le dije que murieron dos de MIS amigas...—

Lincoln volteo tarde al notar como Lynn tenía una escopeta a quemarropa y ahora apuntando a su pecho y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Lynn jalo el gatillo

El fuerte estruendo sonó por todo alrededor mientras Lincoln por la potencia de los perdigones fue lanzado hacia atrás golpeando contra la maltrecha barda de concreto que evitaba que cayera...

—Como lo imagine...— Dijo Lynn mientras abría la escopeta y cargaba otra bala

Lincoln pudo observar como inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzaba a sacar los perdigones de la escopeta fuera de su cuerpo y miraba alarmado a su hermana quien volvía apuntarle

—Tu eres el destello blanco...

—

 **¡Ahora si se prendió esta basura! X3  
¡Chicos! más que nunca, hoy les hago la pregunta ¿Existe alguna duda sobre el fic? ¡En serio porque me gustaría resolver cuantas dudas tengan, en verdad quisiera que todo estuviera claro porque lento pero seguro nos acercamos al final :)  
¡Sin más, todo comentario es bienvenido! ¡Soy Reila Vann y que El Emperador este con ustedes! **


	23. ¿Que he hecho?

**Capitulo Corto**

Lisa esperaba nerviosa en su cuarto, hacia unas horas que Lynn había cortado la comunicación para hablar con aquel agente... y eso le preocupaba, golpeteaba constantemente la mesa con su dedo mientras suspiraba y trataba de mantenerse ocupada mentalmente con otra cosa. Miraba constantemente la red policíaca de Royal Woods por si algún evento ocurría, peor, aun a sabiendas de que ya había comenzado todo la red de comunicaciones estaba en silencio, una noche tranquila ¿Que clase de poder podía tener esa persona para que a tal destrozo no hiciera un eco? le preocupaba tal pensamiento... era horrible, y no podia hacer nada.

Repentinamente su cuarto se apago totalmente de nuevo, ella chasqueo la lengua de molestia, pero esa la forma de su "invitado" de anunciarse.

Lisa tomo asiento y espero a que se abriera la pagina de chat, y se abrió

—¿Ha sucedido algo?— Escribió rápidamente Lisa

—Cosas malas han pasado— Regreso el mensaje aquella persona

Lisa se congelo durante un momento en su lugar mientras trataba de evitar que sus emociones salieran a flote y mantenerse fría... respiro y exhalo, tranquilizandose y pregunto

—¿Que ha sucedido?

—He perdido la comunicación con mi agente, repentinamente... me temo lo peor— Escribió de vuelta

Lisa mordió su uña sintiendo la desesperación de no saber de su hermana

—He de suponer que no tienes información acerca de Hellblade ¿Verdad?

—¿Que es esto?— Pregunto Lisa

—El ultimo mensaje de mi subordinada parecia aclarar que al parecer Hellblade estaba atrapada... ¿No es esto lo que preguntabas?

—Mientes

—¿Yo? ¿Mentir?, bueno en realidad no hay nada que lo amapare ¿Verdad? dejame solucionar esto... de verdad lamento haberlo confirmado sin tener la seguridad pero has de comprender que el tono de mi subordinada fue...

Repentinamente un mensaje de voy llego

—...Bastante agitada

Lisa poso el raton sobre el archivo, tenia miedo de escuchar algo que no debia, respiro agitadamente ¿Y si era una treta? ¿Y si? era un metodo para entrar.  
Decidio confirmar

—Esto es tan estupido...— Le marco a su hermana para que le respondiera, pero no contesto...

—Contesta— Pidio como suplica mientras volvia a marcar, pero nada

Lynn no contestaba, miro agitada nuevamente a la pantalla... mordio su labio y decidida lo descargo...

-¿Mas de un agente?  
-Dos en total señor  
-¿Y Hellblade?  
-Probablemente... muerta señor

Lisa dio un golpe al escritorio, de no ser por el gas somnifero aquel ruido hubiera despertado a todos...  
Porque, porque, porque.

—Veo que lo has descargado ¿Que crees que suceda?

—Debes mandar otra persona a investigar, ya

—Mis recursos son limitados en tu ciudad— Hablo nuevamente la persona —Solo me quedan dos agentes y desgraciadamente, ya estan en una mision...

Lisa trato de guardar la compostura, miro la red de la policia y repentinamente

"Explosion grande en el area sub urbana entre Clinton y Sherwood"  
"A todas las unidades posibles heridos"  
"Un edificio abandonado en llamas en la calle Clinton"  
"Desplieguen a los bomberos"  
"Posible fuga de metano

La red comenzo a llenarse por la coordinacion que trataban de imponer los policias y los bomberos para llegar hacia donde el edificio habia aparentemente explotado...  
Lisa no podia pensar bien, el remordimiento la inundaba mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, Lynn podia haber muerto fue por su culpa al no poderla detener, pero aun no era tarde, Lisa se levanto de su asiento y se puso una mascara de proteccion a la vez que se vestia a toda prisa con un chaleco negro.

Se acerco a un baul cerca de ella y lo abrio sacando de este una maquina que ocupaba todo el espacio del baul, de un golpe encima esta maquina se abrio sacando ruedas y alzandose como un segway, y Lisa no tardo en abrir la puerta de su cuarto y salir bajando las escaleras mientras la maquina la seguia tras ella, dejando tras ella un cuarto oscuro.

Pasado unos minutos de su salida aquel cuarto comenzo a iluminarse, la pantalla de su computador se reactivo y comenzaron a salir cientos de archivos, descargando la informacion de Lisa mientras estaba no estaba.  
La pantalla comenzo a parpadear mientras una leyenda escribia; "Peligro, intruso, peligro"

Lentamente todo se fue apagando mientras aquella persona tras la computadora lograba secar todo lo que tuviera Lisa en la computadora...

"Sorprendente información, me voy a divertir tanto archivandola" Alegaba la persona que hablaba con Lisa... ahora que ella habia salido por fin habia podido desbloquear toda su red, habia sido dificil  
"Un poco mas y hubiera pensado que era infalible"... Una risa se escucho en un enorme cuarto oscuro cuya unica pantalla estaba encendida y aquella persona trabajaba y guardaba silencio para seguirtrabajando "Ahora... veamos, Royal Woods, Royal Woods... Avenida Franklin, 1216" Dijo con malicia **"Te tengo"**  
Una imagen satelital comenzo a mostrar aquella imagen aérea de la casa, aquella persona miro fijamente antes de que se diera cuenta de que objetivamente, no lograba ver a su "amiga", se mantuvo pensando por unos segundos hasta que presiono una tecla y sobre el mapa aparecieron las lineas de cañeria y desague que cruzaban siendo una de las mas grandes pasando debajo de aquella residencia.

Aquella persona no tardo en tomar un telefono y marcar...

Dos chicas caminaban por las oscuras calles en la noche mientras tomaban lo que aprecia un cafe

—¿Escuchaste las explosiones?— Pregunto una de ella

—Si— Sonrio —Beta si que hizo un desastre

—Y que lo digas

Repentinamente cada una pudo escuchar un pitio agudo y ambas caminaron hacia un callejon colocando su dedo en el oidio en un comunicador muy pequeño

—Chicas— Hablo una voz mecanizada del otro lado de la Linea

—Jefe— Respondieron ambas al unisono

—Tengo una... invitada, de honor esta noche, ella aun no lo sabe por eso se esta... "desviando" del lugar de reunion...

Ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra mientras se comenzaban a poner guantes

—Traiganla hasta la casa de seguridad, y... la quiero ilesa... confio en ustedes, Charlie, Bravo"

—Si señor— Respondieron ambas mientras salian del callejon mientras el comunicador dictaba la direccion de Lisa

Lisa iba a toda prisa montada sobre aquel robot que le permitía ir mas rapido, no podia demorar, era cuestion de tiempo para que la policia y los bomberos llegaran

"Nose si lo voy a hacer" Dudaba de si misma

Repentinamente noto dos figuras delante de ella, entrecerro sus ojos al tratar de enfocarlas... pero iba tan rapido que, antes de que se diera cuenta una de ellas golpeo la maquina donde iba, a la velocidad Lisa salio volando hacia adelante cayendo de golpe contra las piedras de la cañeria

—¡Au!— Gimoteo de dolor mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y frotaba su brazo donde habia caido... no habia notado que ambas personas ya estaban frente a ella, dos chicas

Una de ellas la agarro del brazo levantándola bruscamente, Lisa trato de aguantar las lagrimas del dolor, pues la sujetaban del brazo donde habia caido

—Y-yo— Intento hablar pero aparte del dolor, ahora el miedo la estaba dominando —¡E-exijo que se, se identifiquen!

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comenzaron a reir, una de ellas le arranco la mascara a Lisa, y esta comenzo a toser por el olor del lugar a la vez que repentinamente una de las chicas saco una mascarilla y se la coloco, Lisa sintio aquel olor particular... trato de agarrar la mano de la chica para alejarla pero no podia y lentamente se perdían sus fuerzas, la estaban sedando

La chica de reojo y con una sonrisa dijo levemente; "Caballo... C5 a E6, tu dama es nuestra"

Lisa solo pudo pensar... "¿Que he hecho?"

 **Hasta aqui el mini cap~ Soy reila vann y que el Emperador os guie!**


	24. Larga noche de consuelo

Lincoln tosió mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia la barda de cemento del edificio, su cuerpo temblaba, no por el miedo a al disparo, sino por el miedo de saber quién le estaba disparando

—¡Alto…! —Hablo con dificultad —T-tu no lo entiendes

Pero Lynn estaba furiosa y no tardo en golpear a Lincoln en la cabeza haciendo que este se aturdiera, tiempo que ella aprovecho para poner el cañón de la escopeta en frente al rostro Lincoln cubierto con aquel pasa montañas

—Te equivocas, lo entiendo todo… me querías usar, pero esto acaba ahora

Lincoln previo el movimiento de Lynn y con la rapidez que ahora lo caracterizaba logro tomar el cañón del arma y apartarlo de su rostro los perdigones rompieron parte del cemento y Lincoln aprovecho pateando a su hermana lejos de el

—¡Todo esto es un mal entendido!

Trato de razona Lincoln, pero Lynn volvía a apuntarle con el arma

—¡Lo entiendo todo maldito! —

Lincoln sabía que no podía soportar los siguientes disparos de su hermana así que con sus fuerzas se impuso por la barda y se arrojó al vacío del edificio.  
Lynn rechisto, pero ahora que sabía quién era, también sabía que no iba a morir por eso, corrió a la cornisa adolorida y miro como este había caído sobre unas escaleras auxiliares y se apresuraba dentro del edificio

—No vas a escapar maldito…— Lynn se puso su particular máscara de hierro y salto tras el

Lynn entro en el cuarto al que daban las escaleras mientras apuntaba a todas direcciones

—¡No tenemos que pelear! — Se escuchó la voz del vigilante, pero Lynn solo buscaba su ubicación —¡Déjame que te explique!

—¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para ganar tiempo y que tus malditos ayudantes me maten? — Lynn estaba furiosa pero aun así atenta a cada sonido tratando de buscar de donde provenía la voz —¡Confié en ti! — Grito a todo pulmón —¡Solo para descubrir que siempre fuiste el maldito enemigo!

—¡Si te hubiera querido verte muerta te hubiera dejado sola contra Carter! — Volvió a gritarle

—¡¿Debo entender que eso fue un acto de nobleza!?— Grito una vez más Lynn identificando de donde venía el sonido y girando su arma a la pared desgastada.  
Pero el silencio reino…

Lynn sostuvo con firmeza su arma, el sudor frio caía sobre su rostro mientras esperaba el mas mínimo sonido…

Súbitamente Lynn disparo hacia la pared, dos grandes huecos se hicieron mientras Lynn podía escuchar los pasos acelerados tras ella, en pocos segundos Lynn tomo la escopeta por el cañón y volteo al mismo tiempo que Lincoln se arrojaba hacia ella

—¡Ahí! — con un certero golpe, con años de práctica Lynn no tuvo problemas en conectar la culata del arma con la cabeza de Lincoln lanzándolo a un lado, Lynn reacciono rápido mientras abría el arma y trataba de poner otras dos balas, pero una se cayo

—¡Maldición! — Grito mientras ponía la única bala y cerraba el arma al momento en que Lincoln volvía arrojarse contra ella… y disparo

Lincoln nuevamente fue empujado por la potencia del arma mientras gritaba de dolor, pero no había muerto, trato de ponerse de pie pero Lynn cargo dos balas más y a abrió fuego de nuevo contra él.  
Lincoln grito aún más y trato de arrastrarse lejos de ella, pero Lynn disparo la segunda bala.  
Lynn se sentía miserable mientras veía aquella persona arrastrarse con el traje destrozado por los perdigones y mientras sangraba

—Así que si sangras…— Dijo ella mientras ahora caminaba mientras cargaba una última vez la escopeta —Aquí acaba todo vigilante…

—Tu…tu no lo entiendes…— Dijo entre susurros y jadeos Lincoln quien trataba de levantarse —Solo… trataba de protegerte…

Pero Lynn lo pateo para que este no se levantara

—Mientes, me usabas como una herramienta, confié en ti… ¿A cuántos de tus enemigos asesiné? —La voz de Lynn tomaba un tono más serio mientras apuntaba el arma —Fue un error haberte mostrado quien soy… pero aquí acaba todo

—¡Yo te conocía desde antes Lynn Loud! — Grito Lincoln con remordimiento

Lynn se estremeció al escuchar su apellido, pero a la vez esto el lleno de determinación, no solo ella estaba en peligro, también su familia, por su error ahora había pasado

—Se incluso lo que paso con tu hermano Lincoln…— Susurro Lincoln

Lynn sintió un frio atravesar su espalda mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y retrocedía unos pasos

—T…tu maldito… ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de el!— Grito Lynn mientras disparaba abriendo fuertemente el costado de Lincoln y este grito de dolor pero no se movió.  
Lincoln hizo un enorme esfuerzo para tratar de ponerse de rodillas dándole aun la espalda a su hermana mientras la sangre escapaba de aquella herida abierta que a un paso demasiado lento comenzaba a cerrarse, pero amenazaba con dejar al peliblanco inconsciente

—Siempre estuve cerca de ti, lo es todo sobre ti, sobre ustedes, como cuando hiciste que toda la casa me odiase por un asunto de mala suerte…— Dijo Lincoln mientras apretaba sus puños mientras pequeños flashes llegaban a su mente.

—¿Cómo…?— Lynn esperaba que esa persona la investigara, pero nadie fuera de la familia sabia ese secreto, fue entonces cuando Lynn cayo en cuenta… "¿Me odiara?"  
—¿Q-Que demonios tratas de decir…!— Pregunto nerviosa ahora Lynn mientras temblaba y Lincoln lentamente levantaba su mano hacia su cabeza aun cubierta con el pasamontañas

—¡No te muevas!— Le grito Lynn  
Pero Lincoln no se detuvo y tomo su pasamontañas jalándolo para quitárselo mientras una gran caballera blanca salía lentamente

—No, no… no…

—Ese día me alejaron de mi familia…— Trato de ponerse de pie —Lynn…

Lincoln dejo caer el pasamontañas mientras todo aquel hermoso cabello blanco ondeaba suavemente por el temblar del peliblanco.  
Los ojos de Lynn comenzaron a lagrimear mientras enormes recuerdos llegaban a su mente

—T…tu…— Ella tartamudeo —T…tú estabas muerto…

Lincoln aun de espaldas hacia ella levanto su mano viéndola como la sangre lentamente dejaba de fluir…

—¡Tú no eres el! — Grito con fuerza haciendo que Lincoln volteara a verla impactado, Lynn cerro sus ojos mientras el llanto la envolvía —¡Él no era un monstruo!

Y disparo… Lincoln apenas pudo voltear cuando todos los perdigones impactaron directamente en su pecho y lo empujaban finalmente contra la pared, pero esta vez no hubo grito, ni una queja de dolor… los labios de Lincoln temblaron y lentamente algo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios, mientras miraba con ojos perdidos su pecho desgarrado y sangrante… y lo peor, sin recuperarse… ya había llegado al límite de aquella monstruosidad que le habían hecho…

…

Lynn abrió los ojos lentamente mientras miraba el cuerpo del vigilante tendido en la pared, sentado y sin moverse y mientras el cabello blanco ondeaba lentamente. Lynn jadeaba mientras miraba el último cartucho que se le había escapado y rápidamente lo tomo para meterlo en la escopeta. Entre temblores y jadeos se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil, con una mano en el gatillo puso la escopeta directo en el pecho del vigilante y con la otra lentamente tomaba el cabello para jalar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar su rostro. Un puñado de pecas adornaban el rostro de Lincoln a los lados atiborrado con aquellos mechones blancos y su nariz chata, las facciones de su familia estaban claramente ahí…  
Lynn dejo caer el arma mientras comenzaba a jadear rápidamente y temblaba, el rostro de aquella persona… Lynn se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la cabeza nerviosa

—No, no, no, no, no— Se repetía

Ella estuvo ahí, cuando a sus padres le dijeron que había muerto, ella vio las fotos, él no podía estar vivo… ¿Por qué?.  
Su cabeza era un mortal tornado de pensamientos mientras sus temblores se volvían más y más.

Súbitamente una mano el tomo de la muñeca e hizo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara… como Lincoln estaba frente a ella.

—Lin…coln…— Trato de decir, pero el peliblanco se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

Lynn tardo unos momentos en procesarlo y lentamente sus manos subieron por la espalda de Lincoln y se aferró a el…

—¿C-como es posible…? — Pregunto Lynn mientras soportaba las ganas de caer en llanto —Y-yo te vi m-morir…

—Ellos… me hicieron esto— Dijo Lincoln mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y ella podía ver como las horribles heridas de su hermano se cerraban de una forma bastante bizarra.

Lynn no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre las heridas en el pecho de Lincoln mientras las lágrimas la vencían.

Sin embargo, lentamente Lincoln pudo notar como un láser surcaba la habitación y se posaba sobre Lynn… Apenas pudo reaccionar arrojando a su hermana hacia atrás y una bala atravesó el espacio entre ambos

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!— Grito Lynn

—¡No sé! — Respondió Lincoln mientras trataba de ponerse de pie adolorido —Pero debemos movernos antes de que…

Un objeto cayo dentro y reboto suavemente antes de comenzar a despedir humo con una rapidez abrumadora Lincoln tomo a Lynn de la mano corriendo hacia la puerta, saliendo ambos al mismo tiempo que un hombre armado con una porra eléctrica se arrojaba hacia ambos.

Lincoln reacciono rápido sujetando la porra recibiendo la descarga pero nada le sucedía, Lynn aprovecho y con el arma golpeo el estómago del atacante y lo Lincoln lo despojo de aquella porra golpeándolo.  
Lincoln jadeaba de cansancio y dolor, todo el daño infligido le pasaba factura al pobre muchacho.

—Ese traje… y emblema…— Lincoln se agacho para sujetar el al hombre inconsciente del cuello —Están aquí… —Dijo finalmente colocándose de nuevo el pasamontaña

Katherine estaba afuera del edificio rodeada de soldados con traje negro y cascos anti-gas, una docena más se desplegaban alrededor del edificio portando cada uno armas arponeras con cables.

—Señorita Katherine ¿Es todo esto en verdad necesario?— Pregunto el único soldado sin casco que estaba cerca de ella 

—Se de lo que es capaz ese monstruo— Hablo Katherine mientras se mordía el dedo —¡Que entren los primeros equipos! No dejen que escape

—¡Si señora! — Gritaron al unísono varios hombres que entraban al edificio

—Señorita Katherine ¿Es necesario que este yo aquí? — Pregunto Leni quien ya se había despojado de su máscara llamando la atención de aquella mujer

—Sí, te necesito aquí todavía…— Katherine camino hacia atrás donde un enorme camión abierto bajaba más soldados de la compañía y Leni la siguió

—Estarás bajo las órdenes del señor Du Pont— Aviso ella mientras tomaba una jeringa de una malta en el costado del camión

—¿De Du Pont? Pero ósea, ¿Q-que voy a hacer?

Katherine se volteo rápidamente e inyecto la jeringa en el cuello de Leni, esta se congelo por el miedo y Katherine inyecto todo el líquido quitando la jeringa y haciendo que Leni cayera de rodillas tomándose el cuello

—¿Q-Que fue eso? — Pregunto Leni asustada

—No es nada, nada importante— Aviso Katherine mientras guardaba la jeringa —Ahora ve con Du Pont…

Leni se puso de pie algo asustada, pero le había dicho que no se preocupara… así que confiaría en ella, era su jefa, al fin y al cabo. Sonrió algo forzada y salió del camión mientras frotaba la parte del cuello donde la habían inyectado.

Katherine recordó las palabras que le había dicho su adjunta cuando hablaron de Leni… "Solo necesita un empujón… para volverla una máquina de matar"

Du Pont ya no vestía aquel traje de mayordomo, ahora estaba blindado fuertemente con un traje parecido a un anti bombas completamente negro.  
Leni camino hacia él podía reconocerlo, pero algo se sentía raro dentro de ella… no podía dejar de apretar las manos mientras una creciente ira se acumulaba sobre si, jadeaba levemente… cada persona que pasa frente a ella la enojaba y no sabía porque… y no se molestaba en preguntarse

—Oh… mademoiselle Leni, la estaba esperando, esto debe ser rápido

Leni soporto y simplemente respondió con una voz poco agradable y baja —¿Dónde… me necesita?

Lincoln corría con Lynn, pero estaba nervioso, ese primer hombre no eran nada, significa solo una advertencia, ya debía estar el edificio rodeado

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Pregunto Lynn mientras miraba a todos lados

—Yo… yo nos

—¡Tú eres el del plan!, Siempre lo has sido

—¡Pero no ahora! — Lincoln escuchaba los pasos arriba de ellos y afuera… y miro a Lynn —Debes escapar

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo ahora?

—¡Escúchame! — Lincoln el sujeto de los hombros —Luchare con ellos arriba, los distraeré lo suficiente para que escapes

—¡No te voy a dejar solo! ¡No esta vez! — Le dijo Lynn mientras tomaba a Lincoln de las manos con cara suplicante

Lincoln sintió su corazón a mil al ver como su hermana se preocupaba… pero la realidad lo golpeo, mordió su labio antes de alejar a Lynn de el

—Lynn, cuando ellos me tomaron… yo tenía amnesia, ellos deben estar aquí porque no estoy en la casa de seguridad, pero… no deben saber que recordé todo…

Lincoln miro con frialdad a Lynn mientras suspiraba

—Pero… si te atrapan aquí, sabrán quien eres… nuestra familia estará en peligro

—¿Y tú plan es sacrificarte? ¡¿De nuevo?! —Le grito Lynn

—¡No puedo morir! —Mintió mientras le mostraba la herida ya cerrada del disparo —Solo los detendré hasta que escapes, luego escapare

Lynn lo miro negando, no había tenido tiempo de poder sentir nada, ahora que tenía a su hermano frente a ella… y debía volver a dejarlo.  
Súbitamente Lincoln le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que Lynn reaccionara volteando a verlo con fastidio, pero este tenía una sonrisa

—Sé que me lo devolverás cuando nos veamos otra vez—

—Tu…— Lynn intento hablar, pero un fuerte golpe se escuchó, y otro y otro

—No hay tiempo, sígueme ¡Pero que no te vean! — Le dijo Lincoln mientras corría de nuevo hacia las escaleras interiores

Lincoln se asomó levemente y vio a 3 soldados armados con arpones, dos de pie y uno de rodillas apuntando al corredor.

—Lynn… hay tres aquí a la derecha…

—Genial, a la izquierda hay un cuarto con salida al otro edificio

—¿Están conectados? —Pregunto Lincoln

—No, pero es un salto que puedo hacer— Respondió Lynn —Espero…

—Es lo mejor que tenemos— Dijo Lincoln antes de sin aviso arrojarse atravesó del pasillo

—¡Tenemos al Destello blanco! Piso 3— Grito uno de los soldados por el comunicador mientras los otros dos disparaban los arpones

Lincoln esquivo ambos mientras golpeaban en el piso y otro en la pared y después se arrojó encima de ellos brincando, pero el tercero abrió fuego, el arpón lo arrojo lejos atravesando su antebrazo, pero Lincoln tomo y se amarro el cable alrededor de la mano, los otros dos soldados no pudieron ayudar al tercero cuando Lincoln lo jalo hacia él. Teniéndolo más cerca se arrojó y con una patada lo devolvió hacia los otros dos

—¡Ahora! —Grito y Lynn rápidamente salió de entre las sombras corriendo hacia el cuarto

Los soldados se comenzaban a levantar adoloridos, pero Lincoln se acercaba a ellos, sacándose el arpón del antebrazo.  
Pero Lincoln no noto el miedo que caracterizaba a los grupos que el atacaba… si, eran los soldados personales de madre…

—Piso 3— Repitió nuevamente el soldado mientras los otros dos se levantaban y sacaban cada uno una porra eléctrica

Ambos se arrojaron hacia Lincoln uno alzo su mano para golpearlo, pero Lincoln la intercepto en el aire, de pues le aplico una llave al brazo y se la rompió, cuando estuvo a punto de rematar con un golpe el segundo apareció por un costado golpeando su pierna y haciendo que Lincoln se arrodillara, el primer soldado a pesar de tener el brazo roto aprovecho para darle un rodillazo directo a la cara.

—Dios… u— Grito el soldado mientras retrocedía con sus dos compañeros —Es… como golpear piedra…

—Hay más de donde vino eso— Profirió Lincoln mientras adoptaba una pose amenazante

Los dos soldados se pusieron frente a Lincoln, mientras el tercero retrocedía con su brazo roto  
cada uno saco una granada de luz y sin importarles, quitaron el seguro y las dejaron caer a sus pies

Lincoln las reconoció y rápidamente cubrió su rostro y sus odios mientras se agachaba, y en menos de un segundo el pitido de la explosión envolvió todo el edificio

Lincoln abrió de nuevo sus ojos mientras su retina trabajaba el doble de rápido para reparar el daño de la granada, pudo observar como los dos soldados estaban orillados a la pared inclinados… esperaban algo…

"Un agente" Pensó rápidamente Lincoln, pero no lo suficiente mientras un cable atravesaba la ventana del pasillo y se clavaba en el hombro de Lincoln. El rápido sonido de un rapel alerto a Lincoln cuando una figura oscura entraba y pateaba a Lincoln hacia la pared

Lincoln estaba en su punto, sus músculos ya estaban entumeciéndose por el exceso de energía que había gastado recuperándose… y ahora esto…  
Lincoln se arrancó el cable del hombro mientras veía aquella figura levantándose revestida de negro con el traje de los ejecutores de la compañía y aquella mascara peculiar, tras ella un enorme cabello rubio sobresalía detrás de la mascara

—¡Glow! — Grito Lincoln, era la agente que lo había ayudado…

Esta rápidamente se puso en posición mientras el cable regresaba hacia la muñequera que llevaba.  
Lincoln se puso de rodillas exhalando para tratar de quitarse el cansancio antes de volver a mirarla

—¡Yo sé que no eres mala! Pero… ¡No tendré piedad!, vete ahora que puedes— Profirió Lincoln

Pero esta con una velocidad anormal disparo de nuevo el dispositivo en su muñequera y un cable salió dirigido hacia su rostro, el cual Lincoln atrapo a unos milímetros de su rostro

—¡Yo! —Grito Leni —¡No dejare escapar a ningún villano!

Cerro su puño y una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrió el cable y alcanzo a Lincoln, por si solo Lincoln podía ignorar la electricidad, pero fue demasiada y empezó a quemar su mano haciendo que Lincoln tuviera que soltarla, solo para darse cuenta como aquella agente se abalanzaba sobre él y con una perfecta patada en el aire golpeaba su rostro.  
Pero Lincoln no perdió tiempo y de un reflejo dio una media vuelta atrapando el pie de Leni y azotándola contra la pared en un movimiento circular antes de arrojarse hacia atrás tomando distancia.  
Leni no tardo en impulsarse y ponerse de nuevo en posición lista para atacarlo nuevamente con una mirada amenazadora… "no iba a ser una lucha fácil" pensó Lincoln.


	25. cadenas

Leni desenvaino sus dos navajas de sus brazos, arrojándose en una espiral hacia Lincoln, este uso brazo para detenerla, golpeando a tiempo la muñeca de la chica, deteniéndola en seco, aun así, esta no tardo en lanzar otra tajada directo al cuello de Lincoln, cosa que este evito y el pateo de regreso. Lincoln notaba como su mirada se volvía borrosa, mientras trataba de aislar todos los sonidos a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que... al mirar atrás, ya había más soldados y dos agentes más, uno bastante alto, Lincoln podía notar al menos 1.84 el otro, no más de 1.70 cada uno desenvainando sus navajas, Lincoln se posición entre ambos grupos mientras los soldados se formaban alrededor de las salidas.

Sabía que no podía ganar, ni mucho menos, si estaban ahí, era todas las de perder para el peliblanco. Pensó con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, un plan para correr y regresar, si quería estar a salvo y mantener al mismo tiempo a su familia (En caso de saberlo ellos) debía de llegar a un trato con Katherine, Lincoln suspiro, debía demostrarle que aún era útil para ella, pero cada muerte que infligiera, desencadenaría la furia de su madre...

—¿No me dejaran ir si digo que es... un enorme malentendido? —Pensó en voz alta

—¡Traidor! — Gritaron al unísono ambos ejecutores que se arrojaron hacia Lincoln

Por el otro lado Leni no se quedó quieta, lanzándose hacia el joven, su cuerpo ardía con la furia que no podía sostener, saber que esa persona estaba con ellos y los traiciono, su cabeza solo le pedía a gritos dañarlo... tanto como ellos lo habían echo con su hermano, y ahora no podía controlarse.  
Lincoln reacciono rápido, el ejecutor más chico intento cortar su estómago, pero Lincoln lo detuvo alzando su pierna y dejando que la navaja cortase atravesó de su piel y chocara con la placa en su interior, el más alto fue por su cabeza, alzando ambas navajas y cortando de forma vertical, la cual bloqueo Lincoln alzando sus brazos y recibiendo las navajas de lleno en sus brazos, rápidamente bajo la pierna donde las dos navajas estaban incrustadas y pateo al ejecutor para después jalar al más alto y arrojarlo contra Leni que se aproximaba a velocidad sobre él.  
Leni cayo cuando aquel enorme agente fue arrojado sobre ella, pero esta no se detuvo recuperándose ambos y lanzándose de nuevo sobre Lincoln, el más chico de los ejecutores disparo con su muñequera y un cable eléctrico salió disparado, Lincoln lo atrapo nuevamente con su mano y soportando las fuertes cargas jalo al chico hacia él y lo recibió con un puñetazo dejándolo en el piso, pero apenas pudo celebrar su victoria antes de que recibiera dos cables más en su espalda y comenzaran a descargar toda su potencia en el pobre muchacho

—¡Agá! — Gimoteo Lincoln sin poder soportar más cayendo de rodillas "Esto no puede... acabar aquí..." pensaba mientras sentía sus músculos entumecerse y sus heridas abrirse más.

Súbitamente una sombra se abalanzo sobre los soldados que seguían en posición de fusilamiento, con golpetes certeros y contundentes comenzó a noquear a los tipos que, por su distancia no podían disparar sus armas sin matarse entre ellos, la confusión empezó y ambos agentes miraron como Hellblade, Lynn lanzaba un machete hacia ellos, ambos se movieron, pero el machete logro impactar contra los cables jalándolos y arrancándolos de la piel de Lincoln que miro anonadado a su hermana

—¡¿Porque demonios volviste!?— Grito con enojo y frustración... y felicidad

—¡Perdí a mi hermano una vez! — Grito Lynn mientras corría para ayudar a Lincoln a levantarse —¡No pienso dejar que vuelva a suceder!

Leni escuchó atentamente las palabras de esa chica, su voz sonaba terriblemente familiar... ¿Perdió a su hermano?... Leni entrecerró y apretó sus puños... ¿Cuantos más habían sufrido esto?, entonces quien luchaba para quien ¿Porque ella estaba de lado de ese traidor?  
El ejecutor noto como su compañero más chico se levantaba sin que Lynn ni Lincoln se diera cuenta, y con un simple gesto se lanzó de nuevo hacia ellos mientras Leni estaba aturdida en sus pensamientos, El más chico se puso de pie y corrió con un silencio infernal, pero Lincoln lo escucho, volteo rápidamente para interceptar la estocada del chico, mientras Lynn se posición en forma defensiva con el bate y cuando el ejecutor más alto intento atacarla ella se movió grácilmente dando una voltereta hacia un lado dejando que las navajas golpearan el piso y Lynn aprovecho para golpear la nuca del tipo, Lincoln por su parte intercepto el primer golpe del chico, enlazando en una llave su brazo alrededor del brazo del muchacho, cuando este intento dar otra estocada Lincoln la detuvo con su otro puño sosteniéndola, pero este se negaba a ceder, Lincoln aplico más fuerza sobre el brazo del muchacho amenazando en rompérselo.

—¡Ríndete Ya nadita sea! — Grito Lincoln desesperado, pero este se retorcía en los brazos de Lincoln, y fue entonces cuando Lincoln nervioso aplico con más fuerza su retractando su brazo y...

El desgarrador grito hizo que Leni saliera de sus pensamientos... el grito de un muchacho, no, de un niño.  
Lincoln le había destrozado el brazo al muchacho que con solo su grito su estatura tomaba otro sentido, era un niño. Esto sorprendió a Lynn, pero para Lincoln no era nada nuevo, el adoctrinamiento solía funcionar más sobre niños, hasta su etapa adulta, Lincoln no había sido el primero... aun así soltó al muchacho que se arrojó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.  
No notaron como esto había afectado a Leni

Lynn había volteado al escuchar el terrible grito, pero cuando regreso su mirada a la agente que quedaba solo pudo notar una rodillera blindada directo a su rostro, Lynn salió despedida golpeando directo a la pared mientras Lincoln volteaba al último agente que quedaba, el cabello rubio ondeaba mientras ella se quitaba la máscara temblando

—¡Tu...! — Gruñía mientras sentía todos sus nervios de punta —¡Tu!

Leni miraba con furia asesina a Lincoln, mientras este sintió un escalofrió al ver aquella figura alta con el cabello ondeando y ahora sin mascara, sus ojos azules con aquella mirada de muerte lo aterro, lo peor fue, sin embargo, cuando la luz del cable eléctrico reboso de energía, dejando ver su rostro

—No.…— Lincoln susurro mientras daba un paso atrás —Tu no...

—¡DEJA A MI HERMANO! — Grito ella a toda voz disparando el cable, su inconsciente había relacionado el pobre grito del muchacho con el de Lincoln, y ahora ella creía que estaba en la posición de salvarlo... no lo dejaría ir esta vez

Lincoln no pudo reaccionar a tiempo inmerso en su mente cuando el cable se incrusto en su hombro y Leni corrió hacia el mientras la potencia del cable comenzaba a chamuscarse por el poder.  
Lincoln comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras Leni se acercaba con furia y jalo su brazo con fuerza para arrancar el cable de la piel de Lincoln

—¡Leni! ¡Detente! — Trato de gritar Lincoln, pero Leni estaba cegada por el odio y con todas sus fuerzas realizo una estocada y el frio metal golpeo el pecho de Lincoln, se detuvo con fuerza al sentir como si esta tratara de atravesar un costal de arena compactada. Para Lincoln sin embargo no fue agradable, escupió sangre sobre su máscara, mientras trataba de sujetar ahora débil la muñeca de su hermana.  
Esta profirió un grito más y saco su navaja del pecho y volvió a clavarlo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado, y volviéndolo hacer, y a hacer, y a hacer

Lincoln no podía detener sus movimientos, cada golpe lo obligaba a escupir la sangre que se juntaba en su garganta, cada arremetida era más fuerte, más rápida y más profunda

—¡L-Leni! — Trato de hablar Lincoln

Pero a esta ya no le interesaba hablar, Lincoln reunió todas sus fuerzas y a su pesar, tomo a Leni del cuello tratando de hacer que esta lo viera y le dio un cabezazo para que Leni retrocediera.  
Sin embargo Lincoln caminaba hacia atrás adolorido y perdiendo la vista... pero pudo notar la figura de su hermana levantándose

—¡Leni! — Trato de hablar Lincoln nuevamente —¡S-soy yo...!

Lincoln trato de sacarse la máscara ensangrentada, pero ese parpadeo fue solo suficiente para que Leni se arrojara hacia él, Lincoln sintió el peso vencerlo y ambos chocaron contra la ventana, lo único que sintió después era la falta de gravedad...

"Leni" Pensó Lincoln... estaban en el tercer piso... Ella intento tomarlo del cuello para tratar de ahorcarlo, pero Lincoln para protegerla, la abrazo...

Katherine, Du Pont y el resto de soldados volteo a ver cuando escucharon sonido del vidrio romperse, y la caída de Lincoln

*Pum*

Katherine miro como Lincoln soltaba de su abrazo a Leni, y lo miro con odio. Leni estaba aturdida, pero eso no evito que se pusiera de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln, lo tomo de la mandíbula y puso la navaja en su cuello, estaba decidido a acabar con el... y sin embargo Lincoln tuvo ese último momento de lucidez... puso su mano en la mejilla de su hermana y solo entonces, cuando las luces los apuntaron Leni pudo ver bien... un cabello blanco como la nieve, una mirada esperanzadora... adornados con unas pequeñas pecas...

—¿L-L-Lincoln...? — Intento decir Leni antes de que un soldado apareciera tras ella y la jalara horriblemente del cabello

Leni solo pudo gritar mientras el hombre la arrojaba al piso y la inmovilizaba, Lincoln quería gritar, quería ayudar, pero era su límite, solo pudo mirarla con sus ojos lagrimones.  
El sondeo de los tacones era todo lo que Lincoln podía escuchar ahora...

—Lincoln...— Se escuchó una voz melodiosa que hizo a Lincoln perder lo que le quedaba de fe

Katherine camino lentamente hasta el lugar de Lincoln y se arrodillo levemente

—He de suponer que recuerdas todo... ¿No es así?

Lincoln no respondió, trato de negar con su cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo cual Katherine miro con desdén, chasqueo los dedos y dos hombres salieron del edificio con Lynn en sus brazos la joven adolecente luchaba para que la soltaran profiriendo maldiciones al aire.  
Lincoln la miro alarmado y miro a Katherine con ojos suplicantes

—N.…no... Por... por favor—

Katherine se puso de pie, rio al aire antes de tapar su rostro con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a la cintura

—¿Por favor? haha... ah... Lincoln... Lincoln, Lincoln...

Súbitamente Katherine levanto su pierna y con la punta del tacón pisoteo el estómago de Lincoln, este solo dio un gemido ahogado mientras la punta atravesaba su estómago.

—¡Lincoln! — Gritaron Leni y Lynn mientras miraban la escena haciendo que Lynn volteara a ver a su hermana mayor en el piso

—¡Leni!

Katherine volteo al escuchar a Lynn

—La mal famosa Hellblade...— Lentamente saco el tacón del estómago de Lincoln y camino hacia ella mientras era retenida por dos guardias —...Es la gran Lynn Loud

Katherine tomo la mandíbula de Lynn mientras esta tenía una mirada retadora en sus ojos

—Aun te recuerdo, niña molesta, estabas esa noche ahí— Katherine volteo a ver a Lincoln —De haber sabido que ibas a destruir a mi mejor agente mentalmente... mis guardias no hubieran tenido tanta amabilidad

—¡Maldita! — Grito Lynn —Déjalos en paz

—¿O si no que? ¿Chiquilla? — Pregunto Katherine —¡Du Pont!

—Señorita Katherine— Se acercó el mayordomo

—Dame el arma, aquí hay tres malditos cabos sueltos que deben ser atados

—Señorita Katherine, le ruego recapacite esta decisión— Hablo Du Pont, pero sin desobedecer las órdenes de su señora llevaba la escopeta

—Du Pont, si no te he preguntado, no hables

Du Pont guardo silencio mientras Katherine se acercaba a Lynn con el arma

—Pudiste sernos útil, pero ahora... techo

—No.…— Intento hablar Lincoln, pero no podía mas

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Que le van a hacer a Lynn?!— Comenzó a gritar Leni con preocupación mientras sin intentaba mover, pero el soldado presiono su rodilla sobre su espalda haciendo que Leni gritara de dolor

—¡Deja a mi hermana maldito! — Grito Lynn, pero repentinamente Katherine puso la boquilla del arma en la mandíbula de Lynn

—Tienes más de que preocuparte tu— Le gruño Katherine antes de voltear a ver a Lincoln que trataba de arrastrarse hacia ella —Esto es lo que te ganas... por desobedecer

Leni miraba entre lágrimas a su hermana mientras la tomaban del pelo para que mirara la escena, Lynn trato de buscarla mirada de su hermana mayor... y Leni entre sozollos solo pudo decir

—L-Lynn... y-ya no quiero ser d-diseñadora de modas...— Gimoteo pensando que todo eso era aún parte de su trabajo

—Leni...— Lynn comenzó a llorar para después mirar una última vez a Lincoln con una mirada suplicante... y cerrar sus ojos

Lincoln temblaba de impotencia al ver a aquella mujer que lo alejo de su familia apunto de asesinar a sus hermanas, ahora que por fin había obtenido todo de nuevo, volvían a quitárselo...

no...

no...

—Solo son negocios— Susurro Katherine

¡NO!

Lincoln se lanzó con las ultimas fuerzas que tuvo hacia ella, dejando montón de sangre tras el como una figura espectral... no tenía más que ese último impulso, no podía ver ya más que simples siluetas, una vez caído ya no podría levantarse... ya no podría hacer nada, pero si podía salvar a su hermana de esa bala, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Un golpe detuvo a Lincoln en seco.

Este trato de soportar el sondeo a continuación... pero no tuvo tiempo... ya no le dolía tampoco, se podría decir que solo pudo notar como su cuerpo caía hacia atrás nuevamente

Katherine en el último momento, se había volteado para detener a Lincoln con su arma y sin contemplaciones abrir fuego.

—Maldito, aun tenías energías— Gruño Katherine mientras bombeaba el arma antes de acercarse al cuerpo de Lincoln —¿Y para qué?

Lincoln levemente levanto el dedo temblando hacia Katherine

—D-déjalas... en paz...

—¿Y porque habría de hacer eso? Por si no lo has notado, todo esto paso por tu culpa

—Y-yo...— Lincoln luchaba por tratar de mantenerse consiente y siquiera ordenar sus palabras, pero en sus labios se formó una palabra que cambio la mirada de Katherine...

—Nosotros... aun... podemos servirte...—

—¿Oh? — Katherine se agacho de nuevo hacia el joven peliblanco

—Mademoiselle Katherine— Se acercó Du Pont, pero Katherine lo detuvo —Mira tú estado, moribundo, desgastado... acabado ¿Que me puedes ofrecer a cambio de sus vidas?

Con voz ronca Lincoln solo pudo articular unas pocas palabras —Estamos... en tus manos...

—Mademoiselle Katherine, considérelo, no solo tendrá a Lincoln, el ejército urbano de Hellblade también estará a sus manos— Le comento Du Pont

Katherine pensó y volteo a ver a Lynn y se acercó y la tomo suavemente de la mejilla

—¿Hellblade? tu... hermanito me ha servido durante mucho tiempo... de manera grata he de decir

Lynn la miro con furia, pero al notar la mirada apagada de Lincoln se contuvo

—Talvez haya una solución para todo esto, así sobreviven todos, sobreviven ustedes, su hermano... el resto de su familia— Katherine se separó de ella —Pero todo converge en una pregunta... ¿Me darás a tu ejercito?

—Escupes solo tonterías, yo no tengo algo parecido a eso— Gruño Lynn

—¿Acaso me crees tonta o ignorante? ese grupito armado tuyo, te seguirá casi ciegamente... ¿Ya lo hicieron una vez no?

Lynn chisto al recordar lo pasado...

—¡Ellas no son de mi propiedad, jamás les pediría algo así de nuevo!

—Pero lo harás— Katherine apretó la mandíbula de Lynn —tú y tus "chicas" ahora trabajan para mi

A pesar de la fiereza de Lynn sintió el miedo al notar los ojos de Katherine, no estaba enfrentándose a un megalomaniaco cualquiera, o un simple brabucón...

—Considera que tu paga, será el bienestar de tu familia— La soltó antes de mirar a Lincoln —Y esto va para ti también ¡Llévenselos!

Katherine se alejó lentamente mientras los soldados rodeaban a Lynn y a Lincoln, Du Pont se acercó a Leni y saco una jeringa

—¿Q-que está pasando? — Preguntaba ahora nerviosa Leni —¿Que sucede? ¿Qué les harán a mis hermanos? ¿Que...?

Súbitamente Du Pont Inyecto a Leni haciendo que esta comenzara a cerrar sus ojos

—¡No! ¡Suéltala maldito! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?— Gritaba desesperada Lynn

—¡Silencio! — Hablo Du Pont —Esto solo la dormirá...—

Seguidamente Du Pont se levantó y dio órdenes para que los soldados llevaran a Lynn y Leni dentro de unos autos.  
Suspiro mientras sacaba un reloj y miraba la ora... después miro a Lincoln

—Sabe lo que sigue ¿No es así? ¿Monsieur Lincoln?

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban... ya no podía mas...

Lynn fue empujada hacia el auto, parecía un animal enjaulado mientras trataba de dar una patada a la puerta, fue entonces cuando una voz llamo su atención.

—Preferiría que no te movieras— Dijo Katherine frente a ella

—Tu...—

—Un movimiento y toda tu familia desaparece... ¿Te lo dije no es así? — Amenazo Katherine

Lynn apretó sus puños, pero por más que quería romperle los dientes... se detuvo.

—Buena chica

—¿Porque me quieres aquí?

—Hay cosas que debo hablar contigo— Katherine cruzo sus piernas mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su mejilla —Vamos a hablar de tu... nuevo contrato para trabajo, pero requiero una pequeña entrevista... así que empecemos que la noche acaba... primera pregunta

"¿Quién te dio información sobre Lincoln?"

 ***Bueno aqui otro capitulo~ gracias a todos por leer los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos~! por el momento soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador este con ustede~***


	26. La sombra que se cierne

Lynn sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero no podía permitirse desfallecer mientras el auto la mecía en su tranquilo y vibrante avance

—Responde— Dijo Katherine mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a ella

—Fue…— Lynn pensaba desesperadamente en quien podía recaer la culpa— No lo conozco en persona…

Katherine rodo los ojos con fastidio, antes de volver a chasquear los dedos y que una mano le entregara una Tablet

—Lynn Loud, Loud, Loud… Aquí esta, familia… Loud, residencia 1216… avenida Franklin

—Espera… ¿Qué…? —Lynn abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo al escuchar la ubicación de su casa

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que era tonta? —Katherine la miro con enojo —Confiar plenamente en la palabra de una pandillera… Ja. Ahora, dime de verdad ¿Quién te dio información? O tu familia lo pagara

Lynn comenzó a jadear del nerviosismo, a ella no le interesaba su salud personal, siempre y cuando no fueran por su familia, y ahora eran ellos quienes tenían el cuchillo al cuello

—¿Q-que le harán a esa persona?

—Todo depende niña, si ha habido algún escape de información… bueno… veremos que se puede hacer, pero ten en cuenta, si me estas mintiendo

Katherine sonrió mientras la miraba de una forma amenazante

—Toda tu familia desaparece…

—¡No!, espera, espera —Grito alarmada Lynn antes de poner sus manos sobre su costado por el dolor —Grrrr…. Es…. Es…

Katherine la miro de forma más asertiva mientras su paciencia se acababa

—Fue… mi hermana menor— Dijo finalmente derrotada Lynn

—Genial, la maldita misma familia metiéndose en mi camino —Musito Katherine —De acuerdo mandaremos a un agente por ella—

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —Grito Lynn —¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo!

—¡¿Te crees en posición de pedirme algo?!

Lynn se retrajo ante el grito de Katherine, pero no quitaba su mirada desafiante

—Enviaremos un agente para comprobar tu teoría hasta entonces tu estarás con nosotros

—Dijiste que me llevarías a mi hogar —Gruño Lynn

—¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un servicio de taxis? No, iras a la prisión… —Katherine comenzó a mover cosas en su Tablet —Te encontramos en el grupo criminal de "Hellblade" en una pelea callejera y terminaste terriblemente golpeada y te llevamos a prisión preventiva hasta que demostremos lo contrario… ¿te quedo claro?

—Tu… ¡Tu! —Lynn apretó sus puños, en verdad quería golpearla, pero si no hacia eso…

Katherine se masajeo las cienes en un claro acto de estrés para después presionar el arete que tenía que servía como comunicador

—Du Pont— Exclamo suavemente

—¿Si señorita?

—La señorita… Loud debe tener una celda lista para su detención, encárgate de eso y llévala, además manda dos agentes a investigar la residencia Loud, debemos asegurar a la niña lo antes posible

—Sus deseos son ordenes— Contesto Du Pont del otro lado antes de cortar la comunicación

Lynn estaba nerviosa, visiblemente nerviosa temblaba no solo por el dolor ¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer? ¿Cómo todo termino así?

—K… —Lynn dudo por un momento —Katherine…

La mujer la miro de una forma amenazante

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué le harán a… a mi hermana?

—Nada —Respondió rápidamente Katherine cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el asiento —Mientras no haya filtrado nada, solo tendremos una… platica

Sintiendo un escalofrió que perturbo hasta lo más profundo de su ser Lynn se resignó, la duda la golpeaba, no conocía totalmente a su hermana, pero debía mantener la confidencialidad… al menos eso esperaba el futuro era incierto

Súbitamente el auto se detuvo en una calle cualquiera, Lynn pudo mirar afuera las luces de una patrulla mientras apretaba sus puños

—Quítate… eso —Le ordeno Katherine haciendo alusión a la placa de acero y accesorios —Recuerda que están capturando a Lynn Loud no Hellblade…

Lynn lentamente comenzó a zafar los seguros con cierto sentimiento de deshonor quitándose el revestimiento que la hacía ser… fuerte. Tiro todo a un lado y salió del auto entregando las manos a los dos agentes, estos rápidamente la esposaron y la metieron a la patrulla.

Katherine bajo la ventanilla del auto y uno de los agentes se acerco

—Irán por ella en la mañana, asegúrate de tenerla lista, que sus padres la recojan solo en la tarde y manda una patrulla a esta dirección, mi mayordomo les dará la orden, hay una… niña que deben asegurar

—Si señora— Respondió el policía agachando la cabeza y regresando a la patrulla la cual arranco para irse

Katherine bufo con molestia mientras temblaba apretando sus puños y morder sus labios

—Tanta maldita basura por una noche… vámonos— Le ordeno a su conductor

* * *

Lincoln estaba semi-inconciente, sujetado por arneses y cables, cadenas y cinturones mientras un escuadrón le apuntaba constantemente a la vez que se sujetaban de agarraderas del techo del camión.  
Pero Lincoln no haría ningún movimiento, no porque no pudiera, su estado desorientado no lo negaba a hacer una estupidez digna de sus planes más locos, sin embargo el problema era la persona que dos de esos sujetos llevaban; Leni

Leni estaba vendada de los ojos y amordazada, aquellas vendas mojadas por el llanto silenciado hace horas de la pobre chica, trataba de no hablar mientras dos sujetos la sujetaban de cada brazo. Katherine la reconoció rápidamente, y la mando junto con el no como una prisionera más sino como un seguro extra si intentaba algo, ella podía morir

—Le…ni— Intento vocalizar Lincoln, pero rápidamente uno de los soldados le puso el cañón del arma bajo la quijada

—Silencio

Lincoln guardo silencio, pero su mirada estaba fija en su hermana

—¿A dónde la vamos a llevar a ella? —Pregunto uno de los guardias

—Por el momento la llevaremos a la mansión, ya sabrá la jefa que hacer con ella—Hablo el jefe de los guardias

—Increíble que ella haya derribado a… este— Comento el guardia que colocaba la punta del arma en la barbilla de Lincoln

—Aun así, es mentalmente inestable— Hablo el jefe de la guardia —No la suelten

"¿Mentalmente inestable?" ¿Qué le había sucedido a su hermana? Leni… ¿Qué le había sucedido en todo el tiempo que no estuvo consiente Lincoln?

—Le…— Intento hablar Lincoln

Y Leni ahora sin el ruido ajeno escucho su voz comenzando a alzar su cabeza y tratar de predecir de donde vino aquel sonido, fue entonces cuando Lincoln decidió callar… no podía dejar que ella le sucediera algo si explotaba de una u otra forma… con el dolor de su alma cerro los ojos y no volvió a llamarla

El camión llego a la mansión docenas de guardias lo rodeaban y entre ellos, Judith se mantenía a la cabeza con una mano en la cintura y una mirada bastante… indignada.  
Rápidamente la compuerta comenzó a abrirse y de ella salieron dos guardias con Leni como prisionera

—Suéltenla— Ordeno Judith

—Lo siento señorita, pero hasta no tener la orden de la señorita Katherine no…

—Son las ordenes de la señorita Katherine, Glow estará bajo mi jurisdicción, puede llamar para confirmar— Hablo Judith con cierto exaspero

El soldado llevo su mano a la oreja y comenzó a hablar, entre simples bramidos y afirmaciones soltó a Leni

—Tiene ordenes de salida—

—Gracias— Respondió Judith un tanto enojada mientras se apresuraba a sujetar a Leni quien aún estaba vendada de los ojos

Judith no le quito a la venda de los ojos, pero rápidamente comenzó a hablarle

—Leni, soy yo, Judith

—¿Judith? ¿En… en verdad eres tú? — Pregunto Leni preocupada

—Tranquila, tranquila todo está bien ya vamos al departamento

—Judith, creo… mi… mi hermana estaba ahí a donde fui— Hablo Leni

—¿Tu hermana? — Pregunto Judith confusa

—¿No le pasara nada? ¿verdad? Ella… ¿Está en problemas?

Judith llego al auto que la trajo y abrió la puerta haciendo que Leni se sentara y entro para después dar un enorme suspiro y pasar sus manos por su cabello

—Tranquila, no sucederá nada, debes estar tranquila… ¿sí?

Leni estaba genuinamente preocupada, algo más la hizo recordar

—R-recuerdas a mi hermano ¿no? — Pregunto mientras Judith le quitaba las vendas

—El joven… "guapo" de pelo blanco ¿no es así? Claro que si Leni, siento su perdida como tu

—Yo… yo lo vi, el, él estaba ahí con nosotras

Judith rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación…

—Deben… debe ser otro guardia de la compañía —Respondió rápidamente Judith —A la jefa le encanta… el pelo blanco, muchos guardias lo usan por eso

—No, Judith, en serio, lo vi, sé que era el

Respondió Leni mientras le quitaban las vendas y tenía una mirada un poco apagada, pero sería... una mirada que asusto a Judith

—Hablemos de esto en el departamento ¿sí? — Le dijo finalmente Judith mientras trataba de pensar en algo

"¿A quién abras visto en verdad?" se preguntó inconscientemente Judith

* * *

En una oficina oscurecida, cuya única luz venia de dos pantallas, tres hombres hablaban, uno de ellos tras un escritorio y los otros dos reinan en sus sillas mientras contaban sus experiencias

—Y entonces estaba yo ahí, de rodillas y el viejo me apuntaba directamente con una maldita escopeta ¿Y sabes qué hizo? — Decía alégreme el sujeto tras

—¿Qué hizo? —Respondía el esbirro sonriendo

—¡Se puso a monologar!

Ambos tipos se rieron a carcajadas en sus asientos

—Dijo: "Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi negocio o de mi familia te reviento la cabeza" y bla bla que gente como nosotros tendríamos nuestro merecido y que yo por el mal camino ahí acabaría todo para mí —Hablo nuevamente el sujeto —Dios, casi deseaba que disparara para dejar de escucharlo

—Oh dios Jajá, ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Oh solo espere a que Larry se pusiera tras de el

—Un buen batazo en el cráneo le enseño a dejar de monologar— Respondió el sujeto en la silla mientras tomaba un vaso con cerveza y tomaba —Es más, creo que ni siquiera podrá hablar cuando salga

Los tres se morían de la risa entre carcajadas mientras uno se sujetaba el estomago

—Dios me voy a morir de la risa

Súbitamente alguien toco la puerta haciendo que los tres hombres se alertaran

—¿Quién diablos?

Después de tocar la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron dos mujeres, personas que el sujeto tras el escritorio rápidamente identifico y les dio una sonrisa

—¡Charlie! ¡Bravo! Mis dos chicas favoritas ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Hablo el sujeto en un tono bastante tranquilo mientras le daba indicaciones a sus dos esbirros que guardaran las armas

—Asuntos laborales —Respondió rápidamente Bravo

—Emm… bastante extraño —Hablo nuevamente el sujeto —Es muy noche para un encargo del jefe, pero aun así ¿que necesitan?

Charlie y Bravo se miraron una a la otra y se hicieron a un lado dejando que Bravo jalara de un cordón y haciendo que la pobre Lisa, amarrada y amordazada se apresurara y cayera frente a todos

—Eh de entender que esta… ¿rabiosa? ¿Por qué el bozal? —Hablo en tono burlesco

—El jefe quiere…— Hablo Charlie

—… Que te encargues de ella— Termino Bravo

El tipo miro a Lisa con una sonrisa pícara y luego a las gemelas

—Primero que nada, amo que hagan eso, pero bueno, veamos esta… "mercancía"—

El sujeto se levantó y camino hacia Lisa quien tenía sus lentes rotos y luchaba por no llorar hasta que el tipo paso sus manos debajo de su barbilla y las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a salir

—Mmmm bastante "tierna", esto la hará vender muy bien, no durará mucho en el mercado

—No es…— Hablo Charlie nuevamente

—… para venderse— Termino de hablar Bravo asqueada

—Espera ¿No? ¿Entonces?

Súbitamente las únicas dos pantallas que iluminaban el cuarto se apagaron, para después encenderse con un símbolo que giraba en su propio eje

—Es para que la cuides— Hablo una voz

Charlie y Bravo se inclinaron rápidamente mientras el sujeto se volteo a mirar las pantallas

—¡Jefe! —Hablo en tono burlón de nuevo —Que… "agradable" visita, le invitaría un trago, pero… ups

—Tu sentido del humor siempre de la mano de desdén por los rangos— Hablo nuevamente la voz

—Gracias, creo, bien ahora ¿Sobre esta niña?

—Necesitare que la cuides, grandes cosas se ciernen alrededor de ella

—Debo recodarle jefe, sin el afán de ofender y en mi opinión —El sujeto paso de una sonrisa a una cara seria —Esto no es una guardería

—Y no pienso que sea así, pero creme, aceptaras, ella es una… conocida de Hellblade

—¿Hell…blade?

La mirada seria del sujeto rápidamente comenzó a torcerse hacia Lisa mientras esta notaba como temblaba su cuerpo

—¡Oh! Jajajaja Así que era eso —El tipo se lanzó hacia Lisa y el tomo de ambas mejillas apretándolas —¡Gracias jefe! ¡Gracias! Empezaba a dudar sobre si cumpliría su trato, pero ahora este pequeño tentempié me da muchas más esperanzas

La mirada del tipo cada vez se volvía mas y más maniaca mientras Lisa se ponía más nerviosa y más temerosa

—No es para que la mates, o tortures—

El sujeto se detuvo al instante de escuchar esas palabras y lentamente se volteo

—¡Esto no es justo! —Exploto —Llevo esperando demasiado tiempo ¡Demasiado! ¡Por Hellblade y por el maldito vigilante! ¡Usted me prometió vengarme de esos malditos! ¡Y hasta ahora no he recibido más que basura a pesar de manejar el negocio que me encargo a la perfección!

—Y tendrás tu venganza —Hablo la voz nuevamente —Pero debes tener paciencia, mira el panorama completo, esa chica a tus pies, esa niña algo tiene que ver con Hellblade, usa esa cabeza para enmascarar lo que necesitamos

El sujeto paso sus manos por su cabello

—Esto es una cacería, desgraciadamente, desde que entramos al juego ellos nos han estado cazando porque estaban en los mejores lugares

El sujeto se detuvo para mirar nuevamente a Lisa y su mirada seria lentamente cambio a una mirada más tranquila y una sonrisa algo perezosa

—Ahora, nosotros tenemos la carnada perfecta… deben moverse, deben venir hacia mi… ¿Qué clase de empresario exitoso seria si solo regalo cosas sin recibir nada? Tu tendrás a Hellblade, yo, tendré a su pequeño ejército de pandilleras… pronto, no tardara mucho antes de que tengamos al Vigilante

—¡Jefe! —Hablo el tipo de forma amistosa —por eso trabajo para usted —Respondió haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su mano

—Me alegra que hayas visto mi punto —Respondió la voz —Charlie y Bravo te ayudara, debo hacer los preparativos para… "otros" asuntos, aun así, ellas te explicaran la trampa que debes colocar, hasta pronto… Carter

Sin más las pantallas se volvieron a apagar y todo volvió a encenderse, los dos esbirros no sabían que acababa de suceder, pero vieron como su jefe temblaba, antes de soltar una carcajada al aire y después dar un largo respiro y mirar a Bravo y Charlie quienes al encenderse las luces se levantaban

—Ahora… —Carter junto sus manos de forma maliciosa —Cuéntenme cual es el plan

* * *

El sol se asomaba en la lejanía, y tan rápido como había sucedido las cosas, una patrulla se detuvo frente a la casa Loud.  
Dos policías se bajaron de la patrulla mientras caminaban hacia la residencia

—¿Tienes la orden? —Hablo oficial

—Claro justo aquí —Respondió el compañero sacando la orden

—¿Sabes que debemos hacer? —Pregunto de nuevo el oficial mientras subía los escalones de la casa

—Dar el aviso del arresto de su hija, entrar por pruebas y destruir todo lo que se encuentre en el cuarto de la menor.

—Bien, bien, te adaptaras fácil a este… "trabajo" —Hablo el oficial mientras tocaba la puerta

Súbitamente la puerta al primer toque se abrió

—¿Qué demonios…? — El primer oficial se asomó antes de captar un olor particular —¡Sedante!

Rápidamente se alejaron ambos y el oficial de mayor edad saco un trapo y lo puso en su boca y entro desenfundado su pistola

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —Pregunto el oficial mientras subía las escaleras y su compañero revisaba abajo

—¡Aquí están los padres! —Grito el compañero en la planta bajo

—¿Estatus? — Grito para confirmar el oficial

—¡Siguen vivos! Dormidos pero vivos

El oficial chisto al escuchar esas palabras y abrir los cuartos viendo a las chicas dormir

—Hay diferentes niveles de sedante en los cuartos— El sujeto se apuró abriendo los cuartos hasta que entro al cuarto de Lisa, grandes máquinas y una pantalla múltiple le aseguraron que debía ser esa

—No está la niña… —El oficial rugió de enojo y luego miro una pequeña máquina que bombeaba incesantemente, se agacho para mirarla y llego a la conclusión: "esa máquina era la que ex parcia el sedante, viendo que el cable estaba soldado a la pared apunto con su arma y disparó un par de veces haciendo que esta se soltara y se apagara

—¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunto su compañero subiendo a toda prisa

—La niña no está— Hablo el oficial —y esta máquina estaba forzándose, debió apagarse hace un tiempo

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que se nos adelantaron… —El oficial saco su teléfono y marco mientras miraba a su compañero —Tu habla a una ambulancia… yo alertare a la señorita Katherine

* * *

 **¡Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy~! ¡Para quienes pregunten o se hayan dado cuenta de la pendejada que hice, Leni si estaba en casa, pero solo para visita se regresó con Judith por eso no estaba en casa y no tuvo que salir con Lynn!**

 **¡Ya saben que comentarios y su apoyo siempre será bienvenido! ¡Tanto crítico constructivo menos destructivo! XD**

 **Los quiero, gracias por apoyar esta historia y**

 **Soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador ¡Este con ustedes!**


End file.
